Recuerdame
by cisegovia
Summary: Damon es padre soltero de una pequeña niña, luego de que el amor de su vida muriera en misteriosas circunstancias. Aunque el camino como padre es difícil, crea una preciosa relación con su hija, mientras lucha por saber la verdad sobre su amada. Los años pasan y todo va bien hasta que un día alguien inesperado aparece en sus vidas y todo vuelve a cambiar. 100% Delena :) AH.
1. Tu partida

**Este es mi primer Fan-Fiction de Delena, hace muchos años que no escribo, por lo que no sé cómo quedará. Espero que les guste, es una historia muy bonita que vengo pensando hace un tiempo, ojalá me puedan dar su opinión y hartos comentarios para poder seguir dándole forma a la historia :). **

**Nota del autor: Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece.**

Damon, te amo- dijo ella mientras reía a carcajadas- te amo, pero debes jurarme que no vas a volver a intentar a armar una cuna, eres realmente bueno para casi todo, pero creo que en esto no tienes el don- dijo ella mientras reía y ponía su mano en su gran pancita de embarazada. Amor, no puedes negar que a pesar de que me haya costado un poco más de lo normal armarla, me veía muy sexy trabajando con un martillo en la mano y sin polera, no lo crees?- le dijo con esa pequeña sonrisa y mirada seductora mientras ella enrolaba sus ojos- Porque siempre eres tan engreído Damon- dijo mientras le sonreía. Pero si es cierto soy el hombre más sexy que has visto y tienes suerte de estar conmigo- dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente- y yo tengo mucha suerte de estar contigo, porque eres el ángel más hermoso que he visto, la mujer más sexy del mundo, y ahora- dijo apoyándola suavemente en la pared mientras él la acorralaba- me gustaría poder disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos sexys y compartirlos el uno con el otro. Damon!.- dijo ella pegándole suavemente en el brazo- primero que nada estamos en la pieza de nuestra hija esto es inapropiado, además es mentira lo que me estás diciendo-dijo ella mirando el suelo pues sabía que él no mentía, el deseo desbordaba de sus ojos, pero su tenía 8 meses de embarazo y no sentía muy segura con el peso extra del embarazo y su gran barriga. Antes se consideraba alguien muy tonificada y bonita, pero ahora a pesar de que amaba estar embarazada, se sentía como una ballena- no soy sexy, parezco una ballena a punto de explotar. Hey- dijo él subiendo su barbilla con su dedo- no eres una ballena amor, eres la mujer más hermosa y perfecta, me encantas de cualquier forma, además ahí dentro llevas a nuestra princesa por lo que te amo todavía más. De verdad?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- Por su puesto hermosa, y eso me dan aún más ganas de llevarte arriba- dijo sonriéndole y volviendo a su estado seductor. Tu no cambias Damon Salvatore- dijo ella riendo y acortando el espacio entre ellos. Te amo – Damon le sonrío y antes de volver a besarla y llevarla a su cuarto le susurró- Yo también te amo amor, te amo con mi alma, tu eres mi vida- y la volvió a besar. Te apuesto a que llego yo primero al cuarto- dijo ella rompiendo el beso entre risas y escapando de sus brazos. Su risa su preciosa risa. Bipbipbipbipbip. Damon gruño, que era lo que interrumpía esa hermoso sonido y de pronto se dio cuenta de que era el día, de que todo había sido un sueño, un recuerdo. Apago el despertador rápidamente y lentamente sin ganas de nada, se levantó sin emoción a tomar un baño rápido, hoy sería un día muy largo.

Ese día salió el sol, pero en sus ojos no había nada más que oscuridad. Desde hace dos días la vida pasaba, él no pensaba hacía todo sin ganas, una rutina más. Él no había pedido esto, la vida estaba por comenzar a sus 24 años, ilusiones, amor y su esperada hija. No era justo que después de todo lo que luchó por ser un mejor hombre, le quitaran al amor de su vida, la persona que lo cambió que lo hizo ser mejor, ella lo sacó de ese círculo de vicios y ahora le había dado la familia con la que siempre había soñado. Iba a pedirle matrimonio, era el momento perfecto había dado a luz a su linda hija Claire hace unos días y al verlas juntas supo que era el momento de pedírselo. Siempre había soñado con ese momento desde que la conoció cuando eran unos niños, siempre soñó con casarse con ella a pesar de todos los altos y bajos que cada uno vivió. Ella perdió a sus padres y el a los suyos, pero ella supo llevar su dolor y siguió siendo la misma persona compasiva y buena, siempre viendo el lado bueno de los demás, en cambio él se fue por un camino turbulento. Se volvió egoísta, usaba su tiempo bebiendo y durmiendo con diferentes mujeres cada noche, incluso se alejó de su hermano y había llegado al punto de querer dejarlo solo. Estaba mal, equivocado fue horrible el dolor que sintió al perder a sus padres, sobre todo a su madre que era su mejor amiga, Stefan, su hermano estaba con ellos en el accidente y en vez de agradecer que sobrevivió, se preguntó porque no se salvó su madre en vez de él. Además su novia, Katherine, lo alentaba a pensar de ese modo, ella si era una mujer sin amor por los demás, era egoísta no le importaba nada ni nadie solo ella. Pero en toda esa oscuridad apareció ella, su ángel guardián que siempre estuvo ahí a pesar de que él la alejo muchas veces. Ella lo comprendió, lo ayudó y a pesar de que Katherine le hizo la vida imposible y trato de sepáralos, el amor venció o eso creía él pues ahora el amor no pudo vencer.

Un llanto interrumpió sus pensamientos, Damon se acercó a la cuna que estaba junto a su cama y observó a su pequeña hija de tan solo una semana como se quejaba en su cuna, seguramente tenía hambre pero en realidad no sabía dónde estaba la leche que Caroline había comprado. En realidad, sin sus amigos estaría perdido ellos estaban manejando la situación haciéndose cargo de él y Claire, pues todo había cambiado desde esa maldita llamada, todo su mundo se había derrumbado y ya no sentía, no podía sentir nada. Todos le hablaban, pero no podía hacer nada, solo quería correr e irse con ella, pensó en todo lo que podía hacer para seguirla, pero Stefan le recordó que debía ser fuerte que no podía volver a ser el mismo Damon de antes por su hija, ella lo necesitaba por completo.

Ven acá princesa- dijo Damon tomando a Claire en sus brazos- vamos a buscar donde dejó la leche tía Caroline. Fue horrible salir de su habitación, toda la casa estaba impregnada de ella, sus cosas en el sillón, las fotos, su olor a vainilla y fresas. Se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo, otra vez la sensación de que ya no podía respirar volvió y ni siquiera los llantos de su hija lo sacaron de su trance.

Damon! Damon!-dijo Caroline sin que Damon reaccionara, estaba inmóvil en el pasillo- Damon! Stefan por favor ayúdame!

Stefan al ver a su hermano, mientras Caroline tomaba a la pequeña y se la llevaba a la cocina, lo abrazó. Damon, por favor escúchame- Damon lo miró y se derrumbó sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Damon calma, hermano tenemos que irnos, es hora de ir y tú debes estar ahí- Stefan le dijo con mucho dolor, para él igual era un dolor terrible que la mujer que no solo era la pareja de su hermano y la madre de su preciosa sobrina, sino que una de sus mejores amigas hubiera muerto.

No puedo entiendes?!- grito Damon- No puedo ir Stefan, no puedo ir a esa ceremonia enfrente de toda esa gente, de todo Mystic Falls! no puedo despedirme de ella! DIOS yo solo quiero irme de aquí, quiero irme con ella, no me importa nada, no puedo creer que se haya ido no puedo creer que el amor de mi vida- dijo entre muchas lágrimas- mi alma gemela ya no este, yo la amo más que todo, más que mi propia vida, porque no fui yo!- dijo sin ni siquiera poder estar de pie.

Hermano, no digas eso por favor, piensa en Claire en tu hija que te necesita eres lo único que tiene en el mundo es tan pequeña por favor no pienses así, se que tu dolor es infinito Damon, pero Claire es tu hija ella es fruto del amor que le tuviste intenta ser fuerte- Damon lo miró y a pesar de que las lágrimas todavía corrían por su cara, el nombre de Claire lo calmó. Su hija era lo que él y ella habían querido más que nada, su princesa, su pedacito de cielo, por lo que se levantó y con mucho esfuerzo caminó junto a su hermano hacia la puerta.

En el auto todos iban en silencio, Bonnie llevaba a Claire en sus brazos, mientras Jeremy intentaba conducir sin que las lágrimas resbalaran por su cara. Damon iba absorto mirando por su ventana sus ojos azules rojos de tanto dolor. El sol seguía brillando en lo alto, que irónico el día en que ella se fue el sol igual brillaba, dos días atrás su corazón estaba lleno de dicha. Estaba en su casa cuidando a Claire mientras ella en su insistencia por salir, fue a dar un paseo por el pueblo y a comprar comida de donde nunca regresó. Se ahogó en el lago, eso le dijo la policía, la encontraron muerta en el lago. Eso era imposible, Damon se preocupó cuando ya había pasado una hora y la buscó por todos lados, fue al lago el cual era su lugar favorito, pero ella nunca estuvo ahí él lo presentía además iba solo a caminar y a comprar algo a la tienda. Estaba desfigurada, le dijeron los policías y le prohibieron verla, fue muy extraño, surreal pero finalmente creyó que era ella cuando a él y a Jeremy les mostraran una parte de su brazo con un brazalete que él le había regalado cuando empezaron a ser novios hace muchos años atrás. Ella jamás se lo quitaba. Eso fue todo, nadie dudo de nadie, el aún no creía que se hubiera ahogado, además no tenía sentido que no le hubieran mostrado su cuerpo, su cara. Solo vio que estaba cubierta en un sábana blanca y sus brazos. Le prohibieron verla y el sentía que le había fallado, pero lucharía él que le había quitado a su amada pagaría, porque la muerte de su ángel no era algo accidental, él lo sabía. Claire se quejó y Damon la miró. Dámela Bonnie- dijo Damon- yo calmo a mi princesa. Estas seguro? Yo puedo cuidarla Damon- respondió Bonnie sonriendo levemente. Si lo sé, pero la necesito, ella es lo único que me queda. Bonnie lo miró y le pasó a la niña para que la intentara hacer dormir, lo miró y sintió aún más tristeza por él. Al principio, no se llevaban bien, pero luego de conocerlo más lo aprendió a querer y sabía que una parte de él había muerto junto con ella. La forma en como la miraba, el amor que le tenía se sentía a kilómetros su conexión era impresionante, usualmente los molestaban porque era un poco incómodo para los demás. Su amiga realmente era ejemplar, ella sacó a Damon del vació en el que estaba, era su roca su apoyo y el de ella y Jeremy también. Bonnie puso su mano sobre la de Damon y se la apretó suavemente, para hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí para ellos.

Jeremy de pronto paro el auto y se bajó para respirar, Bonnie extrañada y preocupada por el tiempo se bajó. Vuelvo enseguida- le dijo a Damon que solo asintió pues sabía que Jeremy estaba pasando por un momento complicado igual que él.

Jer estás bien?- le dijo Bonnie a su reciente esposo tomándole la mano. Si estoy bien, solo necesitaba un poco de aire. Esto es un poco complicado amor, no sé cómo seguir adelante, veo a Damon y a Claire y pienso que mi hermana era toda la familia que me quedaba y no puedo creer que este muerta Bonnie, no puedo tragarme el cuento de que se ahogó, Damon tampoco pero nadie hace nada, todos se creen todo lo que dice la policía y ahora mi hermana es la comidilla de este pueblo, nadie duda de lo que dicen las autoridades y eso me da rabia! Bonnie, ni siquiera pudimos verla, la policía dice que está investigando que no hay pruebas de nada que seguramente su cuerpo quedo en mal estado porque debe haberse golpeado, pero no lo creo- dijo alterado y pateando el suelo.

Jer yo se que es complicado, y por supuesto que todos creemos que esto no fue accidental, pero la investigación va a demorar, tú y Damon creen que nosotros creemos lo que dijo la policía, pero no es verdad Jer nadie cree eso, pero ahora es tiempo que vayamos a la ceremonia- dijo abrazándolo mientras ambos le caían lagrimas- y podamos despedirnos de ella, vamos a hacerle justicia Jer ella se lo merece.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se subieron al auto y notaron que Damon había hecho dormir a la pequeña. Siento la parada- dijo Jeremy. Está bien, estas bien Jeremy?-Le pregunto Damon, esto era difícil para todos no solo para él tenía que recordarlo y ser fuerte. Si amigo, estoy más tranquilo. Vamos, ya casi es la hora.- le respondió Jeremy.

Cuando el auto paró por segunda vez, Damon supo que esta vez ya habían llegado. Todos estaban ahí esperando a que él saliera del auto. Tomó un gran respiro y miro a Claire que dormía con mucha paz y tranquilidad sin saber que desde hace dos días había perdido a su madre. Damon le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y le susurró- Siempre te amaré, nunca te voy a dejar amor, siempre voy a estar a tu lado- y bajo del auto. Camino a la capilla, lentamente con su hija en brazos. Al entrar los demás lo siguieron, ya era hora de empezar. Al llegar a su lugar vio a todos sus amigos que se acercaron a darle las condolencias y seguir apoyándolo y a mucha gente que no podía reconocer, pues ya no veía sus caras. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la foto grande de la mujer que estaba en el altar. Su amor, sonreía en la foto con esa alegría infinita. Pero todo se oscureció al girar su cabeza y ver donde ella reposaba, su ataúd. Y por fin se dio cuenta de que todo era real de que el sueño que tuvo esa noche solo era eso un sueño, de que el nunca más volvería a ver su sonrisa, nunca más volvería a besarla, abrazarla, nunca más volvería a ver sus ojos brillar ni escuchar la risa de su amada Elena Gilbert.


	2. El tiempo pasa

**Hola :D, bueno la verdad es que me inspire en seguir la historia y estoy acá con el segundo capítulo!. Tengo muchas ideas y estoy intentado ordenarlas y editarlas para que la historia quede como quiero. Muchas gracias a los que han leído y dejado comentarios, es genial saber que les gustó la historia, ojalá puedan seguir haciéndolo! :D Pido disculpas por el estilo de escritura, hace como 7 años que no escribía un Fan-Fiction por lo que me ha costado un poco en que la historia salga fluida, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo!**

**Bueno sin quitarles más su tiempo les dejo aquí el segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten!**

**Nota del autor: Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertence.**

_Era el primer día de escuela, era un día emocionante pensó la pequeña niña mientras su madre le ponía un vestido de mezclilla con manzanitas rojas bordadas. _

"_Mamá"-dijo la niña mirando a su madre. _

"_Si bonita"-respondió su madre con una sonrisa. _

"_¿Puedo llevar mi muñeca Molly hoy día?"-la madre mirando a su hija se acercó y le dijo- "No te permiten llevar juguetes amor"- al decir eso vio la decepción en los ojos de su pequeña por lo que se apresuró a agregar- "pero va a ser nuestro secreto, llévala pero que nadie la vea- con lo cual la niña sonrió al instante". _

"_Muchas gracias mami"- y le dio un gran abrazo- "Me puedes poner la cinta roja en el pelo ¿Por favor?"- pregunto nuevamente la niña- "Por supuesto hermosa, vamos a peinarte para que no llegues tarde, que emocionante ¿Verdad? Ya no vas a ir más al pre-escolar, eres toda una niña grande que va al colegio"- dijo mirando a su hija con orgullo. _

"_Pero quizás no me guste el colegio, porque si tengo que esconder mis juguetes ¿Cómo voy a jugar con Caroline y Bonnie?"- dijo la pequeña con preocupación- "Además, Jer no va a ir conmigo –dijo ahora con más miedo y pena en sus facciones"._

"_Querida, escucha tu hermano es un año más pequeño que tú, por eso debes ser valiente, ir al colegio y contarle después a Jeremy como es, para que el próximo año no tenga miedo. Como hermana mayor es tu deber protegerlo"- dijo su madre sonriéndole- además van a estar tus amigas y vas a conocer a muchas personas nuevas._

_Al llegar a la primaria, la niña se despidió de su madre y tratando de ser valiente como le prometió a su madre, no lloró y caminó hasta donde sus amigas del pre escolar la esperaban, pero en el camino sintió que un niño lloraba y se dio vuelta a mirar. Ahí estaba él, un niño con pelo negro y de ojos azules que no quería soltar a su madre. Al lado de él un pequeño de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro casi rubio. "Vamos Damon - decía su madre- no hagas este escándalo amor, este es tu segundo año Stefan está muy tranquilo y es primera vez que viene"._

"_No me gusta la escuela mamá, quiero irme a la casa a jugar con Stefan"- decía el niño llorando. "Dai-mon,-dijo su hermano- vamos acá podemos ju-a"- dijo el pequeño sonriendo. Damon miró a su hermanito y sonrió, era cierto estaría con él en el recreo y aunque iba a echar de menos a su mamá, en la tarde podría estar con ella._

"_Elena!- dijo Caroline- vamos, no podemos llegar tarde! ¿Trajiste a Molly?". La pequeña Elena no quiso responderle a pesar de que Care era una de sus mejores amigas, pero era un secreto con su mamá así que le dijo que no la había traído. El día transcurrió sin problemas, Elena estaba encantada con la primaria y las profesoras, pero seguía intrigada con el niño que lloraba en la mañana. Ella nunca lo había visto, pero había algo en él que le llamó la atención: sus ojos que eran del color del océano. Elena nunca había visto ojos de ese color y pensó que eran muy bonitos. En el recreo, observó que el niño seguía un poco apenado y a pesar de que su hermano Stefan era muy simpático, Damon se había quedado sentado todo tiempo sin jugar con sus amigos que lo llamaban. Al sonar la campana que daba aviso del segundo recreo, Elena sacó su mochila del colgador para comer su colación afuera con sus amigos nuevos, pero en ese momento vio al niño de ojos azules sentado solo al otro lado del patio, por lo que no lo dudo y se fue a sentar con él. _

"_Hola me llamo Elena Gilbert y tengo 5 años"- le dijo sonriendo. _

_El niño la quedo mirando, era realmente bonita, no es que encontrara lindas a las niñas pues usualmente le daba asco jugar con ellas, pero Elena se veía simpática y parecía una de esas princesas de los cuentos de hadas, que su mamá a veces le contaba, con su pelo largo y su cinta roja y sus ojos castaños. Sonriendo Damon le respondió- "Hola, me llamo Damon y tengo 6"._

"_¿No te gusta venir a la escuela?"- le pregunto ella con grandes ojos. _

"_Si me gusta, pero extraño a mi mamá y mi casa y los días son muy largos, todavía faltan tres horas de clases- dijo el mostrándole con una mano que faltaban tres horas y mirando el suelo. _

"_Pero estas con tu hermano ¿no? Stefan, ese de ahí- dijo apuntándolo- juega con él"- le dijo ella sonriendo. _

"_Si se, pero es que todavía extraño a mi mamá, con ella hago cosas divertidas"-dijo Damon intentando hacerla entender porque era tan terrible para él estar ahí en la escuela. _

_Elena lo quedo mirando y pensó que ella se sintió igual en la mañana, pero que con lo que le dijo su mamá ella fue valiente por lo se le ocurrió que podía decirle lo mismo a él. "Damon, mi mamá me dijo que yo tenía que ser valiente, por Jer mi hermano que viene el otro año. Yo soy su hermana mayor, tu igual tienes que serlo por Stefan". _

_Damon la miró y lo pensó, era cierto él era el mayor y debía ser valiente, además los superhéroes de los cuales era fanático y los caballeros de los cuentos eran valientes, él debía ser igual. "Si tienes razón Lena, ¿te puedo decir así Lena?"- dijo el sonriendo._

_Elena sonrió, le gustaba ese sobrenombre. "¿Quieres cereales?"- le preguntó Elena sonriendo- "Son fruty loops, tienen muchos colores a mí me gusta el verde ¿a ti cual te gusta?". "Los rojos -respondió con entusiasmo- sabes una cosa traje un yoyo, sé que no se pueden traer juguetes, pero me hace sentir en mi casa"- le dijo el enseñándole a escondidas su yoyo. _

_Entonces Elena se sorprendió y supo que él era diferente y que podía contarle el secreto de su muñeca. "Yo también traje algo mira-dijo sacando a su muñeca Molly de su mochila- Se llama Molly, pero es un secreto que la traje". _

_Damon sonrió a la niña, pero no le gusto para nada la muñeca porque sería que a las niñas les gustaban tanto esas cosas tan feas se preguntó._

"_¿Elena vienes a jugar?"- le grito Bonnie desde el otro lado del patio. Elena se paró enseguida guardo su muñeca y le dio la mano a Damon- "Vamos a jugar!". El niño la miro y rio, yéndose con ella y sus amigos a jugar._

Damon sonrió al ver la muñeca en la cuna de su hija y la tomó en sus manos. Era igual a como la recordaba, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al pensar que ese fue el primer secreto que compartió con Elena. La muñeca Molly, el juguete favorito de Elena. Jeremy la trajo cuando ordenaba el sótano de su casa, hace unos días. Damon la lavó y la puso en la cuna de su hija de ahora 4 meses de edad. La vida era muy difícil, él trataba de ir un paso a la vez con mucho esfuerzo. Las primeras semanas fueron insoportables, a veces estaba bien otras estaba mal, pero lo importante es que nunca estuvo solo. Todos sus amigos estuvieron ahí ayudándolo día a día con Claire, con su trabajo, con él mismo. El dolor era insoportable a veces sentía que ya no podía más qué tenía que escapar, pero lo consolaba saber que tenía a su princesa junto a él que ella lo necesitaba. Cada día ella se parecía cada vez más a su madre, sus ojos eran igual a los de él y la boca y el mentón también, pero todo lo demás era igual a ella. Recién ahora después de 4 meses de su partida estaban viviendo los dos solos y de apoco todos estaban volviendo a la rutina de la vida. El trabajo de Damon no era un problema, era jefe en el negocio familiar por lo que podía trabajar desde su oficina en la casa Salvatore. Stefan se había ido a vivir con Caroline antes de que Elena se fuera, por lo que la casa ahora era bastante grande y silenciosas para él y Claire pero se sentía bien estando ahí cerca de los recuerdos de ella, pues todos sus recuerdos o la mayoría estaban en esa casa. Lo único que aún no podía hacer era dormir en su alcoba, en la pieza que compartió con ella tantos años, el dolor sobrevenía con fuerza y a pesar de que Bonnie y Caroline intentaron que el moviera las cosas de Elena a otro lugar, sus intentos fueron en vano, pues Damon se negaba rotundamente a que tocaran sus cosas si no era para limpiarlas.

Dejó la muñeca a un lado y tomo en brazo a su pequeña que lo miraba con ojos grandes y una sonrisa en la cara. "¿Cómo estas princesa?"- dijo Damon sonriéndole a su amada hija- "¿Tienes hambre?"- le preguntó haciéndole cosquillas en su barriguita mientras ella reía. Amaba escuchar su risa, era su medicina ante el dolor. "Vamos a buscar tu leche a la cocina mi amor- le dijo Damon mientras ella seguía riendo al ver a su padre sonreírle. Eres muy coqueta Claire- le dijo Damon- todos los niños feos van a querer estar contigo, pero claramente tienes prohibido salir con cualquiera antes de los 40"- le dijo con un dedo arriba ante lo cual Claire se lo agarró y siguió riendo. Damon no pudo evitar reír- "Yo sé que los niños van a querer ser tus amigos, igual como yo con mamá… mira"- le dijo a la pequeña mientras iban por el pasillo y apuntaba a una foto donde salía él y Elena cuando recién habían entrado a secundaria. "Esa de ahí es tu mamá, yo supe que quería estar con ella desde que la conocí, claro no estuvimos juntos hasta que yo tuve 18 la amó desde que tengo memoria". Claire miraba a su papá con grandes ojos como si estuviera escuchándolo atentamente y supiera todo lo que sus palabras significaran. Era definitivamente igual a ella pensó Damon al mirarla por lo que no pudo evitar sonreírle y siguió caminado a la cocina para darle comida a su bebe.

El día transcurrió tranquilo como todos los sábados. Él y Claire estuvieron todo el día en casa, ya que él tenía trabajo pendiente por hacer. Era un poco complicado trabajar al 100% con un bebe de meses en la casa sin dormir lo necesario por cuidar a Claire y además seguir investigando y trabajando con la policía para saber qué es lo que le había pasado a Elena. Se rehusaba a dejar a Claire en una guardería ni con nadie mucho tiempo, ni siquiera con Caroline y Bonnie. Se había vuelto demasiado aprehensivo cuando se trataba de su hija, ella era su familia si le pasaba algo la vida dejaría de tener sentido. Stefan le decía que tenía que tener un tiempo para él que descansara un fin de semana, pero no podía. ¿Cómo iba a descansar, sin saber que le había pasado a Elena y con una bebe que lo necesitaba en todas las formas? Eso era lo que no entendía, él era ahora padre y madre era su sustento, debía trabajar y cuidarla, darle la mejor vida posible no había tiempo para pensar en él, se sentía egoísta si lo hacía no podía ser egoísta con Elena ni tampoco con Claire.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, se suponía que hoy era cena familiar, iban a venir Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric y Jenna. Estaba emocionado por ver a su mejor amigo, él y Jenna, que era la tía de Elena, vivían en Nueva York por lo que no se veían todo el tiempo pero ahora ambos se tomaron vacaciones y vinieron a Mystic Falls a ver a Claire y compartir con sus viejos amigos. Claire estaba sentada en el suelo del salón, encima de su manta y jugando con unas llaves de juguete las cuales las tiraba lejos y reía, Damon la miraba desde el sillón mientras bebía una copa de Bourbon, sabía que no debía beber junto a su hija pero realmente lo necesitaba. "Claire, princesa"- dijo Damon tomándola en brazos- "Hoy no has dormido tu siesta, ven acá"- dijo mientras la tomaba del suelo y la arropaba con lo cual la niña intento patear y salirse de los brazos de su padre, pues quería seguir jugando. "Hey tranquila Claire, estas muy mañosa, vamos no hagas un escándalo"- decía Damon mientras paseaba su hija para que se calmara. Realmente Claire podía ser encantadora, pero cuando no quería algo gritaba sin parar y todo lo de ángel se le iba. Era terrible, Damon tenía mucha paciencia pero al principio le costó acostumbrarse, su hija tenía carácter, pero no podía quejarse él era igual y su madre, uff cuando se enojaba ella sí que era de temer, al recordar a Elena enojada una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, era parte de su vida siempre estar discutiendo por algo con ella y los dos eran orgullosos y apasionados, oh si pensó mientras sonreía, eran muy apasionados. Eso era lo entretenido de discutir, las reconciliaciones.

Unas horas más tarde, Damon oyó que su celular sonaba. "¿Hola?"- preguntó.

"Sr. Salvatore, soy de la agencia de policía, lo llamó para decirle varias cosas. Primero no tenía por qué dejar tantos mensajes, con uno hubiera bastado. Segundo, sobre el caso de la señorita Gilbert hemos revisado las pruebas y lamento informarle que aún no hemos encontrado nada, pero…".

Damon al oír eso, lo que venía escuchando desde hace cuatro meses, le pego a la mesa, estaba cansando de oír malas noticias. Como era posible que la policía aún no encontrara nada que pudiera explicar la muerte de Elena, como podía ser que la policía de este maldito pueblo aún negara que lo de Elena no fuera un accidente. Estaba harto, harto de que nadie hiciera nada, él y su hija habían perdido a la persona que más amaban y nadie hacía nada, nadie vio nada, no habían testigos, NADA.

"Mire, disculpe por llamarlo tantas veces- grito Damon por teléfono- pero su maldita institución en este pueblo no hace NADA, perdí a mi esposa en circunstancias muy extrañas ustedes me negaron ver su cuerpo, y ahora me dice que no hay pruebas. Váyase al carajo!"

"Sr. Salvatore por favor déjeme"- dijo el detective por el teléfono pero Damon no lo dejó hablar. "Quiero que sigan investigando, quiero saber que paso con Elena y hacerle justicia, porque no voy a descansar hasta el día en que sepa que fue lo que realmente le paso".

En ese momento Damon sintió un ruido en la puerta, para ver que era Stefan y Caroline entrando con varias bolsas del supermercado. "Vamos a hablar mañana"- dijo Damon enojado y cortó el teléfono.

"¿Qué son todos esos gritos?"- pregunto Caroline entrando al comedor donde Damon acababa de colgar el teléfono. "Nada que te importe Barbie"- le espetó Damon con cara de pocos amigos.

"Damon, por favor no trates mal a Caroline no te ha hecho nada, si quieres nos vamos"- le dijo Stefan mirándolo serio.

Caroline miró a Damon y se acercó a él y lo abrazó para darle su apoyo, ella sabía que Damon estaba cansado- "Sé que estabas hablando con el detective Murray, y sé que no hay noticias del caso, mi mamá me contó. Pero vamos a luchar hasta el final Damon, ¿lo sabes verdad? Mi mamá está haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar, pero los detectives no la dejan involucrarse mucho más en el caso".

Damon la miró y se relajó, él sabía que no debía descargar su frustración con sus amigos, pero todo era tan raro. Lizz, la madre de Caroline, había intentado estar en el caso desde el primer momento como sheriff del pueblo, pero simplemente no se lo permitieron y se lo negaban constantemente lo cual era aún más raro. – "Disculpa Caroline, estoy un poco cansado no tenía que responderte así"- le dijo mirándola y suavizando su mirada- "¿Qué compraron para cenar? ¿Hablaron con Alaric?"- preguntó Damon intentando cambiar el tema y llevando las bolsas a la cocina.

Compramos muchas cosas y si hablamos con Jenna, vienen no te preocupes están muy ansiosos de ver a la pequeña Claire que por cierto no la veo por ninguna parte- le dijo ella mirando hacia todos lados. "Estaba durmiendo una siesta"- dijo Damon. "Pero Damon son las 7 de la tarde ¿cómo esperas que duerma después en la noche?, y espero que la hayas vestido femeninamente, no con esa chaqueta de cuero que le compraste".

"Hey que tiene de malo que se vista con eso, se ve realmente con estilo, igual que yo, además no puedo estar vistiéndola como princesa todos los días va contra mi naturaleza"- Dijo Damon riendo- "Bueno empiecen a cocinar y yo voy a despertar a la bella durmiente"

"En realidad esperamos que tu cocines- dijo Caroline rápidamente- todos queremos probar tu rica lasaña"- y le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Estás coqueteándole a mi hermano Care?- le pregunto Stefan riéndose- No puedo creerlo, desde cuando te gusta mi hermano".

"No me gusta tu hermano- dijo ella riendo- te amo a ti Stefan".

"Barbie no lo niegues, siempre me has mirado como un pedazo de carne, ahora que lo recuerdo- dijo sacando los ingredientes- cuando íbamos en secundaria en una fiesta intentaste toda la noche tirarte encima de mí- dijo Damon riendo y mirando a su hermano. Lo siento hermano, soy más sexy que tú"- dijo riendo.

"Eso es mentira- dijo Caroline besando a Stefan- además éramos muy chicos todavía y esa fiesta a la única que le diste un beso fue a esa maldita de Katherine"- dijo ella haciendo cara de asco.

"Si en eso concuerdo contigo, que asco"- dijo Stefan mirando a Damon. "Si yo igual concuerdo con ustedes no sé en qué estaba pensando"- dijo Damon sacando una última cosa que había en la bolsa. "¿Qué es esto?"- preguntó Damon sacando un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

"Es un regalo para Claire"-dijo Caroline sonriendo. "No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirles que con esto la están malcriando"- dijo Damon sonriendo, a pesar de que no le gustaba que la mimaran tanto no podía decir mucho, ya que él era el que más lo hacía.

"Es solo una muñeca Damon- dijo Stefan- además todavía no va a jugar con ella". Su hermano guardo el paquete en la bolsa y lo dejó encima de una silla. "Se lo vamos a dar cuando despierte"- dijo Damon sonriendo pero de pronto su sonrisa le peso y esta decayó sintiéndose culpable por estar contento. Siempre le pasaba eso, estaba bien y de pronto su fuerza decaía. El reía mientras su Elena no estaba era un egoísta, un desconsiderado la felicidad nunca sería igual. Por lo que se dio vuelta y empezó a cocinar en silencio, mientras Stefan y Caroline llamaban a Bonnie y Jeremy para saber a qué hora iban a llegar.

Mientras ellos conversaban animadamente, Damon oyó por el monitor de bebes una risa. Sus ojos se iluminaron, debe haber sido una ilusión, era la risa de Elena. Dejo todo y subió corriendo, Caroline y Stefan lo miraron con preocupación y lo siguieron con la mirada preocupados por si le había pasado algo a la niña.

Cuando Damon llegó arriba, entró a la pieza de su hija, ahora su pieza también, pero solo vio a la pequeña sentada en la cama riendo con la muñeca Molly en sus pequeñas manos. La niña reía al ver como la muñeca caía a la cama si ella la soltaba. Sintió la decepción como nunca, la risa de Elena no era más que la pequeña risa de Claire. La tomó en brazos, mientras su hija gustosa le sonrió a su papá. Damon la abrazó, puso a su bebe en su pecho y cerró los ojos, esa era la única forma de seguir adelante, de aguantar…abrazar a su pequeña.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas cosas se vienen, los primeros capítulos se centran sobre todo en la relación de Damon con Claire, pero muy pronto la historia irá tomando más forma y muchas cosas se irán aclarando.**

**Muchas gracias, dejen reviews para saber que opinan!**


	3. Sorpresas

**Hola :), bueno me costó escribir este capítulo tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza por lo que lo re escribí demasiadas veces! Espero que les guste y lo sigan leyendo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que puedan dejar más y opinen en una de esas tienen alguna idea que podría incorporar :D**

**Bueno les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y lo disfruten!**

**Nota del autor: Ningún personaje de TVD me pertenece**

_Le dolía la cabeza, el sol se filtraba por las cortinas y eso empeoraba la situación. Se había ido de fiesta como de costumbre y amanecer así era algo habitual en él. Se restregó la cara con las manos y lentamente se sentó en su cama mirando el reloj de su velador. Eran las 10 de la mañana, por suerte ese día no había escuela por lo que podía seguir descansando. Intento moverse y de pronto recordó con quién estaba. Miró hacia un lado y la vio, la chica con la que había coqueteado más de dos meses y por fin había podía traerla hasta su cama. Katherine, que chica más hermosa, era perfecta, era con quién quería estar en ese momento de su vida. Ella lo entendía y no lo molestaba por las cosas que hacía, siempre lo acompañaba aunque se meterían en problemas y su personalidad, aunque a muchos les parecía fría y calculadora e incluso egoísta, él no podía entenderlos porque para él no había nadie más lindo que ella, ella obtenía siempre lo que quería pero eso no era un problema eso era determinación, lo que la hacía ser una mujer segura y sexy. La miró mientras dormía y pensó que quizás estaba enamorado de ella, claro él no sabía lo que era el amor solo tenía 15 años pero estaba seguro que la emoción que sentía al verla era algo más que atracción. Se volvió a recostar y empezó a hacerle cariño en el brazo suavemente mientras su mente seguía divagando. Extrañaba tanto a su madre, su vida ya no era la misma, él había cambiado ya nadie se preocupaba por él, todos sabían de su reputación de rompecorazones y chico malo del pueblo. Ni siquiera su hermano ya lo soportaba, no podían estar en una misma habitación. Todos sus antiguos amigos se alejaron, incluso Elena su supuesta amiga, dejó de estar a su lado. Ella no sabía lo que era el dolor que cargaba día a día y a pesar de que intentó quedarse cerca de él, Damon solo la alejó molestándola e ignorándola como a todos los demás. Él era una persona nueva, merecía ser feliz con alguien que lo entendiera y lo quisiera como Katherine, por lo que iba a luchar por ella e iba a defenderla ante cualquiera que dijera algo malo de ambos. Si, quería una relación con ella y dejar de estar todas las noches con una mujer distinta. Ella no iba a intentar cambiarlo, porque le gustaba tal cual era, si o si ella era su futuro._

_Mm- dijo Katherine con una sonrisa en sus labios al sentir las caricias de Damon y abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con sus ojos azules que la miraban._

_Buenos días – dijo Damon mirándola seductoramente y poniendo su típica sonrisa- ¿cómo amaneciste?_

_Muy bien al poder estar contigo, pero me duele mucho la cabeza- le dijo ella acercándose más a él y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho_

_Si creo que bebimos de más- dijo Damon riendo- pero debo decir que eres realmente encantadora y sexy en esa situación- dijo Damon atrapándola con sus brazos._

_¿A sí? Damon Salvatore estás desperdiciando tu mañana con una chica? Vaya cambio- dijo ella sonriéndole coquetamente_

_No es un desperdicio estar contigo Kat, quiero despertar todas las mañanas contigo- dijo él mirándola- eres realmente la chica más sexy que ha despertado en mi cama_

_Y tú el más sexy con el que ha estado -dijo ella tocando sus abdominales y besándolo con mucha pasión- Quiero estar contigo Damon ¿Lo sabías? Seríamos la pareja más hot de Mystic Falls, además todos estarían celosos de nosotros, todos desearían ser nosotros._

_Es cierto- dijo Damon sonriéndole- entonces quédate conmigo- dijo separando su distancia y besándola apasionadamente._

_¿Estás seguro?, ¿a tus amigos no les va a molestar? ¿a Elena?- dijo Katherine con malicia en sus ojos pues ella sabía que Damon apreciaba a Elena demasiado a pesar de que últimamente no se hablaran._

_Ellos no me importan y Elena menos, ella esta con ese Matt Donovan así que no me importa lo que piense. Yo quiero estar contigo- dijo Damon mirándola seriamente._

_Bueno, entonces ven acá- dijo Katherine tapándolo con las sábanas y hundiéndose en un profundo y apasionado beso._

Presente:

Los meses pasaban a una velocidad alarmante pensaba Damon en su escritorio mientras esperaba la visita de uno de los mejores abogados del estado de Virginia. El caso de Elena se había enfriado y en vista de que ninguna autoridad parecía querer cooperar, Damon no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a alguien externo, pues tanto él como sus amigos seguían encontrando sospechoso todo lo relacionado con el caso de Elena por lo que lo apoyaron en su decisión de tomar el caso en sus propias manos y hacerle justicia a su amada.

6 meses ya habían transcurrido desde su partida y la vida había cambiado bastante, Claire estaba cada día más grande, ahora se sentaba solita y buscaba a las personas al verlas entrar, sobre todo a Damon que parecía ser su persona favorita en todo el mundo. Cuando él llegaba, ella inmediatamente sonreía y estiraba sus brazos para que él la alzara mientras hace ruiditos como si estuviera conversándole. Damon igual había cambiado, había madurado mucho más de lo que se había podido imaginar e incluso a veces olvidaba que iba a cumplir pronto tan solo 25 años. Su día consistía en trabajar y cuidar a Claire, sin tener ningún momento para él. Stefan le había dicho que cuando quisiera él y Caroline podían cuidar de la pequeña para que el saliera a divertirse, pero en realidad él estaba feliz en su casa con su hija y sentía que no tenía por qué ir a buscar diversión a otro lado. Muchas veces Bonnie y Caroline le hablaban y le decían que debía buscar un apoyo psicológico, que seguir de luto no era algo sano, que debía dormir en su habitación. La verdad es que él lo sabía, pero era difícil seguir adelante, avanzar sin pensar en Elena. No podía avanzar sin saber qué es lo que le había pasado en realidad.

El timbre sonó fuerte, lo que lo hizo salir sus pensamientos. Caminó por el vestíbulo y le pidió a Marie, una señora mayor que contrató para que lo ayudará con la casa y con Claire, que por favor sacará a Claire a tomar aire fresco mientras el atendía al caballero en su despacho. Damon abrió la puerta y vio al abogado con él que había conversado por teléfono haciéndolo pasar.

Buenos días Sr. Salvatore, soy Klaus Mikaelson su nuevo abogado- dijo extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo.

Bueno días, por favor llámame Damon, pasemos a mi oficina- dijo Damon guiándolo por el vestíbulo.

Luego de ofrecerle algo de beber a Klaus, Damon le contó toda la historia de lo que supuestamente había ocurrido con Elena.

Vaya, entiendo tu preocupación Damon es muy extraño todo lo que me estas contando ¿sabes? Porque obviamente ninguna autoridad ha querido seguir investigando. Definitivamente hay alguien detrás de esto, alguien con mucho poder como para poder convencer a tantas autoridades de no seguir con el caso. ¿Conoces a alguien con mucho poder capaz de hacer algo así contra ti?- Preguntó Klaus extrañado.

La verdad es que no, mi familia es una de las familias fundadoras del pueblo y siempre hemos tenido buenas relaciones con todos incluso el alcalde Lockwood. Y yo no creo tener enemigos que puedan haber hecho algo así, pero es extraño ni siquiera puede ver su cuerpo.- dijo Damon un poco exasperado.

¿Cómo? Y cómo sabes que es ella Damon- pregunto Klaus incrédulo- cómo permitiste que enterraran a tu esposa sin verla.

Lo que pasó fue que oficialmente yo no estaba casado con ella, yo puede entrar porque Jeremy su hermano me lo permitió, pero no me dieron autorización lo único que vi fueron sus manos y la reconocí por el brazalete que llevaba. Yo se lo había reglado hace muchos años, además nos dijeron que estaba desfigurada que era mejor que no viéramos y Jeremy accedió a creer en un principio. Igualmente no está Klaus, ella desapreció de la faz de la tierra ese día y si no fuera ella no sé dónde podría estar, ya que no hay testigos de nada.

O ellos te dicen que no hay testigos y los acallan, es muy fácil hacer eso con un poco de poder y dinero Damon. Quizás Elena no está ahí enterrada, quizás fue secuestrada fue un gran error no ver el cuerpo- dijo Klaus moviendo la cabeza negativamente- ahora estamos en nada, es difícil conseguir una orden para ver el cuerpo sin pruebas.

Si lo sé Klaus, pero en ese momento todo fue muy complicado sé que no se tomaron buenas decisiones, pero no podía pensar claramente aún me cuesta hacerlo ¿entiendes? Yo y Elena estábamos formando nuestra familia, hace una semana que habíamos dado a luz a nuestra preciosa hija y de pronto de la nada ella ya no estaba, ha sido un camino muy difícil, por eso necesito tu ayuda Klaus, necesito que con tus contactos podamos saber qué fue lo que le paso a Lena, porque merece que su verdad sea descubierta.

Mira Damon, haré todo lo posible por ayudarte entiendo tu frustración, tengo buenos contactos y creo que podríamos reabrir el caso. Incluso voy a darte el dato de un detective privado que nos podrá ayudar- dijo tomando un sorbo de su vaso- pero es importante que exista alguien desde dentro de la policía que pueda proporcionarle información en forma confidencial para comenzar a trabajar.

Eso no es un problema, Liz la madre de la esposa de mi hermano, es la sheriff del pueblo ella puede ayudarnos. Siempre ha querido hacerlo, el problema es que los detectives nunca le han permitido meterse en el caso.- dijo Damon- pero creo que no tendrá problemas en ayudarnos de forma confidencial, ya que como es la suegra de mi hermano no es raro que conversemos todo el tiempo así que nadie sospecharía.

Bueno Damon, creo entonces que tenemos un trato. Espera mi llamada, la próxima semana estaremos en contacto y sería bueno que fueras a mi oficina en Richmond para poder ver cómo podemos reunir información y presentare a este detective.

Está bien, muchas gracias Klaus no sabes el alivio que me das- dijo Damon levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a su nuevo abogado.

Caroline y Bonnie estaban almorzando en la casa de esta última y conversando sobre el cumpleaños sorpresa que querían celebrarle a Damon. Stefan les había dado la idea, puesto que según él su hermano necesitaba un poco de diversión en su vida.

¿Tú crees que se va a poner contento con esta fiesta sorpresa?- le preguntó Bonnie con cara de preocupación- Con todo lo de Elena no creo que quiera celebrar.

Mira, él le dijo a Stefan que en realidad no quería hacer nada. Que había pensado en salir a pasear al lago con Claire porque el mejor regalo era pasarlo con su hija, pero yo creo que Stefan pensó bien en hacer algo. Damon necesita distraerse, debe dejar de pensar todo el tiempo en la muerte de Elena- dijo Caroline seriamente- a todos nos duele que ella no esté aquí, para todos es difícil pero es importante reponerse. Además es raro que Damon Salvatore no haya ido a ninguna fiesta en más de 9 meses- dijo Caroline sonriendo- Incluso cuando Elena estaba embarazada salió con alguno de esos amigos que tiene.

Bonnie enroló los ojos al recordar como Damon a veces salía cuando Elena estaba embarazada y a pesar de que a Elena no le molestaba y él siempre se comportaba, ella le decía a su amiga que él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y que no debía confiar tanto en él. Pero claro, estaba equivocada, Damon había demostrado siempre con todo su corazón cuanto amaba a Elena y cuan arrepentido estaba de haberla hecho sufrir antes de estar juntos. Cada día le demostraba cuanto quería cambiar y ser un mejor hombre por ella, pero cuando supo que estaba embarazada todo se concretó aún más y Damon se enamoró más aún. Si, Damon era un buen hombre siempre lo había sido solo que pasó por malos momentos y estuvo con personas que eran malas influencias como Katherine, pero todos sabían que era un hombre bueno.

Si tienes razón Care, tiene que despejar su mente y salir a divertirse, según él se divierte mucho estando con Claire, pero realmente no es muy estimulante una conversación con un bebé de 6 meses- dijo Bonnie riendo.

Por eso tengo pensada una gran fiesta en el Grill vamos a invitar a varias personas del pueblo, a Jenna y Alaric y quizás algunos amigos de la universidad de Damon-dijo Caroline entusiasmada con la idea de organizar una fiesta.

En el Grill?, creo que es demasiado Caroline- dijo Bonnie mirándola y comiendo su ensalada- está bien que festeje pero no creo que quiera ver a tantas personas

No seas aguafiestas Bonnie- dijo Caroline- le va a hacer bien ver a todas esas personas y pasarlo bien un rato, solo con nosotros va a seguir pensando en Elena lo cual queremos que no pase, o sea tú me entiendes la idea es que se distraiga unos momentos.

¿Y qué haremos con Claire? definitivamente no es una fiesta para que ella vaya además lo quieres hacer en la noche luego de su paseo en el lago, va a estar muy cansada- dijo Bonnie- ¿quieres que me quede a cuidarla?- le preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa.

En realidad, hablé con Marie para que la cuide esa noche- dijo Caroline sonriendo de forma cómplice.

Care ¿Ya tienes todo listo?- le dijo Bonnie con acusación- No me digas ya invitaste a todos…

Bueno si y muchos han respondido que vendrán!-dijo Caroline contenta- Alaric dijo que vendría si o si con Jenna y muchos amigos de Damon incluyendo Enzo y Rose me confirmaron hace unos días. Todos están muy felices de verlo- dijo Caroline asegurándole a su amiga que todo iba a salir bien.

Damon estaba en la cocina, preparando la comida de Claire, ya que no comía nada que no fuera hecho por él. Era demasiado mañosa en ese sentido pensaba Damon, pero era igual a Elena a ella le encantaba lo que el cocinaba además que a ella no se le daban muy bien las artes culinarias. De pronto, se oyó como la puerta se abría y entraba Marie junto con Claire en su coche después del paseo matutino.

Sr. Damon, está cocinando usted?- le preguntó Marie sonriendo- Iba a hacer la comida enseguida

Damon Marie, solo Damon- dijo el sonriéndole- si quise cocinar yo, tengo listo para que almorcemos nosotros y le tengo su comida especial a mi hermosa princesa- dijo él yendo hasta el coche donde su hija al verlo enseguida se puso a sonreír y hacerle sonidos como si estuviera conversando con él. Damon le sonrió y la tomó en brazos mientras su hija le seguía sonriendo. Vamos Marie anda a dejar tus cosas para que almuerces con nosotros- le dijo Damon a su querida empleada. La había contratado justo cuando Claire tenía 4 meses, para que lo ayudara con la casa, cuando la entrevistó le encantó era una mujer de un gran corazón y le recordaba a su madre por lo que la contrató enseguida y había sido una buena elección pues Claire la adoraba y además les hacía compañía.

De verdad Sr. Damon? – le pregunto Marie sonriendo al ver como Damon abrazaba a su hija- perdón Damon.

Por supuesto Marie- le dijo sonriendo- anda antes de que se enfríe. Con lo cual la mujer se fue a dejar sus cosas a su habitación.

Muy bien ¿quién es el amor de papá?- le preguntó Damon a su hija- mientras la sentaba en su silla de comer- ¿Cómo lo pasaste con Marie princesa? Fuiste al parque?

Claire balbuceaba sonidos mientras Damon le hablaba, eran realmente inseparables. El amor de padre hija se sentía por todos lados, definitivamente Damon amaba a su hija con todo su corazón y era muy feliz por tenerla, era el fruto de su amor con Elena, su pedacito de cielo.

Mira esto Claire- decía Damon tomando dos bloques de juguete que estaban encima de la mesa y chocándolos con las manos para que sonaran. Claire al oír el sonido empezó a reír fuertemente. Damon feliz al oír a su hija reír, le puso un bloque en cada mano y con su ayuda le enseñó a golpearlos mientras ella sonreía y gritaba de felicidad al jugar con su padre.

_Feliz cumpleaños Damon- dijo Elena con su traje de princesa poniéndose al lado de su amigo que estaba vestido de caballero con una espada en su fiesta de cumpleaños número 7- me encanta tu fiesta de disfraces- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- me gusta ser princesa- dijo la niña apuntando su corona._

_Eres la princesa más linda Lena- dijo Damon sonrojándose al ver a su amiga- Puedo ser el caballero que te rescata?- le preguntó saltando a su lado_

_Si vamos a jugar! Stefan puede ser el monstro que me tiene atrapada!- dijo ella corriendo alegremente con Damon detrás. _

El celular sonó toda la mañana, pero Damon no quería contestar no el día de hoy. Su hermano le había enviado miles de mensajes pidiéndole que contestara. No sabía para que lo llamaban, si era cierto era su cumpleaños pero él había dejado claro que quería irse con Claire al lago sin que nadie lo molestara y lo primero que hacían era llamarlo por teléfono. Después de la octava llamada de Stefan, Damon le contestó.

Hermano, Feliz cumpleaños! Qué bueno que me contestas al fin!- dijo Stefan alegre a través del teléfono.

Si gracias Stefan, pero en realidad no quiero que me llame nadie, hoy no es un día muy alegre- dijo Damon con tono sarcástico

Vamos no todos los días cumples 25 hermano, tienes que celebrar, estar contento!- le dijo Stefan por el teléfono- Y cómo está mi linda sobrina?

Está bien, se portó muy bien anoche durmió de corrido sin despertar, yo creo que era su regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Damon sonriendo a su pequeña que lo miraba desde su cuna

Claro que sí, que lindo gesto- dijo Stefan riendo- bueno pero es verdad que te irás al lago? La verdad es que quiero verte hoy en la noche, te tengo un regalo

Stefan no lo sé- dijo Damon- en realidad había pensado en quedarme en la casa del lago, ya sabes para estar más tranquilo y pasar el tiempo con mi princesa

Damon por favor! Es tu cumpleaños tenemos que celebrarlo, además será algo tranquilo tú , yo en el Grill. Podemos dejar a Claire con Care y venir a tomarnos algo por último a brindar por tu cumpleaños.- Dijo Stefan tratando de convencerlo

En realidad no hay mucho de lo que quiero celebrar Stefan, Elena no está aquí como voy a celebrar- dijo Damon mirando el suelo

Vamos Damon, Elena estaría feliz que celebraras con tu hermano a ella no le gustaría que lo pasaras sólo hoy día- Dijo Stefan seriamente

Bueno está bien hermano, tienes razón pero solo tú y yo por favor nadie más, no tengo ganas de recordad que me estoy haciendo más viejo y que pronto mi preciosa juventud se irá- dijo Damon con voz creída y riendo

Ahí está el Damon que conozco- dijo Stefan riendo- ok nos vemos a las 9 en el Grill y por favor contesta las llamadas de los demás, todos quieren desearte un feliz cumpleaños Damon- dijo Stefan alegre- y mándale un beso a Claire, bye!

Bye- dijo Damon cortando la llamada y girando hacia su bebé.

Vaya vaya tío Stefan se salió con la suya- dijo Damon mientras le ponía a Claire un vestido azul claro con flores bordadas.- Wow- dijo al verla vestida- creo que hoy voy a tener la oportunidad de salir con la niña más bella del universo- dijo sonriendo a su hija a lo cual ella sonrió de vuelta- voy a ser la envida de todos- le dijo tomándola en brazos y tomando el bolso de viaje de Claire.- Vamos a ir al lugar favorito de papá y mamá, al lago princesa y vamos a poder disfrutar del sonido del agua quieres ir?- le pregunto Damon a su hija mientras caminaban y en respuesta ella acurrucaba su cabeza en su pecho mientras que con una mano tomaba su sábana regalona y con la otra jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de su padre.

Damon puso a Claire en su silla de auto, la aseguró bien y sintió como su celular vibraba. Luego de contestar la llamada doble de Caroline y Bonnie y leer el mensaje de Jeremy y de Alaric y mandarles un gracias de vuelta, por fin arrancó el auto en dirección al lago. Con el movimiento del auto Claire se quedó automáticamente dormida, por lo que Damon puso música despacio para no despertarla. Iban dejando el pueblo atrás, cuando vio el cartel que señalizaba al cementerio. No pudo evitarlo, necesitaba ir antes de ir al lago por lo que giro y condujo hasta llegar al cementerio de Mystic Falls. El día era soleado, por lo que bajo a Claire en su silla de auto compró unas flores en la tienda y fue hasta donde yacía Elena.

Damon se sentó en frente de su tumba y dejó a Claire a un lado de él. Vio que tenía flores que seguramente Care y Bonnie habían dejado. Esta había sido una de las pocas veces en todos estos meses que había sido capaz de acercarse a ver a Elena. No era porque no quisiera, pero le causaba mucho dolor venir aquí y tener que enfrentar su realidad. Era mucho mejor recordarla con vida desde su casa, en cambio acá solo podía recordar cómo había dejado de estar en su vida.

Hola Lena- dijo Damon sintiéndose extraño al hablarle a una lápida que solo tenía su nombre- sé que he tardado mucho en venir a verte y que tampoco te había traído a Claire. Discúlpame- le dijo Damon con pena- sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti también donde quieras que estés. Pero hoy, he venido con ella para que sepa que aquí estás, aunque claro yo sé que estas siempre con nosotros en nuestros corazones – dijo Damon sonriendo apenas- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Lena y te extraño cada día más, la vida ha sido difícil sin ti.- dijo él acariciando la lápida enfrente de él.

Claire por su parte estaba abriendo sus ojitos de apoco con un bostezo, miró enseguida para ver donde estaba Damon y al verlo sonrió. – Hola princesa- le dijo él- mira donde estamos, vinimos a ver a mamá- dijo él sonriéndole mientras su hija movía sus manitos con alegría- Aquí está mamá, ella te ama tanto Claire, te ama tanto como yo a ti princesa, eres nuestro pedacito de cielo- le dijo Damon mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija. Viste Lena, hemos creado a la princesa más hermosa de este mundo, es igual a ti y es el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado amor, poder pasar este día con ella y todos los días de mi vida- dijo Damon ahora con lágrimas en los ojos- te amaré por siempre Elena, eres el amor de mi vida.

Ya eran las 8 de la tarde cuando Damon llegó a su casa luego de pasar todo el día en el lago junto con Claire. Fue un día muy gratificante, jugó con su hija, comieron, durmieron una siesta los dos juntos disfrutando se su compañía e incluso jugaron en el lago. Damon le mojo los pies a Claire cosa que le encantó y quería que lo hiciera una y otra vez. Había sido un cumpleaños peculiar, nunca lo había pasado tan tranquilo, siempre solía celebrarlo con sus amigos pero hoy estaba feliz de haberlo compartido solo con su hija. Tomó a Claire en brazos que dormía plácidamente y le dio pena tener que dejarla sola con Caroline, por lo que pensó en llamar a Stefan para decirle que mejor se vieran mañana, pero justo llegó Caroline.

Justo a tiempo Barbie- dijo Damon mirándola entrar por la puerta de la habitación- estaba a punto de llamar a Stefan para decirle que no iría

Hey primero feliz cumpleaños!- dijo ella saltando a su lado y abrazándolo rápidamente para no despertar a Claire- que preciosa esta- dijo mirando a la bebé- debo decir que cada día está más grande nuestra princesa- dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente despacio a la niña. – pero Damon nada de arrepentirse- le dijo mientras él dejaba a su hija en su cuna.

No me arrepiento Barbie, voy a cambiarme de ropa y voy al Grill, pero por favor cuida bien a mi princesa- le dijo mirándola seriamente- cualquier cosa me llamas

Damon no es primera vez que me quedo con ella ¿sabes?- dijo Caroline mirándolo incrédula- se cómo cuidar a este bomboncito- le dijo ella sonriendo- ahora anda a cambiarte que Stefan te está esperando! Está muy emocionado de verte- le dijo ella sonriendo- y te tiene una gran sorpresa.

Damon la miró y supo que algo traía entre manos, conocía muy bien a Caroline siempre estaba organizando algo y tenía la impresión que por su estado de excitación, algo había planeado para él esta noche.

Que es lo que escondes Caroline?- dijo él sonriendo- Sé que me estas escondiendo algo

De que estás hablando Damon- le dijo ella con negándolo todo- no escondo nada solo que Stefan quería verte y ya que nunca tienes tiempo para verlo

Eso es mentira Barbie siempre lo veo- le espetó Damon- pero bueno tarde o temprano voy a descubrir que se tienen entre manos- le dijo mientras iba a cambiarse de ropa y saliendo de la habitación.

Estacionó su auto afuera del Grill y vio que las luces del bar estaban apagadas, a pesar de la gran cantidad de autos estacionados alrededor. Era todo muy extraño realmente, por lo que decidió entrar para ver si Stefan estaba adentro cosa que parecía imposible porque por lo visto no había nadie en el bar. Al abrir la puerta lentamente, de pronto todas las luces de prendieron y muchas personas gritaron sorpresa mientras él se quedaba petrificado en la puerta.

Feliz cumpleaños Damon- le dijo Stefan mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su hermano que aún estaba estupefacto ante tanta gente que estaba ahí.

Vaya- dijo Damon sonriendo un poco- no esperaba esto Stefan pensé que íbamos a ser solo tú y yo, sabía que Caroline se traía algo entre manos.

Y así es como nos saludas- dijo un hombre detrás de Stefan

Enzo! – dijo Damon abrazando a su amigo de la universidad- Hermano como has estado?- le pregunto a su amigo

Extrañando a mi amigo en el crimen – dijo él sonriendo

Damon!- dijo una voz detrás de él

Rose- dijo Damon dándole un gran abrazo y levantándola del suelo- vaya tanto tiempo!

Mucho tiempo amigo, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí- dijo ella sonriéndole- como esta Claire aún no la conozco así que debes presentármela en estos días.

Por supuesto tienes que venir a la casa y te la presento Rose – le dijo Damon abrazándola nuevamente. Esto sí que era una sorpresa, muchos amigos que no veía hace mucho tiempo estaban ahí con él celebrando.

Damon amigo- dijo Alaric al verlo- Feliz cumpleaños!

Alaric- dijo él devolviéndole el abrazo- viniste y Jenna?- preguntó Damon de inmediato

Estoy aquí- dijo ella abrazándolo- feliz cumpleaños Damon, espero que muchas cosas buenas se vengan para ti y Claire, que por cierto dónde está?

Esta con Caroline en casa hoy fuimos al lago y está descansando- dijo Damon sonriendo

Bueno Caroline está ahí- dijo Jenna apuntando hacia una esquina donde Caroline conversaba animadamente con Tyler Lockwood, el hijo del alcalde

Qué?- dijo Damon dándose vuelta y yendo hacia Caroline- Barbie donde está Claire!

Damon! Sorpresa!- dijo ella sonriendo- tranquilo tu princesa está con Marie en casa, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- dijo ella sonriendo- espero que te haya gustado nuestro regalo

Damon sonrió, si era cierto le había gustado la sorpresa que le tenían preparada hace mucho tiempo que no veía a sus amigos.

Hey Damon- lo llamaron Alaric y Enzo- aquí están los shots de tequila!

No creo que deba beber hoy chicos, tengo que ir a casa en un rato con Claire- dijo Damon disculpándose

Vamos Damon, por los viejos tiempos!- le dijo Enzo- además tu hija está bien cuidada hasta mañana! Necesitas pasarla bien un rato- le dijo su amigo animándolo

Bueno… está bien uno no me hará nada- dijo Damon sonriendo y tomando el shoot.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que festejaba como una persona de su edad, todos estaban contentos bailando y pasando el rato. Luego de un tiempo, Damon un poco pasado de copas y más sonriente de lo normal se sentó en la barra y pidió un vaso de su trago favorito, un Bourbon. El barman le dio lo que pidió mientras Damon revisaba su celular por si había alguna llamada de Marie o noticias de Claire. No había nada, pero no pudo evitar mirar su fondo de pantalla donde salía Elena junto a una recién nacida Claire. Sus ojos miraban a la cámara y él los miró por más tiempo de lo normal, que estaba haciendo porque estaba celebrando así se preguntó. En eso escuchó como Caroline le decía que ella se iría a su casa con Bonnie para ir a cuidar de Claire y que lo siguiera pasando bien. Damon la miró y asintió sin asimilar demasiado lo que le decía, se bebió el trago de un sorbo y miro a su alrededor, todos parecían felices todos eran felices, ¿por qué él ya no podía serlo? Se preguntó. Por lo que vio como unas chicas lo miraban y decidió que iba a bailar con ellas y a hacer lo que Damon Salvatore sabía hacer, ser un conquistador por lo que se paró de su asiento apago la pantalla de su celular y empezó a acercarse a ellas con su sonrisa de seductor.

Vaya vaya- oyó que una voz femenina le decía por detrás mientras iba en camino a hablar con esas muchachas- Damon Salvatore otra vez es soltero y está cazando, nunca imaginé que iba a volverte a ver convertido en un hombre rompecorazones Damon, no después de ser el sumiso de Elena

Damon al oír su voz se quedó helado, ¿qué hacía ella aquí? ¿No se había ido lejos? Se dio vuelta lentamente y la vio. Alta con compostura, sus rizos castaños caían perfectos por su espalda descubierta, su figura perfecta, parecía que con los años era cada vez más hermosa, pero sus ojos mostraban más frialdad que la habitual. Ahí estaba frente a él, Katherine Pierce la mujer que todo el mundo odiaba, pero que a él le había destrozado el corazón una y otra vez, la mujer que lo había engañado y que había jugado con él por puro placer. Nadie notó su presencia al entrar, por lo que Damon le dijo con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Qué haces aquí Katherine?

Supe que habría una fiesta y como aquí nunca pasa nada decidí venir, ahora que estoy de visita en este lugar quiero divertirme- dijo ella acercándose a él peligrosamente pero Damon se alejó- vamos Damon ahora estas soltero no pasa nada, tu pobre Elenita no puede hacer nada desde donde está.

¿Cómo sabes lo de Elena?- le espetó el con rabia

Vamos Damon es un pueblo pequeño todo se sabe, pero vamos sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños y no estoy aquí para pelear- le dijo ella sonriéndole coquetamente

Vete de aquí Katherine, vete y no uses el nombre de Elena- le dijo él enojado

Stefan por su parte mientras conversaba con Jeremy animadamente se dio vuelta y vio a Damon en una esquina con Katherine mientras él le gritaba. Que rayos estaba haciendo ella acá, se preguntó Stefan mientras iba en su dirección.

Katherine- le dijo Stefan mientras ellas se daba vuelta para verlo- no sé qué estás haciendo acá, pero esta es una fiesta privada así que por favor vete- le dijo él seriamente- o voy a pedir que te saquen

Stefan, Stefan wow te has puesto guapo con los años - le dijo ella sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo- no te preocupes ya me voy, veo que Damon no quiere celebrar como se debe su cumpleaños, pero no te preocupes Damon, ya lograras recuperar tu encanto con las mujeres sigue intentándolo- le dijo ella con maldad y saliendo del lugar.

Lo siento Damon, no sabía que ella estaba en el pueblo- le dijo Stefan mirando a su hermano que miraba horrorizado como Katherine se iba. Era cierto que estaba haciendo como se le había ocurrido intentar ir a bailar con una de esas chicas, Elena se había ido hace poco y él por querer olvidar había intentado usar sus tácticas de conquistador que ya había dejado en el olvido. No podía ser así, él amaba a Elena y su única preocupación era su hija no había tiempo para estas cosas.

Por favor llévame a casa Stefan- le dijo Damon caminando hacia la salida sin despedirse de nadie- debo irme de aquí- dijo con pesar

Pero Damon- le dijo Stefan intentando razonar con él

No Stefan ya basta, yo no debería estar aquí no se en que estoy pensando por favor llévame a casa, no puedo manejar en este estado- le dijo mientras salía del Grill hacia la fría noche.

**Ahí está, espero que les haya gustado muchas cosas van a empezar a pasar por lo que hay que estar atentos! Apareció nuevamente Katherine, muchas cosas de la vida de Damon y su historia se irán aclarando a lo largo de la historia.**

**Dejen muchos ****reviews y díganme si les gusta!**

**Gracias :D**


	4. Misterios

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D, bueno terminé este capítulo hace alguno días y creo que lo voy a subir antes de que lo modifique de nuevo, ya que siempre se me ocurre cambiar algo o surgen nuevas ideas. Muchas gracias por los que han leído la historia y pido disculpas por la forma de escribirla recién me estoy acostumbrando otra vez a esto de escribir historias y aún me cuesta sentir que salgan fluidas xD **

**Dejen comentarios si les gusta la historia :D**

**Gracias!**

**Nota del autor: Ningún personaje de TVD me pertenece.**

_Había sido una larga noche, las horas pasaban mientras él esperaba junto a los que una vez habían sido sus amigos en la fría sala de espera del hospital a que les dieran noticas de Elena. Fue horrible la presión que sintió en el pecho cuando Stefan abrió su puerta de un golpe para decirle que Elena y sus padres habían tenido un accidente y que todos estaban graves en el hospital. Sin pensarlo, ambos hermanos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se subieron al auto y salieron juntos tratando de darse apoyo mutuamente. Al llegar, un horrible pensamiento pasó por su cabeza al ver a Jenna llorando junto a la madre de Caroline. No podía estar muerta, pensó Damon mientras sentía que su cuerpo iba a colapsar. En ese momento, Caroline al ver a Stefan corrió hacia ellos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. _

_Murieron, los padres de Elena no lo lograron- dijo ella entre sollozos mientras hundía su cara en los brazos de Stefan- su auto calló al lago desde el puente y ellos no lo lograron- trataba de explicar Caroline_

_¿Y Elena?- pregunto Damon impaciente- ¿Cómo está Elena?!_

_Caroline levantó su cabeza y lo miró confundida, no sabía que estaba haciendo Damon ahí, no después de cómo había tratado a Elena y como se había comportado todos estos años._

_Respóndeme Caroline!- dijo Damon desesperado con horror en sus ojos- Dime como está ella!_

_Elena está en cuidados intensivos- dijo ella desviando su mirada de él y mirando a Stefan- está luchando por su vida- dijo ella abrazando nuevamente a Stefan._

_Luego de eso todos se sentaron a esperar noticias mientras el cielo aclaraba, Jeremy estaba sentado junto a Bonnie que lo abrazaba mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas silenciosas. Damon desde su asiento un poco más apartado lo miró y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por él. Él sabía lo que era perder a sus padres, el dolor era más que indescriptible nunca podría habérselo deseado a nadie, menos a Elena. Hace 5 años que ellos habían fallecido y Damon y Stefan había quedado a cargo de su tío Zach pero nada había podido curar el dolor de su perdida, por lo menos para él fue un momento que lo cambió todo, el momento en que él Damon Salvatore decidió ser una persona diferente, había decidido dejar de sentir porque mientras más te preocupas más dolor es el que sientes. Además todo había sido horrible, no solo sus padres habían muerto sino que tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermano de 10 años, ya que su tío no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Fue todo muy difícil y recién ahora se daba cuenta de todas las malas decisiones que había tomado últimamente, alejar a Elena a sus amigos, destruir la relación con su hermano y Katherine. Miró a sus amigos, todos en sus propios pensamientos, no podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Elena, ella era definitivamente lo más importante para él. Cuando supo lo del accidente su mente, su corazón se paralizó ¿cómo podría seguir viviendo si ella no estaba en su vida? _

_Familiares de la señorita Elena Gilbert- oyó que un doctor decía mirándolos a todos. Jeremy se paró enseguida junto con Jenna para escuchar lo que el doctor tenía que decirles en privado._

_Damon no quitó la vista de las tres personas que conversaban, viendo sus reacciones para saber qué había pasado, conversaron mucho tiempo lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que Jenna abrazó a Jeremy y juntos volvieron reunirse con los demás en la sala de espera._

_¿Qué pasó?- dijo Bonnie levantándose y tomando del brazo a Jeremy para darle su apoyo- ¿Esta bien Elena?- dijo con preocupación_

_Esta estable- dijo Jenna con voz suave- el doctor dice que se pondrá bien, pero que tenemos que esperar y ver cómo va evolucionando- dijo intentando sonreír pero más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. _

_Caroline se paró y la abrazó, mientras que Stefan le sobaba la espalda y trataba de consolarla. Todos estaban apenados, dándose apoyo mutuamente mientras Damon los miraba desde su asiento. Elena estaba estable iba a sobrevivir eso si eran buenas noticias, ella estaría bien pensó para tranquilizarse. En eso sonó su celular, un mensaje de Katherine acababa de llegar, Damon lo abrió y lo leyó: "Donde estás Damon? Pobre de ti que estés con esa maldita de Elena, ojalá le haya hecho un favor al mundo y se haya hundido junto a sus padres". Leyó con furia el mensaje, estaba tan equivocado de Katherine, era una persona horrible. No tenía corazón, solo quería ser popular y tener fama, era egoísta. Había estado tan equivocado y ello lo usaba, lo engañaba con quien quería y no le importaba. Él había querido creer en ella, le había dado su corazón y ella solo jugaba con él para que le comprara cosas y aumentara su popularidad. Apagó el celular y lo guardo en su chaqueta de cuero mientras levantaba la vista y miraba a sus amigos conversar sobre como Elena iba a recuperase._

_A las 6 de la tarde, todos habían ido y venido mientras iban a sus casas a cambiarse y a dormir un poco. Stefan le dijo varias veces que fuera a casa, pero él no quiso, se quedó ahí todo el tiempo a pesar de las miradas de desconfianza de todos. Jenna estaba haciendo los trámites para el funeral de su hermana y su cuñado, pero cada ciertas hora ibas a ver el estado de Elena. Justo en ese momento volvió a entrar a la sala de espera y vio a Damon aún sentado en el mismo asiento que estuvo toda la noche mirando el vacío._

_Damon- dijo ella sentándose a su lado y sacando a Damon de su trance._

_Damon levantó la cabeza y la miró no sabía cómo decirlo pero las palabras fluyeron solas- Lo siento Jenna- dijo un poco incómodo sabía que ella no era su fan número uno después de como se había comportado- siento mucho lo de tu hermana y cuñado, pero a pesar de que no tengamos la mejor relación, déjame decirte que estoy aquí para lo que necesites- dijo él tomándole suavemente la mano._

_Jenna lo miró y sonrió, ella sabía que para él habían sido años difíciles luego de la muerte de sus padres y que comprendía el dolor por el que estaban pasando- Gracias Damon y gracias a ti por estar aquí- le dijo con sinceridad- ha sido un día muy largo, pero te doy las gracias por estar acá dándonos tu apoyo._

_Damon sonrió levemente, no mucha gente solía agradecer su presencia y todos los demás habían hecho como que era invisible, pero Jenna no, ella estaba ahí agradeciéndole._

_Sé que has estado todo el día acá- le dijo Jenna- pero creo que debes ir a casa a descansar, te ves terrible Damon- le dijo ella y era cierto las ojeras estaban marcadas bajo sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar en los momentos en que estaba solo._

_Estoy bien Jenna- le dijo Damon- yo…solo no puedo… no sé si me entiendes, pero no puedo dejar a Elena, no puedo dejarla en este momento, no hasta saber que va a estar bien._

_Va a tomar un largo tiempo hasta que ella se recupere del todo Damon, tú lo sabes- dijo ella tomando el brazo de Damon para apoyarlo- ella no se merece nada de esto, ni ella ni Jeremy. Ambos son buenos y la perdida de sus padres la van a cargar siempre- dijo ella emocionándose nuevamente- yo sé que quieres estar ahí para ella Damon, sé qué la quieres a pesar de todo y es cierto ella va a necesitar de ti, pero te dejo estar cerca sólo si cambias de actitud Damon, no puedo permitir que Elena siga sufriendo._

_Damon miró el suelo, él sabía que para estar con Elena debía cambiar, debía volver a ganar su confianza, pero lo iba a intentar._

_Gracias- dijo Damon sonriendo suavemente- Muchas gracias Jenna por dejarme estar acá, sé que no soy tu persona favorita, pero significa mucho para mí que me dejes estar aquí_

_Jenna lo miró y en eso la voz del doctor la llamó. Damon la miró con preocupación, pero ella se levantó le tomó la mano a Damon y caminó con él hasta donde estaba el doctor, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Damon, pero se paró enseguida y la acompañó._

_Srta. Jenna – dijo el doctor mirándolos a ambos- Elena está reaccionando, pueden entrar si quieren pero solo ustedes dos, seguramente no recuerda nada y el shock emocional puede ser fuerte. Ella necesita tranquilidad- dijo al verlos- además quizás este desorientada por los fuertes golpes que se dio._

_¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Jenna impaciente por ver a su sobrina_

_Si pasen por aquí por favor- dijo el Doctor haciéndolo pasar tras las mamparas de vidrio, dónde solo personal autorizado podía entrar._

_Jenna si quieres me quedo afuera- le dijo Damon que aún sostenía su mano_

_No Damon, está bien entra a verla, además necesito que te quedes con ella mientras yo le aviso a los demás, Jeremy va a querer venir enseguida está muy preocupado por Elena- le dijo ella _

_El doctor abrió la puerta de la habitación y Damon la vio, ahí estaba llena de cables, conectada a muchas maquinas que sonaban. La imagen lo hizo estremecerse, entró rápidamente mientras el doctor les pedía lavarse las manos antes de acercarse. Damon se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano, mientras Jenna le acariciaba el pelo._

_Damon voy a llamar a los demás- le dijo ella quitando su mano de Elena- por favor quédate aquí por si despierta_

_Damon solo asintió y miró a Elena mientras le acariciaba la mano y no aguantó. Las lágrimas de sus ojos empezaron a caer nuevamente. Verla así le rompía su corazón, le recordaba el dolor de la perdida y ver a su mejor amiga, la persona que más amaba en el mundo así era terrible. _

_Elena- dijo el susurrando y tomando más fuerte su mano- Elena te amo- le dijo levantando su cabeza para mirarla. En ese momento ella de a apoco empezó a moverse, con lo cual Damon se paró enseguida para tranquilizarla. Abrió los ojos de apoco, ya que la luz le molestaba, sintió su garganta seca y desgarrada y su cuerpo le dolía demasiado miró hacia un lado y observó cómo un hombre susurraba que todo estaba bien._

_Elena tranquila-le dijo el mientras besaba su mano- todo está bien, todo va a estar bien_

_Damon- dijo ella reconociendo su voz- Damon ¿dónde estoy?- la garganta le dolía demasiado y la voz apenas le salía_

_Shh no hables, tranquila no hables voy a llamar al doctor- le dijo el acariciándole la mejilla suavemente- todo va a estar bien- dijo él mientras las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas- vas a estar bien Elena- dijo mientras sentía un gran alivio-vas a estar bien._

_Damon- dijo ella intentando sonreír._

Claire despertó llorando en medio de la noche, Damon miró el reloj eran las 4 de la mañana. Se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos, estaba cansado esta semana había sido estresante con mucho trabajo y además algunos amigos aún no se iban luego de haber venido a su cumpleaños , por lo que demandaban que estuviera con ellos lo cual en un principio fue entretenido, pero no podía seguir así, Claire lo necesitaba. Hace una semana que su cumpleaños había sido celebrado y ya empezaba a preguntarse cuando los demás irían dejando sus vacaciones para irse a sus casas, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantas visitas en estos tiempos. Se levantó y fue a la cuna de Claire tomándola en brazos.

Shh, shh, bebé- le dijo Damon suavemente mientras la mecía- tranquila princesa papá está acá- le decía suavemente. El problema era que nada la calmaba, no dejaba de llorar y se quejaba, se sentó con ella en la mecedora y mientras le cantaba una tierna canción de cuna para hacerla dormir y le daba su manta favorita, la niña de apoco empezó a quedarse dormida en el pecho de su papá. Cuando estuvo dormida, se la llevó a la cama con él y se recostó con ella aún en su pecho. Le hizo cariño hasta que se quedó dormido escuchando los suaves respiros de su hija.

El celular sonó mientras Damon aún dormía con su hija, pero el fuerte sonido hizo que se despertará rápidamente y contestará para no despertar a Claire.

¿Hola?- dijo Damon mirando la hora, eran las 8 de la mañana

Damon, habla Klaus, disculpa que te llame tan temprano pero es urgente- dijo él rápidamente- conseguí que el detective del que te hablé venga a mi oficina hoy a las 7 de la tarde, debes confirmarme si puede venir

¿Hoy?- dijo Damon- Wow Klaus, vaya tengo muchas cosas programadas para hoy, sé que esto es importante, pero en realidad tengo algunos clientes citados y mucho trabajo, además Marie hoy tiene libre en la tarde y no tengo con quien dejar a Claire, Richmond está a una hora y media de aquí.

Damon, es importante si quieres empezar a descubrir que le paso a Elena, Paul es uno de los mejores detectives que conozco y su agenda está llena, es importante que vengas- dijo Klaus con impaciencia- sé que te complica dejar sola a tu pequeña, pero es importante que vengas, puede ser que no haya otra oportunidad.

Voy a ver qué puedo hacer, quizás si cancelo una cita y consigo que alguien cuide a Claire puedo lograrlo- dijo Damon seriamente- es importante para mí conocer a Paul y saber qué pasó con Elena

Está bien, avísame si vas a venir- dijo Klaus- ahora te dejo debo ir a la corte, que tengas buen día Damon, nos vemos.

El día transcurrió rápidamente mientras Damon alistaba todo para ir a Richmond y llamaba a sus clientes, para ver si podían re agendar las reuniones. Además le pidió a Stefan si podían cuidar a Claire esa noche, ya que volvería al otro día, puesto que la reunión con Klaus era tarde como para volver ese mismo día. Agendó una reserva en el hotel local de Richmond e hizo su bolso y el de Claire para pasar a dejarla donde Stefan.

Sr. Damon- dijo Marie entrando a la habitación de Claire con ella en brazos- la niña no quiere comer- dijo ella mientras la mecía

Damon solo Damon, Marie- dijo él sonriéndole y tomando en brazos a su pequeña- No quieres comer princesa- dijo él mirando la carita apagada de su hija- estas enferma? – dijo Damon poniéndole la mano en su frente para ver si tenía temperatura

Yo creo que esta decaída Damon- dijo Marie preocupada- todo el día se ha quejado y llorado, no quiere comer- le dijo mirándolo

No tiene fiebre- dijo Damon- quizás solo está cansada- dijo mirándola preocupado- pero es cierto desde anoche que está mañosa, quizás deba llevarla al doctor- dijo Damon sin quitar la vista de su pequeña

Quizá son solo cólicos, además tiene que ir a esa cita en Richmond- le dijo Marie- quiere que lleve yo a la niña?

No está bien Marie- dijo Damon mirándola- en realidad la iba a dejar donde Stefan, creo que nos podemos arreglar- dijo él sonriéndole- tranquila Marie, Claire va a estar bien. Por favor disfruta tu tarde libre- dijo el sonriéndole

Está bien, pero por favor avíseme cualquier cosa que pase con la niña- dijo ella acariciando el pelo de ella- su hija es un angelito no me gusta verla enferma- dijo ella con preocupación

Cualquier cosa yo te aviso- dijo él tranquilizándola- mi princesa va a estar bien- dijo él volviendo a mirar a su pequeña que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Damon!- dijo Caroline abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa- Ven pasa- dijo ella dejándolos pasar, pero viendo la cara de Damon se le desvaneció la sonrisa

Hermano!- dijo Stefan al verlo con Claire en brazos- Qué paso Damon?- dijo el al ver la cara de preocupación de Damon

Es Claire, está muy decaída no creo que deba ir a Richmond- dijo Damon preocupado- Esta muy decaída, no tiene fiebre, pero apenas ha comido y ha llorado mucho, mejor cancelo todo y le digo a Klaus que nos juntemos otro día- dijo sacando su teléfono.

Damon, no creo que sea más que un leve resfrío- dijo Caroline tomando a Claire en brazos mientras esta dormitaba- no creo que debas preocuparte tanto, además es importante que vayas a la cita con Klaus- dijo ella

No lo sé Care- dijo Damon- ¿Cómo voy a dejar sola a Claire si está enferma? Quiero llevarla al doctor

Nosotros la llevamos Damon- dijo Stefan- no te preocupes está con nosotros, la llevamos y te avisamos que nos dicen- dijo él dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Damon para hacerle saber que todo iba a estar bien- Además es cierto, tienes que ir a ver a Klaus y a el detective es importante- dijo Stefan seriamente- nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de Claire y llevarla al médico para ver que tiene

¿Están seguros?- preguntó Damon dudoso- yo puedo ir a Richmond y volver hoy mismo en la noche, pero por favor ténganme informado todo el momento sobre mi princesa- dijo él mirando a Claire que respiraba suavemente- me siento mal por dejarla aquí enferma

Vamos a estar bien- dijo Caroline sonriendo para tranquilizarlo- vamos a ir inmediatamente y te vamos a estar llamando, así que anda tranquilo Damon- le dijo ella mientras dejaba a Claire en su coche- Voy a llamar enseguida a su doctor y a buscar mi bolso para salir- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Ok- dijo Damon tomando sus llaves y yendo donde su hija- princesa te amo- le dijo susurrándole- pórtate bien mi amor, papá vendrá pronto- dijo el mientras besaba la frente de ella.

Buena suerte hermano- dijo Stefan dándole un abrazo- y tranquilo mi sobrina está en buenas manos- dijo sonriéndole.

El viaje se le hizo muy corto, hace tiempo que no tenía tanto tiempo para pensar y estar realmente solo, pero seguía preocupado por Claire no le gustaba cuando se enfermaba, era terrible verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada para calmar su dolor. Al llegar a Richmond se estacionó fuera de un café y llamo a Caroline para saber de su hija.

¿Hola?- respondió ella por el teléfono

Hola, Care soy Damon, ¿Cómo está Claire? ¿La vio el doctor?- pregunto rápidamente

Si, acabamos de salir de su consulta, efectivamente esta con un pequeño resfriado- le dijo calmándolo- nos dejó algunos medicamentos que debe tomar, pero estará bien, además dejó varias indicaciones de cómo cuidarla para que mejore más rápido- dijo ella

Pobre de mí princesa- dijo Damon- quiero volver a verla lo más rápido posible, salgo de esta reunión y me voy de vuelta enseguida

Damon, va a estar bien, por favor quédate allá, quizás hasta que hora estén reunidos con el detective y no es seguro que conduzcas de noche hasta Mystic Falls – dijo ella seriamente

Caroline son solo dos horas de viaje, además si Claire está enferma me va a necesitar en la noche- dijo el enrolando los ojos ante la negativa de Caroline ante su vuelta a casa

Lo digo por tu bien- dijo ella- además piensa que vas a descansar un poco

¿Cómo voy a poder descansar si mi hija está enferma en casa y yo estoy acá?- dijo él perdiendo la paciencia- bueno después lo hablamos, tengo que encontrar la oficina de Klaus, avísame como está Claire por mensaje

Ok Damon- dijo Caroline sin discutir más pues sabía que Damon era llevado a sus ideas y que de ninguna forma cambiaría su opinión- Nos vemos adiós!

Luego de encontrar la oficina de Klaus y estacionarse se bajó y subió en el ascensor del gran edificio hasta el piso 17. Mientras subía una chica se subió en él piso 3 y al ver a Damon sonrió. Incomodo le sonrió de vuelta y miró el suelo hasta que las puertas se abrieron y bajo rápidamente, sin querer ver a la joven pues no le gustaba la sensación de ver a otras mujeres cuando aún su vida giraba en torno a Elena. Tocó la puerta y la secretaria de Klaus le abrió con una gran sonrisa. Vaya, más mujeres, pensó Damon entrando y preguntando por Klaus. Otro momento incomodo, ya que la secretaria se lo devoraba con la mirada y él no sabía qué hacer, eso sí que era un gran cambio…Damon Salvatore intimidado por una mujer.

Damon- dijo Klaus saliendo de su oficina- Por favor amigo pasa- le dijo invitándolo entrar a la oficina.

Una vez dentro Damon tomó asiento y saludó a Paul que estaba a sentado en la otra silla al frente del escritorio de Paul. La reunión duró más de lo esperado, ya eran las 10 de la noche cuando salieron de la oficina. Paul escuchó la historia de Elena y tomó muchas notas, para luego decirle su opinión del caso y todo lo que habría que hacer. Otra vez le llamaron la atención por no ver el cuerpo de Elena, pero el detective dijo que iban a luchar hasta el final por saber qué era lo que el caso escondía. Quedaron en reunirse en Mystic Falls en dos semanas más y cada uno salió de la oficina.

Bueno Klaus muchas gracias por todo- dijo Damon extendiéndole la mano- espero que todo resulte como esperamos

Eso espero Damon- dijo el estrechándole la mano- pero ¿ya te vas?- le dijo él- vamos a tomarnos una copa al bar del frente, es un muy buen lugar- le dijo sonriendo- y las chicas están espectaculares

No gracias- dijo Damon disculpándose- mi hija está enferma en casa y debo volver, además lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es ver a una chica- dijo él rotundamente

Oh claro que estúpido de mi parte, disculpa Damon- dijo él sinceramente pensando en que había hecho mal al invitarlo- bueno que te vaya bien en el regreso y estamos comunicándonos

Si nos vemos- dijo Damon saliendo del edificio ansioso por volver a su casa a ver a Claire

Caroline estaba arropando a Claire, luego de darle los remedios que el doctor le había recetado. Definitivamente la niña se sentía mal, todo el día estuvo decaída, pero por lo menos la situación mejoró ya que los medicamentos la habían hecho sentir un poco mejor.

Shshsh- decía Caroline mientras la dejaba en su coche- muy bien bonita

Stefan entró a la sala despacio y vio como Caroline arropaba a Claire en su coche, se veía tan hermosa con un bebé iba a ser una madre fantástica de eso estaba seguro. La abrazó por atrás mientras miraban a la niña dormir plácidamente.

Es preciosa- dijo Stefan bajito mientras abrazaba a Caroline- al verla me dan ganas de tener una propia- le dijo mientras daba vuelta a Caroline para mirarla a los ojos

Caroline le sonrió, ella también tenía ganas de ampliar su familia. Llevaba casada con Stefan casi dos años, pero su relación databa de muchos años fue un sueño casarse con su amor de la escuela, pero sentía que ya era hora de tomar ese paso.

Me encantaría ser madre Stefan- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- quiero que empecemos a tener una familia- y le sonrió tiernamente- es el momento indicado, ambos trabajamos, tenemos nuestra casa y estamos bien.

Y yo también quiero que armemos una familia amor- le dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso- quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos- le dijo separándose y mirándola profundamente- eres el amor de mi vida y quiero estar contigo por siempre

Te amo Stefan- le dijo ella sonriendo para luego poner fin a su corta distancia con un dulce beso.

En ese momento paso un auto haciendo mucho ruido, con la música muy alta para ser tan tarde en la noche, Caroline preocupada por Claire se separó de Stefan y corrió a la ventana a ver quién hacía tanto ruido

Dios! Cómo se les ocurre hacer tanto ruido a los que están en ese auto, Claire va a despertar- dijo ella mirando por la ventana- lleva a Claire a…- y se quedó callada al ver a la persona que iba conduciendo el auto- Stefan..

¿Qué pasó? Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma Care- dijo él mirando por la ventana y en ese momento la vio… Katherine, claro Care no la había visto y no sabía que estaba en el pueblo.

¿Qué crees que esté haciendo aquí?- le dijo Caroline mientras veía el auto alejarse

Está aquí como desde hace una semana, se me había olvidado contarte- le dijo Stefan mirándola- se apareció en el cumpleaños de Damon la semana pasada, pero la sacamos

¿En el cumpleaños de Damon? ¿Y qué es lo que pretende? ¿atormentarlo más de lo que ya está?- dijo ella un poco enfadada al saber que Katherine estaba en el pueblo- debiste habérmelo contado Stefan

Lo siento lo olvidé, ese día la sacamos y no ha vuelto a buscar a Damon, por lo menos él no me ha dicho nada. No le gustó nada verla… pensé que ya se había ido- le dijo cerrando la cortina nuevamente.

Claro que no le gusto, después de todo lo que lo hizo pasar- dijo ella con preocupación- Damon tomó muchas malas decisiones, pero definitivamente Katherine lo tenía dominado, espero que no venga a molestarlo y que se vaya pronto, nunca le gustó este pueblo, así que esperemos aburra rápido.

Si yo igual espero que se vaya pronto, no necesitamos más problemas- dijo Stefan.

Una hora más tarde Damon llegó a la casa de Stefan y tocó la puerta suavemente para no despertar a Claire. Stefan le abrió y lo abrazó- Damon pasa, pasa- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

¿Cómo está mi princesa?- dijo el mientras se acercaba al coche donde Claire dormía plácidamente y le hacía cariño en su mejilla

Un poco decaída todavía, pero los remedios le han hecho bien- dijo Stefan ofreciéndole una taza de café que recién había preparado a su hermano- pero se portó bien dentro de todo, aunque yo creo que te extrañaba nos costó hacerla dormir- le dijo él

Jajaja bueno es posible- dijo Damon sonriente- siempre soy yo el que la arropa debe haberme extrañado- dijo con una sonrisa creída- soy su persona favorita en el mundo

Stefan enroló los ojos y río al escuchar a su hermano, pero era cierto ellos se querían el uno al otro de una forma muy especial, a pesar de que ella fuera tan pequeña siempre buscaba a Damon y le regalaba una de esas sonrisas preciosas que ponía.

¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto Stefan mientras Caroline se les unía a la conversación

Muy bien de hecho- dijo Damon- Paul vendrá en dos semanas para ver que puede hacer, aunque me dijeron que será complicado- dijo Damon poniéndose más serio- ya que ninguna autoridad aquí parece querer cooperar.

Bueno mi mamá ya está al tanto y ayudará en lo que pueda- dijo Caroline afirmando con la cabeza- espero que podamos aclarar que es lo que pasó. Nunca había visto algo así, que quisieran ocultar todo- dijo ella con extrañeza- ¿que opina el detective Paul?

Lo mismo que Klaus, que alguien con poder está encubriendo lo que paso con Elena- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café- que podría ser efectivamente ella, pero que no fue un accidente o sea que hay un tercero.

¿Cómo?- preguntó Caroline- ¿cómo que podría ser efectivamente ella? ¿Acaso piensan que la persona que enterramos no es Elena?- preguntó ella extrañada

Bueno si lo piensan- dijo Damon mirándolos a ambos- piensan que fue un grave error que no hubiéramos exigido ver su cuerpo completo a pesar de como hubiera estado. Piensan que alguien pudo haberla secuestrado, y que la persona que está ahí es otra no Elena.

Pero ustedes la reconocieron era ella, era su brazalete ¿no es así?- dijo Caroline frunciendo el ceño- sé que no la vieron, pero como va a ser que hubiera desaparecido y sin ningún testigo- dijo incrédula

Dicen que si es alguien con poder pudo haber acallado a todos los testigos- dijo Damon mirándolos y luego tapándose las manos con la cabeza- es muy complicado en realidad pensar en todo esto.

Dios mío- dijo Caroline mientras miraba a Stefan- ¿tú crees todo esto posible?

No lo sé, es complicado sería terrible si Elena está con vida y estamos aquí sin buscarla- dijo Stefan mirando a su hermano preocupado- Damon quizás no es bueno hacer esto- dijo inseguro- simplemente no puede ser que Elena esté secuestrada, nosotros la enterramos

En realidad Stefan, no sé qué creer- le dijo Damon- obviamente me gustaría pensar que ella está con vida, aunque la culpa que siento al solo pensarlo es terrible ¿entiendes? Eso significa que mientras estamos aquí sentados ella está en algún lugar y si es que está bien- dijo Damon angustiado- pero debemos averiguarlo, yo solo quiero saber porque murió, quiero saber quién fue el culpable- dijo Damon ya muy abatido por el dolor de pensarlo.

Caroline miró a su esposo con ojos atemorizados, ¿sería verdad? Quizás todos cometieron un error al no exigir ver el cuerpo completo, la duda se implantó en sus mentes mientras cada uno pensaba que podría haber ocurrido de verdad.

Bueno yo creo que es hora de irnos realmente- dijo Damon sin mirarlos a los ojos- ya es muy tarde y hace frío afuera

No se vayan- dijo rápidamente Caroline sabiendo que a su amigo le haría mal estar sólo, nunca estaba bien luego de hablar de Elena y menos ahora- por favor quédense en el cuarto de invitados

No lo sé- dijo Damon inseguro

Si quédate Damon- dijo Stefan- es muy tarde para que vayas a casa, además Claire no está bien cómo para que la saque al frío y se puede enfermar más.

Yo…-dijo Damon mirando a su hija que dormía- bueno, me quedo – dijo levantándose de la mesa- igual estaba preparado para quedarme en Richmond

Damon- le dijo Stefan tomándole el brazo- aquí no estás sólo, sé que las cosas se ven complicadas, pero todo va a estar bien.- Damon lo miró y asintió, había escuchado todos estos meses que todo iba a estar bien, pero todavía no llegaba a ser real, nada estaba bien no mientras no supiera que demonios había pasado con Elena.

_Estaba en una fiesta con muchas personas que bailaban animadamente, caminó y vio como un grupo de personas le sonreía mientras que una niña rubia con el pelo rizado se acercaba a ella._

_Qué bueno que viniste- decía la muchacha- Amiga estábamos todos esperándote ven!- dijo mientras guiaba a Elena hacia el grupo de chicos al lado de la chimenea._

_Hola!- dijo una niña morena mientras la abrazaba- Que bueno que te animaste a venir_

_Ella asintió, pero sintió ese gran dolor que llevaba en su pecho para todos lados- Estoy feliz de haber venido- dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada y mirando hacia atrás. Entonces lo vio, un chico de pelo negro se acercaba con una sonrisa y ella misma se vio sonriéndole de vuelta mientras sus amigos miraban para otro lado._

_Hey!- le dijo la chica rubia- vamos a tomar algo- le dijo animadamente_

_No- le dijo Elena- quiero verlo!- dijo ella soltándose de su amiga y caminando hacia el chico. Estaba a punto de verle la cara, las sombras no permitían que ella lo reconociese, solo veía su sonrisa. _

_Pero de pronto sintió un ruido, por favor paren ese ruido pensó, párenlo_

Abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente en la cama pagando el despertador, otra vez el mismo sueño extraño. ¿Quiénes eran?,¿Por qué la llamaban así?, siempre el mismo sueño, desde hacía meses que lo tenía pero lo que de verdad quería saber era quién era el chico de la sonrisa , ya que nunca lograba verle la cara solo su sonrisa.

Miró hacia un lado y encontró la cama vacía, observó su mesa de noche y vio una foto donde salía con la persona que supuestamente era su pareja, o por lo menos eso le habían dicho. Toda la vida era confusa desde el accidente, perder la memoria no era algo fácil de llevar menos para Erick. Aún no podía recordarlo y se sentía culpable muy culpable, ya que se notaba que él la quería mucho. Lo estaba intentado, desde hacía meses que ella luchaba e intentaba sentir algo más por él, a veces sentía que lo había amado pero no duraba había algo en su corazón que se lo impedía. Pero seguía luchando, no iba a dejar que un accidente arruinara lo que más amaba en la vida o lo que creía que amaba más pues los recuerdos no fluían. Ella no podía romperle el corazón a la persona que había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas toda su vida. Era terrible no recordar nada, solo sabía que era maestra y que Erick era su pareja. Al parecer no tenía familia, y todos la llamaban Molly, pero realmente ni siquiera sentía que ese fuera su nombre. A pesar de todo, sabía que era maestra pues se sentía muy feliz haciendo clases, le gustaban los niños pequeños y tampoco podía quejarse de la ciudad, Nueva York era fantástico. En realidad llevaba una buena vida o intentaba llevarla, por lo que era más fácil pensar que todo iba a volver en algún momento a la normalidad.

Se levantó de la cama y escuchó murmullos que provenían de la cocina, por lo que se puso su bata y fue caminando silenciosamente para ver que ocurría. Se asomó por la rendija de la puerta y escuchó como Erick hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

Si todo está bien- decía el hombre mientras apoya una mano en la alacena- ningún recuerdo, en realidad todo ha sido perfecto no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo el hombre impaciente mientras escuchaba lo que le decía la otra persona- ok si, bueno quiero el cheque como siempre, no me importa lo que diga- decía más alterado pero intentado mantener la voz baja- tengo que cortar. Si cualquier cosa yo les aviso.- dijo cortando el teléfono apuradamente.

Molly se quedó pensativa, no sabía con quién estaba hablando Erick, pero realmente parecía estresado. Decidió entrar y ver que ocurría.

Buenos días- dijo ella sonriéndole- te despertaste antes hoy día

Molly amor- dijo Erick sonriendo al verla y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste?

Con ánimo, con ganas de ir a la escuela a ver a mis pequeños- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Tú estás bien? Parecías un poco estresado al hablar por teléfono

¿Escuchaste mi conversación?- dijo un poco tenso- bueno no es nada en realidad, lo que pasa es que un cliente no me paga y hay que ponerse firme. Pero bueno basta de negocios- dijo el cambiando de tema rápidamente y abrazando a su novia- ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?

Bueno, pero déjame decirte que quiero un té no un café cargado- dijo ella sonriendo- en realidad no sé cómo pudo gustarme el café tanto tiempo, en realidad es asqueroso- dijo ella mirándolo

Siempre fue tu favorito- dijo él riendo- pero los cambios son buenos, quizás tus gustos cambiaron- dijo él sonriendo por verla de tan buen humor eso era algo bueno puesto que después del accidente y toda la recuperación a ella le había costado adaptarse a esta nueva vida. Para él había sido fácil, solo era cosa de fingir mientras alguien le depositaba un gran cheque todos los meses, además era un beneficio extra que ella fuera tan hermosa, por lo que en realidad sentía que podía enamorarse de ella. Nunca supo porque le pidieron hacer esto de fingir una vida, él sólo necesitaba dinero y esto era fácil. El problema es que ella era buena de corazón una hermosa persona a la que estaban engañando todos y eso a veces le pesaba en la conciencia. No sabía porque podía haber alguien que la odiara tanto como para hacerle algo así, pero él no podía inmiscuirse en eso ni siquiera sabía para quién trabajaba, lo importante para él era el dinero, tenía que convencerse de eso en cada momento para no decir la verdad, para no decir que todos estaban contratados para montar esta mentira y engañar a una pobre joven que había perdido la memoria.

Erick- lo llamó ella- Erick te quedaste en un trance- dijo ella sonriendo- vamos a hacer el desayuno, yo te ayudo- dijo ella sacando las tazas. Él la miró y sonrió pero se sintió un gran pesar.

Vamos le dijo él- tomándole la mano con una gran sonrisa- te amo Molly – le dijo acercándose y besándola

Ella lo miró y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, quizás el amor no se podía olvidar así como así, quizás ella lo amaba. Se separó de Erick y vio como le sonreía, no era la sonrisa del hombre de su sueño pero definitivamente era la sonrisa del hombre que la amaba y que cuidaba de ella.

**Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá lo sigan leyendo :D!**

**Muchas cosas están por pasar sobre todo con los nuevos personajes que van apareciendo, espero que puedan sacar sus propias conclusiones y sigan la historia :)**

**Dejen ****muchos ****reviews y díganme si les gusta!**


	5. Solo quedamos tú y yo

**Hola ¿Cómo están? :D, primero que nada mil gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia! Sé que aún me falta mucho por mejorar en términos de escritura y fluidez de las ideas pero espero ir avanzando de apoco! **

**El capítulo de hoy aclara ciertas cosas y las cosas van a ir tomando un giro interesante, así que espero que les guste. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero que puedan dejarme comentarios :D**

**Nota del autor: Ningún personaje de TVD me pertenece**

_Pasado:_

_La música sonaba fuerte en la casa de los Salvatore, una gran fiesta se estaba haciendo. Muchas personas bailaban, mientras que otros bebían y reían en los patios pasando un buen rato aunque definitivamente había gente muy alocada, saltando a la piscina y besándose o algo más en las esquinas. Definitivamente era bueno que su tío hubiera salido de la ciudad, pensó Damon, así podía celebrar su cumpleaños como debía pues no todos los días se cumplían 16 y tenía que celebrar como la persona popular que era. Miró a un lado y vio como Stefan y Caroline conversaban animadamente, que estúpido pensó mientras los observaba. Su lindo hermanito tan bueno que era, siempre haciendo y diciendo las cosas correctas en vez de actuar, si fuera él ya tendría a esa Barbie entre sus piernas, pero no claro, eso solo puede hacerlo el hermano malo, o sea yo pensó soltando una pequeña risa. Siguió caminado por el pasillo con su copa de whisky en la mano mientras varios lo saludaban y las chicas se lo comían con la mirada. Le encantaba la atención, le gustaba que lo admiraran y lo desearan. Todos los días se ejercitaba para impresionar y sentirse bien, aunque claro era solo para que lo miraran porque hace un tiempo que había dejado el hábito de estar con cualquier mujer. En realidad tenía mucha experiencia para su edad, pero no podía evitarlo se veía mayor y las mujeres no se resistían a sus encantos, pero por supuesto después de Katherine todo eso estaba en el pasado. Hacían la pareja perfecta, a pesar de que últimamente ella solo le pedía dinero y ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Supuso que era una actitud típica de las mujeres, por eso no se preocupó, él sabía que ella lo apreciaba. Paró al frente de la biblioteca porque vio la puerta entre abierta. Era mejor dejar la biblioteca y el estudio cerrado, pues sí tocaban algo de ahí su tío se daría cuenta y no quería meterse en problemas con él. Tomo la perilla de la puerta y se asomó para revisar… vio su melena castaña de espaldas mirando un libro que había sacado de la gran colección. Damon sonrío para sus adentros y entró mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente. Se acercó a la muchacha y le susurró por la espalda._

_Elena- dijo- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Ante el sonido de su voz, Elena se sobresaltó dejando caer el libro de sus manos. _

_Yo… em… lo siento- dijo recogiendo rápidamente el libro- disculpa Damon no debería estar aquí- dijo ella mirando el suelo evitando sus ojos.- yo… tú sabes que me gusta este lugar y no me resistí a entrar_

_No te preocupes Elena- dijo él mirándola fijamente- no importa, solo quería dejar cerrado acá para no tener problemas con mi tío._

_Claro…si supongo que no sabe nada de esta fiesta- dijo ella mirándolo brevemente para volver su mirada al libro que sostenía_

_Nop, no le dije nada, igual tú sabes que él nunca está en casa como para preguntarle- dijo él sintiendo la incomodidad de estar con ella solo en una misma habitación. Quizás había sido una muy mala idea entrar sobre todo luego de todas las peleas que habían tenido. Sabía que la había hecho sufrir de muchas formas, pero ella no lo entendía y luego se puso de novia con ese tonto de Matt que no la merecía de ninguna manera. Bueno quizás sí, en realidad era una persona excelente con ella, un chico bueno igual que su hermano. Pero es que no podía creer que alguien mereciera estar con Elena, ella era la mejor persona que conocía, la más dulce. _

_Y ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó Elena intentando romper el silencio incomodo- ¿lo has pasado bien?_

_¿La verdad?- le preguntó él mirándola nuevamente- En realidad, es una buena fiesta pero no estoy 100% aquí, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- dijo apuntando su cabeza y pasándose la mano por el cabello_

_A verdad que para ti no puede ser una buena fiesta sin que termines borracho y con una chica en cada brazo- dijo ella bruscamente y mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez._

_No Elena, eso no es cierto, no niego que es entretenido beber y que las chicas me miren- dijo mientras Elena enrolaba los ojos y Damon decía con su voz irónica- pero vamos si es cierto soy muy sexy y hot- dijo él riendo_

_De verdad no cambias nada- dijo ella mirándolo con desprecio_

_Ya no ando con chicas, no desde que estoy con Kat – dijo él mirando su reacción al escuchar el nombre de Katherine- he intentado ser fiel a ella_

_Elena lo miró seriamente- Y crees que ser fiel a alguien es andar presumiendo con otras mujeres y bailar con ellas y tocarlas por todos lados Damon?_

_No claro que no, pero a Kat eso no le importa ella es abierta de mente, yo igual lo soy- dijo él intentado no enojarse con Elena y tomando un trago de su vaso_

_Si claro tú el más abierto de mente, él que soñaba con un castillo y rescatar princesas- le dijo fríamente- Damon te conozco desde siempre sé qué haces eso para causarles celos a Katherine y que ella vuelva a poner su atención en ti, porque no soportas que otro la mire siquiera- dijo acercándose a él_

_Kat no pide la atención que recibe-dijo el subiendo el tono de voz, pero controlándose, no le gustaba ser vulnerable y que leyeran sus sentimientos- ella es preciosa, todos quieren estar con ella y si soy abierto de mente, además no me provoca celos que otros la miren- dijo él- para estar con ella debo ser así, además no le molesta que otras mujeres me admiren- dijo sonriendo sexymente_

_Damon- dijo Elena suavizando su mirada- sé que no estoy en posición de decirte nada y que no debería siquiera gastar mi tiempo aconsejándote, ni siquiera debí venir a esta fiesta. Pero toma como un regalo de cumpleaños lo que te voy a decir-dijo ella mirando sus ojos azules- sé que todos los que te quieren te han dicho que Katherine es una mala persona- dijo ella apresurándose antes de que la interrumpiera-y sé que tú no lo sientes de ese modo, pero esto te lo digo como la amiga que alguna vez fui para ti- dijo tomándole la mano sin dejar de mirar sus ojos- ella no es para ti, tú no eres así, puedes haber cambiado muchas cosas, pero en el fondo no lo eres. Tu solo intento de ser fiel, no llegando a más con otras mujeres demuestra que ella te importa mucho más de lo que tú le importas a ella, pues no le importa meterse con otros incluso en frente tuyo. ¿Dónde está ahora por ejemplo? Es tu cumpleaños Damon, llevan casi un año juntos y ella no está aquí contigo._

_Estaba ocupada- dijo Damon bajando la mirada, no le gustaba que le dijeran esas cosas- ella…_

_Está bien, tú sabrás como tratarla- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo- lo único que quiero decirte Damon, es que te mereces a alguien mejor- Damon la miró a los ojos y Elena supo que le dolía que ella no estuviera ahí- bajo toda esa mascara de chico malo, sé que en algún lugar está ese Damon que conocí, el Damon que merece alguien que lo ame de verdad_

_El silencio se interpuso por un momento. Damon intentaba procesar y descifrar porque Elena le estaba diciendo todo esto. Ella pensaba que todavía había algo bueno en él por lo que se le escapó de sus labios algo que se le cruzó por la mente. _

_¿Tú crees eso?- dijo suavemente mirándola a los ojos- ¿Crees que soy un hombre bueno?- Elena suspiró, claro que era bueno siempre había tenido un corazón puro._

_Si lo eres Damon, solo has tomado malas decisiones y sé que las seguirás tomando- dijo sonriendo un poco- pero en algún momento te vas a dar cuenta de que vales la pena y mucho más que esto- dijo ella mientras le daba un pequeño apretón en su mano_

_Damon la miró, si ella lo conocía al revés y al derecho y ahí estaba demostrándole nuevamente que él no era digno de ella ni de su amistad. A pesar de todas las cosas, en ese momento estaba ahí con él animándolo sin importar nada. Lo había dejado sin palabras, hace mucho tiempo que no conversaban tranquilamente, él la había alejado no lo había permitido, pero ahora el muro que construyo durante todos esos años se estaba derrumbado, sólo con las palabras que ella había dicho lo había dejado completamente vulnerable._

_Damon la miró con grandes ojos y suspiró- Todos han dejado de creer en mí nadie me tiene fe, nadie espera nada de mí y en realidad no me importa ya estoy acostumbrado a la hostilidad de las personas.- Elena lo miró mientras le hablaba y se sorprendió que le estuviera contando todo esto, seguramente se sentía solo, probablemente nadie lo escuchaba-Pero a veces es frustrante sentir que a nadie le importas, sentir que eres solo una figura sin más importancia, que todos dicen ser tus amigos, pero te das vuelta y todos desean que te vayas. Kat en un comienzo pareció entenderme- dijo él avergonzado- pareció escucharme y créeme confío en ella aún, pero las cosas entre nosotros son complicadas ahora. A pesar de todo no entiendo, no puedo ver porque todos la odian. Si puedo entender porque a mí sí, pero no a ella. Sé que es alocada y le gusta llamar la atención, pero no quiero creer que no me quiere, no quiero enfrentarme a esa posibilidad Elena, porque si ella no me aprecia…._

_Elena se sorprendió, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, probablemente mañana todo volvería a ser igual y sabía que no debía decirle nada. No se lo merecía… pero no podía, no podía porque él siempre llevaba un lugar especial en su corazón quisiera o no._

_Damon, muchas personas te quieren lo que pasa es que tú los has alejado y ya no saben cómo hablar contigo o acercarse a ti sin que los hieras, yo misma lo pienso a veces- dijo levantando su barbilla para que la mirara- No entiendo porque no muestras lo bueno que hay en ti_

_Porque si la gente te ve bueno, te espera bueno Elena y no quiero vivir bajo las expectativas de nadie- le respondió un poco más serio- no de cualquiera_

_Pero no eres malo- le dijo- eres bueno con Katherine Damon, eres bueno con ella y sé que la amas, pero no es la única que te quiere, yo…_

_Damon ya no pudo bajar más la mirada, sus palabras resonaron en sus odios y no pudo evitar decir mientras se acercaba más a ella- ¿Tú me quieres Elena?_

_Elena se quedó helada los labios de Damon estaban a centímetros de su boca y sus ojos empezaron a mirarlos mientras él la seguía viendo fijamente a los ojos. Esto no podía pasar, pensó, no después de todo el dolor que Damon la había hecho pasar después de romper su amistad. Además estaba con Matt y él con Katherine, pero… como sería sentir sus labios… ante ese pensamiento cayo en la realidad y se alejó un poco de él._

_Damon, te conozco desde el pre escolar, por supuesto que te quiero, eres como un hermano- dijo ella desviando completamente la mirada_

_Si- dijo él con un poco de decepción en su tono de voz- bueno…em… es mejor que vuelva a la fiesta…yo debo…_

_Si yo igual debo volver, Matt me está esperando y yo debo irme… que tengas un feliz cumpleaños Damon- dijo acercándose a la puerta rápidamente pero antes de que la abriera Damon volvió a hablar_

_Gracias Lena- dijo despacio aun mirando el suelo- hace tiempo que nadie era agradable conmigo_

_De nada Damon- dijo ella mirándolo y le sonrió cuando él la miró, hace años que él no la llamaba Lena- es un regalo de cumpleaños, sé que las cosas van a seguir siendo como siempre…_

_Damon la miró extrañado pero era cierto, las cosas seguirían igual él no podía cambiar. Antes de que Elena saliera por la puerta tuvo un impulso y agregó_

_No sé si la amo Lena- dijo rápidamente aun mirándola- tu… dijiste que la amaba_

_¿Cómo?- dijo ello de espaldas hacia él_

_No si es amor lo que siento por Kat- dijo un poco acomplejado mientras veía como Elena lo escuchaba por un segundo, pero al final terminó saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras ella._

Presente:

Era fin de semana y Bonnie y Jeremy habían invitado a Caroline, Stefan y a Damon y Claire a almorzar con ellos. Usualmente se juntaban en la casa Salvatore, pero Damon era feliz yendo a su segunda casa. Jeremy vivía en la casa donde él y Elena habían crecido y Damon la sentía parte de él, pues pasó muchas horas de su infancia y adolescencia entre esas paredes. Como hacía calor armaron una mesa en el patio trasero mientras todos ayudaban a poner los platos. Claire por su parte ya tenía 8 meses y no sólo había aprendido a balbucear mucho más y comprender todo a su alrededor, sino que estaba probando nuevos tipos de comida, le estaban saliendo algunos dientes y había aprendido a gatear muy rápido. Damon salió con un montón de platos y Claire al verlo gateó velozmente hacia él.

Cuidado amor- dijo él sonriéndole a su pequeña que lo miraba desde el suelo mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa- ven con papá- dijo levantándola y alzándola en el aire como si fuera un cohete dándole besos en su pancita con lo cual la niña rio fuertemente.

Stefan que traía los vasos se acercó- Que preciosura- le dijo a Claire mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- tienes definitivamente a tu papá comiendo de tu mano- dijo riendo mientras Damon lo miraba – ya te quiero ver en unos años más hermano, es realmente una hija de papá, ojalá no se le acerquen muchos chicos

Nunca- dijo Damon rápidamente- tú sabes que ella es mía, además no creo que solo yo salga con escopetas a espantar a todos esos chicos malos que lo único que van a querer es corromper a mi princesa- dijo de forma protectora

Damon- dijo Caroline mientras ponía la mesa- no puedes ser tan celoso, tú mismo fuiste uno de esos chicos así que tienes que dejarla

Claro que no- dijo Damon rápidamente- claro que yo fui uno de esos chicos y se cómo funciona, por eso mismo tiene prohibido estar con cualquiera hasta los 40- dijo mirando a Claire que reía como si supiera de que estaban hablando- tú sólo estarás con papi ¿verdad princesa? Dile a esa Barbie que no vas a estar con nadie nunca

Eres tan celoso Damon nunca cambias- dijo Caroline enrolando los ojos

Es verdad- dijo Jeremy- yo apoyo a Damon, Claire no va a salir con ningún chico idiota- ¿verdad sobrina?- dijo acercándose a Clarie quien al verlo sonrió y estiró sus bracitos para que él la tomara- Quieres venir con tío Jer- dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y le hablaba- tienes prohibido ser la novia de cualquiera, yo voy a ayudar a Damon a espantarlos

Gracias- dijo Damon sonriendo con suficiencia- así me gusta protección para mi princesa

Bueno, seguramente con tú carácter y el de Elena va a hacerte mucho caso- dijo Bonnie que acababa de salir al patio- seguramente va a hacerte mucho caso

Damon enroló los ojos y dijo- Por supuesto que me va a hacer caso BonBon- dijo él con sarcasmo- soy su padre y su persona favorita en el mundo- dijo de forma engreída- le encanta estar conmigo

¿Enserio?- dijo Bonnie riendo, pues ya había aprendido a soportar la personalidad engreída de Damon- Bueno pues yo no veo que quiera estar contigo ahora, se fue enseguida a los brazos de Jeremy

Pero ella es mi chica- dijo mirando a Claire y sonriéndole- ¿no es cierto bebé? Vamos demuéstrales a todos que tu solo me amas a mí di Pa-pá- dijo él esperando a que ella repitiera pero la niña solo río – Pa-pá- le dijo Damon de nuevo esperando a que ella repitiera pero la niña se dio vuelta y empezó a balbucearle a Jeremy.

Todos rieron y Caroline añadió irónicamente- Bueno se nota que eres su persona favorita, quién lo diría Damon Salvatore perdió su encanto- lo cual provocó la risa de todos mientras Damon negaba con la cabeza

Eso es mentira, mi hija me adora –dijo mirándolos a todos- y por supuesto que no he perdido mi encanto, soy un Salvatore- dijo sonriendo orgulloso y añadió- bueno Stefan es la excepción, él seguramente es hijo del panadero

Hey- dijo Stefan- tengo mis encantos naturales, por alguna razón Care está conmigo

No olvidemos que quiso estar conmigo primero- dijo Damon apuntándolo con un dedo y riendo

Dios mío- dijo Bonnie entrando a la casa a buscar la comida y negando con la cabeza

Damon, por favor – dijo Care mientras le daba la mano a su esposo- eres un idiota, además me quedé con el mejor Salvatore- y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su marido a lo cual él sonrió- Claire princesa- dijo ella a la bebé- júrame que vas a decir primero tía Care, para que a tú papá se le bajen los humos de la cabeza… mira dilo… tía ca-re- la niña la miró y dijo- baba! Baba!

Stefan la miró con una ceja arriba - ¿Baba?

Es que quiere su mamadera- dijo Damon tomándola en brazos- ven que no conocen a mi princesa- dijo dándole un beso a su hija en la mejilla mientras seguía diciendo baba- vamos mi amor vamos a buscar tu jugo, pero di pa-pá- dijo él sonriéndole

Baba!- dijo Claire apuntando el biberón que estaba encima del comedor adentro

Ok, lo intentaremos en otro momento- dijo Damon riendo y entrando con su hija a buscar su jugo.

Luego de almorzar Damon se ofreció a lavar la loza junto con Jeremy mientras los demás jugaban con Claire en el patio.

¿Cómo va la investigación?- le pregunto Jeremy a Damon mientras secaba la loza que Damon lavaba- Hace unos días me encontré con Paul en la estación de policía

Si- dijo Damon- ha estado intentado conseguir los papeles del caso, pero ha sido todo un problema llegar a los expedientes, por lo que está investigando a todas las personas con poder en este pueblo, ya que según él alguien lo encubre

Aún no puedo creer que exista alguien tan perverso cómo para impedir que se reabra el caso- dijo Jeremy con preocupación- es decir nuestras familias son fundadoras, nos hemos llevado bien con todos por años

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, es algo complicado. Klaus insiste en que tenemos que hacerlo de forma más confidencial, pero incluye algunas cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo, me sorprendió que incluso me preguntara lo que tenía en mente- dijo Damon secándose las manos- sobre todo porque es un abogado muy respetado

Y ¿qué es lo que pensó?- dijo Jeremy extrañado

Me dijo que debíamos descartar todas las posibilidades y abrir la tumba de Elena y ver quién estaba adentro- dijo Damon con voz más baja para que los demás no escucharan- yo me rehusé, sé que cometimos un error muy grande pero eso es un delito. No podemos hacer algo tan macabro, además es como robar un cuerpo es realmente estúpido

Bueno, nos meteríamos en más problemas, en realidad es la peor idea que he escuchado – dijo Jeremy- tiene que haber otra forma

El problema es que hemos estado 8 meses intentado encontrar algo…y no hay posibilidades- dijo mirando por la ventana- a veces pienso que deberíamos dejarlo así- y volvió la mirada a Jeremy- pero es Elena, el amor de mi vida…

Damon- dijo Jeremy dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- todos amábamos a Elena siempre lo vamos a hacer y te entiendo- Damon le sonrió en agradecimiento- sé que no te quieres rendir, ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerlo, pero la vida sigue. Yo la extraño mucho, ella era todo lo que me quedaba. Pero hay que seguir así que si quieres dejar de hacerlo… todos vamos a apoyarte Damon, además nos tenemos unos a otros.

No puedo dejar de luchar por ella- dijo Damon- no todavía, pero últimamente me he cuestionado mucho la situación, tengo a Claire y tengo que sacar adelante nuestra pequeña familia y el dolor de su pérdida y no tener novedades es complicado

En ese momento Stefan entró a la casa a donde estaban conversando- Tienen que venir- dijo Stefan- las chicas están hablando del cumpleaños de Claire y es terrible

¿Qué tan terrible?- preguntó Damon, sabiendo que Caroline seguramente estaba planeando algo inmenso

Quiere contratar un carrusel y una mini granja- dijo Stefan poniendo cara de terror caminado devuelta al jardín con Damon y Jeremy detrás.

Va a ser genial Bonnie, tengo hasta los colores planeados- decía Caroline mientras observaba como Claire jugaba con sus bloques en el pasto- y además…

Baja de las nubes Barbie- dijo Damon llegando y sentándose a su lado mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo- no vas a traer un carrusel, ni una mini granja, además solo somos nosotros y nunca se va a acordar de este cumpleaños- dijo Damon poniendo los ojos en blanco

Si es cierto- dijo Stefan- amor no va a recordar nada y ni siquiera hay niños que lo disfruten

Se notan que son hombres- dijo Caroline- no tienen visión ¿verdad Bonnie?- su amiga la miró y asintió sin mucho convencimiento, ya que era imposible ir contra Caroline y sus ideas

Porque no solo planeas algo pequeño en casa- dijo Damon- si quieres decoras y haces todo lo que te gusta pero algo más familiar, invita a Jenna y Alaric, Rose , además quedan dos meses todavía

Bueno creo que puedo pensar en algo más pequeño- dijo Caroline mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla pensando- Ha! Ya lo sé! Una temática de muñecas, decoración rosa puedo invitar a las hijas de mis primas y a Tom el hijo de Tyler, el pastel puede hacer juego

Damon enroló los ojos, era típico de Caroline planear las cosas a lo grande siempre había sido así. – No quiero que mi casa sea una casa de Barbie- dijo Damon- porque no mejor le haces una temática de animales

Damon, es tu hija ama el rosa- dijo Bonnie esta vez- no puede ir contra su feminidad

Para tu información, es un bebé Bonnie- dijo Damon- no sabe de colores!

En ese momento Claire fue gateando hasta ellos y se sentó enfrente de ellos para que le prestaran atención. En ese sentido era muy inteligente, le gustaba ser el centro de atención y que la llenaran de aplausos y besos. Por lo que comenzó a aplaudir y a reír con el ruido por lo que Damon la tomó en brazos sonriendo

Princesa- dijo él- Bravo!- decía mientras la niña aplaudía- eso muy bien- decía Damon mientras le arreglaba los pinches que tenía en su pelo. Una de las cosas que más trabajo le estaba costando aprender con Claire era peinarla, cada mes tenía el pelo más largo aunque claro aún era corto pero se le podían hacer pequeños moños.

No se cómo lo haces Damon- dijo Jeremy viendo como Damon intentaba peinarla- Eso de los peinados y las ropas…

Bueno debo decir que sin ustedes dos- dijo mirando a Bonnie y Caroline- creo que no sabría nada de nada sobre moda de niñas y esas cosas- miró a Claire a los ojos y le sonrió por lo que la niña en respuesta se paró en sus piernas con ayuda de Damon y se acurrucó en el hombro de Damon

Parece que es la hora de la siesta para alguien- dijo Damon mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija y esta como siempre con una mano jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de su padre- la voy a llevar a dentro para que se duerma- dijo Damon mientras se paraba y besaba la cabeza de su hija.

Es realmente maravillosa la conexión que tienen- dijo Care sonriendo a los demás mientras tomaba un poco de limonada- ¿vieron cómo se acurrucó y no se movió más? Y Damon sabe enseguida lo que quiere y necesita

Si su relación es muy linda- dijo Bonnie asintiendo- nunca imaginé que vería Damon así, tan tierno y cariñoso es un lado que pensé que no tenía

Siempre lo ha tenido- dijo Stefan- lo que pasa es que no solía mostrarlo en frente de todos, cuando nuestros padres murieron él me sacó adelante, fue muy duro para él, pero siempre fue paternal por lo menos al principio

Y con Elena era igual- dijo Jeremy- se notaba que era lo que él más amaba en el mundo- todos lo miraron, era cierto con Elena el amor desbordaba por sus ojos aunque siempre tuviera esa actitud engreída y extrovertida, con ella nunca podía dejar de ser cariñoso la amaba profundamente- Pero con Claire- prosiguió Jeremy- es algo único, su vida gira en torno a ella… se nota en su cara cada vez que la ve o habla de ella

Es cierto- dijo Caroline- por eso sigo insistiendo que será el padre más sobreprotector del universo- todos rieron era cierto, Damon era celoso y algún día Claire sufriría las consecuencias

A mí me preocupa un poco- dijo Stefan un poco más serio y cambiando el tema- a mi hermano le ha costado mucho salir adelante, para él cada día es una lucha y ahora con el cumpleaños de Claire en dos meses más espero que la fuerza le dure, pues… bueno es un sentimiento agridulce, una semana después de eso será el aniversario de Elena, espero que no se derrumbe en ese momento…

Los amigos se miraron, era cierto el tiempo había volado y todo había sido muy complicado sobre todo para Damon. Recién hace un mes, había tenido el valor de guardar algunas cosas de Elena en cajas y de volver a usar su habitación. Recién estaba dejándose un poco de tiempo para él, para poder descansar. Pero el aniversario de Elena podía ser complicado. Ya habían visto que el día en que cumplía otro año de relación, Damon se había encerrado sin contestar llamadas e incluso había dejado a Claire con Bonnie. Fue horrible verlo tan devastado, por lo que ahora no sabían que esperar.

El celular de Damon sonó cuando estaba entrando por la puerta de su casa en la noche. Había sido un día largo en la casa de Jeremy y Claire aun no quería dormirse. ¿Hola?- dijo Damon

¿Habló con el hombre más sexy de la ciudad?- dijo una voz de mujer aguantando la risa

Damon sonrió al escuchar su voz- Nop, en realidad soy el más sexy del universo- dijo sonriendo

Mmm, entonces tengo suerte- dijo la voz ya no pudiendo aguantar la risa

¿Cómo estás Rose?- preguntó Damon mientras dejaba que Claire gatera hasta la alfombra donde estaban sus juguetes y él tomaba asiento en el sillón a su lado- Hace varios días que no se de ti

Bueno quizás si me llamaras más- dijo ella haciéndose la enojada- estoy bien guapo, aquí extrañándote a ti y a la preciosa Claire , que por cierto esta cada día más hermosa vi las fotos que me mandaste y me encantó el vestido rosa con la chaqueta de cuero tiene estilo- dijo mientras reía

Sabía que te iba a gustar, Caroline casi me mató por sacarla así de la casa- dijo el riendo

Es que no entiende que las chaquetas de cuero hacen que se vea una bebe con personalidad- decía mientras reía- no pero enserio, cada día está más linda sus ojos son como los tuyos, pero se parece mucho a Elena, hicieron un buen trabajo

Créeme, me gustó mucho la parte de hacerla- dijo riendo

En eso Claire se acercó a su papá para mostrarle un caballo de juguete que Bonnie le había regalado. Damon la tomó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo. Estoy hablando con tía Rose- dijo él

Rose nada más Damon, como se te ocurre decirle que me diga tía- reía ella por el teléfono

¿Quieres decirle hola a tía Rose?- dijo Damon omitiendo el comentario de Rose y poniendo el teléfono en la pequeña oreja de su hija

Ho-la- decía Damon- Ho-la Ro-se

Lolo!- dijo la pequeña Claire al oir como Rose le hablaba por el teléfono- Lolo! – decía mientras balbuceaba otras cosas hasta que vio el control remoto y dejo el celular de lado

Se aburrió de escucharte- dijo Damon- el control remoto es más importante- dijo mientras veía como Claire apretaba los botones y se lo llevaba a la boca- No Claire a la boca no- dijo él sacándoselo de la boca

Pero me dijo Lolo! Suena como Rose!-dijo ella emocionada

Claro que no!- dijo Damon mientras luchaba por que Claire no se comiera el control- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que va a decir primero tu nombre antes que papá?

Damon- dijo ella- no eres el centro del universo

Vamos Claire, ya no más- dijo él mientras dejaba a Claire nuevamente en el suelo y le quitaba el control remoto con lo que la niña se puso a llorar

Dios ¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo ella mientras escuchaba los llantos de la niña

Le quite el control, le están saliendo los dientes y muerde todo- dijo él- pero bueno en fin, además tiene sueño ya es tarde

Si está bien te dejo entonces, hablamos guapo- dijo ella cortando- te quiero!

Yo igual te quiero Rose, te llamo pronto- dijo mientras cortaba el teléfono y tomaba en brazos a Claire que seguía llorando sin parar.- Vamos a dormir princesa, estas muy cansada- dijo mientras se hacía paso a las escaleras para llevar a su pequeña a dormir. Le gustó oír de Rose, era como una hermana para él le tenía mucho aprecio. Nunca olvidaría el día en que la conoció.

_Flashback_

_Damon estaba paseando por el parque en la noche, caminando y pensando en su última pela con Katherine. No podía creer que se hubiera enojado tanto sólo porque había pasado el día con Elena. Él sólo quería animarla, luego de la muerte de sus padres y su accidente, pero por supuesto Katherine no lo aguantaba. Realmente no era una buena persona, de eso ya se había dado cuenta, sobre todo después de que la encontró con Logan Fell revolcándose en su cama. Siempre había escuchado historias de como Katherine lo engañaba e incluso él mismo la veía coquetear y a veces besar a otros chicos frente a él, pero nuca pensó que lo engañaba con otros de esa forma. Estaba harto, pero ella lo tenía dominado, no sabía qué hacer para deshacerse de ella sobre todo ahora que de apoco las cosas con Elena estaba mejorando y en su vida en general. Se sentó en una banca y pensó en Katherine en los brazos de ese estúpido, lo cual le produjo una rabia enorme, él le había dado todo su corazón y ella lo había roto en mil pedazos. Miró a un lado y vio a una sexy pelirroja sentada en la banca de al lado mirando la luna. Damon no lo dudó y se acercó con cara de seductor.- Hola preciosa, ¿está ocupado este asiento?- dijo con su mejor sonrisa_

_Vete al demonio- dijo ella seriamente- no me interesa_

_Wow! Pero que simpática- dijo Damon con sarcasmo- parece que a alguien le hace falta un poco de diversión en su vida- dijo mientras ella lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos- vamos, yo te puedo dar algo de diversión_

_Déjame en paz- dijo ella enojada- Eres igual que todos los estúpidos hombres, piensan que uno no quiere estar sola, que hay que estar todo el día pensando en ellos_

_Ok, creo entonces que te hace falta hablar- dijo el sentándose al lado de ella- escúpelo, soy un desconocido no puedo juzgarte de nada_

_No voy a hablar contigo- dijo ella mirándolo de arriba abajo, quien se creía que era- eres él típico niñito que piensa que el mundo gira en torno a ti_

_Ouch!- dijo Damon riendo- veo que tu día ha sido horrible, pero bueno preciosa yo creo que me voy a ir a pasar las penas al bar de allí enfrente_

_Ella lo miró extrañada- ¿También tuviste un día horrible?_

_Bueno la verdad es que no, fue un día maravilloso- dijo pensando en Elena y todo el tiempo que habían compartido conversando- pero mi novia- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- me lo arruinó_

_¿De verdad vas a ir al bar?- dijo ella- ¿no te piden identificación?_

_Nop, me conocen hace mucho son mis amigos los que atienden- dijo el orgulloso_

_Bueno, entonces voy- dijo ella- mi día ha sido realmente el peor y me harían bien unos tragos_

_Era una chica con personalidad, sin duda lo era pensó Damon, no cualquiera se iba con un extraño_

_¿De verdad?- dijo Damon_

_Mira no me interesa estar contigo- dijo ella mirándolo- no eres mi tipo, pero no me molestaría conversar contigo…em ¿cómo te llamas?_

_Damon- dijo él- a tus servicios_

_Ok Damon si te interesa conversar con una completa desconocida bienvenido- dijo ella ofreciéndole su mano_

_Damon la miró extrañado que chica más fascinante, pero extraña, dijo que él no era su tipo ¿desde cuándo no era el tipo de alguien? Eso le llamó mucho la atención _

_Ok…-dijo mirándola y estrechándole la mano_

_Rose, me llamo Rose- dijo ella soltando su mano mientras caminaban hacia el bar_

_Conversaron por horas y desde ese día jamás dejaron de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando se fue con su novio a Chicago, nunca dejaron de hablar. Se había convertido en la hermana que nunca tuvo, en una verdadera amiga._

Se miró en el espejo, se veía espectacular su vestido rojo con espalda descubierta la hacía ver perfecta, su piel bronceada y sus piernas largas con los zapatos negros de 20 centímetros. Sus rizos castaños caían por su espalada y su maquillaje la hacía brillar. Se puso sus aros y su anillo de diamantes que su prometido le había regalado. Realmente se veía fabulosa, tenía que impresionarlo y dejarle en claro la maravillosa vida llena de lujos que llevaba ahora. Le habían dicho que estaba en el grill pasando el rato, cosa extraña ya que hacía mucho tiempo que se había vuelto la persona más aburrida del mundo, solo andaba limpiándole la baba a esa mocosa. Cada vez que venía al maldito pueblo, nunca se lo topaba y Mason le había hecho jurar que no iría a buscarlo a su casa. Eso le cargaba de los hombres, que la atarán, ella era un alma libre pero no lo dejaba porque la mimaba con todo lo que quería y sin él no podía llevar ninguno de sus planes acabo. Se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió de la habitación.

Era la noche que Damon había decidido tomarse libre, había ido a tomar una copa de bourbon al Grill para despejarse un rato, había tenido mucho trabajo en la semana y Claire cada día estaba más despierta y tocando todo. Había que tener cuidado con ella, pues había dado vuelta los maceteros del salón mientras jugaba con la tierra y casi se había caído por la escalera, por lo que Damon tuvo que poner seguros en casi todos lados de la casa. Tomo un sorbo de su trago, cuando de pronto una mujer bellísima se sentó a su lado aunque claro era la mujer que menos quería ver en este momento.

Damon- dijo ella saludándolo- Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo estás?- el barman se acercó y con una sonrisa encantadora le preguntó que quería- Un Martini seco precioso- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

¿Qué quieres Katherine?- le respondió con fastidio

Wow! Que modales Damon- dijo ella tomando el Martini que le habían dejado- Hoy quise salir, supongo que hoy no puedes sacarme de aquí como en tu cumpleaños- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia

Lamentablemente- dijo él tomando otro sorbo, solo quería descansar porque tenía que estar ella ahí

Bueno pero cuéntame Damon ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está tu preciosa hija?- dijo sonriendo falsamente

Bien gracias- dijo fríamente- ¿Cuándo te vas a ir del pueblo?- le lanzó

Bueno para tu mala suerte, es muy probable que esta vuelva a ser mi residencia permanente- dijo ella sonriendo con suficiencia- verás no todos tienen la suerte de vivir con el amor de sus vidas- dijo con malicia- pero yo sí, me voy a casar con mi novio de dos años- dijo mostrándole el anillo de diamantes

Vaya, supiste mantener a un hombre más de dos meses a tu lado- dijo Damon con ironía- felicitaciones ¿y se puede saber quién es el pobrecito?

Mason Lockwood, el sobrino del alcalde- dijo ella- me ama desde hace siglos, pero bueno quien no ¿verdad?- dijo ella tomándole el brazo a lo cual Damon lo sacó rápidamente

Al revés Katherine, es un milagro que te él te quiera- respondió

Damon tú también me amaste ¿acaso no te acuerdas?- dijo ella sexymente

No, me acuerdo que tenía una obsesión contigo, pero yo jamás te amé- dijo él- a la única persona que he amado toda mi vida es a Elena, ella es alguien que vale la pena amar- dijo Damon sonriendo con suficiencia al ver que Katherine ponía cara de desagrado

Valía la pena amar, valía- dijo ella con malicia- recordemos que Elenita está muerta, pero bueno espero que vuelvas a encontrar el amor Damon- dijo ella tomándose su Martini al seco- yo lo encontré y tengo todo lo que he querido en mi vida, lujos, belleza y poder. Ser la esposa del sobrino del alcalde te abre muchas puertas- dijo ella sonriendo

Damon la miró y le dio pena, era realmente una mujer que no tenía una pizca de sentimiento en su corazón. – Ojalá él pueda encontrar amor en ti Katherine- dijo él pagando su cuenta y levantándose pues ya no quería hablar con ella- porque no sé qué vas a conseguir cuando te quedes sola, el dinero y el poder no te van a servir de nada- con lo cual se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Claro que me sirve Damon- dijo ella despacio mientras se iba y marcaba un número de teléfono- puedo hacer pagar al que me ha hecho daño, como tú por ejemplo

Era de noche y se estaba arreglando el vestido nuevo que le había comprado Erick para la cena que le tenía preparada. Era su aniversario número 8 según él, el problema es que no sabía cómo reaccionar. No tenían muchas fotos juntos, ella calculaba que estaba con él desde los 16 años, pero no recordaba y tampoco habían evidencias. Según él, todo se había quedado en la casa de sus padres la cual había sido vendida con todo en su interior luego de su muerte, pero tenía la sensación de que era extraño. Hoy iba a ser una noche larga, últimamente no tenía ganas de estar con él, seguía haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por intentar amarlo, pero aún no sucedía del todo. Había veces en que lo sentía, en que se convencía de que lo amaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo se lo cuestionaba. Se sentía nerviosa, sabía que hoy era un día importante y que seguramente tendría que entregarse a Erick, lo había evitado todos estos meses y él había sido muy comprensivo y amoroso al principio, pero ahora ante cada negativa de ella él se frustraba más y más. Claro era cierto, que terrible era para él. Ella lo había olvidado por completo y él la amaba más que nada en el mundo, tendría que intentarlo aunque su corazón le gritara que no lo hiciera. Tocaron la puerta y Erick entró por la puerta.

Molly mi amor estas preciosa- dijo él al ver el largo vestido negro con una abertura en la pierna- eres la más bella- dijo acercándose y besándola.

Ella lo besó de vuelta tratando de pensar que lo amaba, Erick la tomo de las caderas y la acercó más a él profundizando el beso que cada vez se ponía más apasionado hasta que ella lo alejó

Amor, vamos-dijo intentando sonreír mientras él cerraba los ojos- se nos va a hacer tarde, vamos a perder la reservación – le dijo tomándolo del brazo

No importa- dijo con tono seductor- mejor nos quedamos acá

Vamos Erick, es un día especial, además mientras más rápido vayamos más rápido volvemos- dijo ella intentando sonar convincente

Me encantas- dijo él soltando una risa y besándola suavemente- vamos!

El restaurant era precioso, todo ambientado de forma romántica con cascadas en las paredes y las luces tenues.

Mientras comían y brindaban Molly le pedía a Erick que le hablara de cómo se conocieron.

Bueno, en realidad fue en la escuela- dijo él sonriendo- yo iba a entrar al baño de hombres y justo saliste tú y chocamos

¿Yo estaba en el baño de hombres? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?- dijo riendo

Bueno según tú estabas escondiéndote de Max un chico que no te dejaba en paz, buscando tener una cita contigo

No fue muy sensato esconderme ahí entonces- dijo ella sonriendo- podría haber entrado

Bueno si es cierto- dijo él riendo- pero la verdad es que no te hubiera conocido. Yo era nuevo y fuiste la primera cara que vi y la más hermosa- dijo él tomando su mano

Es impresionante- dijo ella mirando su mano en la de él y luego bajando la mirada- no soporto no recordar nada de mi vida- dijo ella- el doctor me dijo que llevaba muchos años, pero en realidad es frustrante no recordar nada de nuestra vida juntos, ni siquiera recuerdo la cara de mis padres- dijo ella un poco apenada- no sé quién soy

Erick la miró y vio la decepción reflejada en sus ojos, cada día estaba más enamorado de ella, de su dulzura y se convencía en que debía dejar de hacer esto, de mentirle. Pero no podía, ya no era por el dinero. Era por ella, estaba enamorado la amaba y no quería dejarla. Es una lástima, pensaba, pues seguramente tenía gente que la quería más que nada y pensaban que estaba muerta o nunca más la habían visto. Se sentía asqueado de su propio ser por haberse involucrado en esto, sintió rabia contra la persona que lo había contratado, pero no podía dejarla. Si la dejaba quizás que le harían y la amaba como a ninguna otra mujer. Era un egoísta, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas.

Molly- dijo el tranquilamente- la situación ha sido difícil, no recuerdas nada y que no me recuerdes también me afecta, pero te amo. El amor hace prevalecer ante estas cosas, mi amor por ti no ha cambiado a pesar de la nueva dinámica de nuestra relación- dijo mientras ella lo miraba- pero son cosas que lleva tiempo ajustarlas. Sé que en algún momento recordarás, de apoco peor lo harás- dijo él mirando hacia la ventana- y en ese momento todo será mucha felicidad- dijo mirándola de nuevo- después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol.-a lo cual ella le sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a casa, todo pasó muy lento. Erick la besó despacio y ella se lo permitió, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y de apoco se fue entregando a él. Fue una experiencia extraña, no sentía que su cuerpo encajara con el de él, pero sintió como él la amaba y a pesar de todas sus inseguridades, en sus brazos se sintió segura y algo parecido a la felicidad.

En ese mismo instante en Mystic Falls Damon estaba con Claire en su cama, dándole pequeños besos en su pancita, mientras la niña reía. Ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, Damon sentía algo extraño en su pecho y no sabía que era y Claire por su parte estaba muy entretenida con su papá.

Bueno basta de juegos- dijo él a su hija que estaba sentada en su estómago- es hora de dormir- le dijo sonriendo y su hija sonreía al verlo

Te amo mi preciosa- dijo alzándola y acercándola llenándola de besos en su carita- me dan ganas de comerte a besos- le decía mientras seguía dándole muchos besos

Dale un beso a papá- le dijo y la niña como pudo acercó su cara a la mejilla de su padre y abrió la boca

Tengo que enseñarte a dar besos- dijo él riendo- eres la bebe más hermosa del mundo, papá te ama tanto- dijo él.

La niña lo miró y sonrió, era la noche perfecta pensó Damon, él y Claire eran la mejor dupla se comprendían a un nivel más allá de cualquier cosa. Te amo- dijo él- Papá te ama Claire, mamá igual te ama- dijo el pensando en Elena- ¿puedes decir Mamá? Di Ma-má- su hija lo miraba con grandes ojos intentando imitar la boca de su padre- Ma-má

Papá!- dijo ella sonriendo- Papá!

Damon paró en seco y sonrió, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Su hija lo estaba nombrando, era su primera palabra. La besó mientras le decía- Si yo soy papá- la pequeña rio y siguió repitiendo la palabra que tanto hacía a su papá sonreír.

Papá!- dijo ella

Vamos a dormir amor- dijo él mientras la arropaba en su pecho- me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo princesa- dijo mientras ella se acurrucaba a pesar de que no quería dormir.

Eres mi vida Claire, si tu no estuvieras yo no sería nada- dijo apagando la luz para hacer dormir a su pequeña hija.

En la madrugada, su celular sonó y se levantó rápidamente para contestar. Era el número de su jefe, salió de la habitación para no despertarla.

¿Hola?- dijo una voz femenina

¿Jefe?- dijo él extrañado ya que siempre hablaba con un hombre

Hablas con su novia- dijo la voz cortante- ¿Esta hecho?

¿Qué cosa?- dijo él

¿Te acostaste con ella?, ¿pudiste hacer bien tu trabajo, pudiste atarla a ti?- dijo la voz un poco molesta

Sí lo hice- dijo el fastidiado, ya no le gustaba seguir estas órdenes

Bien-dijo ella más tranquila- debes seguir convenciéndola Erick, tienes que lograr que se case contigo, tienes que irte lejos con ella

Yo voy paso por paso, según lo que el señor Mason me va diciendo- dijo poniéndose un poco más serio y cortante- no puedo hacer nada sin su permiso

¿Disculpa?- dijo ella- Yo soy la que tiene la última palabra- dijo alterándose- y más te vale hacer todo lo que te digo, porque o si no tu eres el que va a sufrir las consecuencias, quiero que hagas una vida con la maldita de Elena y te la lleves lejos

¿Elena?- dijo Erick extrañado… claro ese era el verdadero nombre de ella

No hagas más preguntas- dijo – hoy estuviste bien, le diré a Mason que te mande tu cheque con un poco más de dinero, me imaginó lo asqueroso que fue revolcarse con esa estúpida- dijo la mujer con asco

Erick pensó que nunca había hablado con alguien tan perverso, esa mujer era terrible. De pronto se sintió una voz detrás de ella que le dijo… Katherine y de la nada la mujer cortó la llamada.

**Bueno era cierto y obvio… Katherine está detrás de todo esto, el problema es saber porque lo hizo, cómo pudo lograr que Elena perdiera la memoria y recrearle una nueva vida completa. **

**Muchas cosas están por pasar! **

**Gracias por leer y espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios!**

**Saludos!**


	6. Perdiendo la fé

**Hola! ¿Cómo están?, bueno como siempre quiero agradecer a los que siguen la historia :) Hoy traigo un capítulo que tiene de todo, me costó escribirlo y hay partes que aún no me convencen del todo, pero lo bueno es que lo que va a pasar después de aquí se pone mucho más interesante respecto a Delena y se me ha hecho mucho más fácil escribirlo.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y sería genial si me pudiesen dejar sus comentarios para saber que opinan :D**

**Nota del autor: Ningún personaje de TVD me pertenece.**

Pasado

_Elena!- gritó Damon desde las escaleras- ¿Estás lista? Amor vamos a llegar tarde si no te apuras, tengo muchas sorpresas para ti hoy- dijo llamándola seductoramente para que se apurara_

_Hoy era un día muy especial, estaban de aniversario y cumplían 5 años juntos. Damon había pasado todo el último mes planeando todos los detalles de lo que debería ser una velada inolvidable. Primero una cena romántica en el restaurant favorito de Elena, donde les habían reservado un lugar privado y ambientado para la ocasión. Luego un paseo por la luz de la luna, que seguramente sería maravilloso para finalizarlo con un baile privado. Había contratado una pequeña banda y contratado una de las glorietas del parque para ellos dos. Caroline la había decorado, por lo que no dudaba en que sería algo muy especial. Alquiló la glorieta más grande la que estaba cerca de las preciosas y tranquilas cascadas. Sería una noche maravillosa, pensó Damon mientras se sentaba en la sala a esperar a Elena que aún no bajaba. Otra sorpresa era el vestido que le había comprado para la ocasión y del cual Elena se había enamorado instantáneamente. Era un vestido de noche largo color azul amarrado por detrás del cuello, con una pedrería que pasaba por debajo del busto y por el cuello. Era simple, pero perfecto para ella._

_Arriba Elena estaba terminado de retocar su maquillaje simple, porque a Damon le gustaba así, pero su cara estaba iluminada y sus pestañas largas perfectamente rizadas. Se miró al espejo, estaba con la lencería especial que había comprado para esa noche. Encaje negro, sobrio, lo que volvía loco a Damon. Seguramente le encantaría pues era muy revelador y sexy. Arregló su pelo, que estaba levantado por atrás con un lindo moño que realzaba su pelo suelto encrespado. Se sentó en la cama al lado del vestido que Damon le había regalado hace una semana y miró con miedo el papel que yacía sobre él. Hace varias semanas que se sentía extraña y todo tuvo sentido con el retraso de su periodo, aunque primero lo negó luego la duda fue mayor. Compró un test de embarazo, pero no fue capaz de usarlo, no sabía a qué le tenía tanto temor pues estaba con Damon, el amor de su vida un hijo no sería algo malo, sería algo hermoso. Pero no querían hijos todavía, o eso sentía ella. Estaban bien como estaban, juntos disfrutando su amor y a pesar de que quería avanzar a un paso más allá con Damon, no quería presionarlo y esto quizás le afectaría. Respiró y con la mano temblorosa tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió lentamente. Le había contado a Bonnie de sus sospechas y como no quería hacerse el test, su amiga la llevo al hospital para que le hicieran una prueba de embarazo que no pudiera tener equivocaciones. Los resultados los había retirado en la mañana, pero no había sido capaz de leerlos, por lo que ahora con el papel en sus manos miró el techo y cerró los ojos, volvió a respirar y leyó el papel que tenía frente a ella. Fue instantáneo mientras sus ojos leían una sonrisa se extendió por su cara y reprimió las lágrimas para no correr su maquillaje. Algo dentro de ella se encendió y sus manos se fueron directamente a su abdomen aun plano y tonificado, se paró y se miró de lado en el espejo tocándose su panza y sonrió ante la imagen. Estoy embarazada- pensó mientras oía como Damon la llamaba nuevamente. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, tenía que contarle pero ¿cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Trato de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y lentamente se puso el vestido, tomó su cartera y se observó por última vez en el espejo. Otra vez su mano se posó en su abdomen y volvió a sonreír, era definitivamente la mujer más feliz del mundo._

_Cuando bajo las escaleras lo hizo con mucho cuidado para no tropezar, pues sentía que ahora tenía que ser muy cuidadosa, protectora con el bebé que llevaba dentro. Mientras bajaba mirando cada peldaño no vio la cara que puso Damon al verla, sus ojos azules se abrieron y su boca se abrió, cerro y de nuevo abrió para luego sonreírle con mucho amor. Damon le ofreció su mano, al llegar al último escalón y ella lo miró._

_Estas preciosa Lena- dijo el casi en un susurro muy cerca de sus labios y mirando directo a sus ojos_

_Elena sonrió ampliamente y lo besó. Fue un beso tierno, suave y cálido sus labios se rozaban dulcemente mientras Damon tomaba las manos de ella y las entrelazaba con sus dedos. El solo hecho de que él le tomara la mano recorrió su cuerpo con electricidad y su corazón se aceleró. Era impresionante como solo una caricia suya, podía hacer que su cuerpo vibrara de esa manera, que su corazón se desbocara. Damon se separó levemente de ella y volvió a sonreír, Dios como amaba a esa mujer, pensó, estaba locamente enamorado de ella._

_Elena todavía sujetada de sus manos miró esos profundos ojos azules y añadió- tu tampoco te ves nada mal Salvare- con lo cual Damon sonrió aún más_

_Nada comparado contigo, eres lo más bello que he visto Lena, me dejas sin aliento, realmente valió la pena todo lo que me hiciste esperar_

_Te dije que no fueras impaciente- dijo ella sonriendo y soltándose de una mano de Damon mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal- ¿Adónde vamos a ir?_

_No- dijo Damon abriendo la puerta y acariciándole la nariz con lo cual Elena cerró los ojos y rio- no te dije que era una sorpresa_

_Vamos Damon- dijo ella haciendo un puchero para convencerlo- tú sabes que odio las sorpresas, por favor_

_Damon rio al ver sus tácticas para convencerlo, cerró la puerta con llave y abrió la puerta del auto para que Elena pudiera subirse- No, no te voy a decir nada, ahora suba a su carruaje princesa- dijo él sonriendo_

_Elena se subió y se cruzó de brazos dentro del auto mientras Damon se subía por el lado del conductor- Damon por favor, puedo recompensártelo- dijo ella seductoramente y acariciando su pierna- con lo que Damon la miró y dijo- cuidado Elena no me provoques, porque si lo haces tú sabes lo que voy a hacer y toda esta linda velada va a quedar arruinada- dijo el intentando ponerse serio mientras Elena se acercaba a su cuello para besarlo mientras seguía acariciando su pierna.- Vamos Damon- dijo ella en su oído- dímelo_

_Damon se echó para atrás y cerró los ojos fuertemente provocando que Elena riera- No- dijo convencido y poniendo cara de concentración- abróchate el cinturón amor, mientras más rápido lleguemos verás las sorpresas- dijo el encendiendo el motor_

_Elena sabiendo que había perdido, se abrochó el cinturón y volvió a cruzar los brazos con el ceño fruncido- ¿Desde cuando te resistes así de mí?- dijo haciéndose la dolida_

_Damon la miró y sonrió mientras arrancaba el coche- Amor mientras más rápido salgamos, más rápido volvemos- dijo él seductoramente_

_No me vengas con eso Salvatore, ¿desde cuándo te resistes a mí?- dijo ella haciéndose la enojada- Haz cambiado mucho Damon, antes con solo insinuarte algo caías a mis pies_

_Damon rio y dijo- Bueno lo que he aprendido todos estos años, es que es mejor esperar pacientemente, porque luego de la larga agonía de no tenerte en mis brazos, el premio es mucho mejor- dijo poniendo su mirada sexy que a Elena tanto le gustaba- ¿Me entiendes Gilbert?_

_Elena enroló los ojos, aunque era cierto luego era todo mucho más apasionado y perfecto, por lo que su sonrisa volvió a parecer en sus labios y Damon lo percató._

_Adoro cuando sonríes Lena- dijo él- tu sonrisa es como un sol, mi día se ilumina- Elena volvió a sonreír y se sonrojó. Amaba cuando él le decía cosas así, ese era el lado tierno de Damon una de sus facetas favoritas y a pesar de que él siempre le decía cosas de ese estilo ella se seguía poniendo nerviosa y sonrojando._

_Damon notó como se sonrojaba y entrelazó su mano libre con la de ella mientras conducía._

_Al llegar al restaurant, Damon estacionó y le abrió la puerta a Elena caballerosamente para ayudarla a bajar. _

_¿Así que esta era la sorpresa?- preguntó Elena sonriendo al ver el lugar donde habían venido, su lugar favorito donde ella y Damon solían desde que comenzaron a salir juntos como una pareja oficial._

_Es nuestra primera parada- dijo Damon mientras llegaban a la puerta del elegante restaurant- pero no voy a decir nada más_

_¿Hay más sorpresas?- dijo ella sonriendo y tocándose su pancita inconscientemente_

_Si hay muchas más- dijo él guiñándole un ojo_

_Buenas tardes- dijo un mozo que les abrió la puerta- ¿tienen reserva?_

_Si, Salvatore- dijo Damon_

_Ah sí!- dijo el mozo amablemente- Sr. Salvatore mesa para dos, sección privada- dijo mientras miraba un papel de reservas- por favor síganme_

_Llegaron a un sector más separado del restaurant, que quedaba detrás de unas finas cortinas. Al entrar Elena se sorprendió, toda la sala estaba con una baja iluminación que creaba una escena romántica, una rosa en medio de la mesa y vajilla muy fina. Damon ayudó a Elena a tomar asiento y se sentó mientras otro mozo venía con unas cartas._

_Buenas tardes, soy Pete y seré su mozo está noche- dijo amablemente pasándole una carta a cada uno- ¿desean algo para beber?_

_Damon se adelantó y dijo- Sí por favor tráiganos su mejor vino_

_Em…- dijo Elena rápidamente cayendo en la conclusión de que ahora no podía beber alcohol- no yo quiero un jugo de frutilla y arándanos por favor_

_Damon la miró extrañado, pues a ambos les gustaba tomar una copa de vino con la cena, sobre todo cuando venían a cenar aquí_

_Elena al ver su cara se apresuró a decir- Es que no tengo muchas ganas de tomar vino hoy- que tonta pensó, debía decirle lo del bebé de alguna forma pero aún no sabía cómo hacerlo_

_Está bien- dijo Damon mirando al mozo- un jugo para ella y una copa de vino para mí por favor_

_El mozo se fue y ambos sentados con una mano entrelazada y la otra sosteniendo el menú elegían que iban a cenar hoy. Elena pidió comida italiana y Damon sonrió y pidió lo mismo, siempre los platos preferidos de ella eran italianos y siempre le pedía a él que le cocinara las recetas de la familia Salvatore, además le encantaba que fuera una chica que comiera platos de verdad y no solo ensaladas, siempre ella lo acompañaba con sus grotescas comidas y a pesar de todo seguía siendo tan perfecta para él como siempre. _

_La conversación fluyó mientras disfrutaban su comida, eso era lo que más amaba Damon de su relación, la facilidad con la que las palabras fluían, estar con ella era fácil, simple, natural. Cualquier tema bastaba y podían conversar durante horas sin aburrirse, era como respirar. Ambos se conocían a la perfección, sabían que le pasaba y que pensaba al otro solo con mirar el brillo de sus ojos o un gesto. Eso era porque no solo eran pareja y amantes sino que eran amigos y ese lazo era inquebrantable, el amor que había surgido de ese lazo era fuerte y jamás, a pesar de todo, nunca se había roto de ninguna forma. _

_¿Te gustó la comida?- dijo Damon mientras veía como Elena se terminaba de comer todo su plato_

_Ella sonrió y le dijo- Sabes que este plato me fascina, me vuelve loca es un verdadero placer sentirlo en mi paladar_

_Yo pensé que te gustaba sentir otra cosa en tu paladar- dijo Damon con su sonrisa seductora y sexy_

_Damon!- dijo Elena sonrojándose- Compórtate! Estamos en público!_

_No hay nadie aquí Lena- dijo él riendo ante la cara de ella.- ¿Quieres un postre?_

_Damon!- dijo ella de nuevo un poco enfadada por su comportamiento_

_Que!- dijo Damon riendo más aun- no me refería a eso!, estoy hablando en serio ¿quieres un postre?_

_Elena se tomó la cara con las manos, sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, Damon siempre con sus comentarios y ahora ella lo malinterpretaba, levantó la cabeza y sonrió- lo siento- dijo- si quiero un postre- dijo ella riendo al ver la cara de Damon, mientras le pegaba un pequeño manotazo en su brazo jugando._

_Llamaron al mozo y este trajo los postres que la pareja pidió._

_Vaya, se ven realmente deliciosos- dijo Elena viendo su mousse de chocolate con frambuesas y probando una cucharada- esto está realmente maravilloso- dijo ella para que Damon la viera saborear la cuchara entre sus labios, lo cual funcionó pues él se quedó pegado viendo como su boca saboreaba aquel postre y como sus labios jugaban con la cuchara hasta que Elena se echó a reír- Vaya vaya parece que he vuelto a atrapar a Damon Salvatore- dijo ella mientras Damon corría su silla y se sentaba al lado de ella. Tomo un poco de su postré de limón y le dio a probar a Elena para que volviera a jugar con la cuchara, ante lo cual ella le hizo caso y saboreo de la forma más sexy lo que Damon le daba. Él le sonrió y miró sus ojos castaños, esos ojos que lo cautivaban desde que tenía memoria mientras ella se perdía en sus ojos azules como el océano, sus caras se acercaron lentamente hasta que Damon no aguantó y acorto su distancia besándola de una forma que dejaba mostrar el deseo que llevaba dentro. Elena mientras lo besaba tomo su mejilla y el beso se suavizó hasta que Damon se separó de ella._

_Te amo Lena- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla, sin titubeos_

_Me dices eso, solo porque quieres volver a casa rápido- dijo ella coquetamente_

_Nop, bueno también- lo que provoco que Elena riera- lo digo porque te amo, porque soy muy afortunado de tenerte y porque no podemos volver a casa hasta que todas las sorpresas se terminen- dijo él besándola rápidamente_

_Yo también te amo Damon- dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos y pensaba que tenía que decirle lo que acaba de descubrir hace unas horas. Pensó en hablar pero Damon se adelantó_

_Terminemos el postre y vamos a nuestra segunda parada- dijo él acariciando su mejilla y tomando la cuchara para comer su postre, Elena lo miró y sonrió, quizás más tarde sería la ocasión perfecta para decirle._

_Damon la llevó a un parque cerca de las cataratas a caminar bajo la luz de la luna. Elena siempre se sorprendía de lo romántico que podía llegar a ser con ella, era como un sueño, en realidad era estúpido el miedo que sentía por contarle lo del embarazo, él la amaba más que nada en el mundo eso estaba claro y un bebé de ellos dos seguramente lo haría más que feliz. Pocas veces habían conversado el tema, pero quizás sería bueno tocarlo antes de decirle._

_¿Te ha gustado la velada?- preguntó Damon mientras se sentaban en una banca a disfrutar de la luna- Yo no sabía si esto te iba a gustar, como…- Elena se acercó y lo calló con un beso. _

_Es realmente maravilloso todo lo que has preparado esta noche Damon- dijo mientras tomaba su mano- me entusiasma pensar todo lo que has hecho por mí y me siento un poco mal porque mi regalo no fue tan grande. Esa mañana Elena lo había despertado con un desayuno especialmente hecho por ella y le había regalado un reloj de oro con una pequeña inscripción que por un lado decía "siempre te amaré"._

_Elena- dijo Damon- tu regalo fue más que cualquier cosa que yo haga, en realidad me encantó y te lo agradezco mucho – dijo el besándola- además lo complementaste perfectamente con ese desayuno- dijo él pícaramente mientras ella se sonrojaba. Él rio, hasta en la oscuridad notaba cuando sus mejillas enrojecían. _

_Bueno, pues cuando volvamos tengo la última parte de mi regalo lista- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos_

_Tenemos que esperar, aún queda algo más que tengo preparado para los dos- dijo él sonriendo- pero quiero quedarme un rato más aquí, me gusta conversar contigo Lena, eres mi persona favorita_

_Elena sonrió- Tu también eres mi persona favorita Salvatore, pero no se lo comentes a Caroline- dijo y ambos de echaron a reír_

_Te amo Damon- dijo ella mirando su cara que la miraba sonriendo- siempre lo he hecho, desde que éramos niños. Siempre sentí algo especial por ti y nunca deje de hacerlo incluso en los momentos difíciles. Siempre has estado conmigo en mi corazón y me has apoyado en los momentos más complicados de mi vida, toda mi vida te he amado- dijo mirando un poco el suelo al acordarse de sus padres. Damon le subió la barbilla para volver a mirarla a los ojos y añadió- yo también siempre te he amado Lena, sin dudarlo, me costó admitirlo pero ahora sé que siempre lo hice, tú me salvaste Elena.- Ella lo miró y tomo su mejilla entre sus manos mientras que él feliz por su caricia apegaba más su mejilla a sus manos._

_¿Tú crees que esto será para siempre?- le preguntó ella mientras él besaba sus manos_

_Para siempre amor, lo nuestro nunca va a tener un final, nacimos para estar juntos- dijo él sonriendo- desde el día en que te vi con tu vestido de manzanas rojas y puse mis ojos en ti_

_Yo los puse en ti Damon- dijo Elena corrigiéndolo mientras el enrolaba los ojos- bueno tú te aceraste- dijo él riendo- pero desde ese momento me atrapaste, siempre._

_¿O sea crees que tenemos un futuro?- pregunto Elena seriamente un poco nerviosa_

_Por supuesto que sí- dijo él de inmediato- estamos disfrutando de nosotros y luego nos casaremos, si es que me aceptas,- dijo mientras Elena reía- y tendremos muchos hijos, y seremos una familia muy grande- dijo el con una gran sonrisa y esperanza en sus ojos._

_Elena sonrió, era la primera vez que lo veía tan contento de pensar en el futuro, quizás porque ya estaban más asentados como pareja, entonces lo pensó y no lo dudó._

_¿De verdad quieres hacer una familia conmigo?- dijo ella_

_Lena, tu eres mi familia y por supuesto que algún día quiero hacer una familia contigo, nada me haría más feliz- dijo él sonriéndole mientras besaba nuevamente su mano_

_Elena no pudo evitarlo, su felicidad la emocionaba y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Damon al verlo la abrazó y besó su cabeza mientras le acariciaba la espalda, hasta que ella se separó de él y le sonrió._

_Me haces más que feliz Damon, te amo demasiado para ser cierto y es por eso que debo contarte algo- dijo ella poniéndose un poco más sería pero apretando fuertemente la mano de él. Damon trató de leer su expresión y dijo- ¿Pasó algo malo?_

_No, bueno no lo sé… para mí no es malo, creo que es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado hasta ahora- dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Damon se percató de que estaba nerviosa, pues siempre hacía ese gesto cuando lo estaba- yo Damon…bueno… hoy me enteré…- Damon lo vio en sus ojos, vio como brillaban y lo entendió a la perfección, su mano voló al estómago de Elena y la puso con mucho cuidado sobre su vientre. _

_Elena observó su reacción, por su cara pasaron mil emociones a la vez, duda, asombro, sorpresa, alegría sus labios habían formado una pequeña o y sus ojos se humedecieron al instante.- Estoy embarazada Damon- dijo por fin y sintió como de un segundo a otro sus labios se estrellaban en los de ella. Elena no lo dudo y paso sus brazos por su cuello aferrándose más a él, mientras Damon la tomaba por la espalda y con la otra acariciaba suavemente el vientre de ella. Se separaron y ambos tenían lágrimas en sus mejillas y sonreían. _

_¿Vamos a ser padres?- preguntó un Damon muy vulnerable con la voz un poco quebrada pero feliz- ¿Voy a ser papá?- dijo nuevamente sonriendo como nunca mientras Elena feliz de ver su reacción asentía._

_Mi amor, Lena…. Te amo- dijo él besándole las mejillas- te amo- decía mientras besaba su cara- te amo, te amo. Elena rio mientras él la besaba y añadió- Yo también te amo amor_

_Dios, es el mejor regalo del mundo- dijo el riendo de felicidad- Elena vamos a ser padres, yo no puedo creerlo._

_Si- dijo ella sonriendo- tú y yo, no sabía cómo decírtelo…_

_Definitivamente esta fue la mejor forma Lena- dijo él abrazándola de nuevo y hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella- me haces la persona más feliz del mundo, no sé qué haría sin ti. Es la mejor sorpresa, el mejor regalo de aniversario…_

_Elena sintió un alivio en su pecho al sentir que Damon estaba tan contento y lo abrazó más fuerte pegando su nariz en su cuello y aspirando su aroma, sintiéndose segura._

_La velada siguió su curso, llegaron a la glorieta decorada con pequeñas luces y rosas blancas y rojas y bailaron junto al sonido de las cataratas que caían. A ella le había encantado la sorpresa, la música suave y bailo sin nunca dejar de mirar esos ojos azules y la sonrisa del hombre que amaba. Bailaron despacio, la felicidad llenaba el aire las palabras no hacían falta, la noticia de su embarazo los había llenado de dicha. Damon la besaba suavemente mientras bailaban y era como si nadie más existiera, eran ellos dos nadie más existía solo ellos y su amor. Después de mirar las cataratas por última vez y tomar algunas fotografías de ambos para ponerlas en su álbum se fueron a casa donde Damon gentilmente cargó a Elena hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él._

_Se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, Damon se acercó a ella y Elena lo besó. Nunca se cansaría de besar sus labios siempre con ese sabor a fresas, nunca dejaría de amarla, nunca podría dejarla. El beso se puso más apasionado sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas sin parar, las ropas de ambos empezaron a caer al suelo de apoco. Elena se separó de él cuando estaba en ropa interior- Esta era otra sorpresa- dijo ella riendo al ver la cara de Damon cuando la miró, sabía cómo dominarlo, sabía que lo dejaría loco._

_Te ves espectacular- dijo él tomándola por la cintura y apretando sus caderas con las de él- sabes que esto me gusta- dijo el susurrándole en su oído antes de besar su cuello. Elena dejo escapar pequeños gemidos al sentir el tacto de sus labios que bajaban por su cuello, Damon la acostó gentilmente en la cama y se puso encima con mucho cuidado para seguir besando su cuerpo. No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero sus cuerpos ya estaban unidos en uno solo. Se conocían tan bien que sus cuerpos fluían el uno con el otro, era perfecto, natural sentir su piel contra la de él. Los gemidos de ambos eran música para sus oídos estaban a punto de alcanzar el máximo placer cuando Damon la miró directo a los ojos y dijo susurrando- Te amo Elena- la beso mientras ambos jadeaban y se llenaban de placer._

_Yo también te amo- dijo Elena con la respiración entre cortada con Damon aun encima de ella- mi corazón es tuyo por siempre- decía mientras él la miraba- no importa nada de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, te voy a amar toda mi vida- Damon se recostó a un lado y la abrazó mientras le besaba el pelo y acariciaba su espalda descubierta._

_Lena tú y nuestro puntito- dijo mientras Elena reía- son mi vida ahora, te amo demasiado- Elena levanto su cara y lo miró para luego besarlo. Damon gentilmente la abrazó y volvieron a unirse en un cálido y largo beso._

Presente

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de un golpe y Caroline entró muy apurada – Damon porque estas demorando tanto en arreglar a Claire! Todos los invitados están abajo esperándola!

Estoy intentando hacerle las trenzas que me pediste Barbie- dijo Damon desde el baño- Princesa quédate quieta por favor- decía Damon un poco cansado

Yo se las hago – dijo Caroline entrado al cuarto de baño donde Claire estaba sentada sobre el mueble jugando con su muñeca Molly mientras Damon intentaba arreglarle el pelo- permiso- dijo ella corriendo a Damon que la miró y soltó el pelo de la niña

Bueno lo siento Barbie, esto del pelo me cuesta un poco- dijo él mirando como ella peinaba a su hija

Cace- decía la niña mientras Caroline la peinaba- Papá!- decía mirando a su Damon- aquí Cace!

Si yo soy tía Care- se adelantó Caroline feliz mientras terminaba el peinado- estas perfecta Claire, te ves preciosa! Damon trae la cámara!

Si la tengo pero ponla en su pieza – dijo Damon saliendo del baño de su hija con Caroline y Claire detrás que caminaba despacio pues estaba dando sus primeros pasos.

Ok Damon ponte con ella- dijo Caroline mientras Damon feliz tomaba a su pequeña que vestía un vestido rosado con tul blanco y una pequeña corona de cumpleaños.

Ven acá princesa- dijo Damon sonriendo y tomándola en brazos- una foto, sonríe amor a tía Care!

La niña acostumbrada a que le tomaran muchas fotos sonrió automáticamente a la cámara y dijo- Cace!- mientras Caroline le sonreía.

Otra más, Claire dale un beso a papá- dijo ella mientras la niña sonreía y le daba un beso a Damon en la mejilla lo cual lo hizo sonreír- una foto perfecta- dijo Caroline- bueno vamos abajo todos están esperando! que entretenido Claire es tu primer cumpleaños! ¿Cuántos años cumples bebé?- le preguntó ella y la niña miró a Damon y levantó un dedo, pues le había enseñado ese gesto además de soplar las velas.

Muy bien Claire!- dijo Caroline tomándola en brazos- Vamos pequeña vamos a tu fiesta!- dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras la niña reía.

Damon miró la habitación de su hija y suspiró, hace un año que ella había llegado a su vida y lo había cambiado todo. Al principio había sido caótico y las pocas horas de sueño lo mataban, pero ahora tenían su rutina él la conocía como nadie y sabía que era lo que necesitaba en todo momento. Miró la habitación y había quedado irreconocible, Bonnie y Caroline habían estado remodelándola todo el último mes, era rosada llena de dibujos de princesa, un closet perfectamente ordenando. Mariposas y telas de tul colgando, realmente un paraíso para una niña. Miró el rincón de juegos y sonrió, había una mesa con sillas pequeñas y juegos de té con pasteles de juguete, una cocina, cunas para muñecas, en realidad muchas cosas que aún ni siquiera sabía para que eran, pero a Claire le había encantado y eso era lo importante. Damon giró y miró las fotos que estaban encima de una repisa. Elena sonreía con una Claire recién nacida en brazos en la mecedora que había heredado de su madre. Al lado una foto donde salía Claire con Damon en el parque y por último la que siempre lo hacía sonreír. En ella aparecía él de terno junto a Elena en un vestido azul elegante sonriendo como nunca, ambos abrazados mirando la cámara y detrás las cataratas iluminadas por las luces de la glorieta. Nunca olvidaría ese día, cuando ella le contó que estaba embarazada en su aniversario, fue un día perfecto.

Bajo las escaleras y sonrió al ver a toda los que quería reunidos una vez más, Rose se acercó y abrazó a Damon fuertemente- Damon, que bueno que bajaste te estás perdiendo toda la diversión- dijo ella riendo al ver la cara de Damon mientras observaba toda su casa de rosado

Todo sea por mi princesa- dijo él entre dientes- Que bueno verte Rose te extrañaba

¿Quién no lo hace?- dijo ella como algo obvio y riendo

Se nota que son amigos- dijo Stefan con una bebida en la mano y saludando a Rose

Stefan!- dijo ella abrazándolo contenta- Muy linda la decoración, hay que felicitar a Care

Si bueno estuvimos todo el día ayer armándolo- dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Care jugar con los niños que habían venido a la fiesta de Claire. Primos de ella, de Bonnie, de Jeremy el hijo de Tyler, etc.

¿Y cuando van a tener uno ustedes?- le preguntó Rose a Stefan que sonreía todavía al ver a Caroline con los niños

Bueno- dijo Stefan- estamos intentándolo, es lo que más queremos

Damon lo miró sorprendido pues Stefan no le había contado que querían tener hijos con Caroline- ¿Enserio Stefan?- dijo él mirándolo

Si por supuesto – dijo Stefan asistiendo- llevamos casados dos años y un poco más y queremos formar una familia un poco más grande Damon- dijo mientras veía a su hermano asumir la noticia- vamos Damon, tu hija siempre va a ser nuestra consentida- dijo riendo junto con Rose pero Damon lo miró y lo abrazó

Me gusta la idea hermano- dijo sonriendo- lo que pasa es que me sorprende todo lo que has crecido- ante ese comentario Stefan enroló lo ojos y rio- Damon, no es hora de ponerse paternal conmigo

Papá!- dijo Claire caminando hasta Damon- Feliz feliz!

¿Estás feliz mi amor?- dijo él sonriendo y tomándola en brazos- Mira tía Rose está aquí- dijo poniéndola enfrente de Rose

Lolo!- dijo ella sonriendo- Lolo!- dijo nuevamente hacia Rose mientras le hacía hola con su manita

Es tan hermosa!- dijo Rose acariciando el pelo castaño de la pequeña- Hola hermosa!- dijo Rose- Feliz cumpleaños! Estás tan grande! Jack!- dijo ella llamando a su novio que conversaba animadamente con Jeremy y Tyler- ven a ver a Claire- dijo ella llamándolo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Jenna con varios regalos en la mano y Alaric detrás con aún más regalos.

Jenna!- dijo Jeremy yendo a saludarla junto con Damon- No avisaron que ya habían llegado!

Bueno la verdad es que veníamos un poco atrasados- dijo Alaric cerrando la puerta, salimos tarde de casa y…- Damon le sacó los paquetes de las manos y lo abrazó

Ric amigo- dijo él sonriendo y golpeándole la espalda- Que bueno que viniste!

¿Y mis saludos?- dijo una voz detrás de Damon- Salvatore más te vale saludarme como se debe- Damon sonrió y se giró para encontrarse con Jenna y su gran barriga de embarazada.

Jenna- dijo él abrazándola con cuidado- estas wow enorme!

Hey- dijo ella pegándole en el brazo- no le digas eso a una embarazada Salvatore! ¿Dónde está mi preciosa Claire?- dijo ella mirando para todos lados mientras veía a una niña pequeña caminar hacia donde ellos. Jenna la miró y se quedó helada, era ver a Elena de bebé, era ella solo que con esos enormes ojos azules.

Jeje- dijo la bebé sonriendo a su tía y saludando con su manita, pues sabía que eso le encantaba a los que estaban a su alrededor

Es igual a ella- dijo Jenna mientras veía a la pequeña como venía hasta ella- Es verla a ella Damon- dijo sonriendo y tomando a Claire con cuidado en brazos- Hola princesa Feliz cumpleaños mi amor!- dijo ella besándola en su carita

Jenna cuidado- dijo Alaric- no hagas mucho esfuerzo por…

Ya lo sé Ric- dijo Jenna mirando a Ric con una mirada mortal y caminando con la bebe en brazos hacia el salón para saludar a los demás

Es brava- dijo Damon riendo- bueno Elena era igual cuando estaba embrazada

Es terrible- dijo Ric- no se en que estaba pensando cuando decidimos tener hijos de nuevo- dijo él negando con la cabeza mientras Damon reía. A ellos les había costado mucho tener hijos, hace varios años atrás Jenna había quedado embarazada, pero tuvo una pérdida y desde ahí no lo habían logrado, hasta hace solo unos meses atrás cuando se enteraron del pequeño milagro.

Bueno no es tan terrible- dijo Damon riendo- pero si quieres podemos ir a tomar una copa para pasar los malos ratos- dijo riendo al ver la cara de su amigo

Si eso me vendría bien- dijo Alaric riendo- ¿Cómo has estado Damon? Déjame felicitarte por Claire, está realmente hermosa y bueno por la nueva decoración de tu casa- dijo riendo al ver todo en rosado- muy masculina por cierto

No seas idiota- dijo Damon- Es un cumpleaños de princesas Ric, de una niña es obvio que sea rosado- dijo riendo- Yo he estado bien, mucho mejor que antes, con Claire ya tenemos rutinas y la vida ha sido un poco más fácil de llevar

Me alegra escuchar eso amigo- dijo Ric mirando a Damon- me gusta ver que estén mejor, eres muy fuerte.

Lo intento- dijo Damon- lo hago por Claire- dijo mirando hacia su pequeña que jugaba con una niña un poco más grande que ella.

Ric- dijo Jenna desde el otro lado de la sala- ven a dejar los regalos acá!

Ric tomó los grandes paquetes y añadió- Mi capitana me llama

¿Porque compraron tantos regalos?- dijo Damon riendo y ayudando a Ric con los regalos

Bueno Jenna quería traer todas las tiendas, tuve que dejarla- dijo Ric caminando mientras reía- tu sabes que cuando una mujer está embarazada es mejor hacerle caso- Damon rio y caminó mientras recordaba como Elena lo había hecho comprar casi toda una tienda para bebes hace un tiempo atrás.

Él día pasaba lleno de risas, cantos, juegos y fotografías. Damon estaba feliz de ver a su princesa tan contenta y riendo. Le encantó cuando cataron feliz cumpleaños, porque Claire había aplaudido y soplado su vela a la perfección

Muy bien- dijo Care- es hora de abrir los regalos! Todos vengan acá- dijo guiando a los niños a una alfombra especial y los sentó a todos en círculo y a Claire en su silla alta mientras jugaba con un chocolate en su mano. Todos los adultos miraban y Damon junto con Care ayudaban a abrir los regalos mientras todos reían porque Claire estaba más interesada en los papeles de regalos y cajas que en los juguetes que venían dentro. Damon le había regalado un auto a control remoto done ella se podía subir. Era rosado y descapotable, muchos reían al ver a la niña encima del auto tan diminuta. Es igual a mí- dijo Damon haciendo que todos rieran- se ve muy bien en un auto con estilo.

Luego de abrir todos los regalos los niños se fueron afuera a jugar mientras los adultos conversaban y comían pastel, pero Damon se quedó con Claire en brazos y la llevó al centro de la sala donde puso una música suave.

La niña lo miró con esos grandes ojos idénticos a él y le sonrió- Papá!- dijo ella poniendo su manita en la mejilla de Damon mientras él se la besaba.

Mi princesa- dijo él sonriendo y girando con ella al compás de la música.- Papá te ama- Claire se acomodó en el hombro de su padre y paso sus manos por su cuello mientras él bailaba con ella- Feliz cumpleaños hermosa- dijo él en un susurro y cerrando los ojos. Los demás se percataron de eso y miraban emocionados la escena mientras Caroline tomaba millones de fotos. Stefan sonreía sin evitar recordar.

_Pasado_

_Elena- dijo un Damon de 9 años mirando a su amiga- no tengo ganas de seguir jugando _

_Pero Damon- dijo la pequeña sonriéndole- Stefan nos está esperando a que lo busquemos, él se esconde nosotros lo perseguimos_

_Pero estoy aburrido de jugar con Stefan- dijo Damon mirándola- yo sólo quiero jugar contigo_

_No me están buscando- dijo un pequeño Stefan que salía de su escondite- Damon deja de ser tan odioso ¿porque no quieres jugar conmigo?_

_Porque me aburrí- dijo Damon simplemente- además Lena y yo lo pasamos bien sin nadie más_

_Damon no seas así con tu hermano- dijo la voz de una mujer que entraba al salón- Deben jugar los tres_

_Está bien mamá- dijo Damon poniendo los ojos en blanco y su mamá rio y le llamó la atención_

_Damon hoy vinimos de vista así que compórtate- dijo ella y agregó- aprovechen de jugar porque en un rato más nos iremos a casa, mañana es día de escuela para todos. Elena amorcito- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la niña- tus papas quieren saber si vas a servir esos pasteles que cocinaste para todos._

_Si- dijo la niña alegre- ¿puede decirle a mi mamá que los sirva? Nosotros vamos a ir enseguida_

_Claro linda- dijo ella saliendo del salón- y lávense las manos antes de ir a comer_

_¿Cocinaste la receta que dio la profesora el otro día?- preguntó Stefan emocionado_

_Aja- dijo Elena asintiendo orgullosa de sí misma- Me quedaron muy buenos, mi mamá solo me ayudó a poner el horno y esas cosas._

_Ya quiero probarlos- dijo Damon sonriéndole a Elena_

_Los hice para ti- dijo la niña sonrojándose y cambiando de tema- Vamos a jugar al baile real_

_Eso es de niñas!- dijo Stefan negándose rotundamente y cruzándose de brazoss_

_Si quieres jugar a eso Lena, eso vamos a jugar- dijo Damon sonriéndole, él siempre accedía a todo lo que ella pedía, sin importar lo vergonzoso que fuera.- Stefan tú pon la música _

_Está bien- dijo Stefan poniendo los ojos en blanco- yo soy el Dj!- dijo poniendo la radio en la que justo sonaba una música lenta._

_Princesa- dijo Damon ofreciéndole la mano a su amiga que sonreía, pues siempre jugaban a los castillos y ella tenía el papel de la princesa y Damon siempre era el caballero o príncipe valiente que la rescataba. Hoy era el príncipe que bailaba con ella. Elena le tomo la mano y torpemente ambos niños empezaron a bailar sin saber mucho como moverse. Ambos habían visto en películas que las personas bailaban así ese tipo de música. Elena miró a Damon a los ojos y el niño le sonrió._

_Lena eres la princesa que baila mejor- dijo el niño sonriéndole con cariño a su amiga- mejor que Caroline_

_Gracias Damon- dijo ella- definitivamente eres un príncipe azul, igual que él de las películas que vimos_

_Stefan los miraba sorprendido, Damon con ella era diferente le daba lo mismo bailar así, jugar juegos de niñas e incluso ver películas de princesas. Era curioso mirarlos, se notaba que eran muy amigos._

_Siempre voy a ser tu príncipe azul- dijo Damon mientras se sonrojaba por lo que le decía y Stefan reía pero Damon lo miró mordazmente para que no dijera nada…_

_¿Enserio Damon?- dijo ella- Me gustaría eso, pero hagamos un trato- dijo ella mirándolo seriamente_

_Si- dijo Damon mientras intentaba seguir bailando_

_Eres mi príncipe pero sin nada de besos de esos asquerosos que se dan en las películas- dijo ella riendo al mismo tiempo que Damon y Stefan_

_Por supuesto que sin besos Lena- dijo el mirándola- que asco- rieron de nuevo._

Presente

Stefan rio al recordar eso de "sin nada de besos", pensar que después no podían quitarse las manos de encima. Miró como Clarie levantaba su mejilla y miraba a su padre sonriendo mientras seguían bailando.

¿Te gusta bailar conmigo princesa? ¿O te gusta que todos nos estén mirando?- dijo Damon riendo mientras besaba la mejilla de su hija y cerraba sus ojos- Feliz cumpleaños Claire- le dijo despacio- mamá estaría muy feliz de estar aquí contigo, pero desde el cielo nos está mirando.

La música terminó y todos aplaudieron, mientras Damon sonreía a su pequeña que imitaba a los demás- Bravo bravo!- decía mientras aplaudía con sus manitos

Estaba sentada en una banca en el Central Park, el sol de apoco bajaba y se iba atenuando. Había salido todo el día, tenía que pensar pues muchas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza. Anoche estaba cocinando, esperando a que Erick llegara del trabajo cuando una imagen pasó por su cabeza, fue rápida y borrosa pero no era fácil de olvidar. Era un bebé, muy pequeño y frágil en sus brazos. Nunca lo había visto, pero sintió como si el pequeño o pequeña fuera de ella. No sabía que era, podía ser un sueño o quizás un recuerdo pero no lo sabía. Era horrible no saber nada, ni recordar nada había días en que intentaba concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas pero nada ocurría, nada pasaba. Siempre tenía el sueño del hombre que le sonreía, pero la imagen del bebé que paso por su cabeza le quedo dando vueltas. Se sentía sola, las cosas con Erick estaban mal, ella no podía estar más con él era definitivo que no lo amaba y tenía que decírselo a pesar del dolor que le podía causar, pero ella era diferente ahora su mundo había cambiado totalmente y él no era parte de aquello. Nada parecía real, nada se sentía bien en ningún lado, el único lugar donde se sentía a gusto era la escuela donde hacía clases, pero más de eso no. Sentía un vacío en su corazón y no sabía cómo llenarlo era desesperante no poder sentir algo más. Se levantó de su asiento y camino en dirección a su casa, era un largo trayecto pero no importaba, necesitaba caminar y respirar, pensar y tomar decisiones.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, se sacó los zapatos y fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua.

¿Dónde estabas Molly?- preguntó Erick un poco enfadado

Fui a pasear al parque Erick, es mi día libre- dijo ella cortante

No puedes salir así nada más- dijo él subiendo el tono de voz- me tienes que avisar!

¿Qué?- dijo ella enojada- no tengo porque avisarte todo lo que hago en el día Erick, solo fui a dar un paseo, nada más!

Molly ¿acaso no entiendes?- dijo él exasperado- Saliste sola cuando tuviste el accidente, decidiste salir a dar un paseo y luego me llaman y me dicen que estas internada- dijo él poniendo una voz de preocupación- no me gusta que no me avises, me preocupa!

Erick- dijo ella cortante estaba harta de que no la dejara ser libre- créeme que nada peor me puede pasar, ya perdí mi memoria, mi vida completa!- le gritó- Si me la quitan de nuevo me da igual- dijo y sin más salió velozmente y se encerró en la habitación.

Molly!-dijo Erick golpeándole la puerta- Molly… por favor no digas eso, yo no… disculpa- pero no hubo respuesta ella no abrió más.

Las cosas estaban mal, Erick lo sabía, cada día era más difícil retenerla pues ella no lo amaba eso era claro. Pero él se había enamorado de ella, llevaban casi un año juntos, un año de la farsa y él se había enamorado. Ya no le importaba lo que pudieran hacerle, ni el dinero, sólo quería que ella le correspondiera su amor, pero sabía que eso no pasaría y ella se acabaría yendo de la casa. Si eso pasaba, la dejaría, merecía ser feliz pero la protegería no podía dejarla en manos de esa mujer horrible, esa tal Katherine. Debía descubrir más de ella para ayudarla, se llamaba Elena era todo lo que sabía pero si pudiera saber algo más la devolvería a donde pertenecía. Se sentó afuera de la habitación y pensó en que podría hacer, en que debía hacer para pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

Los invitados ya se habían ido y Damon estaba acostando a Claire que estaba muy sobre excitada por las grandes cantidades de azúcar que había ingerido.

Claire- dijo él mirando a su hija que por millonésima vez se había levantado de su cuna y se paraba para saltar en ella.- Claire- dijo Damon con un tono más firme- ya es hora de acostarse- dijo acostándola nuevamente- recuérdame que mañana mate a todos tus tíos por dejarte comer tanta azúcar

Papá- dijo ella para que su padre sonriera y Damon al instante lo hizo

Si amor, papá quiere que te duermas- dijo él arropándola con las sábanas- ¿te cuento un secreto?- dijo Damon despacito- te tengo otro regalo- dijo tomando una cajita de madera que estaba encima de una mesa al lado de la cuna de Claire- lo abrimos si te acuestas a dormir- dijo él acariciando con un dedo la nariz de su princesa y ella sonrió tomándole el dedo y pasándolo por su nariz nuevamente

Que cosa más linda- dijo él sonriendo mientras su corazón literalmente se derretía al verla- Mira- dijo abriendo la cajita que tocaba una música y dejaba que un caballito subiera y bajara. La niña sonrió y apuntó el caballo y dijo- Llallo!

Si es un caballo, Claire- dijo él- ¿te gusta?- la niña rio mientras Damon sacaba unos pequeños aros de oro en forma de flor- Esto es adicional- dijo él – algo hermoso para una princesa aún más hermosa- dijo mostrándole los aros y dejándolos dentro de la caja- Eran de mamá- dijo Damon despacio mientras su hija lo miraba- los aros se los había regalado su madre, tu abuela, cuando ella era pequeña y la caja, bueno se la regalé yo- dijo Damon sonriendo- un día la vi en una tienda, junté muchas mesadas y se la compré. No era su cumpleaños, era un día cualquiera pero igual se la regalé y a ella le encantó igual que tú- dijo mientras su hija escuchaba y veía como el caballo subía y bajaba.- Te amo Claire y mamá te ama también…

La niña suspiró mientras de apoco cerraba sus ojitos, aunque luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos, abrió sus pequeños labios y pronunció – Mamá…- le dio una sonrisa a su padre que la miró fijamente y se durmió.

Llevaba toda la mañana concentrado en los contratos que tenía delante de su mesa, con el cumpleaños de Claire no había dedicado tanto tiempo a su trabajo por lo que estaba un poco atrasado y apurado en obtener la renovación de los contratos de sus trabajadores. Mientras trabajaba la puerta de su despacho se abrió un poquito y una pequeña niña entro caminando despacio con su biberón en la mano.

Papá!- dijo la niña viendo a su padre en el escritorio- papá!

Claire- dijo Damon levantando la cabeza de los papeles y observando a su hija que lo llamaba-¿Claire amor que pasa?- dijo estirando los brazos para que ella fuera donde él. La pequeña camino y dejo que su padre la tomara en brazos y la sentara en sus piernas, pero se acurrucó automáticamente en su pecho para empezar a jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja de su padre. Damon sonrió, su hija era igual a Elena le gustaba entregar amor, pero lo que más le fascinaba era que Claire le encantaba estar con él y podía quedarse horas abrazándolo y durmiendo junto a él.

Mientras su pequeña estaba quieta siguió leyendo los contratos y dejo todas las carpetas listas que tenía atrasadas. En eso sonó su celular y Claire se sobresaltó con el ruido. Damon le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza para que no se asustara y contestó.

¿Hola?- dijo Damon

Hola, Sr. Salvatore- era Paul el detective. Damon estaba un poco enojado y cansado con la situación de que no encontraran nada- Siento molestarlo, pero tengo noticias

¿Algo interesante?- preguntó Damon sin muchas ganas de escuchar, ya que con respecto a Elena no se había encontrado nada y el tema le dolía

De hecho Sr. Salvatore, sí hay algo interesante. Conseguí que un testigo me diera una declaración privada.- Damon se quedó helado, ¿un testigo? Se suponía que según la policía no había testigos de nada de lo que había pasado con Elena

¿Consiguió los archivos de la investigación? ¿No se supone que no habían testigos?- pregunto Damon un poco emocionado

Bueno Sr. Salvatore, la verdad es que esos archivos ha sido muy complicado de obtener, usted sabe todo lo que he hecho por conseguir algo, pero está todo muy bien encubierto. La verdad es que esto fue de casualidad. Hace dos días pase por la tienda a la que se supone que su novia fue y conversé casualmente con la dueña, una Señora que se apellida Collins. La cosa es que justo pasó por fuera de la tienda una persona cercana a ustedes con unos globos en la mano. Le pregunte a la señora si es que había alguna fiesta y ella me dijo que probablemente su hija Sr. Salvatore estaría de cumpleaños y al parecer la señora estaba aburrida porque me empezó a contar todo lo que le había pasado a su novia Elena.

No me sorprende- dijo Damon- en este pueblo todo el mundo se mete en los asuntos que no les incumben

La cosa es Sr. Salvatore- dijo Paul nuevamente hablando- que le dije que era un detective privado, al principio se asustó, pero le dije que podía confiar en mí y si es que sabía algo más del caso.

¿Le dijiste que eras un detective Paul?- dijo Damon un poco enojado- Se supone que esto nadie lo podía saber

Sr. Salvatore, este es mi trabajo sé lo que estoy haciendo- dijo el detective cortante- La señora Collins accedió a hablar conmigo. Me hizo pasar a una sala detrás del negocio y me dijo que por favor no hiciera pública la información, ya que la habían amenazado. El punto es que ella si vio algo, pero no se lo dijo a la policía.

¿Qué?- dijo Damon que aun cargaba a Claire en sus brazos- Me estás diciendo que esa señora ocultó información- dijo intentando calmarse- ¿y te la cuenta a ti de la nada?

Le juré que no diría nada sobre ella y que apreciaríamos su información, pero que no divulgara que usted está buscando pistas de forma externa. Me dijo que tenía miedo, que la amenazaron si es que hablaba, un hombre la llamó y la amenazó. Incluso le dieron un gran susto, por lo que no habló y créame que se siente muy culpable de no haberlo hecho.

¿Y qué dijo?- dijo Damon intentado seguir calmado y no ir a gritarle a la señora y a la policía por no hacer bien su trabajo.

Dijo que vio como alguien, no pudo identificar quién era, pero me dijo que alguien subió a Elena en un auto rápidamente. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar pues la metieron deprisa. Era un auto negro con las ventanas oscurecidas.

¿Un auto?- dijo Damon sorprendido- Eso quiere decir que hubo terceros involucrados…

Si sr. Salvatore, hubo terceros y eso abre muchas posibilidades- dijo el detective- Elena pudo haber sido efectivamente asesinada o pudo haber sido secuestrada, por lo que ahora si o si tenemos que hallar más pruebas.

Bueno- dijo Damon exaltado y dejando a su hija que se había quedado dormía en el sillón del estudio- Dígale a esa señora que declare ante la policía! Que de su declaración! Probablemente van a abrir el caso nuevamente y podemos ver si es ella o no la que está enterrada!

No es tan fácil Sr. Salvatore- dijo Paul- yo soy privado usted me contrató a mí y la Sra. Collins me lo confesó y ella no quiere hablar más del asunto, tiene miedo

¡Me importa un carajo!- dijo Damon enojado- No me importa si la amenazaron eso se puede arreglar, lo que a mí me importa es saber que fue lo que paso con Elena!, esa tal Sra. Collins se guardó información importante, no habló nada!- dijo con rabia- si hubiera declarado…

Damon-dijo Paul- vamos a conversar con ella y ver que podemos hacer, pero por favor tómalo con calma, no vayas a encararla eso puede ser peor. La persona que está detrás de esto tiene poder y piensa solo en su bienestar. Mire, debo cortar, en unas semanas más volveré a Mystic Falls y veremos qué más podemos hacer. Que tenga buena tarde Sr. Salvatore

Pero..!- dijo Damon pero la llamada se cortó

Kat- dijo Mason entrando a la habitación donde Katherine se arreglaba cerrando la puerta tras él- Kat hay un problema

¿Qué paso?- dijo ella mientras se maquillaba en su tocador

Las cosas se están saliendo fuera de control- dijo él sentándose en la cama y ella se daba vuelta a mirarlo

¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó ella seriamente

Bueno, los informantes me llamaron y me dijeron cosas que me preocupan Kat… creo que debemos irnos de acá por un tiempo, las cosas de Elena se están saliendo de control- dijo él despacio

Dime que paso Mason!-dijo ella de forma exigente

Bueno la señora del almacén que vio cómo se llevaban a Elena, habló con un hombre de lo sucedido y por lo que supe es un detective privado que contrató Damon hace unos meses…- dijo él preocupado por la cara de Katherine

¿Un detective?- dijo ella enojada- ¿Y cuánto sabes ese tipo sobre la maldita de Elena?

Por lo que me dijo nuestro informante no mucho, pero sospecha que alguien con poder está detrás de todo… y ahora con la información que le dio Collins- dijo él preocupado por la reacción de Katherine

Mason- dijo ella apuntándolo- has que esa mujer pague ¿acaso no le quedó claro que no podía decir nada?! Maldita gente de pueblo que no puede callarse la boca, debimos haberla eliminado cunado pudimos

Kat ¿no crees que es mejor que no nos involucremos más en esto?- podríamos salir muy perjudicados

Claro que no Mason- dijo ella con rabia- Nadie nos va a descubrir nunca, no importa lo que averigüen, yo soy Katherine Pierce y siempre voy un paso adelante, además mi venganza contra el idiota de Damon y la estúpida de Elena no puede acabar aún… ellos jugaron conmigo Mason- dijo sentando en sus piernas y poniendo cara de tristeza- Damon me quitó todo y Elena también….

Pero Kat ahora eres feliz, tienes todo lo que quieres, ¿porque no implemente nos olvidamos de todo esto?- dijo el acariciándole el pelo- Nos vamos a casar, vámonos a otro lado…

No – dijo ella abriendo los ojos- Ellos se merecen todo esto, merecen sufrir todo lo que yo sufrí con la humillación que me hicieron pasar, no puedo ser feliz si no pagan.- Mason la miró y asintió, en realidad no sabía porque los odiaba tanto, pero iba a apoyar a Katherine pues la amaba y no le gustaba pensar que un par de ineptos la habían hecho sufrir.

Está bien- dijo él- yo mismo voy a hacerme cargo de la Sra. Collins, pero quiero que después nos vayamos a la casa de Los Ángeles un tiempo, para disipar cualquier cosa o sospechas. No podemos vernos involucrados en esto Kat, menos si hay un detective dando vueltas, no importa todo el renombre que tenga mi apellido no puedo controlar a todo el mundo

Si lo sé- dijo ella sonriéndole- pero si podemos hacer mucho…Te amo Mason- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Yo igual Kat- dijo él hundiendo su cara en su pelo mientras ella sonreía, con Mason llegaría más lejos de lo que nunca imaginó.

Esa misma noche Mason hizo unas llamadas telefónicas mientras Katherine lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Exacto- decía Mason por teléfono con una voz ruda- Sin rastros, como siempre. – y colgó mientras tomaba a Katherine del brazo y la sentaba en sus piernas

¿Todo listo amor?- dijo ella con una sonrisa perfecta

Todo listo- dijo él-la señora Collins va a aprender su lección, ya vas a ver y ese detective ya sé quién es… ya vas a ver Kat nunca más va a querer volver a pisar esta ciudad.

Me encantas- dijo ella tomando su cara y besándolo apasionadamente. No lo amaba en realidad, pero era el hombre más útil con el que había estado y no lo perdería por nada.

El celular de Damon sonó a la mitad de la noche leyó el identificador y se dio cuenta de que era Stefan.

Stefan- dijo Damon- ¿pasó algo? Son las 2 de la mañana

Si Damon- dijo él con un tono serio- ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba la señora de la que te habló Paul?

Collins- dijo Damon extrañado- ¿Por qué?

Porque hay un gran incendio en su casa en este momento y en su tienda que está en el piso de abajo- dijo Stefan preocupado

¿Qué?- dijo Damon levantándose de la cama- ¿Un incendio? Y ella ¿está bien?

No lo sé Damon, Jeremy nos llamó y nos contó que a ella y su esposo los sacaron en una ambulancia ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- preguntó Stefan preocupado

Si, se enteraron que habló con el detective- dijo Damon sin dudarlo- esto es malo Stefan no tengo idea como esta persona se habrá enterado, pero me preocupa.

Yo creo que hay que conversarlo Damon- dijo Stefan rápidamente- creo que quizás esto es muy peligroso, piensa en Claire… no sé qué habrá pasado con Elena pero me da miedo que lo descubras, no sabes de lo que son capaces estas personas

No puedo dejarlo Stefan- dijo Damon cortante- Elena es mi vida!

No Damon- dijo su hermano por el teléfono exasperado- Claire es tu vida, Elena aunque no lo queramos ya no está! Se fue y ahora tú única preocupación debe ser Claire, ella es la que importa!

Cállate Stefan- dijo Damon enojado- ¿Oyes lo que me estás diciendo? Claro que sé que Claire es lo más importante! Pero Elena… ella merece que se descubra la verdad!

¡Elena está muerta!- gritó Stefan por el teléfono enojado de que su hermano no entendiera.

Las palabras lo dejaron sin habla, fue como haber recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. Qué su hermano le gritara que Elena estaba muerta, hacía que las palabras retumbaran más en su cabeza, el dolor lo sintió como una punzada… era cierto ella estaba muerta.

Damon- dijo Stefan un poco más calmado, arrepentido de sus palabras- Damon lo siento

Está bien Stefan- dijo él bruscamente- Buenas noches- Stefan quería agregar algo, pero Damon cortó la llamada.

Caminó por su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, en las palabras de Stefan. La situación era peligrosa, estas personas sabían que Paul estaba investigando. Maldito Detective- pensó Damon- Como se le ocurría preguntarle a esa señora y decirle que era detective, se supone que era uno de los mejores o eso le había dicho Klaus. ¿Ellos estarían involucrados en esto? No claro que no, solo Paul hizo mal su trabajo y ahora esa señora había perdido todo. Se lo merece- pensó Damon- por ocultar información. No, no era cierto nadie se merecía algo así. No sabía que hacer, no podía darse por vencido con Elena pero era cierto ella ya no estaba a pesar del dolor que sentía al reconocerlo finalmente. Nada se la devolvería, ni aunque supiera que quienes eran los culpables ella no volvería jamás a su vida. Su esperanza era que ella estuviera viva en algún lado, pero era estúpido pensarlo dado que el que se la quitó era alguien violento, alguien que hacía daño como a la Sra. Collins. Esa esperanza lo había hecho mantenerlo firme en su decisión, pero ahora lo dudaba y tenía que hacer algo. Salió de la habitación y fue hasta la habitación de Claire que dormía plácidamente en su cuna. La observó un largo tiempo, ella era lo único que le quedaba y no podía ponerla en peligro, el dolor que le causaba solo imaginar que alguien le ponía un dedo encima lo desgarraba por lo que debía protegerla. Iba a llamar a la sheriff Liz, para saber sobre la Sra. Collins y su esposo y si estaban bien iría a conversar con ellos mañana mismo, debía saber si sabía algo más antes de abandonar la idea de seguir buscando la verdad de lo que paso a Elena, pero si no había nada más lo dejaría y solo se enfocaría en proteger y darle una mejor vida a Claire.

Paul iba caminando en dirección a su casa luego de un largo día de trabajo. Era de noche y las calles mal iluminadas alumbraban sus pasos. Dio vuelta a la esquina y llegó a la puerta de su casa, sacó las llaves y mientras intentaba ponerlas en la cerradura alguien se le acercó por la espalda y lo apuñaló en el brazo diciéndole bruscamente en el oído

Vas a dejar de meter las narices en dónde no te incumbe, ¿entendiste maldito?- le dijo el hombre aplastándolo contra la puerta.

Paul que se desgarraba del dolor permaneció callado para no llamar la atención o que lo matarán.

¿Entendiste?- dijo el hombre encapuchado- No te metas más con Damon Salvatore o vas a correr la misma suerte que la estúpida de esa Collins-dijo el sacándole el cuchillo y provocando que Paul gritara del dolor. En ese mismo momento, el hombre lo tiró al suelo y salió corriendo.

Paul como pudo entro a su casa para intentar curarse la herida que le había hecho en el brazo al mismo tiempo que su celular vibraba. Un nuevo mensaje había llegado, lo abrió desesperado y quedó horrorizado. La casa y la tienda de la estaban en llamas y el marido de ella quemado por completo. La imagen lo hizo temblar….y una enorme culpa lo hundió, nunca debió decirle a la señora que era un detective, cometió uno de los errores más grandes que pudo haber hecho…el caso de Elena Gilbert era mucho más peligroso de lo que él pensaba.

**Bueno, ahí está! Quedó mucho más largo que los demás pero amo escribir los Flashback y me quedo más largo de lo que pensé :)**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios! Sería genial poder verlos!**

**Mil gracias!**


	7. Decisiones y nuevos comienzos

**Hola! Bueno les dejo el capítulo de hoy, me quedo demasiado largo pero espero que les guste a los que siguen la historia.**

**Nota del autor: Ningún personaje de TVD me pertenece.**

_La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas de la casa de huéspedes, Damon se hallaba tirado en el estudio bebiendo todo el alcohol que su tío guardaba en las gavetas. Seguramente era una de las peores semanas de su vida. Su tío había decidido de la nada que ya era hora de partir. Se sentó con sus sobrinos y les explicó que por su trabajo ya no podía seguir viviendo en Mystic Falls, pero ofreció llevárselos a otro lado ante lo cual los hermanos se miraron y se negaron rotundamente. Su tío lo entendió, ellos habían vivido toda su vida ahí, los recuerdos de sus padres, sus amigos, sus novias por lo que se comprometió a ayudarlos, puesto que era su tutor legal y a venir siempre que pudiera. Stefan se lo tomó bien, hoy se había despedido y lo había acompañado al aeropuerto, pero él no podía, porque el sentimiento de rabia, de abandono lo superaba. Otra vez lo dejaban, lo preferían en vez de a otro, siempre igual, era siempre la última opción de todos. Otro asunto que había empeorado su semana fue una gran pelea que tuvo con Elena. Él había hecho todo lo posible por volver a acercarse a ella, ser mejor persona y ayudarla a salir adelante con la muerte de sus padres. Pero fue una puñalada por la espalda cuando la fue a buscar para llevarla a tomar su café diario y Jenna le dijo que no estaba porque que había salido con Matt. Fue como una bofetada y no sabía porque, se sintió traicionado cuando ella, prefirió salir con Matt en vez de con él. Claro el seguía siendo su maldito novio, pero necesitaba ese tiempo con ella pues era la única que le gustaba estar con él del todo, la única que conversaba con él. Por lo que espero afuera de su casa hasta que llegara, espero y espero hasta que se atrevió a aparecer de la mano con Matt. Él la dejó en el porche y la besó mientras ella reía, lo cual hizo que Damon apretara lo puños, cuando Matt se dio vuelta Elena se percató del auto de Damon y vio como el la miraba desde la ventana, por lo que le hizo una seña para que subiera por la ventana de su habitación. Damon se bajó del auto y subió rápidamente por la enredadera, al mismo tiempo que Elena cerraba la puerta de su habitación de un portazo. _

_Damon- dijo ella viendo su enojo venir- yo…._

_No importa Elena, no te excuses por favor- dijo de golpe con rabia en su voz- no me avisaste, no me avisaste que ibas a salir con el estúpido de Matt-las palabras le salían sin pensarlas, estaba enojado necesitaba que lo escucharan, se sentía mal por lo de su tío y a nadie le importaba_

_¿Disculpa?- le respondió ella poniéndose a la defensiva- no es ningún estúpido Damon, es mi novio! No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación de por qué salí con él_

_No Elena- dijo Damon golpeando la pared y subiendo la voz- Yo si merezco que me avises si me vas dejar a un lado, yo he estado contigo todo este tiempo, te he escuchado y consolado y…_

_Damon- dijo Elena sorprendida y enojada por su actitud- es cierto que has estado conmigo, pero solo ahora porque déjame recordarte que desde hace muchos años que estábamos distanciados por culpa tuya Damon y no tienes ningún derecho a enojarte conmigo por querer salir con mi novio que me ha escuchado mucho más tiempo que tú! ¿Acaso crees que con unos meses que estés conmigo todo ha vuelto a ser como antes? _

_Damon la miró, sus palabras le dolieron si era cierto hace solo 7 meses habían estado conversando nuevamente, pero sentía que todo estaba bien que volvían a recuperar esa amistad donde ambos se sentían bien, a gusto como en casa, pero al parecer no… nunca sería suficiente_

_Wow!- dijo Damon- Pensé que para ti nuestra amistad significaba algo más…_

_Tú mismo dejaste claro que nuestra amistad no valía nada hace algún tiempo Damon- dijo ella enfurecida- que tú te hayas acercado a mi nuevamente si es un avance, pero no te da el derecho de venir a gritarme menos si salgo con mi novio. Debí haberte llamado para decirte que no podría salir hoy, pero lo olvidé…_

_Claro, pensó Damon intentando ocultar el dolor que le causaban sus palabras, él siempre podía ser olvidado- No sé porque haces esto Elena- dijo tomándola por los hombros- yo he intentado estar contigo incluso cambiar por ti- respondió muy enojado- y tú no tomas eso en cuenta, prefieres irte con ese imbécil que no te conoce_

_No es un imbécil, él me ama! Y yo también lo amo!- dijo Elena gritando_

_Tú no lo amas!- le dijo Damon gritando aún más- Por Dios Elena, él no te conoce nada!_

_¿A y acaso tú si Damon? Porque no estuviste presente en nada de mi vida desde hace años! Y él sí, me consoló estuvo a mi lado cada vez que tú me alejabas, cada vez que me hiciste llorar y por eso lo amo Damon lo amo!- dijo Elena furiosa- Y tú no puedes hacer nada contra eso, lo amo y siempre será mi primera elección Damon, siempre será él!- Damon la miró y se quedó helado, su alma se cayó a sus pies, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, incluso Elena se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se acercó un poco a él_

_Yo… Damon…- dijo ella intentado tocarle el brazo del cual él se alejó bruscamente_

_Déjame en paz Elena- dijo él mientras la puerta se abría de un golpe y Jenna entraba alarmada por tanto grito_

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- preguntó con tono firme_

_Nada- le espetó Damon- yo ya me voy, no vale la pena que me quede aquí ni que pida disculpas_

_Damon…- dijo Elena mirándolo con preocupación y sintiéndose muy culpable por todo lo que le había dicho_

_No importa Elena- dijo él de forma golpeada- esto no vale la pena_

_Damon- dijo Jenna preocupada al ver la cara del chico que mostraba enfado, decepción y tristeza- ¿quieres conversar?_

_No gracias Jenna- dijo el mirando el suelo- yo ya me voy…- dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y dejando a ambas mujeres con la palabra en la boca. _

_Desde ese día no habían vuelto a conversar y en realidad la soledad lo estaba matando. No recordaba sentirse así desde la muerte de sus padres, luego había tapado todo ese dolor con la imagen de una persona ruda que no le importaba nada ni nadie, el problema es que con esas acciones se había quedado aún más solo. Su tío, Elena y…Katherine. Mientras bebía más de la botella de whisky que sostenía en una mano, pensaba en lo que había visto hace unas horas y le dolió, él no la amaba de eso estaba seguro hace mucho tiempo, pero si la quería y tenía la sensación de que ella, a pesar de su forma de ser, de su actitud si lo quería y que si se preocupaba por él. Era todo una mentira, desde siempre al parecer. Fue a la casa de Katherine a buscarla, quería estar con ella olvidar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, vio la puerta de la casa sin cerrojo y entró. Pensó que no había nadie, hasta que escuchó unos ruidos que provenían del segundo piso. Subió y al llegar al pasillo escuchó como la voz de Katherine reía junto con alguien._

_Me encanta estar contigo- decía la mujer- en realidad no te comparas en nada con el estúpido de Damon_

_El hombre río y añadió- No entiendo para que estás con ese idiota Kat, reclama que eres de él y es posesivo. Déjalo ya y quédate conmigo- dijo en tono seductor._

_No puedo dejarlo- dijo ella- me da todo lo que quiero, me paga todo me mantiene por así decirlo y estar con él me da popularidad, poder… además si me dejara probablemente todos me odiarían más de lo que lo hacen- dijo poniendo una voz apenada_

_Nadie te odia a ti hermosa, lo que pasa es que Damon daña tu imagen, tú mereces a alguien que te ame_

_¿Cómo quién por ejemplo?- dijo ella coquetamente_

_Cómo yo- dijo él- yo te presto toda la atención del mundo, eres un sol Kat en cambio Damon solo anda con Elena, te menosprecia _

_Damon me sirve Rob, entiende que él me sirve… pero en el fondo- dijo ella- siempre serás tú, siempre serás mi primera elección a pesar de que deba ser en secreto- decía mientras ambos reían y se besaban._

_Damon que ya se había acercado a la puerta y había escuchado todo, sintió que se hundía. Katherine, la mujer por la que había dejado todo de lado lo engañaba de verdad. Lo que le habían dicho todos era cierto, para ella él solo era una herramienta nada más. La rabia se apoderó de él y abrió la puerta de un golpe, mientras veía como Katherine y Rob se paraban rápidamente de la cama tratando de cubrirse._

_Hey amigo- dijo Rob con miedo por la cara que tenía Damon_

_Que mierda!- dijo Damon furioso- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!_

_Damon- dijo Katherine sorprendida- Damon no es lo que parece…_

_Cállate!-le gritó- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Katherine! Todos tenían razón! Eres una cualquiera, una egoísta!- dijo él mientras avanzaba hacia ella con rabia_

_Hey cálmate- dijo Rob poniendo entre él y Katherine- piensa bien las cosas amigo_

_Damon no aguantó y le pego un puñetazo en la cara que tiró a Rob al suelo – No soy tu amigo imbécil y tú- le dijo señalando a Katherine que lo miraba asustada por primera vez- esto se acabó, me usaste Katherine, yo confié en ti, te defendí y a ti solo te importó todo lo que te di! ¿Alguna vez te interesaste por mí? ¿Me amaste algunas vez?!_

_Damon- dijo ella intentando arreglar la situación- tú sabes que yo soy una alma libre, tú sabes que soy así, pero tú me importas mucho_

_Tienes el descaro de mentirme en mi cara- dijo él ya muy enojado y acorralando a Katherine en la pared- soy solo una tarjeta de crédito para ti, te doy popularidad vamos a ver cómo te va sin mí- dijo él en tono sarcástico- Te van a odiar el doble Katherine y te vas a quedar sola- dijo cerca de su cara_

_Damon!- dijo ella- Es mentira lo que le dije a Rob!, tu sabes que quiero estar contigo por algo llevamos dos años juntos!- dijo ella- te amo!_

_Vaya forma de amar- respondió Damon- Acostándote con otros a mis espaldas, siempre fui tolerante con tu forma de ser pero con esto NO! – Dijo él- Ándate al infierno Katherine, eres una sucia una cualquiera y creme que esto es tu ruina, nadie juega con Damon Salvatore- le dijo con todo el odio y rabia que tenía dentro_

_Katherine se quedó mirando cómo se iba, no podía dejarlo ir, sabía que él le haría la vida imposible, sabía que necesitaba seguir estando con él para sus propósitos_

_Damon!- dijo ella llorando- Claro que te amo! Pero como crees que es para mí que en vez de compartir conmigo estés todo el día tras Elena!, seguramente ella te dijo que yo no te convenía, esa maldita te dijo que me dejarás!- dijo gritando_

_Damon se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos levantó un dedo y la apuntó mientras caminaba hacia ella- Nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a mencionar a Elena! Ella es una mujer de verdad, jamás le vas a llegar ni a los talones! No la uses como excusas de tus actos Katherine, porque ella vale mil veces más que tú!_

_Katherine lo miró incrédula, nunca él le había hablado así siempre peleaban pero ella ganaba, ahora todo era distinto- Ella jamás me dijo nada- siguió diciendo Damon- siempre me dijo que merecía a alguien mejor que tú, yo siempre te defendí ante todos Katherine, confié en ti, te di mi corazón. Elena ha sido mi amiga toda mi vida y puede ser que nos hayamos distanciado y claro lograste separarme de ella- dijo él recordando todas las veces que Katherine le había aconsejado alejarse de sus amigos y él la había escuchado- pero no lo lograste maldita, no lo hiciste porque no conoces la amistad ni el amor y me doy cuenta de eso ahora- dijo él dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación mientras Katherine veía como se iba y trataba de saber que iba a hacer._

_Damon tiró la botella que estaba en su mano con fuerza contra la pared, la rabia se apoderaba de él nuevamente. Tiró todo lo que estaba encima del escritorio, sacó los libros de los estantes y los aventó con fuerza hasta que cayó al suelo y dejo caer la cabeza y lloró. Lloro como no lo hacía hace muchos años, la soledad lo ahogaba sentía que no valía nada para nadie, sabía que Katherine no le era fiel pero verlo con sus propios ojos confirmaba el desprecio que ella sentía por él, que era solo un juguete en su vida. Nadie podía tener un mínimo de fe en él, era mejor dejarlo solo siempre como una herramienta de apoyo o de cualquier cosa como Katherine lo había dejado claro, como Elena le había dicho. Nunca sería la primera opción de nadie._

_Alguien lo movió a la mañana siguiente o ¿Qué hora era? Se preguntó en silencio mientras veía de forma borrosa una cara encima de él que lo llamaba. _

_No te muevas- dijo la voz tan familiar- quédate donde estás tienes varios cortes y resaca debes descansar._

_Damon abrió bien los ojos, estaba en su habitación con la luz de su mesa de noche prendida se tocó las manos y las tenía vendadas. ¿Qué le había pasado? Luego recordó todo lo que rompió anoche y el dolor volvió, aunque más recargado ya que había que agregar el dolor de cabeza y los cortes que tenía en el cuerpo._

_Hermano- dijo Stefan con un tono de voz muy preocupado- ¿Cómo te sientes? _

_Stefan- dijo Damon mirándolo mientras intentaba tapar la luz que llegaba a sus ojos, por lo que Stefan la corrió para que no le molestara- Me duele la cabeza_

_Si- dijo él- bebiste mucho anoche, pensé que tenía que llamar a un hospital incluso pensé que tenía que decirle a tío Zach, pero preferí no avisarle pues cuando llegue a casa seguramente él iba volando a San Francisco. _

_Sí que bueno que no lo llamaras, no necesito su ayuda- dijo Damon rápidamente e intentando incorporarse en la cama_

_No te levantes Damon- dijo Stefan- de verdad que no estás bien… _

_¿Qué hora es?- son las 7 de la tarde, estaba preocupado de que no despertaras, has estado inconsciente desde que te encontré anoche cuando llegue a casa con Care. Llamamos a los demás y Jeremy y Elena vinieron y nos ayudaron a traerte aquí y curarte los cortes. Además limpiaron el desastre que dejaste_

_¿Elena estuvo aquí?- dijo Damon alzando la mirada hacia su hermano_

_Si, estaba muy preocupada, muy mal de hecho… sé que no se han hablado en un par de días, sé que pelearon, Care me lo contó- dijo él un poco avergonzando_

_Si bueno- dijo Damon- no hemos hablado en algunos días…_

_Ella está arrepentida de todo lo que te dijo Damon, deberías saber que solo lo dijo porque estaba enojada- dijo Stefan_

_No la culpo Stefan- dijo Damon a penas- no la culpo de nada, está bien yo no tengo derecho a pedirle explicaciones de nada, yo me aleje tome malas decisiones - dijo Damon mirando para otro lado pues sentía mucho dolor, se sentía vulnerable y odiaba sentirse así- todos tenían razón…_

_Katherine- dijo Stefan suavemente y Damon lo miró con dolor en sus ojos- si… supe lo que pasó, vino a buscarte hoy varias veces me dijo que terminaste con ella de la nada, se veía muy devastada y me impresionó la verdad._

_Es una mentirosa- dijo Damon- es todo una actuación, ella jamás me quiso la encontré en la cama con otro hombre- dijo Damon asqueado- y le dijo cosas bastante hirientes sobre mí, de cómo solo me usaba… me di cuenta de que ustedes tenían razón, de que había confiado en la persona equivocada…_

_Hey- dijo Stefan poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano- ella no vale la pena Damon, no te eches toda la culpa de lo que ha pasado todos hemos actuado mal… tú sabes que me tienes a mí- Damon lo miró sorprendido- nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor del mundo últimamente eso es cierto, pero hemos mejorado de apoco y no importa lo distanciado que estemos… tu siempre vas a ser mi hermano Damon, siempre voy a estar ahí para lo que sea. Confió en ti, eres una persona buena y te quiero hermano yo no te voy a dar la espalda nunca_

_Damon miró a Stefan y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había crecido para solo tener 16 años. Era un hombre maduro a pesar de todo, sabía afrontar las situaciones que vinieran y era la única familia que le quedaba. Le sonrió a su hermano y lo abrazó, se parecía mucho a su madre en su personalidad no lo había notado. Stefan le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, sabía que Damon necesitaba que le recordaran que no estaba solo en el mundo._

Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en su ventana e iluminaban su habitación en penumbras. Estaba sentada en el alfeizar mirando como la ciudad vivía de noche, sin problemas, sin tormentos. Conciliar el sueño era difícil, no después de la pelea con Erick y el sueño que acababa de tener.

_Cállate!- gritó el hombre encapuchado mientras ella luchaba por soltarse de esas manos que la sujetaban- cállate estúpida!- le grito el hombre y le golpeo la mejilla que la hizo doblarse de dolor. El auto se movía rápidamente mientras el hombre le vendaba los ojos y la boca para callarla. ¿Por qué le hacían esto? pensó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El dolor en su pecho aumentaba, la oprimía a tal punto que no podía respirar, algo estaba dejando atrás algo que amaba más que a su propia vida. De pronto un fuerte impacto, vidrios y voló….luego un silencio abrasador._

Necesitaba respuestas, no sabía si era lo que soñó era real o solo su imaginación pero el dolor era muy fuerte como para haber sido solo un sueño sin sentido. Tomó los papeles que tenía a su lado y los revisó nuevamente como lo hacía cada día desde que despertó en el hospital. Un golpe en la cabeza provocado por un accidente en la vía pública ¿cómo es que no recordaba? ¿Era posible que otra cosa hubiera pasado? Las dudas la llenaban, debía arreglar si vida porque todo lo que vivió antes de su accidente jamás lo volvería a tener. Necesitaba redescubrirse, volver a saber quién era, dejar a Erick un tiempo y conocerlo de nuevo. No podía cerrar todas las posibilidades con él, al fin y al cabo él la amaba y ella a pesar de todo sentía un cariño especial por él.

Se levantó y caminó a la puerta de su habitación para quitarle el cerrojo y poder conversar con él, necesitaba respuestas y tomar decisiones en ese mismo momento, no podía seguir así. Caminó a la sala del apartamento y encontró a Erick durmiendo en el sillón profundamente, por lo que se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Mientras dormía se veía en paz, observó sus facciones e intentó pensar en lo difícil que debía ser la vida para él, pues la mujer que amaba ya no lo hacía. Se sintió mal por lo que iba a hacer, la culpa la invadió pero debía hacerlo, no quería romper el corazón del hombre que dio todo por ella pero no podía dejarlo pasar. Lentamente acarició su mejilla para despertarlo, Erick abrió sus ojos lentamente y la observó a los ojos mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Molly… ¿Estás bien?- dijo sentándose un poco, abriendo los ojos de apoco y quedando cara a cara con ella

Si yo siento despertarte a esta hora- dijo ella mirando sus ojos- Tenemos que conversar Erick…

¿No podías esperar hasta mañana verdad?- dijo él mirando el suelo pues sabía lo que iba a venir- No creo que sea para disculparte o reconciliarnos… pues eso podía esperar hasta mañana, debe ser algo importante

Bueno pues, en realidad si quiero disculparme – dijo ella subiendo el mentón de él con su dedo para que la observara a los ojos- No debí tratarte así cuando llegue, pero ha sido difícil… yo ya no sé qué más puedo hacer.

Está bien – dijo él sonriendo levemente- yo tampoco debí ser así contigo, lo lamento Molly… fue un poco extraño, nunca te habías encerrado así dejándome fuera de todo…

Yo necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar de vez en cuando- dijo ella un poco más seria- veras hay veces que tengo cierto sueños o recuerdos no sé qué son- dijo cerrando sus ojos exasperada- es horrible no saber quién soy Erick, es horrible no recordar nada…

¿Qué sueños has tenido?- dijo él mirándola preocupado- No me habías contado eso…

La verdad no se me había ocurrido que contarte fuera una buena idea- dijo ella siendo sincera- la verdad es que me siento segura contigo Erick y te quiero, pero no sé cuánto puedo confiar en ti- dijo mientras veía la mirada de él caer al suelo en decepción- sé que esto es complicado para ti también. Créeme que no es mi intención hacerte sufrir…

Si lo sé- dijo el levantando la mirada- tú no eres una persona que haga sufrir a los demás Molly, siempre has llevado luz y alegría a dónde vas esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti…y comprendo que las cosas no son iguales estoy consciente de que necesitas un tiempo para ti misma.

Erick lo siento de verdad- dijo ella tomando la mano del hombre que la miraba con una mezcla de amor y decepción- yo tengo que descubrir quién soy para poder saber quiénes somos nosotros juntos. No te lo mereces, sé que me conoces de toda mi vida o creo saberlo- añadió- Yo he intentado hacer que lo nuestro funcione otra vez, todo este año desde mi accidente, lo que más he querido es recordarte….pero no puedo – dijo ella bajando la mirada aún con su mano sobre la de él- lo siento…

No me recuerdas…- dijo él sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que le había hecho pasar por las mentiras que le ocultaba- yo… está bien, somos diferentes ahora y no puedo obligarte a que estés conmigo…escucha quiero que seamos amigos- al oír eso Elena levantó su cabeza y lo miró sorprendida- quiero que te descubras, que vuelvas a ser feliz…yo quiero ayudarte…

Eres realmente sorprendente- dijo ella sonriéndole- no te merezco Erick…siempre intentando de que yo sea feliz y yo no he parado de hacerte sufrir desde mi accidente

Jamás me vas a hacer sufrir Molly, voy a hacer lo que necesites un amigo, un confidente y quizás algo más si me lo permites más adelante- dijo sonriéndole

Sí- dijo ella abrazándolo- quiero que seamos amigos, que me ayudes y que volvamos a conocernos con esta nueva yo… tú eres lo único seguro en mi vida ahora Erick y no quiero que te vayas de ella, sólo que necesito como tu bien dices saber primero quien soy antes de que lo nuestro se arruine más…de verdad lo intenté…

Si lo sé- dijo él apoyando su frente en la de ella y cerrando los ojos, era hora de dejarla ir se lo merecía. Tendría que protegerla y mentirle a sus jefes pero como amigo podría ayudarla más y quizás sólo quizás ella se enamoraría de él…aunque el día en que se enterara de que no era más que una farsa probablemente la perdería para siempre- Te amo Molly, no lo olvides

No lo haré- dijo ella sonriéndole- gracias por comprender…muchas gracias….

¿Qué sueños has tenido Molly?- dijo él mientras le ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja- ¿Quieres contármelo? Quizás pueda decirte si es real o no- dijo él sonriendo, probablemente si ella le decía algo él podría averiguar más cosas sobre ella, ya que tampoco sabía mucho.

Yo…no lo sé- dijo ella mirando el suelo y volviendo la mirada hacia él- Está bien…hay un bebé- dijo ella- no sé si es niño o niña, pero es muy pequeño y siento como si fuera mío. ¿Tuvimos algún bebé alguna vez?- preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos

Erick se quedó congelado ante la pregunta… ¿Es que acaso ella tenía hijos? ¿La habían separado de un bebé?... Si era cierto realmente no había perdón para nadie involucrado en esto, tendría que averiguarlo lo antes posible- Bueno, la verdad es que nunca hemos tenido un bebé, por lo que quizás es sólo un sueño…

Es que no sé si es un sueño- dijo ella acomplejada- yo no estaba durmiendo cuando tuve esas imágenes…siento que es un recuerdo…

Molly no es un recuerdo nuestro- dijo él seriamente- quizás alguna vez tuviste un bebé en tus manos, pero te aseguro que de nosotros no es

Claro- dijo Elena cortándolo de inmediato, era obvio que no era de ellos pues no había rastros de que hubieran tenido hijos- si… lo que pasa es que el sentimiento que vino con el recuerdo fue muy fuerte…pero claro no debe ser nuestro

¿Algo más Molly?- dijo él mirando su reacción con el tema del bebé y el dolor que pasó por sus facciones

Si- dijo ella mirándolo nuevamente pero de forma seria- mi accidente ¿estás seguro que yo no iba en un auto? ¿Estás seguro que no me habían secuestrado o algo así?- Erick la miró extrañado- Sé que es raro, pero tengo ese sueño donde alguien me llevaba en un auto a la fuerza y de pronto todo se apaga, quizás en el choque…

No- dijo él, ya no muy convencido pues no sabía cuál era su verdadero accidente nunca nadie le dijo- te atropellaron en la calle Molly cuando ibas en bicicleta de vuelta a casa. Saliste al parque y a la vuelta el auto no te vio y te atropelló, te pegaste muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Ok…entonces fue solo un sueño- dijo ella un poco decepcionada

No te decepciones- dijo él tomándole la mano- los recuerdos volverán en algún momento, el doctor dijo que había que esperar

¿Pero y si nunca llegan?- dijo ella preocupada

Bueno, entonces vas a construir una nueva vida y vas a sentirte feliz con quien eres- dijo él sonriéndole mientras en su bolsillo vibraba su pantalón- ¿Molly me disculpas un momento?- dijo parándose bruscamente

¿Pasó algo?- dijo ella mirándolo extrañada

Debo ir al baño un segundo… es mejor que vuelvas a la cama, y que sigamos conversando mañana- dijo el bostezando

Si claro- dijo ella parándose- tienes razón… buenas noches y gracias por todo – le dijo sonriendo

De nada, siempre voy a estar ahí- dijo él mientras la veía entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella. En ese momento corrió al baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo, para ver el mensaje.

_Hubo complicaciones, debes ahora más que nunca retenerla junto a tu lado_

Erick leyó el mensaje y suspiró, no podía seguir traicionando a Molly o ¿Elena?...la mantendría a salvo de esas personas horribles sin importar nada…no le importaba su bienestar, ya no, ahora solo quería mantenerla a salvo y que recuperara su vida. Esperaría el llamado de su jefe para saber que había ocurrido, pero mentiría y salvaría a la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

Temprano esa mañana Damon paso a dejar a Claire con Jeremy y Bonnie, pues no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con su hermano luego de su discusión de anoche y sabía que no lo apoyaría con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba decidido, debía saber qué hacer con el caso de Elena y tomar las decisiones correctas, la vida y la de su hija debían estar primero lo quisiera o no. Condujo hasta el hospital a donde trasladaron a la señora Collins y su esposo para poder hablar con alguien y saber de qué se trataba todo esto. Al entrar en el hospital se encontró con Liz que lo esperaba en la sala de espera.

Liz- dijo Damon acercándose y saludándola- Gracias por dejarme venir

Es extraoficial Damon, es mejor que nadie sepa que estas aquí además no sé si sea buena idea que hables con la señora Collins, ella está bien- dijo al ver la cara de Damon- solo respiró un poco de humo el problema es su marido.

¿Su marido? ¿Está bien?- preguntó Damon

Pues no lo está- dijo ella preocupada- el falleció anoche debido a la gravedad de las quemaduras… su esposa acaba de saberlo y está bastante mal emocionalmente, estuvieron a punto de sedarla Damon

Que terrible- dijo Damon sorprendido- ¿Saben porque se produjo el incendio?

Según el informe oficial fue una conexión de gas en mal estado- dijo ella- pero la Señora Collins ha repetido todo el momento que fue su culpa, pensamos que está con shock emocional…no lo sé ¿por qué quieres verla?

No lo sé Liz…Paul el detective habló con ella y esto paso justo después, no sé si tuvo algo que ver con esto- dijo Damon preocupado

Los informe oficiales no mienten…por lo menos no tenemos como probar lo contrario Damon, voy a dejar que hables con la Señora…pero no creo que ella quiera hablar contigo, menos con el estado en que está luego de saber lo de su marido…- dijo ella- ven conmigo por acá…

Llegaron a un pasillo con varias puertas blancas, Liz entró en una seguida de Damon y la imagen de la señora lo sorprendió…ella estaba devastada, sus facciones empapadas de tanto llanto, consumida en soledad…

Señora Collins- dijo la sheriff provocando que esta se sobresaltara y levantara la cabeza de un golpe- señora Collins…lamento molestarla, pero alguien quiere verla

La señora buscó la mirada del hombre que iba detrás de la Sheriff y al verlo sus ojos se abrieron y entró en pánico- Váyase de aquí!- gritó ella- Esto es culpa suya!...

Señora Collins- dijo Damon acercándose y ella se apegó más a su cama alejándose de él- por favor cálmese…lamento mucho lo de su esposo…- al escuchar eso la señora se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas

Él era todo lo que tenía en la vida- dijo rápidamente mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- era todo y ahora no me queda nada….nada…- miró a Damon- yo no tengo nada que decirle, absolutamente nada que decirle váyase de aquí!

Usted fue testigo de lo de Elena!- le dijo Damon exasperado mientras Liz le tomaba el brazo para que se calmara- Usted lo encubrió todo!...Yo también lo perdí todo, mi hija se quedó sin madre! Es una cobarde!

Damon- dijo Liz seriamente- Cálmate o te saco de aquí!

No puedo Liz- dijo mientras la señora Collins lo miraba sorprendida- Está señora no dijo lo que sabía! Encubrió cosas y no sé qué le pasó a Elena, ella era mi vida y la perdí!

Señor Salvatore- dijo Collins cambiando la expresión- Yo no sé de qué habla… yo jamás supe lo que le paso a su novia…fue una perdida terrible igual que la de mi amado esposo- dijo mientras más lágrimas corrían por su cara- ahora quiero que se vaya y me deje tranquila…no quiero saber más de usted…

¿Niega haber hablado con Paul?- dijo Damon enojado- ¿Lo niega?!

No sé de qué está hablando- dijo ella mientras sus ojos mostraban preocupación- no se quién es esa persona….

¿Tiene miedo no es cierto?- le gritó Damon- Hicieron esto para callarla!...

Damon ya basta!- dijo Liz- Vámonos inmediatamente de aquí- dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta- Lo siento señora Collins, se supone que esto no sería así

¿Por qué no habló?! La amenazaron con lo mismo en su momento?!- le gritó Damon mientras Liz lo llevaba hacia la puerta…y salía con él, levantó la mirada y vio como ella en silencio le decía- lo siento – y afirmaba con la cabeza.

Una vez en su auto se apoyó en el volante y gritó las cosas estaban fuera de control. Esta señora había sido amenazada desde un comienzo y la tenían vigilada, por algo se habían enterado tan rápido que ella había hablado con alguien. Seguramente sabían sobre el detective y eso ya era muy peligroso. ¿Quién podía ser tan mala persona? pensó ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para merecer todo esto? La persona que estaba detrás de esto no le temía a nada…todo vigilado…incendió la casa y la tienda de la señora Collins, mataron a su marido…era demasiado y ya no podía estar más involucrado en este juego. Arrancó el motor y se dirigió a casa de Jeremy.

Estacionó y miró la casa que alguna vez había sido de Elena. Levantó la vista hacia la habitación de ella y suspiró, era difícil pensar que tendría que dejarla ir sobre todo ahora donde sabía que alguien estaba involucrado…pero la seguridad de su hija estaba primero. Elena estaba muerta ya no estaba, pensó con pesar, hace un año ya que ella ya no estaba. En dos días más se cumpliría un año y nunca pudo descubrir nada solo sabía que alguien tuvo que ver con su muerte. Se bajó del auto y tocó el timbre mientras Bonnie le abría la puerta

Damon- dijo ella haciéndolo pasar- ¿Cómo te fue?

No supo que decir, se lanzó a los brazos de Bonnie y lloró. Ella un poco sorprendida de verlo así, ya que no era muy común ver a Damon vulnerable lo abrazó con fuerza.

Damon tranquilo- dijo ella- Está bien…desahógate

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo con Bonnie, pero sacó toda su frustración de adentro todo el dolor que esta decisión le causaba, dejar ir a Elena era algo que le costaba tolerar. Jeremy entró en la habitación y al ver la escena se quedó parado viendo como Damon estaba destrozado. Cuando se separó de Bonnie, caminó al salón y se sentó en el sillón mientras Jeremy y Bonnie lo seguían.

Damon- dijo ella tomándole la mano- ¿Estás mejor?

Damon asintió- Lo siento…no quería ponerme así…

Jeremy le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda- Está bien amigo, tienes que sacar todo ese dolor no es bueno para ti… supongo que las cosas resultaron muy bien ¿o me equivoco?

Damon asintió nuevamente- La verdad es que las cosas llegaron muy lejos, el marido de la señora Collins falleció- dijo mientras Bonnie se llevaba las manos a la boca sorprendida- ella no quería decir nada, dice que es su culpa pero al verme dijo que me fuera y negó todo…

¿Lo negó?- dijo Jeremy sorprendido- ¿Pero fue alguien más?

Según los reportes oficiales fue una falla de una conexión del gas…pero cuando iba saliendo ella me miro me dijo lo siento sin pronunciar palabra y asintió…la habían amenazado antes con esto y ahora lo hicieron…- dijo Damon mirando el suelo

La tenían vigilada- dijo Bonnie afirmándolo más que preguntando- o si no cómo se enteraron de que habló con el detective- Damon la miró

Si eso creo…por eso creo que hasta aquí llegamos – dijo Damon observando la reacción de ambos- debo pensar en Claire y estas personas son muy peligrosas no puedo exponerla ni a ninguno de ustedes…voy a dejar la investigación

Jeremy respiró profundamente, sabía que este día llegaría donde tendrían que dejarlo todo…una punzada en el corazón al saber que nunca sabría lo que le paso a su hermana que ya era demasiado tarde, culpa….debieron haber revisado su cuerpo…la culpa estaría con él por el resto de sus días. Miró a Damon y dijo- Está bien Damon, es lo correcto

¿Tú crees?- dijo el sorprendido- ¿No crees que debería seguir luchando?

Creo que primero está Claire- dijo él mientras Bonnie asentía, a este punto lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas- Elena lo entendería, ella quería que la protegiéramos sin importar nada- dijo Jeremy intentando que su voz no se quebrara- Debes rehacer tu vida Damon, preocuparte de Claire y vivir son miedos, no significa que vayamos a olvidar a mi herma

Damon sorprendido asintió lentamente y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo- Gracias Jer, esto es difícil de llevar, pero creo que es hora de cerrar este ciclo por mucho dolor que nos cause

Es cierto- dijo Bonnie hablando nuevamente- Elena siempre será parte de nuestras vidas, siempre estará con nosotros y la vamos a recordar siempre con amor- dijo ella mientras intentaba sonreír- tenemos a Claire que es como ella y sé que ella quería que lo primero cuidáramos de su hija

Gracias- dijo Damon- gracias por apoyarme en esto

Siempre- dijo ella tomando otra vez su mano- siempre vamos a estar contigo y con Claire Damon, eres un buen hombre, vale la pena quedarse a tu lado- Damon sonrió sus amigos eran su familia

Papá- dijo una voz que entraba en la sala, Damon al ver a su pequeña que venía caminado con su muñeca en un brazo se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y sonrió. Ella era por quién debía luchar.

Stefan, amor- dijo Caroline abriendo la puerta del estudio- ¿Estás aquí?

Stefan la miró, había pasado toda la noche despierto después de la pelea con su hermano en realidad no había querido tratarlo así ni decirle lo que le dijo, pero era necesario por la seguridad de su familia y de todos…Elena no iba a volver era hora de que avanzara.

No volviste a la cama – dijo Caroline acercándose y sentándose en las piernas de Stefan- Oí que peleaste con Damon…

Sí- respondió bajando la mirada- la verdad es que le grite y le dije que dejara de investigar lo de Elena…él tiene que cerrar ese ciclo ¿entiendes?- dijo mientras miraba a Caroline intentando convencerse- debe proteger a Claire de cualquier persona que esté detrás de todo esto…

Si te entiendo- dijo ella asintiendo- está bien que se lo hayas dicho, a nadie le gusta dejar atrás a Elena…la verdad es que no me gusta dejar de saber que le paso ella era mi mejor amiga y es difícil- dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían- me da mucha pena todo esto Stefan…ella no se lo merecía, todo estaba perfecto…

Tranquila amor- dijo él abrazándola y haciéndole cariño en el pelo- ella donde esté yo sé que preferiría esto antes de poner en peligro a Claire o a Damon…espero que mi hermano tome la decisión correcta

Lo hará- dijo Caroline desprendiéndose un poco de su abrazo y se secaba las lágrimas- Damon siempre va a velar por Claire eso está claro…ojalá pueda seguir avanzando le ha costado mucho…creo que la ceremonia del sábado dará un cierre a todo esto ¿Tú lo crees?-preguntó ella dudosa

Si mi hermano elige desprenderse de esto, yo creo que si lo hará…sé que no quiso involucrarse mucho…- dijo Stefan

En realidad si se involucró amor, antes del cumpleaños de Claire me pidió algunas cosas especiales para ese día…

Espero que pueda dejarla ir- dijo Stefan preocupado

Eso es difícil Stefan- dijo Caroline mirándolo incrédula- él puede cerrar el ciclo, pero jamás la dejará ir…ella fue y será siempre el amor de su vida, su alma gemela siempre la va a tener con él

Si lo sé Care.- dijo él- me refiero a que pueda avanzar ¿entiendes? No quiero que Damon se quede sólo, quiero que algún día pueda conocer a alguien que lo vuelva a hacer feliz y sé que es pronto- añadió al ver la cara de Caroline- sé que solo ha pasado un año y que a él le ha costado ir adaptándose a su nueva vida, pero espero que en el futuro sea feliz ha sufrido mucho y creo que es suficiente.

Es verdad- dijo ella asintiendo- bueno ¿vamos a desayunar? Tengo demasiada hambre

¿Tú hambre en las mañanas?- dijo él subiendo una ceja

Sí, tengo mucha hambre…vamos tengo ganas de comer mucho queso- dijo ella levantándose para ir rápidamente a la cocina

¿Queso?- dijo él mirándola- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el queso?... ¿Quién eres?- dijo riendo

Desde ahora me gusta- dijo ella sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- vamos rápido!- lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con ella fuera del estudio.

El celular no dejaba de sonar mientras Damon jugaba con Claire en el patio trasero de su casa mientras Marie cocinaba el almuerzo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, varias cosas del trabajo pero sobre todo debía hablar con Klaus para explicarle la nueva situación. El celular sonó por quinta vez y Damon enroló los ojos- No nos dejan jugar Claire!- le dijo a su hija que reía mientras Damon le lanzaba una pelota pequeña por el suelo para que ella se la lanzara de vuelta.

¿Hola?- contestó Damon

Damon- dijo la voz familiar- ¿estás ocupado?

Klaus!, no estaba con Claire disculpa por no contestar antes- dijo él parándose del suelo y sentándose en una silla- Necesitaba conversar contigo…

Sí yo igual…creo que tuvimos algunas complicaciones- dijo Klaus en un tono serio

¿Supieron lo de la señora Collins?- dijo él extrañado pues no había conversado con ellos

En realidad sí me enteré de todo lo que paso- dijo él rápidamente

¿Cómo?- preguntó Damon extrañado

Bueno la verdad es que Paul me llamó…lo atacaron al llegar a su casa anoche – Damon lo iba a interrumpir pero este se adelantó- él está bien Damon, pero sufrió una herida grave. Lo amenazaron y luego le enviaron fotos de la casa de la Señora Collins y de su esposo gravemente quemado…

¿Qué?- dijo Damon horrorizado- Esto llego demasiado lejos…

Tienes que saber que Paul se siente muy culpable por lo que le paso a la señora Collins Damon, no sabe qué hacer, pero sí sabe que no quiere dejar la investigación que estas cosas no le asustan.- dijo Klaus tranquilamente

Bueno la verdad- respondió Damon convencido- esto es demasiado para mí y mi familia, verás la gente que está detrás de esto tiene a todos vigilados al parecer y si tienen gente vigilando a Paul no creo que sea conveniente que siga investigando…además debo proteger a mi hija Klaus, ella es lo más importante en mi vida- dijo mientras veía a Claire que abrazaba a su muñeca y le balbuceaba- yo quiero que dejemos las cosas hasta acá…

Pero Damon- dijo Klaus sorprendido- pensé que querías saber lo que pasó con Elena…

Sí- dijo él cerrando los ojos e intentando calmarse- pero ella, Elena le gustaría que yo me hiciera cargo de Claire y la protegiera y con gente así de perversa que amenaza, hiere y se mueve tan rápido yo no quiero jugar… quiero que esto quede así ¿Entiendes Klaus? No puedo permitir que nadie más salga herido de esto…sé que la señora Collins cometió un error al no hablar, pero mira lo que le hicieron…yo también cometí errores que jamás me voy a perdonar, pero no puedo retroceder el tiempo…me rindo Klaus.

Vaya- dijo él por el teléfono- La verdad Damon es que si te entiendo y comprendo la preocupación…no sé si sea lo mejor que dejes de investigar, lo que descubrió Paul podría ser importante…pero es tu decisión y es comprensible que quieras que tu hija y familia estén a salvo

Gracias por entenderme- dijo Damon- Espero que volvamos a hablar

A tu servicio Damon- dijo Klaus- Espero que todo salga bien…y Paul estará bien no te preocupes

Muchas gracias- dijo Damon- Adiós Klaus- dijo cortando la llamada. Estaba hecho, se había rendido con Elena…

Perdóname Lena- dijo él susurrando al cielo- Perdóname mi amor, te amo

Papi!- dijo Claire acercándose a él- Papi!- Damon bajo la mirada a su hija y está le entregó una pequeña flor de las que crecían en el pasto

Muchas gracias princesa- dijo él tomándola en brazos y abrazándola- Muchas gracias hija, te amo!

Amo- repitió ella mirando a su padre a los ojos que tanto amor le expresaban- amo papi!

Damon la abrazó fuerte y la beso en la cara mientras la niña gustosa recibía el cariño de su padre- te amo princesa- la abrazó e inhaló su aroma de frutillas y bebé y se quedó así abrazándola para poder seguir, para poder apegarse a la realidad y así avanzar por ella…Claire lo único que le quedaba.

Era sábado y hacía un día precioso. El sol brillaba en lo alto esa mañana y las nubes se mezclaban con el cielo azul. Las cosas estaban mejor, Erick la ayudó a buscar un nuevo apartamento cerca de donde vivían y se empezaría a mudar hoy…él no la dejó irse muy lejos pero estaba bien, no quería irse al otro lado de la ciudad sólo quería tener tiempo para ella. Terminó de guardar su ropa en la maleta y miró las cajas apiladas en el rincón de la alcoba, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios…por fin podría ser independiente y redescubrirse sin reparos.

El celular de Erick vibró encima del escritorio, ella se acercó y vio que era un número desconocido por lo que cómo él estaba abajo en al auto arreglando algunas cosas contestó.

¿Hola?- pregunto ella

¿Quién habla?- preguntó una mujer bruscamente por el teléfono

Molly- dijo ella extrañada por la voz de la mujer- ¿Quién es?

Molly- dijo la mujer bruscamente y suavizando un poco la voz- Claro claro, la novia de Erick ¿cierto?

Sí…- dijo ella muy extrañada- ¿Con quién hablo?

Hablas con Kat- dijo ella casi riendo- ¿Sabes quién soy?

Elena se sintió un poco confundida ¿quién era esta mujer?- No lo siento

Si soy una amiga del trabajo de Erick- dijo ella riendo- Le dices que lo llamé para preguntarle ¿cómo va el proyecto?

Si claro- dijo ella aún confusa- yo le digo…

A y dile también que lamento mucho que no haya podido asistir- dijo ella maliciosamente

¿Asistir a qué?- dijo Elena un poco cortante, la mujer no le había caído nada de bien

A la conmemoración de nuestra amiga que falleció hace un año…una tristeza la verdad- dijo ella riendo con lo cual Elena se extrañó aún más

No sabía que esas cosas eran motivo de risa- dijo cortante

Molly por favor relájate- dijo ella- está bien dile que pronto volveré de mis vacaciones con mi prometido e iremos a la oficina allá en Nueva York…un gusto hablar contigo Molly- dijo la mujer y cortó justo cuando Erick entraba a la habitación

¿Terminaste la maleta?- dijo él sonriendo pero rápidamente desapareciendo la sonrisa al ver la cara de Elena disgustada- ¿Pasó algo Molly?

En realidad contesté tu teléfono y hable con alguien desagradable- dijo ella- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy tenías una conmemoración de una amiga que falleció?

¿Con quién hablaste?- dijo Erick preocupado- Dime Molly…

Con una tal Kat- dijo mientras Erick intentaba guardar la compostura- era muy grosera se reía todo el tiempo incluso de su amiga fallecida…dijo que iba a venir de vuelta de sus vacaciones con su prometido… ¿quién es esa mujer Erick?

Es…eee… una compañera del trabajo, pero es horrible tienes razón – dijo él intentando cambiar el tema

¿Quién era tu amiga?- preguntó Elena con curiosidad- la que falleció…

Em…bueno… ella era del trabajo…sí- dijo él intentando convencerla- no éramos muy cercanos y a Kat le caía mal por eso reía…es realmente horrible esa mujer… bueno vamos para que alcances a desempacar hoy día- dijo tomando más cajas y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación dejando a una Elena muy confundida por su reacción.

Adivina con quién hable recién- dijo Katherine a Mason que entraba al salón donde ella estaba recostada- con la misma estúpida de Elena- dijo ella riendo

Kat ¿en que estabas pensando?- le dijo él cortante- no puedes hablar con ella…si ella te recuerda estamos acabados…

No nos recuerda- dijo ella desafiante- ni un poco…ahora nos tenemos que ir, yo creo que Damon no va a querer seguir buscando a su Elenita con el susto de la señora Collins y a su detective…

Si es cierto- dijo Mason fríamente- pero nos vamos a ir de aquí Kat, lejos no podemos permitir que hablen ni que nos encuentren

Si lo sé- dijo ella parándose del sillón- Me encantó la casa que compraste en Los Ángeles amor, es perfecta- dijo ella abrazándolo y besándolo

Es para una reina como tú- dijo el sonriéndole

Vamos a vivir muy felices, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo Mason eres todo para mí- dijo ella contenta

¿Enserio Kat?- dijo él acariciando su cara- Dime ¿me amas?

Por supuesto que te amo Mason- dijo ella sonriendo- Pero nos falta una sola cosa para terminar mi plan- dijo ella cambiando de tema

Kat…ya basta, ella no volverá está con Erick y acá dejaron todo…- dijo él cortando a Katherine

No es nada malo lo que falta- dijo ella- es solo algo para asegurarme que él se olvide de ella, siempre he querido que se olvide de ella…

No creo que pueda hacer eso- dijo Mason mirándola- ella era el amor de su vida, creo que ha sufrido bastante Kat…

Quiero que encuentre a otra persona- dijo ella- yo misma voy a dejar a alguien que lo enamore… alguien que pueda hacerlo olvidar y ahí todo estará terminado….

¿Porque no dejas que encuentre a alguien el mismo?- dijo él mirando a Katherine un poco sorprendido

Porque necesito que se olvide de Elena alguien que le exija no pensar en ella porque si algún día se vuelven a encontrar necesito que alguien me avise y que no permita que estén juntos…ellos no se lo merecen Mason, no merecen ser felices – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- no después de cómo me humillaron

Si lo sé Kat- dijo el bajando la mirada- tú hazte cargo de eso…yo creo que después de todo lo de anoche no puedo involucrarme más…espero que entiendas- Katherine lo miró y se alejó

Nunca lo has entendido ¿verdad Mason?, crees que está mal….- dijo ella herida

No- dijo él tomando su mano- creo que ha sido suficiente para ambos, no creo que puedas castigarlos más- dijo él – yo no creo que seas mala siempre te voy a apoyar Kat, pero ahora termina esto y déjalo- dijo mientras la atraía hacia él y la abrazaba.

Caroline se había esmerado como siempre, no parecía que estaban en un cementerio. Las pocas sillas alineadas solo para ellos bajo una glorieta blanca de estilo cuadrado rodeada de arreglos florales blancos y amarillos. Un pequeño podio donde un padre ofrecería una oración y detrás una gran foto de Elena junto con Damon y Claire recién nacida el día en que llegaron a casa, fue tomada justo unos días antes de su muerte. Estaba radiante, era una foto hermosa. Damon admiró todo el trabajo de Caroline y le sonrió antes de tomar asiento, con Claire en sus brazos. La niña iba vestida con un vestido blanco con toques de azul y su muñeca Molly bajo el brazo. La ceremonia comenzó el padre habló y un pequeña banda dominical cantó hermosas canciones, pero Damon jamás dejó de observar la fotografía que estaba frente a él, donde Elena y él sonreían felices… así era como la recordaba, un apersona llena de luz y alegría era un ángel.

¿A quién le gustaría decir algunas palabras?- pregunto el padre a los asistentes, todos los amigos se miraron varios Bonnie y Caroline estaban al borde de las lágrimas y Jeremy estaba muy serio, Damon miró a sus amigos y se paró. Stefan lo miró y recibió a Claire en sus brazos mientras él se ponía delante del podio.

La verdad es que quiero darles las gracias ustedes son mi familia y a todos los conocí gracias a Elena- dijo Damon intentando no emocionarse más de la cuenta- Elena estaría muy feliz de nosotros, que no solo nos reunimos acá sino que somos amigos, nos acompañamos día a día. Sin ustedes no sé dónde estaría, han sido un gran apoyo…- dijo parando un poco antes de hablar pues los ojos se le habían humedecido- Todos amamos a Elena y ella está en todos nuestros corazones…- dijo al público para luego darse vuelta y quedar cara a cara con la foto de Elena y su placa- Mi amor- le dijo hablándole a ella- no hay día que no te extrañe, no hay día ni segundo que no estés en mis pensamientos…te veo en cada objeto, te veo en nuestra princesa… el tiempo pasó muy rápido y la vida es injusta. No sé porque nos tocó esto Lena, no sé porque nuestra historia fue así… pero la disfruté y la amé desde el principio, desde que te conocí cuando éramos niños, cada momento lo guardo conmigo- las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas pero debía despedirse de ella- eres el amor de mi vida Lena, siempre lo serás… eres mi ángel y me diste el regalo más hermoso de la vida, me diste a Claire. Espero que me perdones Lena…- dijo él rozando con sus dedos la cara de ella en la fotografía- perdóname amor por todo y por tener que dejarte ir, espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar y espero que estés orgullosa de nosotros… - no podía decirle adiós las palabras no salían de su boca de pronto sintió una mano en su brazo y se dio cuenta que era Stefan que le daba su apoyo- adiós Lena- susurró mientras Stefan lo abrazaba y se sentaba nuevamente y tomaba a Claire en sus brazos. La música empezó a sonar y cerró los ojos miró hacia atrás y vio a Caroline muy emocionada pero le dio las gracias, no solo por todo sino porque estaba tocando la música que el pidió…la canción que él le dedicó cuando eran amigos y que siempre los identificaba. Sintió unas pequeñas manos en su cara y vio cómo su hija lo miraba con tristeza al verlo llorar. La pequeña niña soltó algunas lágrimas y el la abrazó fuertemente y ella igual a él… estaban cerrando una etapa y ellos dos seguían juntos.

La oscuridad inundaba las paredes de su nueva habitación, prendió la luz y sonrió. Este era su nuevo comienzo, se sentó en la cama y leyó el mensaje que Erick le había enviado – _Llegue bien a casa, hablamos mañana que tengas dulces sueños Molly-_ era un hombre increíble, había tomado la mudanza de ella muy bien y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en todo… realmente no se lo merecía. Dejó el celular encima de su cama y miró el cielo estrellado, era raro que se pudiera ver alguna estrella desde Nueva York por todas las luces, pero esa noche si se veían. Las cosas iban a cambiar, nuevas etapas estaban por comenzar y no podía esperar a ver que le deparaba el destino por su cuenta...

_Esta todo destruido Damon- dijo Elena con tristeza y abrazando a su amigo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo observando la casa del árbol que habían construido en casa de Damon_

_Bueno- dijo el niño creo que podemos pedirle a mi papá que nos ayude a construir uno nuevo- dijo él abrazando a su amiga de vuelta- pero no estés triste- le dijo viendo como su amiga tenía algunas lágrimas en la cara_

_Es que nos demoramos tanto en construirla- dijo ella apenada- era nuestra casa Damon…_

_Bueno pero haremos una nueva- dijo él sonriéndole – si quieres podemos hacerla como un castillo así podemos jugar a los juegos que te gustan- dijo él viendo como la cara de su amiga se iluminaba, le gustaba cuando ella sonería_

_¿Enserio?- dijo Elena contenta_

_Por supuesto- dijo él mirándola a los ojos y tomándole la mano- Es un nuevo comienzo…_

**7 Meses después…**

De apoco los días fueron pasando hasta hacerse meses casi 7 meses habían pasado desde el cumpleaños de Claire y desde que habían dejado de investigar el caso de Elena. Muchas cosas habían pasado, Claire había crecido demasiado ahora hablaba mucho más y corría por todos lados con sus juguetes y cantando algunas canciones. Su parecido con Elena era realmente gigantesco y Damon disfrutaba verla crecer. Caroline estaba embarazada de 8 meses e irradiaban alegría junto con Stefan, aunque no podía para de hablar de sus bebé y la emoción que sentían ambos a veces dejaba agotado a Damon, el no recordaba haber sido así cuando Elena estaba embarazada de Claire, pero todos le decían que eran peores que Stefan y Caroline. Bonnie y Jeremy se iban a ir de vacaciones a Europa por el aniversario de su matrimonio, Jenna había dado luz a su bebé que ahora tenía 6 meses, el pequeño Matty era adorable y a Claire le gustaba jugar con él cuando lo veía. Todos estaban felices disfrutando de la vida que venía por delante.

Era domingo en la mañana, los rayos de luz se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se estiró en la cama, miró hacia un lado y vio a su pequeña que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Sabía que no debía acostumbrarla, pero en realidad le gustaba dormir con su princesa. Se recostó de lado y la observó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con cuidado. Claire se movió y abrió los ojos de golpe mirando a Damon.

Papi!- dijo ella con voz enojada- tuto!

Damon no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía el carácter de Elena en las mañanas cuando la despertaban, no le gustaba y se ponía de malas…pero Damon sabía cómo calmar a sus chicas.- Ven acá princesa- dijo mientras la abrazaba y la ponía al lado de él- Sigue durmiendo mi amor- dijo poniéndola en su pecho y tapándola con la sábana mientras la niña ponía su cara en el cuello de su padre y con una mano jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja. Damon la abrazó y cerró los ojos, valía la pena quedarse junto a ella descansando en su día libre.

Varias horas después su celular sonó y despertó sobresaltado, Claire ya no estaba en sus brazos y se asustó. Miró para todos lados y le entró el pánico, ya que no estaba en la cama. Claire!- llamo Damon haciendo caso omiso a su celular. Claire ¿dónde estás?!- saltó de la cama y salió de su habitación para ir a la de Claire- Claire!- dijo él preocupado

Papá- dijo una vocecita al fondo de la habitación- tecito!.- balbuceo la niña que tenía a su muñeca en la mano e intentaba darle una taza de té de juegete.

Claire- dijo Damon- me asustaste bebé! Pensé que te había pasado algo- dijo acercándose a su hija que servía té en su cocina de jugete

Tecito papá!- le dijo la niña entregándole una taza y Damon se la recibía para tomársela

Mmm!- dijo Damon haciendo que su hija riera- ¿quieres ir a tomar desayuno Claire? ¿Quieres tu leche con chocolate?- dijo él acercándose a su hija y dejando la taza encima de la mesa de juguete- ¿vamos?

Leche!- dijo la niña saltando- yuno!

Desayuno amor- dijo él- te voy a enseñar hacer un desayuno al estilo Salvatore tienes que aprender para que cuando yo ya no pueda cocinar tú me lo sirvas a mí- dijo él contento tomando a su hija en brazos para ir a la cocina y ella lo abrazaba fuerte- ¿quién ama a papá?- dijo Damon mirando a su hija

Yo!- dijo la niña levantando los brazos y saltando- papi!- dijo ella y le doy besos en la cara imitándolo como cuando él la besaba a ella

Damon rio y besó a su hija en la frente- vamos a hacer desayuno mi amor!- salió de la habitación y bajo a la cocina dejando a Claire en su silla de comida- Tú me ayudas desde ahí princesa- le dijo a su hija dándole un beso en la nariz para que ella riera. El celular empezó a sonar y Damon contestó viendo el verificador de llamadas y sonrió.

Rose- dijo él rápidamente- no me retes cuando me llamaste hace un rato Claire se había levantado mientras dormía y al no verla entré en pánico!

Rose rio al escuchar a Damon siempre tan sobreprotector- ¿Y dónde estaba?

En su habitación jugando- respondió- me asuste cuando no la vi, esto de que ahora se desplace sola y tan rápido no me gusta nada

Damon acostúmbrate, cuando se escape por su ventana para estar con su novio va a ser mucho peor- dijo ella riendo por el teléfono mientras Damon ponía cara de pocos amigos

Cállate Rose! Mi hija es mía todavía! Voy a poner rejas en su habitación!- dijo seriamente

Damon tú y Elena siempre se escapaban por sus ventanas y tu entrabas por la ventana de ella…no puedes juzgar a tu hija luego- dijo Rose riendo pues sabia que esos temas hacían enojarlo

Yo y Lena éramos amigos- dijo el sonriendo al recordar a su amada- nos conocíamos desde siempre es diferente

Bueno espera a que vaya al preescolar y que encuentre un amigo- dijo riendo a carcajadas- ahí no podrás hacer nada

Cada cosa a su tiempo Rose! – dijo él mientras revolvía unos huevos y le tiraba un beso a Claire y esta intentaba hacer lo mismo con su manito para que su papá le sonriera- Bueno pero ¿cómo estás? A qué se debe esta llamada tan temprano

AAA!- grito Rose por el teléfono- Es que tengo mucho que contarte Damon!

¿Rose?- dijo el extrañado por la repentina voz de chica chillona- ¿Eres Rose verdad?

Si Damon- dijo ella mientras enrolaba los ojos- Es que te tengo noticias! Ayer Jack me propuso matrimonio!- dijo ella gritando feliz por el teléfono y haciendo que Damon se alejara un poco el auricular de su oído

¿Matrimonio?- dijo el incrédulo- ¿Se van a casar? ¿Ustedes?

Claro que nosotros Damon! Llevamos tantos años juntos que es lo correcto ahora- dijo ella contenta- Estoy muy feliz y eres la primera persona a la que le cuento!

Vaya- dijo él alegrándose- Me alegro mucho Rose, nunca imaginé que algún día iba a escuchar que te ibas a casar no eras tú la que decía que "nunca me voy a casar" "no me pueden atar por un papel"- dijo intentando imitar a Rose

Bueno pero las cosas cambian- dijo ella riendo- la verdad es que no lo dude ningún segundo! Estas invitado por cierto- Damon sonrió

Bueno es lo mínimo- dijo él- Después de escuchar tus quejas contra el mundo todos estos años lo mínimo era que me invitaras- ambos rieron y ella añadió- Además te tengo una sorpresa!

¿Qué cosa?- dijo él mientras rebanaba trozos de pan

Te elegí como mi dama de honor!- dijo ella por el teléfono con mucha excitación

¿Qué?!- dijo Damon sorprendido- ¿Tú crees que yo Damon Salvatore va a ser tu "dama de honor"? No! Claro que no! Soy un hombre Rose y no sé nada de esas cosas!

Claro, claro ya lo discutiremos luego, pero piensa puedes usarlo a tu favor- dijo ella tratando de convencerlo- primero vas a lucir sexy como siempre y todas las chicas te van a amar, te van a encontrar tierno, preocupado y créeme que todas te van a dar su número

Rose no me interesa recibir el número de nadie- dijo él negando con la cabeza- y No no voy a ser tu dama de honor, ni siquiera soy "dama", además tú vives muy lejos y no puedo asistirte en todas las cosas que ese trabajo implica… ¿Por qué no le pides a Care? ella planifica muy bien…

Damon Caroline está embarazada a punto de dar a luz y la presión de un hijo creo que es demasiado, además mi mejor amigo en el mundo eres tú…piénsalo- dijo ella suplicándole

No lo sé- dijo él sonriendo- Quizás si cambias el nombre de "dama" a algo más varonil podría ser que te ayude – dijo mientras ponía la leche de su hija en su mamadera

Leche!- gritó Claire desde su silla- Yo ñamñam!

Rose tengo que dejarte, tengo a una pequeña gruñona que quiere su desayuno aquí y me está mirando con ojos malvados porque no le estoy poniendo atención- dijo él batiendo la leche para entregársela a Claire- Hablamos más tarde

Ok, mándale todo mi amor a mi preciosa- dijo ella contenta- Y piensa en lo que te dije

Lo voy a pensar Rose, felicidades para ambos- dijo sonriendo y entregándole la mamadera a Claire- Cuídate, un abrazo adiós!- dijo mientras cortaba la llamada- Claire, tía Rose se va a casar- dijo poniendo el pan y el huevo sobre la mesa

Tía Lolo!- dijo la niña mientras tomaba su leche- pan!

Pan por favor- dijo él enseñándole a su hija- Quiero pan por favor ¿puedes decir por favor?

Pan!- dijo la niña apuntando la panera – Papá, povor!- Damon le sonrió era muy inteligente

Muy bien!- dijo él acariciando su mejilla para luego cortar un pedazo de pan con un poco de mantequilla y dárselo- te lo comes todo Claire, no voy a botar la comida- le dijo seriamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café y miraba la foto de Elena que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina- Buenos días Lena- dijo sonriéndole

Mamá!- dijo la pequeña apuntando la fotografía- Mamá!

Si es mamá- dijo Damon- está tomando desayuno con nosotros cómo siempre- dijo sonriéndole a su hija que lo escuchaba

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento luego de llegar de su corrida matutina. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y se preparó unas tostadas, un té y cortó una manzana para tomar desayuno. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa y miró a su alrededor, estaba sola pero no era algo que le molestara de hecho estaba siendo muy feliz desde que vivía sin Erick. A él lo veía casi a diario y su relación había mejorado mucho, eran amigos nuevamente y él la había llevado a unas cuantas citas dónde lo habían pasado realmente bien. El tema era que todavía no se sentía enamorada de él, pero seguían saliendo y ella lo seguía intentando. Revisó los mensajes de su celular y sonrió al ver uno de su nueva vecina de la cual se había vuelto muy cercana. _Cuando vuelvas llámame te tengo una sorpresa!- _Elena leyó el mensaje y marcó el número de su amiga enseguida.

Molly!- dijo ella al contestar- Que bueno que leíste mi mensaje amiga!

No podía esperar a oír tu voz Emma- respondió Elena riendo- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?!

No seas tan impaciente amiga!- le dijo Emma

Odio las sorpresas, enserio dime!- Emma negó con la cabeza

Ok! Tienes que arreglarte porque un amigo mío quiere salir conmigo a cenar en la tarde y va a llevar a un amigo de él y me pidió que llevara a una de mis amigas y pensé en ti!- le dijo riendo- sé que lo vamos a pasar muy bien!

No lo sé Emma- dijo ella preocupada- tú sabes que estoy con Erick…

No estás con él Molly!, antes sí pero terminaron y sé que no lo quieres más que como amigo, quizás puedas conocer a alguien que si te guste más- dijo su amiga con confianza

Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por arreglar las cosas con Erick, él no se merece nada de lo que pasó…no sé si sea conveniente que salga con otro chico, además tengo que ir a trabajar el Lunes

Vamos Molly, hazlo por mí! Necesito quedar bien con este chico, me gusta mucho!- dijo ella rogándole- vamos acompáñame es solo una cena nada más!

Bueno pero Emma solo a cenar, nada más!- dijo ella seriamente- no quiero involucrarme con nadie ¿Ok?

Ok!- dijo su amiga saltando de alegría- te quiero! Ven a almorzar a mi casa más rato y así nos arreglamos! Gracias amiga! Bye!- cortó la llamada

Elena rio al escuchar a su amiga tan emocionada, siempre se ponía así cuando alguien la invitaba a salir. Se sentó nuevamente en la mesa y miró por la ventana…cómo sería su vida sin el accidente, quizás que cosas estuviera haciendo ahora. Quizás estaría con Erick tomando desayuno, quizás casada o embarazada. Se tocó su vientre, cada vez que pensaba en eso se alegraba no sabía porque pero estaba convencida de que alguna vez lo estuvo, a pesar de la negativa de Erick y de ciertas personas que la conocían. Ella lo sentía en su interior y era algo demasiado fuerte como para que no fuera cierto.

La tarde llegó pronto Elena y su amiga estuvieran todo el día preparándose para la cena y a las 7 en punto golpearon la puerta de Emma. Ella abrió y ambos hombres entraron.

Hola- dijo Emma abrazando efusivamente a su amigo

Estás preciosa- le dijo él mirando su corto vestido

Gracias- dijo ella ruborizándose- Te presento a Molly- dijo ella dejando paso a Elena para que saludara- Elena él es Peter

Hola- dijo Elena sonriendo- es un gusto

El gusto es mío- dijo el sonriendo de vuelta- Emma habla mucho de ti

Espero que cosas buenas- respondió ella riendo

Él es mi amigo Ralph- dijo Peter- se los presento

Hola- dijo él tomando la mano de Elena y besándola despacio- Un gusto conocerte Molly

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, no estaba mal era atractivo sus ojos cafés y su pelo rubio ceniza lo hacían encantador, pero ella seguía prefiriendo a los hombres con pelo oscuro. Le sonrió de vuelta mientras su amiga lo saludaba.

¿Están listas chicas?- preguntó Peter- Tenemos reservas en un restaurant no muy lejos de aquí- dijo él con voz seductora- Vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde

Ambas chicas asintieron y Emma tomó el brazo de él para salir del apartamento.

Después de ti Molly- dijo Ralph sonriendo y dejando que ella pasara

Gracias- respondió ella sonriéndole

En el restaurant los hicieron pasar a un salón muy elegante y para sorpresa de Elena los sentaron en mesas separadas, lo que provocó que le lanzara miradas asesinas a su amiga.

Bueno Molly- dijo Ralph intentado llamar su atención- ¿A qué te dedicas?

Soy profesora- dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino- Profesora de primaria

¿Enserio?- dijo él sonriéndole- Esos chicos deben tener mucha suerte entonces

¿Por qué?- respondió

Porque pueden verte todos los días- dijo él provocando que Elena se sonrojara

¿Y tú que haces?- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa

Bueno, tengo un negocio de bienes raíces… me encanta porque me da libertad y es entretenido hacer negocios con las personas- dijo él fascinado y eso le llamó la atención pues nunca había visto a un hombre hablar con tanta pasión de su trabajo

¿Y vendes casas sólo acá en Nueva York?- le preguntó ella siguiendo la conversación

Bueno mi oficina está acá- dijo él- pero viajo a muchas partes del país para ver que casas puedo vender o hacer negocios, por eso me gusta tanto mi trabajo, es genial poder viajar y conocer tantos lugares…además conocer a personas muy interesantes

Debe ser fantástico viajar tanto- dijo ella sonriéndole- A veces sueño con dejar todo y viajar sin parar…

Quizás algún día puedas hacerlo- dijo el sonriéndole- Nunca sabes con quien te toparás en el camino y a donde te va a llevar la vida…

Elena le sonrió, en realidad estaba disfrutando la conversación y el rato con Ralph, tanto que la velada pasó volando y ni se dieron cuenta cuando Emma y Peter se habían marchado.

Emma me envió un mensaje- dijo ella- dijo que nos vio tan entretenidos conversando que no querían romper la "atmosfera"- dijo Elena riendo

Si quieres te llevo a casa- dijo él sin parar de sonreírle- mañana es Lunes y hay que ir a trabajar…

Si muchas gracias- dijo ella- es buena hora para ir a casa…

Tomaron un taxi y el la acompañó hasta la puerta. Bueno- dijo Elena- gracias por la velada, fue bastante agradable- él le sonrió

Sí lo pasé muy bien Molly, eres una chica encantadora y bonita si puedo decirlo- dijo mientras hacía que Elena se sonrojara y riera

Tú tampoco estás nada de mal- dijo riendo y el volvió a sonreír

Bueno entonces ¿tú crees que nos podamos volver a ver?- le preguntó el esperanzado

Las palabras salieron solas de su boca sin pensarlo- Si por supuesto…me encantaría

Se sonrieron y anotaron sus números, luego él le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- pensó Elena dejando su cartera sobre la mesa- Acababa de conocer a una persona maravillosa, pero no podía dejar que fuera algo más Erick estaba de por medio y él se merecía estar con ella nuevamente. Además está el tema de que no le contó a Ralph nada de su accidente y tampoco le mencionó la complicada relación que tenía con Erick. Pero por otro lado le gustó mucho la sensación de estar con Ralph y salir con él. Su celular vibró y leyó el mensaje que había llegado a su casilla- _Buenas noches, espero que este sea tú número jajaja y no me hayas dado uno falso-_ Elena sonrió y respondió- _Soy yo, me alegra que tú tampoco me hubieras dado uno falso, buenas noches-_ apretó enviar y se sentó en su cama a pensar…quizás se estaba preocupando demasiado por los demás, al fin y al cabo con ella no le prometió a Erick que iban a volver por lo que tal vez podría conocer mejor a este hombre que acababa de conocer y avanzar con su vida.

Damon estacionó el auto afuera de su cafetería favorita luego de haber pasado la tarde en casa de Stefan. Realmente necesitaba salir de allí con Caroline embarazada y sus hormonas a flor de piel no se podía ni hablar. Había hecho un gran escándalo cuando Stefan dijo que debía ir a la tienda a comprar porque no les quedaba nada y ella al escucharlo pensó que se refería que ella se comía toda la comida y que ahora estaba hecha una vaca y que por eso ya no la quería, mientras Stefan dócilmente intentaba calmarla. Damon no se quiso meter, pero los gritos le provocaron dolor de cabeza y cuando ella pego un portazo Claire se asustó y se puso a llorar, por lo que le pidió disculpas a su hermano y se fue lo más rápido posible… era trabajo de Stefan lidiar con su esposa embarazada, él ya había pasado por esa etapa.

Vamos preciosa- dijo él bajando a Claire de su silla de auto- Dame la mano no te sueltes!- le dijo mientras la sostenía para luego tomarla en brazos

Papi, run run- dijo la niña apuntando el auto

¿Te gusta el auto de papá?- dijo el sonriendo y acariciando la puerta de su Camaro azul- es el otro amor de mi vida Claire- le dijo a la niña que lo miraba con las cejas arribas lo cual provocó que Damon riera- bueno cuando tengas un auto lo entenderás- dijo mientras caminaba por la calzada y entraba a la cafetería. Al abrir la puerta sonó una campanita y Claire se puso a saltar en sus brazos pidiendo que la bajara o más bien intentando zafarse de los brazos de su padre para que la dejara ir a tocar la campana.

Claire- dijo él- No vas a ir a la puerta, te vas a quedar acá!

No!- dijo la niña enojada, pues no le gustaba que le dijeran que no y apuntaba a la campana mientras pateaba por bajarse

Claire- dijo Damon firmemente- te estas portando muy mal, vamos!- dijo mientras la niña lo pateaba y él la dejaba en el suelo y se agachaba a su altura- Pórtate bien Claire, hazme caso princesa, no puedes ir a buscar esa campana, te puedes apretar los dedos con la puerta- le dijo mientras la niña lo miraba enojada- Vamos princesa no me mires así…¿a quién saliste tan gruñona? Si te portas bien te compró una de esas galletas que te gustan- al decir eso la niña sonrió inmediatamente y Damon rio- Claire! Dios mío… eres demasiado inteligente, sabes cuando te convienen las cosas- dijo haciéndole cosquillas en su pancita mientras su hija reía- vamos ven con papá- le dijo mientras ella volvía subirse a sus brazos. En ese momento al pararse no vio que alguien estaba detrás de él y choco provocando que se le derramara el café.

Lo siento- dijo Damon dándose vuelta y viendo a una chica que tenía toda la polera manchada con café- Discúlpame- dijo él – No te ví…- Ella levantó la cabeza y Damon la miró era realmente linda, pelo castaño oscuro un poco ondulado al final ojos verdes, piel de un color olivo. La chica le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa

No te preocupes- dijo ella sonriendo- creo que con un buen quitamanchas puedo limpiar esta polera- dijo ella riendo

Yo lo siento mucho…déjame compensártelo- dijo Damon sonriendo- No lo sé déjame llevarla a una tintorería y comprarte un café nuevo, recién lo habías comprado

No te preocupes- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír- no es necesario…

No es ninguna molestia créeme que me voy a sentir muy mal si no te recompenso- dijo él ofreciendo su mano- Soy Damon por cierto

Ella miró su mano y se la dio para saludarlo – Andie- dijo ella observando sus los ojos azules que la miraban

Papá! Galleta!- gritó Claire al ver que su papá no compraba la galleta aún- Papá!- dijo la niña tomándole la cara a Damon para que lo mirará lo cual provocó que Andie riera

¿Es tu hija?- le preguntó

Si lo es- dijo él- quiere la galleta que le acabo de prometer para que se porte bien- dijo mirando a su hija- por favor Claire, debes pedir por favor…

Es adorable- dijo Andie- Hola Claire- le dijo y la niña al oír su nombre escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su papá

No sé qué le pasa hoy día- dijo Damon riendo- Bueno voy a comprar mi ¿café? ¿Quieres uno?- le dijo él mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hija

Bueno está bien- dijo ella sonriendo

¿Quieres tomar el café con nosotros?- preguntó Damon rápidamente- íbamos a sentarnos en nuestra mesa favorita allá en la esquina

Claro- dijo ella mirando el suelo y luego a él- Encantada

¿Qué café te gusta?- le preguntó Damon

Un Mocca con un toque de canela- le respondió sonriendo mientras Damon pedía lo que iban a tomar. Claire por su parte no seguía escondiéndose en su pecho cada vez que veía a Andie y pensó que quizás no era buena idea hablar con una extraña, además que era extraño que su hija se comportara de ese modo con las personas, no solía ser vergonzosa.

Tomó las bebidas y se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de la esquina. Damon acomodó a Claire en sus piernas y le partió la galleta de chocolate- Como despacio princesa- le dijo él entregándole un pedazo mientras la niña comía apoyando su cabeza en su pecho

Muchas gracias por el café- dijo Andie- Por cierto tu hija es realmente hermosa

Gracias- dijo él- Nunca te había visto por aquí- le dijo- ¿Eres nueva?

Si, de hecho sí lo soy- respondió Andie sonriendo- Me mude de Los Ángeles hasta acá hace una semana más o menos…

Wow! ¿Y por qué quisiste venirte acá a este lugar tan pequeño luego de vivir en una ciudad cómo esa?- preguntó Damon sorprendido- Mystic Falls nunca ha sido un lugar con mucho movimiento casi todo el mundo se conoce…es un pueblo pequeño

Sí lo sé, pero necesitaba tranquilidad y cambiar de ambiente, empezar de nuevo ¿Me entiendes?- le preguntó

Sí por supuesto- dijo él asintiendo- Me imagino que de verdad querías alejarte de algo como para venir hasta el otro extremo del país

A veces uno debe hacer sacrificios para olvidar- dijo ella tomando su café- y ¿tú has vivido aquí toda la vida?

Sí- dijo Damon- nacía acá y bueno pase por mi momento rebelde de adolescencia donde me quería ir de este pueblo, pero al final me quede…bueno cuando fui a la universidad fui a Richmond- dijo riendo- pero volví…

¿Debo suponer que volviste por esta pequeña?- dijo ella sonriendo- Bueno la verdad es que te ves muy joven no creo que hayas salido hace mucho de la universidad

Damon rio y le sonrió- Más o menos- le dijo él- pero mi princesa nació aquí, la tuvimos unos años después de la universidad, pero tienes razón- dijo con su tono creído de siempre- soy bastante joven

¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Andie

Tengo 26- respondió- y ¿tú?

25- dijo ella riendo – y ¿A qué te dedicas?

Soy empresario- dijo Damon- llevo la empresa de mi familia, es una empresa de madera bastante prestigiosa por aquí…la tenemos desde que se fundó esta ciudad.

Aja!- dijo ella- ¿tú eres de una de las familias fundadoras del pueblo?-preguntó mientras Damon la miraba extrañado- lo siento, lo que pasa es que tomé un recorrido cuando llegue aquí para conocer más de la ciudad y hablaron de las prestigiosas familias fundadoras…

Damon volvió a reír mientras le daba más galleta a Claire que seguía muy callada- Sí mi apellido es Salvatore, vivimos aquí desde hace 150 años aproximadamente, suena un poco extraño- dijo riendo- pero bueno llevo el negocio familiar y además soy padre de tiempo completo ¿tú qué haces?

En realidad estudie negocios y marketing y en Los Ángeles tenía una tienda de ropa y otra de libros, las dejé abiertas con encargados y pretendo abrir una aquí…estuve viendo locales hace unos días- dijo sonriendo

Papá! Run run!- dijo la niña mirando a Damon lo cual lo extraño… ¿Acaso Claire quería volver al auto? Sonrió su hija estaba celosa, nunca habían compartido con una mujer que ella no conociera desde siempre y ahora estaba celosa. Besó su frente- Termina de comer tu galleta mi amor- le dijo- y después nos vamos a casa

¿Cuántos años tiene?- dijo Andie preguntando sobre Claire

Va a cumplir dos en unos meses más- dijo él sonriendo- Ha crecido muy rápido el tiempo se me pasa volando

Me imagino- dijo ella- y ¿la cuidas tu solo?- le pregunto ella y vio que Damon se ponía un poco serio- Disculpa…yo no debí preguntar recién te estoy conociendo

No, no está bien- dijo el sonriendo levemente y tomando un sorbo de su café. Elena…pensó en ella y se sintió culpable por estar hablando con Andie, intentó alejar esos pensamientos y con cuidado eligió sus palabras- yo la cuido siempre, la verdad es que mi novia falleció hace casi dos años y …bueno yo me quedé con Claire- dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hija

Lo siento- dijo Andie con pesar- de verdad…no lo sabía… lo lamento mucho

Está bien- dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándola- No tenías como saberlo, son cosas que pasan…

Se nota que eres un gran padre- dijo ella intentando subirle el ánimo- tu hija es preciosa y se nota que la quieres mucho, estoy segura que tu novia estaría muy feliz- le dijo sonriendo al ver que Damon le volvía a sonreír

¿Tú crees?- dijo él

Se nota que eres una buena persona- le dijo ella- sé que te conozco recién- Damon rio- pero se nota que te mereces cosas buenas…

Gracias- dijo el sonriéndole- Espero que no te molestes pero debo irme- dijo él limpiando a Claire y parándose de la mesa

Si por supuesto – dijo ella parándose y dándole la mano- un gusto conocerte Damon y a ti igual Claire- dijo haciéndole cariño en el brazo a la pequeña

Espero que nos podamos volver a ver- dijo él sonriéndole- y que me mandes el recibo de la lavandería de tu polera

Jajaja no es necesario Damon- dijo ella- pero si quieres volver a verme y conversar vivo al frente del parque del centro en unos apartamentos al lado de la panadería, sería bueno poder tener a alguien conocido

Si me gustaría- dijo Damon- si quieres te puedo enseñar la ciudad, los lugares que el recorrido turístico no te enseñó- dijo el sonriendo

Claro- dijo ella- espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, adiós Damon adiós Claire- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida y Damon la seguía con la mirada mientras iba rumbo hacia su auto

**Pasado**

_Hacía mucho frío aquel día, la nieve se acumulaba en las entradas de todos los locales. Damon entró a la cafetería seguido de Elena que casi no se le veía la cara de tantas bufandas y capas de ropa que traía puesta._

_Pidieron dos chocolates calientes y se sentaron en su mesa favorita en la esquina, Damon la miró como se sacaba la chaqueta y un polerón mientras él se sacaba la de él y al colgaba en la silla. Elena había insistido en que debían conversar luego de la gran pelea que habían tenido, puesto que hace una semana que no se hablaban propiamente tal. Luego de todo lo que había pasado con Katherine, su tío, la pelea con Elena y la borrachera además de los cortes en las manos apenas había salido de su casa y no había aceptado hablar con nadie, hasta hoy cuando Elena lo fue a buscar para hablar con él y sacarlo de su habitación. A regañadientes aceptó salir con ella, pero no estaba muy convencido de que las cosas se arreglaran, puesto que no estaba en el mejor estado emocional últimamente._

_Qué bueno que aceptaste venir conmigo Damon- dijo ella con voz dócil- sé que estás dos últimas semanas han sido muy complicadas para ti y debo disculparme- dijo ella bajando la cabeza_

_¿De qué cosa?- dijo él bruscamente- sé que lo que me dijiste en tu casa es cierto, lo vi en tus ojos te conozco demasiado bien y es cierto no debí ponerme así no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti Elena…me quedó bastante claro que siempre será Matt_

_Elena levantó la cabeza y lo miró- Damon- dijo ella- no lo dije enserio, estaba muy enojada y no sé porque tú sabes que los dos somos muy explosivos y de verdad que ese día me dio rabia, pero no lo dije enserio- Damon la miró a los ojos- nada de lo que te dije fue enserio, sé que estuvo mal como reaccione y de verdad lo siento- dijo ella apenada_

_Damon la miró largo rato y no pudo evitar querer consolarla aunque se mantuvo firme- Está bien Elena, para mí también había sido una semana dura…_

_Sí lo sé- dijo ella levantando la cabeza de nuevo, sus ojos proyectaban dolor- por eso te debo más disculpas, fui una mala amiga, necesitabas conversar con alguien y no estuve ahí para ti ni para lo de tu tío ni esta semana para ayudarte con eso y lo de Katherine…_

_¿Cómo sabes lo de Katherine?- dijo él de pronto_

_Todos en la escuela lo saben- dijo ella rápidamente- cómo no has ido esta semana no lo sabes, pero ella dijo que te dejo y muchas cosas más…yo hablé con Stefan y él me contó la verdad…fui una cobarde por no ir enseguida a tu casa pero sé que te herí Damon, te conozco como la palma de mi mano y no sabía que podía decirte para acércame a ti…_

_No importa- dijo él con voz apagada- en realidad a nadie le importan mis problemas Elena, siempre ha sido así- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente_

_No es verdad Damon- negó ella- tu siempre me has importado más que todo…has estado conmigo siempre a pesar de que nos hayamos distanciado, sé que soy importante para ti pues volviste y me has apoyado en todo…yo jamás debí decirte lo que te dije Damon- dijo ella y tomó su mano que descansaba en la mesa, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Damon pero no la retiró, se sentía bien su mano sobre la de él._

_Lo que te dije estuvo muy mal y quiero decirte- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- que tú siempre vas a ser mi primera elección en todo…siempre Damon- dijo ella ruborizándose un poco más de la cuenta mientras él la observaba fijamente- la verdad es que estaba enojada contigo ese día, por eso salí con Matt, te ví con Katherine el día anterior y me dio rabia que siguieras con ella, que a pesar de que no la amabas estuvieras con ella y…lo siento Damon- él sonrió un poco, se había puesto celosa de Katherine y se lo estaba admitiendo.- tú eres todo para mí y no podría perderte de nuevo Damon, no ahora- dijo ella intentando contener las lágrimas_

_Damon acarició su mano con su pulgar- Tranquila Lena, está bien tú también eres lo más importante para mí creo que nos dijimos cosas hirientes ambos…la verdad es que además de lo de mi tío estaba celoso e verte con Matt en vez de estar conmigo- dijo él mientras ella levantaba la mirada sorprendida- sé que él es una buena persona y buen novio, pero siempre he pensado que nunca habrá alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ti Lena_

_Elena sonrió al oír sus palabras, se paró de su asiento se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras el hundía su cara en su cuello y aspiraba el olor de su cabello. – Te quiero- le susurró ella en el oído- te quiero más que nada en este mundo Damon_

_Damon susurró- yo igual Lena- le dijo mientras la abrazaba más y apoyaba su cara en su hombro y ella le acariciaba el cabello. Nunca habían estado así ni se habían dicho tantas cosas en todos los años de amistad que tenían. Elena se separó un poco de él y le sonrió mientras alcanzaba su chocolate y le pasaba a Damon el de él- Se nos va a enfriar- dijo un poco sonrojada pues su corazón estaba muy acelerado por tener a Damon tan cerca de ella. Le encanto poder abrazarlo de esa forma y sentir su aroma, acariciarlo._

_Damon le sonrió, sus caras estaban a centímetros, tomó el vaso pero antes depósito un beso en la mejilla de Elena- Te quiero – dijo él viendo como ella se sonrojaba aún más y tomaba un sorbo de su vaso._

_Yo igual Damon- dijo ella también tomando de su vaso- y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti…siempre Damon, toda mi vida. Lo de Katherine es un ciclo cerrado y te voy a ayudar a que puedas terminar con él…eres una persona buena Damon_

_¿Enserio lo crees?- dijo el sonriéndole sin dejar de verla a los ojos_

_Siempre lo he creído, eres la mejor persona que he conocido y te mereces que te pasen cosas buenas- dijo ella sonriéndole nuevamente mientras Damon no aguantaba y la abrazaba otra vez provocando que ella derramara un poco de su chocolate encima de ambos_

_Hey!- dijo ella riendo- me manchaste toda- dijo ella- creo que vas a tener que ayudarme a lavarla _

_Cuando quieras- dijo el sonriendo- con tal de que no me dejes nunca- dijo él mientras Elena sonriendo más que nunca lo abrazaba de vuelta y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro- Nunca te voy a dejar Damon, eres mi todo_

_¿Lo amas?- preguntó de pronto mientras acariciaba su espalda- ¿Es cierto eso amas a Matt?_

_La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero sería sincera con él- Lo quiero mucho, él es un muy buen amigo y compañero…pero la verdad no creo que lo ame_

_Al escuchar eso Damon la abrazó más a él y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su cuello mientras sonreía. No le respondió, solo siguió abrazándola pues no la quería dejar nunca más._

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo extra largo!, la verdad es que me había costado comenzarlo pero al final escribí más de la cuenta. Igualmente dude si seguir con la historia, no sé cuántas personas lo siguen en realidad :C ojalá puedan dejar más comentarios para saber que opinan y se les gusta! **

**Ojalá les guste la historia! Hasta la próxima :)**


	8. Otra oportunidad

**Hola! Bueno les dejo el capítulo de hoy, me quedo demasiado largo pero espero que les guste a los que siguen la historia.**

**Nota del autor: Ningún personaje de TVD me pertenece.**

**Pasado**

_Las tres amigas reían mientras conversaban animadamente en el restaurant donde habían ido a almorzar. Había sido una salida de chicas y aprovecharon de ir a Richmond para hacer compras. Luego de una larga mañana se sentaron a almorzar llenas de bolsas a su alrededor, mientras conversaban de su tema favorito…chicos._

_La verdad es que no sé cómo te gusta mi hermano- dijo Elena haciendo cara de asco- Bonnie no se en que estabas pensando, además es pequeño_

_Solo es un año Elena- dijo Bonnie riendo- Además es muy atractivo y me encanta- Caroline reía al ver la cara de su amiga cuando hablaban así de su hermano_

_Es cierto, tu hermanito ya no tiene nada de pequeño Elena- dijo Caroline riendo_

_Solo tiene 16 años!- dijo ella intentando ponerse seria- Care! Tú deberías apoyarme y decir que no sabes que le encuentra!_

_Elena ¿has visto sus músculos?- dijo Caroline riendo junto con Bonnie- es muy sexy el pequeño Gilbert_

_¿Enserio? Qué asco, por supuesto que no me he fijado es mi hermano!- dijo haciendo arcadas y riendo- no pero de verdad me alegra que te tenga a ti Bonnie, sé que están recién saliendo pero no podría haber una chica mejor para él, si siguen juntos podríamos llegar a ser familia de verdad!- dijo Elena emocionada- pero no se besen delante de mí…_

_Elena- dijo Bonnie atragantándose- Gracias, pero créeme que sólo he salido en un par de citas con Jeremy- dijo riendo- no sé si llegue a casarme con él, eso es demasiado por ahora._

_Ay! Si, imagínense chicas- dijo Caroline mirando el horizonte emocionada- Yo me caso con Stefan, Bonnie con Jeremy y Elena con Damon imaginen estaríamos todas relacionadas por familia- dijo aplaudiendo y saltando en su silla- sería genial!_

_Care- dijo Elena- no creo que eso pase, puede ser que tú con Stefan sí llevan mucho tiempo y quizás Bonnie con Jeremy – dijo riendo al ver la cara de Bonnie que negaba con la cabeza- pero yo no me voy a casar con Damon…solo somos amigos como siempre, nada más…_

_Por favor!- dijo Caroline enrolando los ojos- Se nota que se aman desde siempre Elena! Y ahora que terminaste con Matt y Damon está solo hace casi un año, además ya no sale con cualquiera…la verdad es que ha hechos muchos cambios positivos y creo que se debe a ti- dijo ella sonriéndole a su amiga pero Bonnie intervino_

_No lo sé, Damon no es confiable- Elena la miró frunciendo las cejas- ¿Qué?! Pero si es verdad Elena, se acercó a ti y ahora pretende haber cambiado… acuérdate que fue muy malo contigo varios años…_

_Bonnie lo conozco de toda mi vida, sé que puedo confiar en él…además se comportó así porque estaba mal, pero es cierto ha hecho mucho esfuerzo por mejorar y creo que lo ha logrado bastante bien- dijo Elena mientras Bonnie ponía cara de exasperada- Bonnie tienes que aceptarlo de nuevo, él es muy importante para mí y lo sabes…_

_Si lo sé- le espetó ella, odiaba ver como su amiga defendía a Damon luego de todo lo que le había hecho siempre volvía a él sin pensarlo- pero te cambia Elena…mira lo que le hiciste al pobre Matt le rompiste el corazón al dejarlo- Caroline la miró con los ojos abiertos y Elena quedo sorprendida y un poco molesta_

_No termine con él por Damon Bonnie- dijo ella defendiéndose- terminé con él porque no lo amaba, porque no lo quería más que como un amigo… nos estaba dañando a ambos, Matt se merecía algo mejor que yo, alguien que lo amara con todo su corazón_

_Pero desde que Damon volvió tú te empezaste a cuestionar tu relación con Matt y luego te alejaste de él para pasar tiempo con Damon- dijo ella enojada_

_Eso no es verdad- respondió Elena dolida- Pensé que sabías porque ya no estaba con Matt Bonnie, somos amigas te he contado todo lo que siento…lamento que pienses así. Las cosas con Matt ya no daban para más yo jamás sentí amor por él de verdad por eso se acabó…_

_Bonnie- dijo Caroline interviniendo- nosotras somos amigas de Elena y debemos apoyarla tú sabes que ella hace mucho tiempo que pensaba que estar con Matt no era correcto, antes incluso de que Damon volviera a estar junto a ella…_

_Bonnie se relajó un poco y añadió- Lo siento Elena… es que no quiero verte sufrir otra vez por culpa de Damon, él no es la persona más confiable según mi punto de vista_

_Debes aprender a perdonar Bonnie- le espetó ella seriamente- Damon pudo haber hecho muchas cosas, pudo habernos alejados a todos…pero es una persona que actuó así porque estaba herida, tuvo muchos problemas y se rodeó de gente equivocada como Katherine- le dijo mirando a su amiga mientras esta asentía._

_Lo voy a intentar Elena- dijo Bonnie- pero espero que no salgas herida otra vez…_

_No lo haré- respondió segura de sí misma- Damon me ha ayudado a darle un sentido a mi vida luego de lo de mis padres y nuestra amistad se fortaleció, no creo que algo pueda volver a separarnos como antes_

_No se van a separar- dijo Caroline sonriéndole a su amiga- están hechos el uno para el otro! – Elena la miró y se ruborizó un poco- vamos si sé que te gusta, siempre ha sido así Lena! Además no está nada de mal, con los años se pone mejor- dijo ella riendo haciendo que Elena volviera a sonreír_

_Care!- dijo ella riendo- las personas son más que su físico!_

_Sí! Pero es un gran plus- dijo ella poniendo cara sexy- no lo niegues- dijo apuntándola con un dedo y Elena levanto las manos como para desentenderse mientras reía_

_Y ¿están listas para el concurso de señorita Mystic Falls?- preguntó Bonnie cambiando de tema abruptamente_

_Yo sí- dijo Caroline- tengo todo ya visto, el vestido, he practicado los discursos y Stefan también se compró su traje _

_Yo no sé si compita la verdad- dijo Elena mirando el suelo- la verdad es que era algo que mi mamá quería que hiciera y…_

_Entonces debes hacerlo- dijo Bonnie tomando su mano para apoyarla- si ella lo quería hazlo por ella Lena- Elena la miró y todo su enojo se desvaneció, era una muy buena amiga…ella siempre estaba preocupada por su bienestar y la apoyaba en todo. Le sonrió para hacerle entender que su discusión estaba superada._

_¿Ustedes creen que debo participar?- pregunto ella tímidamente_

_Por supuesto Lena- dijo Caroline- debes hacerlo por tu mamá, ella fue señorita Mystic Falls y quería que tu participaras, debes hacerlo por ella- le dijo sonriendo- nosotras te podemos ayudar _

_Gracias chicas lo voy a pensar- dijo Elena sonriéndoles- gracias por estar conmigo siempre, son las mejores amigas del mundo_

_Siempre- dijo Bonnie sonriéndole de vuelta- lo siento por lo que te dije Lena_

_Si lo sé- dijo ella- pero tranquila, sé que te preocupas por mí Bonnie…_

_En la noche al volver a su casa, dejó las bolsas de las compras en un rincón y se sentó en su cama mientras observaba la fotografía donde salía con su madre. La echaba tanto de menos, quería verla y abrazarla fuerte igual que a su padre. Ellos siempre habían sido su apoyo, le encantaba pasar tiempo en familia…la vida era difícil sin ellos, pero gracias a todos estaba saliendo adelante. Sintió un ruido en su ventana y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Damon que entraba por ella._

_Llegaste- dijo Damon sonriéndole ampliamente y sentándose junto a ella en la cama.- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Compraste todas las tiendas?- dijo riendo_

_Bien- dijo ella sonriendo levemente- No me compré todas las tiendas Damon, solo compré algunas cosas- dijo apuntando las grandes bolsas_

_Nunca he entendido cuanto es comprar poco para una chica- dijo mientras Elena enrolaba los ojos_

_Damon cállate!- le dijo dándole un empujoncito- tú compras más que yo! Siempre esas poleras caras y…_

_Bueno pero el fin justifica los medios, tengo que mantener un estilo- dijo poniendo su mirada seductora- además ¿te gusta cómo me veo o no?_

_Elena negó con la cabeza y río- Deja de ser tan engreído Salvatore- dijo mientras empujaba a Damon _

_Vamos Elena sé que piensas que soy hot y sexy- dijo él riendo- no lo niegues…_

_No estás mal- dijo ella riendo- pero no voy a decir nada más!_

_Damon sonrió al ver como se ruborizaba, se acercó a su oído y le dijo despacio- tú tampoco estás nada mal- Elena al escucharlo se ruborizó aún más y lo volvió a empujar_

_Ya basta Damon- dijo riendo, pero él la tomo por la cadera y la recostó junto con él_

_Basta de empujarme- dijo riendo- quédate aquí conmigo- la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo, estaba loco por ella lo único que quería era besarla, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría no quería obligarla a nada y menos perder todo el avance que habían logrado el último año._

_Elena puso su cara en su pecho y se acurrucó junto a él- te extrañé hoy día- dijo ella mientras él le acariciaba el pelo_

_Yo también te extrañé Lena- dijo él sonriendo- los días en que no estás no tienen mucho sentido, no hay nada que hacer- Elena levantó su cabeza y miró esos profundos ojos azules en los cuales les gustaba perderse_

_Extraño a mis padres- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo- quiero verlos Damon, los extraño demasiado_

_Damon la levantó para que quedara cara a cara con él, le quitó un mechón de pelo de su cara y lo puso con cuidado detrás de su oreja- Ellos siempre van a estar contigo Lena, nunca te van a dejar- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y ella cerraba los ojos al sentir su caricia- además no estás sola, tienes a tu hermano, a Jenna, tus amigos y a mí- dijo mientras Elena abría los ojos al oír que lo tenía a él. Se miraron en silencio y ella sonrió._

_Gracias por siempre querer subirme el ánimo, no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo sonriéndole mientras él le regalaba una amplia sonrisa- los hecho mucho de menos, pero sé que te tengo a ti junto a mí… ¿me prometes que nunca me vas a dejar?_

_Jamás- dijo él mirándola perdido en sus ojos- Jamás podría dejarte Lena, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti y sé que te duele no estar con ellos, pero te prometo que con el tiempo vas a ir recordando las cosas buenas, los momentos felices y sabrás que están contigo, que jamás se irán._

_Te quiero- dijo ella en un susurró sin dejar de mirarlo- te quiero más que nada en el mundo- le acarició el rostro y Damon cerró los ojos estremeciéndose con su caricia_

_Yo también te quiero Lena-dijo él también casi en un susurro entrelazando su mano con la de ella. De pronto todo dejo de existir, sólo estaba ella que lo miraba fijamente, solo ella su Elena. Sus caras se acercaron cada vez más y sus labios ya estaban a centímetros cuando Damon convencido de que ella se sentía igual susurró- En realidad me equivoque_

_Elena lo miró extrañada pero sin alejarse de él- ¿por qué?- dijo ella despacio_

_No te quiero Elena…-dijo mientras ella abría los ojos y lo miraba extrañada_

_¿No?- preguntó confundida_

_Te amo- dijo en un pequeño susurró pero sin ningún titubeo. Luego de pronunciar las palabras sintió los labios de ella sobre los de él. Fue un beso cálido y despacio, cuidadoso pero lleno de sentimientos y amor. Damon tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y la beso dulcemente, su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad después de tantos años, al fin Elena lo estaba besando…ella sentía algo por él. Ella por su parte al escuchar sus palabras no dudo ni un segundo más, él era la persona que más amaba en el mundo y él la amaba también. Lo besó y muchos sentimientos aparecieron, jamás había sentido algo así, nunca había sentido que su corazón se desbocaba de esa forma ni tantas mariposas en el estómago. Fue un beso largo, ninguno de los dos quería terminarlo pues habían esperado toda su vida por ese momento, pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse un poquito y Damon apoyó su frente en la de ella emocionado. Definitivamente era amor, siempre la amó lo que sintió con un simple beso jamás lo había sentido con nadie. Una sonrisa apreció por sus rostros y ella habló- yo también te amo Damon, siempre- Damon sonrió y la volvió a besar abrazándola más fuerte._

_Siempre- dijo él abriendo sus ojos y separándose de su boca nuevamente- toda la vida Lena, te amo – dijo besando sus mejillas mientras ella sonreía- es como un sueño- dijo él despacio._

_Elena lo miró y lo beso nuevamente…definitivamente las cosas estaban tomando su lugar, ella y Damon como siempre debió ser._

**Presente-Damon**

Damon y Claire estaban sentados en la sala de maternidad esperando a recibir noticias, Caroline había entrado en trabajo de parto en la mañana y por fin estaba dando a luz. Stefan en un principio estaba en shock y no sabía qué hacer, puesto que su esposa le gritaba que jamás la volvería a tocar producto de los dolores que estaba teniendo. Damon los calmó y los llevó al hospital, ya que Bonnie y Jeremy estaban de viaje por Europa. Les había enviado un mensaje para avisarles, pero aún no contestaban. Miro a Claire que jugaba con una niña en un rincón de juegos que había en la sala de espera y sonrió. Su hija lo único que quería era conocer a su nueva prima, miró la sala no pudo evitar recordar que hace un tiempo él había estado ahí con Elena en esa situación nueva y aterradora donde tu hijo nace y tú no tienes idea sobre lo que tienes que hacer.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tranquila Lena todo va a salir bien- le decía Damon en la sala de partos mientras ella apretaba su mano- respira 1, 2, …aaaa!- gritó Damon pues Elena se la había apretado demasiado fuerte_

_Siente un poco de mi dolor Salvatore- dijo ella con malicia y enojo mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas_

_Vamos Elena eso es- dijo el doctor- puja un poco más, ya viene se ve la cabeza- Damon tomo la mano de Elena con más fuerza aún para que ella pudiera pujar_

_Vamos amor- le dijo él- ya queda poco, vamos!_

_Aquí viene- dijo el doctor- Puja con todas tus fuerzas Elena y la tendremos fuera- ella miró a Damon y pujo con todas sus fuerzas de pronto sintió un llanto miró y vio a su bebé, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas_

_Muy bien Elena- dijo el doctor alegre- Felicitaciones a ambos, tuvieron a una pequeña niña- dijo mientras las enfermeras tomaban a la bebé la envolvían y se la pasaban a Elena que lloraba de felicidad. Damon vio cuando se la pusieron en su pecho y observó a su pequeña hija, era preciosa. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara, Elena levantó la vista- Es hermosa Damon…Te amo._

_Las amo-dijo Damon besando a Elena y haciéndole cariño a su pequeña en la cabeza._

_Las enfermeras se acercaron tomaron a la niña para limpiarla y hacerle las mediciones de rutina por mientras el doctor terminaba con Elena. Luego de unos minutos, una enfermera con su hija en brazos se aceró a Damon- Es hora de que el papá la tomé- dijo ella sonriendo a Damon. Él miró a Elena y ella con una sonrisa asintió. Cuando se la pusieron en sus brazos su corazón se expandió, se enamoró por segunda vez el amor que sintió por su pequeña lo impactó. Se acercó a ella y le beso la frente con mucho cuidado, era tan pequeña que pensaba que se podía romper. Le susurró- Hola mi amor, soy papá- la niña cerró los ojos. Dio vuelta la cabeza para mirar a Elena y ella lo miraba sonriente. Se acercó a ella y la beso con sus hija en brazos- Gracias Lena- dijo él- te amo mi amor, me diste el mejor regalo – ella lo miró – una familia._

_El doctor se acercó- La niña nació perfecto, las enfermeras deben llevársela para que Elena pueda descansar, y la familia la pueda conocer a través del espejo. La van a traer en un rato para darle de comer ¿Está bien?- ambos padres asintieron- necesitamos saber que nombre le pusieron_

_Elena miró a su hija, luego a Damon el cual asintió- Claire- dijo ella sonriendo sin despegar los ojos de su hija- Claire Salvatore- observó a Damon y le susurró- Te amo Damon- él sonrió._

_**[Fin FB]**_

El celular de Damon vibró y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, un mensaje nuevo había llegado sonrió al leer el nombre en la pantalla y leyó- _¿Cómo está tu amiga? ¿Ya tuvo el bebé? ¡Avísame cuando lo tenga! Que emoción vas a ser tío! Nos vemos, un abrazo, Andie- _Respondió el mensaje y guardó el celular. Le gustaba haber conocido a Andie era una persona simpática, comprensiva y además era muy hermosa. Eran solo amigos por el momento pero desde hacía casi dos meses que estaban hablando y haciéndose amigos de apoco.

Papi- dijo Claire acercándose- ¿Bebé?

No lo sé- dijo él tomándola en brazos- Tío Stefan no ha salido a decirnos nada Claire ¿Estás emocionada por tener una nueva prima?- dijo el sonriéndole

Bebé!- dijo ella sonriéndole a su padre y saltando de emoción sobre él

¿Quién es el bebé de papá?!- le dijo a su hija y la niña saltando sobre sus piernas gritó- Yo!- Dijo levantando sus brazos y abrazando a Damon

Amo papá!- dijo ella y le daba un beso a Damon y él lo recibía gustoso.

En ese momento Stefan sonriente y con lágrimas en los ojos salió por la puerta y fue hasta donde Damon que al verlo se paró inmediatamente para abrazarlo.

Hermano- le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- ¿Salió todo bien?

Stefan asintió y con una gran sonrisa dijo- ¿Quieres conocer a tu sobrina?- Damon asintió y se encaminó al pasillo para asomarse por el vidrio donde mostrarían a su sobrina junto con Claire que miraba expectante. Una enfermera apareció y la mostró, Damon sonrió y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, mientras Claire apuntaba y decía bebé, bebé! Se dio vuelta a Stefan que observaba maravillado a su pequeña hija a través de la ventana- Felicidades Stefan- dijo abrazándolo nuevamente – es preciosa, los felicito a ambos. Stefan lo abrazó de vuelta y le dio un beso a Claire.

La llamamos Kim- dijo- Estoy demasiado contento Damon, es algo indescriptible- Damon sonrió al escucharlo

Mi sobrina es preciosa, estoy orgulloso de ti Stefan, con Caroline serán grandes padres- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- te quiero Stefan

Su hermano le sonrió y miró a Claire- ¿Viste a tu prima Claire?- le dijo mientras la niña lo miraba sonriendo- ¿Viste a Kim?

Bebé!- dijo ella tocando el vidrio y sonriéndole a su tío que le acarició la mejilla

Debo volver con Care- dijo Stefan- está con Liz, pero quiero estar ahí…en un rato más podrán entrar a verla y a Kim también- Damon asintió

Te vamos a esperar aquí con Claire-dijo Damon anda tranquilo yo por mientras voy a llamar a Jeremy que aún no contesta mis mensajes y avisarle a los demás- dijo contento mientras Stefan sentía y volvía a entrar a una habitación.

**Erick**

Había sido un día largo, había salido con Elena y ella le habló sobre Ralph. Fue sincera al decirle que le gustaba la compañía de este nuevo hombre y a pesar de la decepción que sintió al saber que no tendría posibilidad con ella, la entendió como el amigo que tenía que ser ahora. En realidad lo alegró saber que había conocido a alguien afuera de esta farsa en la que estaba involucrada y quizás podía dejar atrás todas estas mentiras y empezar de nuevo, ella se lo merecía después de todo lo que le habían hecho los demás y… él. Ya no le importaba si esa tal Katherine se enteraba o no de que ya no vivía con él o que estaba saliendo con otro, la verdad no había llamado hace bastante tiempo ni Mason tampoco. Le seguían pagando, pero él ya no tocaba un peso de ese asqueroso dinero, ya no quería ser parte de esto y sabía que en algún momento habría consecuencias pero Elena merecía ser feliz más que nadie en el mundo. Por lo que la defendería, él la protegería de esas personas, no dejaría que le hicieran nada a ella, él iba a dar la cara.

Se sentó en su escritorio y sacó un papel que un amigo le había entregado de forma confidencial, pues él sabía que tratándose de sus "jefes" podía estar vigilado…quizás por eso no venían todavía, porque como seguía saliendo con Elena casi todos los días aparentaba que seguían juntos. Por suerte ella era reservada y no comentaba nada con sus compañeras de trabajo, ya que por lo que sabía ahí también trabajaban para Katherine, todo había sido perfectamente planeado. Abrió el papel y lo leyó, era justo lo que quería…se le había ocurrido que debía investigar a Mason y a Katherine y cómo no sabía nada de ellos, consiguió un rastreo del teléfono por el cual casi siempre lo llamaban. La última llamada había sido realizada desde un lugar cercano a Los Ángeles y eso había sido hace casi un mes y medio y antes de eso figuraba un lugar llamado Mystic Falls en el estado de Virginia. Cómo la mayoría de las llamadas habían sido realizadas desde ese último pueblo prendió su computadora y en el buscador escribió "Mystic Falls". Muchas entradas salieron que ofrecían pasajes y tures dentro del pueblo. Se dio cuenta de que era un pueblo demasiado pequeño y que contaba solo con una secundaria, abrió la página de esta y la revisó. Arriba había un botón que decía exalumnos, él lo apretó y le salió la opción de ver anuarios de años pasados o buscar por el nombre. Escribió "Mason", varios chicos salieron en la pantalla, el problema es que nunca había visto a los que le pagaban y no sabía si alguno de esos era el que estaba buscando. A continuación escribió la palabra "Katherine", salieron tres fotos con el nombre completo de las chicas, la foto de su anuario y el año que egresaron. Una le llamó la atención, era una chica realmente hermosa pero su sonrisa denotaba superioridad, frialdad. Bajo su foto decía _Katherine Pierce, 2007_. ¿Sería ella?, abrió el anuario online y miró hoja por hoja. En varias salía ella vestida de porrista y en algunas fiestas, pero de pronto una foto le llamó la atención. Era la foto de la fiesta de graduación, donde salía un hombre coronado como rey y junto a él, estaba ella. Era Molly…Elena, pensó corrigiéndose, estaba abrazada del hombre que sonreía junto a ella. Fue a la página donde salían todas las fotos de los alumnos de ese año y la buscó, entre las alumnas no estaba. Pero si estaba el chico con el que salía _Damon Salvatore, 2007. _Fue al buscador y puso "Elena", varias chicas aparecieron frente a sus ojos pero casi al instante la reconoció, ahí estaba sonriendo en su fotografía y bajo su nombre decía _Elena Gilbert, 2008. _Se recostó en su silla y proceso la información que acababa de obtener. Katherine era del mismo pueblo que Elena, quizás habían sido amigas…realmente esa mujer debía odiarla demasiado cómo para hacerle todo esto. Elena- dijo en voz alta- Elena Gilbert- ese era su nombre. Tenía que actuar con cuidado, todo lo que pudiera descubrir ahora no podía divulgarlo, si Katherine se enteraba ahora sí que era su fin.

**Elena**

Las vacaciones en la escuela habían empezado hace unos días y Elena las estaba disfrutando de maravilla. Había dormido, había salido a correr y hecho yoga. Además había salido con Erick y en un par de citas con Ralph y con Peter y Emma. Hoy había sido un día interesante, se había atrevido a decirle a Erick que le gustaba el chico nuevo que había conocido y para su sorpresa él no se lo había tomado tan a mal. Notó la decepción en sus ojos y se imaginó el dolor que le pudo haber causado, pero no le dijo nada incluso le dijo que estaba feliz por ella…definitivamente no merecía su amor, él siempre velaba por ella y ella no fue capaz de volver a sentir lo mismo por él pero a pesar de todo eso no se alejó y seguía estando ahí para apoyarla. Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró la hora eran las 8 de la noche, se puso unas zapatillas de casa y fue a abrir. Al ver a Ralph en su puerta una gran sonrisa cruzó sus labios y lo abrazó- Hola, no esperaba verte hoy día- dijo ella contenta cerrando la puerta

La verdad es que no sabía si venir- dijo él sonriendo- pero no me resistí- dijo mostrando una botella de vino que traía- tenía que verte y saber cómo te había ido con el ex noviecito.

Hey- dijo ella llendo a la cocina para sacar unas copas- no lo llames así, él fue mi novio de toda la vida y ahora es mi mejor amigo…además si no fuera por el accidente aún seguiría con él- dijo ella mientras Ralph la miraba

No lo creo – dijo él sacándose la chaqueta y abriendo la botella- por algo no sientes lo mismo por él Molly. Viviste casi un año completo en su casa y no recordaste nada de lo que sentías, quizás estaban mal cuando te pasó lo del accidente- dijo mientras servía el vino en las copas

No lo sé- respondió ella un poco confusa- no creo que lo sepa nunca…

Calma- dijo él en algún momento algo recordarás, pero ahora brindemos- dijo él pasándole una copa

¿Por?- dijo ella volviendo a sonreír

Por ti- dijo él sonriéndole de vuelta- Porque estás de vacaciones y porque eres hermosa

Gracias- dijo mientras sentía como el calor subía a sus mejillas- La verdad es que me gusta que hayas venido

A mí me gustó que me dejarás pasar- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella- además te tengo una sorpresa que sé que te va a gustar

¿Qué cosa?- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino

Tengo que viajar a Los Ángeles en unas semanas más a ver unas propiedades y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, es una invitación así que solo debes decirme que sí- dijo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de ella

¿Es enserio?- preguntó Elena sorprendida

Por supuesto Molly, sé que quieres conocer el mundo y ahora tengo la oportunidad de mostrarte algunos nuevos lugares, no sé si ya lo conocer pero…- dijo él

Me encantaría- dijo ella contenta- Para mí todo es nuevo, por lo que claro que sí- dijo ella riendo

Lo vamos a pasar muy bien- dijo él sonriéndole y acariciándole su brazo descubierto. Elena se acercó a él y le preguntó

¿Cuánto me va a costar esto?- Ralph sonrió y se acercó más a ella

No lo sé… ¿cómo quieres pagarme?- dijo él a centímetros de sus labios

Bueno se me ocurre una manera- dijo terminando la distancia con él y dándole un profundo beso.

**Damon**

Todos estaban en la habitación donde habían trasladado a Caroline y a la pequeña Kim. Habían estado toda la tarde con ellos acompañándolos para conocer a la pequeña Claire y recién se habían podido contactar por Skype con Bonnie y Jeremy que hablaban animadamente con Caroline, mientras Stefan sostenía a Kim en sus brazos mientras dormía embobado viendo a su hija.

Care!- Decía Bonnie- No sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haber estado ahí! Debieron ser momentos estresantes y ahora Kim no me va a conocer hasta que vuelva!

Bonnie está bien- dijo Caroline sonriendo- Me gusta que estés disfrutando con Jeremy, además Kim va a saber quién eres le voy a hablar de ti todos los días, al fin y al cabo vas a ser su madrina!- dijo ello sonriendo a su amiga que ponía cara de sorpresa

¿Enserio?- dijo Bonnie muy contenta- Wow gracias Care es todo un honor! Stefan déjame ver a Kim otra vez- decía mientras Jeremy sonreía a su lado. Stefan le pasó el bebé a Caroline para que pudiera mostrarla nuevamente. Care la arropó con mucho cuidado y Stefan la besó antes de ir donde estaba Damon sentando con Claire en sus brazos durmiendo.

¿Estaba muy cansada?- le preguntó a Damon sentándose al lado de él

La verdad es que sí, toda la emoción del día- dijo Damon mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hija- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermano- Stefan levantó la mirada de Claire y miró a su hermano- Has logrado muchas cosas y me gusta que seas feliz…

Gracias Damon- le respondió- yo también estoy orgulloso de ti- Damon asintió con la cabeza y sonrió

Bueno creo que es hora de que yo y Claire nos vayamos llendo- dijo parándose junto con su hermano y poniendo a su hija en su coche- Tengo que acostar a Claire, pero mañana vamos a venir temprano- dijo terminando de tapar a Claire.

O bueno está bien- dijo Caroline poniendo cara de tristeza- Claire tiene que descansar fue un largo día para ella también- dijo mientras Damon se despedía de ella y le daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza a su sobrina- Adiós Kim- le susurró- Nos vemos mañana preciosa

Damon- dijo Jeremy desde la pantalla- Cuídense al ir a casa!- Damon sonrió y asintió

Y gracias por llamarnos!- dijo Bonnie sonriendo- Si no me hubiera enterado hoy creo que la culpa me estaría matando el doble!- Damon río

De nada! Bueno nos vemos chicos! Pásenlo bien!- dijo despidiéndose con la mano

Mándale nuestro amor a Claire- dijo Bonnie

Lo haré- dijo él- los extraña, por cierto, todos los días repite sus nombres

Aww!- dijo Bonnie- Mándale un abrazo gigante- Damon asintió y caminó para despedirse de su hermano y de Liz.

Cuando llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue acostar a Claire en su cuna y bajo a la cocina a beber algo. Miró la hora, eran recién las nueve de la noche por lo que sacó su celular y marcó el número de Andie.

Hola Damon- dijo ella alegre- ¿Llegaste a casa? ¿Cómo te fue?

Muy bien- dijo él contento al escuchar su voz- Kim es realmente hermosa

Wow espero conocerla pronto- dijo Andie

Escucha sé que es tarde, pero ¿quieres venir? Iba a cocinar algo- dijo Damon casualmente

Ella río por el teléfono- Bueno es viernes así que estas de suerte porque sí puedo, pero deme su dirección Señor Salvatore, espero no perderme

O no lo harás- dijo el riendo- Es muy fácil – dijo mientras le explicaba cómo llegar a su casa

Un rato después ambos estaban en la cocina sentados comiendo una cena rápida mientras reían. Con ella era todo muy fácil y fluido, nunca había necesidad de llenar los silencios.

Sí que sabes cocinar Damon- dijo ella cerrando los ojos al saborear la comida- ¿Siempre has sabido?

Bueno la verdad es que siempre ha sido un don – dijo él sonriendo- ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

Sí- dijo ella- me encanta, incluso creo que podría yo cocinar un día y q me des tu opinión- Damon sonrió y añadió

Me encantaría- dijo él – cuando tú quieras- ella lo miró y sonrió luego observó la fotografía que tenía sobre la mesa.

Tienes muchas fotos de ella en la casa- dijo apuntando la fotografía de Elena- era muy hermosa

Sí lo era- dijo él mirando la fotografía y luego su plato- Me gusta tenerla presente en los cuartos de la casa, ella siempre me acompaña…

¿Eran muy unidos?- preguntó mientras se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca

Sí – dijo Damon sintiéndose un poco extraño hablando de Elena con ella- yo y ella nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, toda la vida fue mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida

Wow- dijo ella sonriendo- Ojala todos tuviéramos la suerte que tú tuviste con ella- Damon la miró extrañado- es cierto- dijo Andie- encontraste al amor de tu vida y pudiste compartir con ella toda una vida, es hermoso pudiste conocer todos sus aspectos… es como si hubieses sido su príncipe azul y te dejo a Claire – Damon la miró y río- sé que es cursi, pero…

La verdad siempre jugábamos a eso cuando éramos niños y siempre me tocó ser su príncipe azul- Andie sonrió- la verdad es que tienes razón, a veces me cuesta pensarlo de esa manera… ¿y tú Andie? ¿No tienes a alguien así?

Siendo sincera, no he tenido mucha suerte en el amor- dijo ella bajando la vista- el último patán con el que estuve en Los Ángeles le interesaba más su cabellos que yo…fue una de las razones por las que quise cambiar de ambiente ¿Sabes? Quería empezar de nuevo, quizás al otro extremo del país podía encontrar a alguien de verdad…- Damon la observó fijamente y luego añadió

Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar- Andie le sonrió

Es cierto nunca se sabe…- Damon volvió la mirada a su plato

¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que deberías de apoco ir sacando las fotografías de Elena- dijo y Damon la miró confuso por el comentario

¿Por qué haría eso Andie?- dijo él- Elena es parte de mi vida, además la tengo presente y Claire puede verla…

No me malinterpretes- dijo- Lo que quiero decir es que es complicado que puedas avanzar si tienes su recuerdo constantemente en tú cabeza ¿Entiendes? Sí algún día quieres rehacer tu vida, debes ir dejándola ir de apoco y Claire siempre la va a tener presente, no necesitas fotos en cada habitación de la casa…

No lo sé- dijo el escuchando sus palabras- no lo había pensado de esa forma, la verdad es que quizás tengas un poco de razón…pero es complicado me duele hacer eso

Mira- dijo ella levantándose y tomando la foto de Elena que estaba sobre la mesa- hagamos un intento, yo voy a guardar la foto aquí- dijo abriendo una gaveta bajo la mesa- y vas a probar si te sientes mal la vuelves a sacar, pero cada vez que puedas deberías ir sacando algunas – Damon la miró un poco extrañado- Sé que es raro que te diga esto, pero siento que debes seguir con tu vida, eres un hombre joven…lo hago solo por ayudarte

Está bien- murmuró- guárdala ahí- ella sonrió y guardó la foto de Elena en la gaveta y la cerró- Bueno tienes que distraerte ¿Tienes películas?- Damon asintió un poco confundido por la situaci{on- Vamos a ver una- le dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hasta el salón sin siquiera dejarlo procesar lo que acababa de hacer.

**Erick**

Varios días habían pasado desde que había descubierto la información sobre Elena, pero no sabía muchas cosas más. Ni siquiera su accidente estaba mencionado, lo único que había podido averiguar era que la persona con la que salía en la foto, el tal Damon Salvatore era dueño con su hermano de una prestigiosa empresa de madera en aquel pueblo. Pero no sabía sí él tenía algo que ver con ella después de la escuela, no tenía redes sociales por lo que no sabía y la de Elena había sido cerrada.

Su celular sonó y al ver él número el mundo se le cayó a los pies…eran ellos

¿Hola?- dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible

¿Dónde está Elena?- preguntó Katherine de golpe

Salió de compras con una amiga- dijo él seriamente

Mentiroso- le gritó ella- Dime que significa eso de que ya no vives con ella!- Las vigilantes de la escuela, pensó Erick

No sé quién le dijo eso- dijo intentando sonar lo más casual posible- Elena sigue estando conmigo

No me mientas Erick- dijo ella rápidamente- no eres la única persona que debe vigilar a Elena…créeme cuando te digo que se cada cosa que haces tú o ella- mentira pensó Erick no sabes que ella está saliendo con otro

Ok, si se fue pero solo a unas cuadras, en realidad nuestra relación no estaba funcionando del todo, pero sigo viéndola todos los días, en realidad gran parte de mi día estoy con ella siempre- dijo él cansado de la situación

Mira, tu deber era enamorarla- dijo ella con rabia- y ahora está sola! Quiero que hagas bien tu trabajo ¿Me escuchaste?!- dijo mientras subía el tono de voz- Ya basta de estupideces has bien tu trabajo!

Haré todo lo que pueda- dijo el seriamente sin alterarse

Más te vale- dijo ella amenazante- y otra cosa más, deja de buscar cosas que no te incumben o vas a terminar pagando caro….tú no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, así que basta de buscar cosas relacionadas conmigo o con la maldita de Elena una más y vas a pagarlo caro!- dijo ella haciendo que Erick se aterrara. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba investigando?, la llamada se cortó.

Corrió a su habitación, ¿tendría cámaras? ¿Tendría manipulado su computador? ¿Estaba el apartamento que le dieron intervenido? Sí probablemente…cómo no lo había pensado…tenía que salir de ahí no importaban las consecuencias.

A la mañana siguiente fue y compró otro celular, ya no podía seguir hablando por el que le habían pasado sus "jefes" porque probablemente estaba intervenido. Marcó el celular de Elena varias veces, pero no le contestó nunca. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, quizás esa tal Katherine le había hecho algo, el pánico lo invadio así que no lo dudó y se dirigió a su casa. Tenía que llevarla a su casa, su verdadera casa en Mystic Falls y acabar con todo de una vez.

Tocó el timbre varias veces, hasta que alguien le abrió la puerta pero no era la persona que esperaba. Ralph envuelto en una toalla lo recibió en la entrada. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza al ver al hombre en esa situación y apretando los puños para no dejar que su rabia lo dominara preguntó- ¿Dónde está Molly?

Buenos días- dijo Ralph sonriendo sarcásticamente- está durmiendo en su habitación, pero temo que no puedo dejarte pasar…

Tú no me vienes a decir a mí sí puedo pasar o no- dijo intentando empujarlo para pasar pero este se lo impidió

Acéptalo Erick, Molly quiere estar conmigo ella te olvidó- dijo mordazmente

No me importa lo que digas- respondió él con rabia- ahora déjame pasar!- lo empujó con fuerza y paso rápidamente a la habitación de ella. Mientras Ralph iba detrás de él, Erick se acercó a ella que aún dormía y la movió despacio para que despertara…

Damon- susurró ella. Ralph se acercó e intentó tomar a Erick por el brazo pero este se soltó. Susurró el nombre del chico de la fotografía ¿Lo recordaría?, despacio la movió un poco más para que despertara. De apoco abrió los ojos y sonrió hasta que se dio cuenta de que el hombre que la miraba era Erick y no Ralph. Instintivamente se tapó aún más con las sábanas.

¿Erick?-dijo ella extrañada- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mirando a su alrededor, el desorden de su ropa en el suelo, miró a Ralph con una toalla y ella en esa situación lo que provocó que sus mejillas ardieran.

Molly ¿con quién soñabas?- dijo él intrigado

¿Qué?- dijo ella extrañada por su pregunta- Yo no…no lo sé… nada… pero ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo ella mirándolo confusa

Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo él desesperado- en privado

¿Y no podías esperar hasta más tarde?- dijo ella extrañada

No- dijo él- necesito que conversemos

Elena miró a Ralph y este salió de la habitación con un bufido y murmurando algo entre dientes.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella preocupada

Escucha, surgieron algunas cosas y quiero que te vayas conmigo de vacaciones si es posible ahora- dijo él rápidamente

¿Qué?- preguntó aún más confusa- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Erick la miró fijamente- No sé porque me pides esto Erick, tú sabes que bueno lo nuestro…

El bajo la mirada, pero la volvió a mirar y le tomó la mano- Molly no espero que entiendas, sé que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti…pero esto no es para que vuelvas conmigo…necesito que una amiga me acompañe y no hay nadie mejor que tú- ella lo miró y tomó su mano

Erick…no sé cuáles serán los motivos, tampoco sé porque me tenías que pedir esto ahora tan temprano- Erick iba a protestar pero ella prosiguió- está bien, no estoy molesta…pero no puedo irme contigo de viaje…lo que menos quiero hacer es decepcionarte más, ya me perdiste una vez no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar- dijo mirándolo tranquilamente- ¿a dónde vas a ir?

A Mystic Falls- respondió el inmediatamente observando su reacción, pero ninguna emoción pasó por su cara- ¿sabes dónde queda?

No- dijo ella sinceramente

Queda en el estado de Virginia, cerca de Richmond…- dijo y a Elena se le iluminó la cara- He visto fotos de Richmond, en una revista de turismo…y ¿Por qué necesitas que te acompañe yo? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Yo tengo una reunión con un empresario- dijo el dudando de lo que iba a decir después, pues no sabía que efecto produciría en ella- Su nombre es Damon, Damon Salvatore.

Ella lo miró extrañada y por un momento él pensó que había recordado algo- ¿Y porque quieres que te acompañe a una reunión de negocios?

Bueno la verdad es que Damon me invitó unos días para conocer el lugar y pensé que te gustaría, además que me darías el valor necesario…yo nunca he ido a una reunión de negocios en otro lado, es primera vez que me envían…es algo importante…hace un tiempo me habías prometido que cuando pasará algo así irías conmigo- mintió él.

Erick- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio- me siento terrible, pero no puedo acompañarte voy a ir a Los Ángeles con Ralph y voy a volver casi a la vuelta de clases- al escuchar eso Erick se quedó helado, no podía ir a los Ángeles menos tanto tiempo y con Katherine viviendo allá.

No vayas para allá Elena- dijo él rápidamente- no te va a gustar, ven conmigo por favor!

Erick, quiero ir con él – dijo ella mirándolo con tristeza- sé que no te gusta la idea…y…lo siento…

Molly no se trata de eso!- dijo él parándose alterado mientras ella lo miraba asustada, nunca lo había visto tan descontrolado- Necesito que me acompañes! Yo he hecho todo por ti!

Yo…lo siento- dijo ella intentando calmarlo mientras se abría la puerta de cuarto y Ralph entraba enojado

¿Por qué estás gritando?- le espetó a Erick tomándolo de los hombros- Ándate de aquí, nadie le grita a Molly

Erick lo miró y lo intentó golpear mientras Elena le gritaba que por favor parara, no entendía porque se ponía así por una situación tan simple. Ralph lo tomo por el brazo y lo arrastró a la puerta de salida- No vuelvas ¿me escuchaste?! Deja a Molly en paz!- le gritó él cerrando la puerta mientras Elena corría detrás de él y le decía que no tratara así a Erick.

Este golpeó la puerta cerrada- Molly escúchame!- gritó- Ven conmigo!

Voy a llamar a la policía- dijo Ralph desde el otro lado de la puerta

Erick calma- decía Elena con lágrimas en los ojos- Por favor cálmate, lo siento mucho…

Yo también lo siento- dijo él abatido y bajando el volumen de voz. Ella se apegó a la puerta desde el otro lado y sintió como sollozaba desde el otro lado de la puerta

Lo siento Erick- dijo ella- te quiero mucho, pero no puedo ir contigo tengo que seguir con mi vida…sé que es egoísta….quizás es mejor que nos distanciemos- las lágrimas caían por su cara- esto te hace mal y no puedo seguir rompiéndote el corazón…

Yo también lo siento- dijo abatido- lo siento mucho…por todo lo que te he hecho, no te lo mereces, jamás te lo has merecido eres una persona maravillosa- Elena frunció el ceño pues no entendía de que lo tenía que perdonar- llámame cuando vuelvas de tu viaje para conversar no alcance a decirte pero cambie mi número, es desde el cual te deje muchas llamadas perdidas- Elena sintió que debía abrirle la puerta nuevamente pues no entendía nada, solo que le rompía el corazón escuchar la voz de tristeza de Erick, iba a hacerlo pero Ralph se lo impidió en silencio y negó con la cabeza.- Cuídate mucho, no olvides que te quiero…

Yo también te quiero- dijo ella mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos

Adiós- dijo él despacio tocando la puerta con sus dedos y cerrando los ojos, ya no sabía que hacer- Adiós Elena…

Elena escuchó como susurró su último adiós antes de que Ralph la abrazara para contenerla. ¿Elena? Probablemente había escuchado mal…abrazó más a Ralph y lloró sin parar, no quería alejarse así de Erick, definitivamente no se lo merecía y se sentía mal…se sentía como la peor persona que pisaba la tierra.

**Damon**

Hace dos semanas que Caroline había tenido su bebé y como un sábado normal Damon estaba invitado a almorzar en la casa de su hermano junto con Claire.

Claire- dijo Damon mientras intentaba vestir a su hija con unos pantalones- amor quédate quieta por favor, no puedo vestirte si me pateas- Claire río- Vamos a ir a ver a Kim ¿quieres verla?- le preguntó sonriéndole

Bebé!- dijo ella moviendo sus manitos como una cuna sacándole una sonrisa a su padre que le abrochaba el pantalón

Si vamos a ir a ver al bebé- le dijo haciéndole cosquillas en su pancita- Vamos a ponerte los zapatos- dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger los zapatos rosados que Bonnie le había regalado- ¿Hechas de menos a tío Jer y tía Bonnie? – le dijo poniéndole un zapato

La niña sonrió y apunto a un objeto encima de su repisa- Mamá!- dijo la niña riendo- Mamá!

Damon giró su cabeza y observó la fotografía de Elena con Claire en brazos en la mecedora, se dio vuelta y dijo- Si es mamá mi amor, dale un beso a mamá así como te enseñé- dijo él poniendo su mano en la boca y lanzando un beso. Claire sonrió y se pegó con fuerza en los labios haciendo sonido de beso mientras Damon reía- Muy bien princesa! Dame esos 5- dijo poniendo su mano para que ella se la golpeara de vuelta. Al verlo la pequeña estiró su mano y la puso junto a la de él

El celular empezó a sonar y Damon contestó…

Ya vamos Stefan- dijo sosteniendo el celular con su cabeza y hombro para tomar a Claire de la cuna- Si sé que quieren que vaya a cocinar…no puedo creer que un bebé sea tanto para ustedes, yo estoy solo y me las he arreglado bastante bien- dijo con su voz sarcástica

Damon- dijo Stefan enrolando los ojos- Deja de burlarte no hemos dormido nada con Kim y Care no está de muy buen humor- dijo despacio lo cual provocó que Damon riera

Stefan tu decidiste estar con la Barbie perfección, ahora aguántate- dijo colgándose el bolso de bebé de Claire en un brazo y saliendo de la habitación de la niña rumbo a su auto

Muy gracioso- dijo Stefan serio- Bueno ojalá puedas venir a hacerme compañía…Care está enojada porque Bonnie no está y dice que necesita a una mujer que la ayude y la entienda

Bueno- dijo Damon pensando en una idea- yo puedo llevar a alguien que puede ayudar a Caroline

¿Quién?- preguntó Stefan intrigado y luego asintiendo- Aaa tu amiga nueva…y ¿crees que es sensato presentarla ahora? No están los demás…

Es solo una amiga Stefan, no tiene por qué ser tan formal- dijo Damon cerrando la puerta de su casa- le va a hacer bien a Care hablar con alguien de su mismo género…

Bueno…está bien invítala, creo que se muere por conocer a tu nueva "amiga" de todas formas- dijo él riendo

Damon enrolo los ojos- Es solo una amiga hermano, te lo juro tú sabes que es difícil yo… amo a Elena- dijo él firmemente- pero Andie, ella me ayuda mucho a pensar en otras cosas, a seguir con mi vida… es una buena amiga

¿Tanto como Rose? Que por cierto me dijo que está muy enojada contigo por decirle que no querías ser su "dama" de honor y por no contarle que tenías esta nueva amiga- dijo él riendo

¿Desde cuándo que Rose te llama a ti y no a mí? – dijo extrañado- Raro!

Damon está sentida, no quisiste ser su dama….- dijo él seriamente para luego soltar un bufido

Jajaja…que chistoso Stefan, bueno voy para allá así que voy a cortar- dijo rápidamente- Nos vemos en un rato!- Stefan se despidió y cortó.

Media hora más tarde el Camaro azul se estacionó afuera de la casa de Stefan y Caroline. Damon bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Andie para que bajara.

Pero que caballero- dijo ella sonriendo y tomando su mano para bajar del auto, pero él la soltó gentilmente para sacar a Claire del auto. A veces pensaba que ella quería algo más con él y aunque no podía negar que le gustaba su compañía todavía no estaba listo para eso. Ella era una buena chica y se merecía alguien que la pudiera amar por completo y por el momento él estaba tomando pasos pequeños. Ella bajó la vista, pues se dio cuenta que Damon se sintió incómodo.

Hey- dijo él con Claire en un brazo y levantando la mejilla de Andie con delicadeza- No te sientas mal…

No yo lo siento- dijo ella mirando el suelo- no quiero incomodarte…

Está bien- dijo el sonriéndole- podemos conversar después si quieres- Andie asintió e intento sonreír y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se encaminaron hasta la puerta y tocaron el timbre. Stefan les abrió y sonrió al ver a Claire que se lanzó a sus brazos de inmediato

Princesa- dijo el sonriendo mientras ella abrazaba a su tío- Que gran abrazo!- dijo él abrazándola con fuerza y dándole un beso con el cual la niña rio. Dejó a la niña en el suelo y esta caminó hasta el salón donde estaba Caroline pues se escuchó como saludaba a Claire con mucho entusiasmo

Hermano- dijo dándole un abrazo rápido a Damon

Te presento a Andie- dijo Damon sonriendo y dejando que ella pudiera saludar a su hermano

Mucho gusto- dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla- Que bueno al fin conocerte- dijo él sonriéndole

Para mi igual- dijo ella sonriendo- Damon siempre habla de ustedes y te felicito!- dijo ella- los felicito por su hija

Gracias- dijo él- pasemos a la sala para que la conozcas- dijo sonriendo. Ella se encaminó delante de ellos y Stefan giró la cabeza hacia Damon y asintió con la cabeza y le movió los labios diciendo "sexy" Damon río y negó con la cabeza.

Barbie- dijo Damon al entrar a la sala y saludándola con un gran abrazo, luego le dio un pequeño beso a Kim que descansaba en los brazos de su madre- ¿Por fin duerme?- le preguntó a Caroline y esta sonriendo asintió.

Bebé tuto!- dijo Claire apoyándose en el sillón y poniéndose de puntillas para ver a Kim. Caroline le hizo un cariño en el pelo y levantó la vista hacia la amiga de Damon. La observó y a pesar de que quería que Damon empezara a vivir su vida nuevamente algo no le gustó y Stefan lo notó pues le movió la cabeza levemente en forma negativa para que no dijera nada malo. Caroline se paró y recostó a su hija en su coche, luego se dirigió donde Andie y le ofreció su mano- Creo que no nos han presentado oficialmente, soy Caroline Forbes- Andie le sonrió y le dio la mano- yo soy…

Si sé quién eres- dijo Caroline adelantándose- pero no me he terminado de presentar, soy Caroline Forbes la mejor amiga de Elena- Damon abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Stefan que le puso cara de "a mí no me culpes".

Andie sonrió aún más y Caroline pensó que era aún más falsa de lo que pensaba- Claro- dijo ella- te felicito por tu hija- dijo ella y Caroline puso una sonrisa totalmente falsa y dijo- Muchas gracias

Bueno vamos a preparar el almuerzo- dijo Stefan para intentar cambiar el ambiente que se había puesto un poco tenso- Está todo en la cocina Damon- él asintió y se fue con Andie a la cocina pero Caroline lo paró y le dijo- Damon ¿no se te olvida algo?- él se giró y la miró extrañado y ella apunto a Claire que lo miraba tímidamente. Cada vez que estaba Andie la niña se ponía tímida y mañosa- tu hija Damon, la hija tuya y de Elena se te queda aquí…

Voy a cocinar Barbie- le espetó él- no puedo llevar a Claire se puede hacer daño

Está su silla de comida- dijo ella rápidamente- siéntala ahí

Care- dijo Stefan interviniendo, ya que las cosas no estaban saliendo nada de bien- Yo puedo ver a Claire además no está haciendo ruido no creo que despierte a Kim….

No- dijo Caroline- que vaya con Damon- dijo tomando a Claire en brazos para pasársela a su padre- Caramelito-le dijo a Claire y Damon enrolo los ojos, nunca había visto a Care actuar así- ¿quieres ir con papi a cocinar?- la niña miró a su papá y a Andie y escondió su cara en el hombro de Caroline y se aferró a su cuello. Caroline la miró extrañada.

Ok- dijo Damon cansado de la situación- Dame a Claire- dijo yendo hasta ella y estirándole los brazos a su hija- Princesa ven con papá- la niña lo miró y se aferró más a Caroline

¿No quieres?-dijo Damon extrañado y Andie habló por primera vez

Damon quizás solo quiere estar con Caroline- dijo tocándole el hombro por atrás- cómo ahora esta Kim, quizás se sienta un poco desplazada no es fácil ser la única y que luego llegue otro a ocupar tu lugar- dijo y miró a Caroline seriamente pero con malicia.

Si debe ser eso- dijo Damon- Bueno Barbie, como no quiere venir conmigo ¿puedes verla un segundo para poder cocinar el almuerzo?

Stefan se adelantó y respondió- Claro que sí vayan nosotros las vemos- Se dieron vuelta y siguieron caminando mientras Claire aún abrazada a Caroline la miraba y Stefan se acercaba

¿Qué fue todo eso Care?- le pregunto extrañado- fuiste muy grosera…

Caroline lo miró y puso cara de preocupación- No sé por qué, pero esa tal Andie no me gusta nada- dijo negando con la cabeza- quiero que Damon encuentre a alguien pero ella no me gusta nada…además ¿viste la reacción de Claire? ¿Desde cuándo no quiere estar con Damon?

No lo sé- dijo él mirando a Caroline intentando comprenderla- nunca la había visto actuar así, en eso tienes razón…Claire es alegre con todos no sé porque se está comportando así, voy a conversar con Damon, pero creo que luego debes disculparte con él- Caroline lo miró y luego asintió. La verdad es que había sido muy mal educada, pero había algo en ella que no le gustaba.

El almuerzo termino rápido, las cosas no habían terminado muy bien y el ambiente era tenso, además Kim se puso a llorar por lo que Caroline subió a su habitación para alimentarla. Por otro lado, Claire se había puesto mañosa y no quería comer y cuando Damon le llamó la atención se puso a llorar como nunca.

Andie un poco incomoda, se acercó a Damon y le dijo que se iba a retirar que más tarde pasaba por su casa para conversar. Él asintió, le dio un abrazo ella se despidió de Stefan y le dijo adiós a Claire de lejos y se fue. Damon quería llevarla a su casa pero ella insistió en que caminaría y que más tarde iría a verlo.

Claire- dijo Damon intentando calmar a la niña que seguía llorando- nena por favor- pero la pequeña no quería que él la tomara en brazos y se lanzó a los de Stefan que la abrazó fuertemente y le acarició la espalda

Ya ya shh princesa- dijo él mientras la niña suspiraba entre cada llanto y lo abrazaba más fuerte. Damon miraba la escena entre extrañado y con enfado

Ya basta Claire- dijo él hablando fuerte- Basta de mañas!

Damon- dijo Stefan frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué le hablas así? Es una niña pequeña…

Yo…- dijo Damon exasperado, no sabía porque le hablaba así a Claire- ella debe comportarse, tengo que enseñarle y educarla Stefan no siempre se le puede dar el gusto en todo

Si lo sé Damon, pero ella es un bebé todavía! Jamás te había visto tratarla así- dijo él dándose vuelta y caminando hacia el salón para sentarse en el sofá y calmar a Claire que de apoco dejaba de llorar pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

Damon los siguió y se sentó al lado de ellos, Claire levantó la cabeza y al ver a su papá hizo un puchero y las lágrimas brotaron, cosa que hizo que a Damon se le rompiera el corazón, se sentía horrible por haber hecho a su hija llorar así, sentía que era un mal padre. Acarició su pelo con cuidado mientras la niña se apoyaba en el pecho de su tío.

Princesa- susurró Damon a su hija- Claire amor ven con papá- dijo él para que la niña lo mirara. Siguió haciéndole cariño en su espalda con cuidado y ella dio vuelta su cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos azules estaban bañados en lágrimas y sus largas pestañas mojadas. Estiró sus brazos a su papá y Damon la tomó enseguida y la abrazó con fuerza- Lo siento mi amor- le dijo- lo siento mucho, te amo princesa- dijo dándole un beso en la frente. La pequeña hundió su cara en el hombro de Damon y el la trajo más hacia a él.

Stefan lo miró y dijo despacio- Sé que Caroline actuó mal hoy- Damon lo miró atento- pero creo que está preocupada, algo de Andie no le gusto y le preocupa que Claire se ponga así alrededor de ella. Tu hija debe estar primero…

Lo tengo más que claro-dijo Damon seriamente- mi hija es todas mis prioridades Stefan, yo no ando buscando a alguien que ocupe el lugar de Elena, porque nadie nunca lo va a poder ocupar…pero quiero que acepte a Andie. Ella no es nada mío, no somos novios ni nada, pero quizás en un futuro podría serlo. Claire se comporta así con ella, porque me ve pasar tiempo con ella en casa y ella jamás ha visto algo así con alguien desconocido. Quiero que la respeten, no se para dónde van las cosas con Andie y cómo te digo no me siento preparado aún para estar con otra persona de una forma más personal, pero me gusta su compañía me recuerda que sigo vivo que quizás puedo volver a amar…

Stefan lo miró y asintió, en realidad Andie no se veía una mala persona no sabía que era lo que a Care no le gustaba, pero hablaría con ella…no podían destruir la felicidad de su hermano…ya había sufrido mucho.

**Andie**

Entró a su apartamento y cerró la puerta con llave antes de marcar un número en su teléfono…

¿Hola?- se oyó la voz de una mujer

Amiga! Soy yo- dijo ella sonriendo

Andie- dijo ella- ¿Cómo te ha ido? Dime que tienes buenas noticias…

Ha sido un poco más difícil de lo esperado- dijo sentándose en su sillón- él me encanta, pero la hija es un estorbo, créeme y su amiga Caroline es terrible…su hermano es tolerable

¿Pero él está interesado en ti?- dijo ella rápidamente

Claro que sí- respondió Andie- pero va lento, todavía está muy pegado con la estúpida de Elena…no sé cómo pudiste estar con ellos dos en persona tanto tiempo, yo no la aguanto y que ni siquiera está aquí

Si era terrible…, pero bueno me alegro que atrapes así a Damon- dijo sonriendo- es muy buen amante y si se enamora de ti te va dar todo lo que quieras- río

No te preocupes Kat, él no va a querer separarse de mí…pero ¿Elena está alejada?- preguntó

Si- dijo Katherine poniendo voz de desagrado- pero a él estúpido que contratamos para que se hiciera pasar por su novio la dejo irse a otro apartamento y sabe mucha información que no es conveniente…creo que es hora de sacarlo del mapa

Bueno pero Kat has que pague- respondió Andie riendo

Si lo haré, ya hablé con Mason y aunque al principio se negó…no hay nada que mi cuerpo no pueda hacer- dijo riendo y Andie también- ese estúpido va a tener su merecido…

Amiga eres mala- le dijo riendo- pero fabulosa, echo de menos verte y salir

Si yo igual, pero piensa que estás allá por una buena causa, encontrar un hombre que te de todo lo que te mereces- dijo Katherine convenciéndola- luego cuando este contigo puedes convencerlo de venir a vivir acá a Los Ángeles…

Es lo primero que voy a hacer porque este pueblo me aburre no hay nada que hacer- dijo ella mientras seguía conversando con su amiga.

**Elena**

Las vacaciones habían volado, el viaje a Los Ángeles con Ralph había sido maravilloso, recorrieron muchos lugares que dejaron a Elena fascinada. Por otro lado, la relación con Ralph iba viento en popa y por fin sentía que su vida tomaba sentido de nuevo, el único problema era Erick… él hombre que amó toda una vida y que al final lo alejó de forma egoísta. Lo peor de todo era que él ya no le respondía las llamadas ni los mensajes. Supuso que en el tiempo que estuvo en Los Ángeles él estuvo en su viaje de negocios al cual no quiso acompañarlo, pero ya había llegado hace dos semanas a Nueva York y él no contestaba. Ralph le había dicho que no se preocupara, pero ella no era así…lo apreciaba mucho y no podía dejar de sentir preocupación. Decidida esa mañana, se levantó y fue al departamento que compartían antes.

El mayordomo al ver a Elena, se alegró y le habló- Señorita Molly, que bueno es verla por acá- dijo él mientras ella sonreía- ¿Cómo esta don Erick? No lo hemos visto hace algún tiempo…

¿Cómo?- preguntó ella extrañada- ¿No ha estado en casa?

No, la verdad es que un día salió muy apurado con una maleta y no ha vuelto desde entonces…pensé que estaba con usted de vacaciones

Elena al oír eso se asustó ¿Por qué no estaba todavía en casa? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Nunca contestaba y nadie lo había visto, lo peores pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Elena…

No ha estado conmigo- dijo ella viendo la cara de preocupación que se formaba en el mayordomo del edificio- Voy a ver arriba- dijo mientras el asentía y añadía- Por favor si necesita algo avíseme

Ella asintió y subió en el elevador rápidamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora… ¿qué había pasado? Tomo la llave y abrió la puerta del departamento, todo estaba igual a cómo lo había visto por última vez. Cerró la puerta tras ella y llamo- Erick!- dijo ella esperando alguna respuesta pero solo había silencio. Observó el lugar y una capa de polvo recubría todas las cosas, eso quería decir que nadie había estado ahí en semanas. Recorrió el salón, el comedor y la cocina pero no había rastros de nada. Luego entró a la habitación principal, la cama estaba perfectamente estirada, abrió el closet y se dio cuenta que no quedaba casi nada dentro de él…solo una blusa que al parecer era de ella. La tomo, era un poco más grande que su talla actual, pero tenía su perfume en ella. La guardó en su bolso y cerró el armario para luego dirigirse al escritorio y ver si había algo. Pero algo le llamó la atención, había un marco de fotos tirado en el suelo con vidrio a su alrededor. Elena tomo la fotografía en sus manos y salía ella sonriendo…seguramente Erick se había ido pensó mientras un nudo en su garganta se formaba, probablemente había querido empezar de nuevo sin ella porque le hacía mal, ella no correspondía su amor…y había dejado las cosas que la recordaban atrás. Los ojos se le humedecieron, él a pesar de todo era su amigo, el único que conocía todo su pasado…y ahora sentía que estaba sola que no había nada que la atara a lo que fue su vida completa. Levantó la vista y vio que había un papel arrugado en el basurero. Lo sacó y lo leyó, había un número de teléfono escrito con una letra casi inteligible de Erick, es como si hubiera estado muy apurado.

Todo era extraño, entendía que él no quisiera verla más ¿pero de esta forma? ¿Quería hacer como que no existía? ¿y si estaba todavía en ese pueblo donde había ido, quizás debía haberlo acompañado?...¿y si llamaba a la persona con la que se iba a juntar en Mystic Falls? ¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre con el cual tenía la supuesta reunión? No se acordaba- maldita sea- pensó- soy muy mala amiga…

No conocía el número de ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo como para preguntar por él, siempre había sido reservado con el tema de su trabajo y jamás le había presentado a nadie de ellos, excepto esa vez que habló con esa tal Katherine.

Miró el número del papel y decidió que llamaría, para ver de qué se trataba. Marcó el número desde su celular y este sonó varias veces hasta que la voz de una mujer contestó.

Oficinas Salvatore- dijo una mujer por el otro lado del teléfono- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- al escuchar el nombre Salvatore, supo que era el lugar donde Erick iba a ir…se iba juntar con un tal Damon Salvatore…

Hola Buenos días- dijo ella amablemente- Me gustaría hablar con Damon Salvatore

¿Tiene usted una cita para llamar al señor Salvatore?- preguntó la mujer

Bueno la verdad es que no- dijo ella un poco decepcionada- pero estoy llamando de parte de Erick Smith, él tuvo una reunión hace unas semanas con el Señor Salvatore…

¿Una reunión?- preguntó la secretaria- Eso no es posible señorita…

Molly- dijo ella rápidamente

Señorita Molly, el señor Salvatore estuvo de vacaciones todo un mes, solo se presentó en la fábrica para algunos chequeos de rutina, pero reuniones en su oficina personal están agendadas recién desde la próxima semana.

Elena se extrañó, entonces ¿era mentira? No iba a una reunión de negocios, la confusión la nublo, nada tenía sentido…

¿Señorita Molly está ahí?- pregunto la mujer por el celular

Si…lo siento- dijo ella poniendo atención nuevamente- ¿no hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda llamar al señor Salvatore?

Lo siento, no tenemos permitido dar los teléfonos del señor Damon- dijo ella- pero puedo darle el número de su oficina personal, no garantizo que vaya a contestar puesto que está de vacaciones todavía, pero es lo único que puedo facilitarle.

Sí muchas gracias- dijo ella anotando en un papel el número de teléfono- ok, muchas gracias por su tiempo, hasta luego.

Muchas preguntas se formaron en la cabeza de Elena, lo que le había dicho Erick era mentira… ¿por qué quería llevarla con tanta urgencia a Mystic Falls? ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad? Miró el número de el tal Damon y lo marcó rápidamente…esperaba que nadie contestara, pero alguien levantó el teléfono..

¿Hola?- dijo Elena

Oa- dijo una vocecita pequeña- rin ring sonó!- dijo la niña riendo

¿Hola?- dijo Elena escuchando la pequeña voz por el teléfono y luego escuchando una voz por detrás que decía- Princesa! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no contestes el teléfono de la oficina de papá? Elena sonrió al escuchar la voz de él, era muy dulce pero varonil, su corazón saltó…su voz era familiar como si la hubiera escuchado en un lejano sueño…

¿Hola?- dijo la voz del hombre en el teléfono

Hola- dijo ella rápidamente- ¿Hablo con el señor Salvatore?

Damon escuchó su voz y por un segundo se quedó helado…era su voz, su preciosa voz, su Elena.

¿Señor Salvatore, es usted?- pregunto ella nuevamente

Em si disculpe ¿con quién hablo?- preguntó él esperanzado

Con Molly Brown- dijo ella rápidamente- lamento molestarlo, llamé a sus oficinas de planta y me dieron este número para ubicarlo.

Bueno la verdad es que no estoy atendiendo a nadie- dijo él un poco decepcionado- Estoy de vacaciones y… bueno mi hija contestó sin querer- dijo él riendo un poco

Elena sonrió y añadió- lo entiendo perfectamente, pero sólo quería hacerle una pregunta…

Bueno está bien- dijo él no pudiendo resistirse a esa voz- Dígame que es lo que necesita Molly…

Bueno la verdad es que busco información de un amigo, su nombre es Erick Smith y tuvo una reunión con usted hace unas semanas- dijo ella seriamente

¿Smith?-preguntó el extrañado- No lo siento, yo por lo menos no he tenido ninguna reunión con él, en realidad no lo conozco, no se de quien me habla…además yo he estado de vacaciones…

Si- dijo ella rápidamente, confirmando sus sospechas de que él nunca estuvo por allá- así me dijo su secretaria…bueno creo que tendré que intentar contactarlo de otra forma

Lo siento- dijo él sinceramente- espero que pueda ubicarlo…

Muchas gracias señor Salvatore- dijo ella sonriendo

Gracias señorita Molly, hasta luego- dijo él amablemente

Hasta luego- dijo ella y cortó la llamada telefónica.

Se sentó en la cama y miró por la venta… ¿a dónde diablos estaba Erick? ¿Le había pasado algo de verdad? ¿Por qué le mintió? Su corazón se apretó al pensar que pudo haber pasado con él…miró su celular e intentó llamarlo una y otra vez siempre sin éxito.

_**Semanas antes…**_

Tomó su maleta y bajo por el ascensor para salir corriendo por la puerta de entrada, tenía que salir de ahí…sobre todo después de las amenazas que había recibido de parte de sus jefes. No sabía cómo se habían enterado de que tenía algo de información sobre Elena y sobre el nuevo "amigo" de ella…las amenazas llegaban todos los días y era peores…tenía que escapar porque si le hacían algo no podría ayudar a Elena. Salió del edificio y caminó varias cuadras intentando encontrar algún taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Estaba decidido a ir a Mystic Fallas y encontrar a Damon y contarle todo, tenía que hacerlo por ella. Estaba esperando el taxi sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un auto negro paro delante de él y sin que pudiera hacer nada lo metieron rápidamente y pusieron el seguro a las puertas.

Te dijeron que no te metieras en cosas que debías- le gritó un hombre con la cabeza encapuchada- vas a pagar por todo maldito- dijo mientras lo apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza mientras el auto se movía a toda velocidad.

Erick miró el arma y su corazón latió rápidamente…jamás debió hacer nada de esto, jamás debió involucrarse en algo así. Elena…lo siento, pensó, lo siento Elena. Intentó ver hacia afuera pero los vidrios totalmente negros no lo dejaban.

Por favor- dijo él- yo no he hecho nada, no sé de qué hablan…

Cállate- dijo el hombre del arma- tú mismo te buscaste esto- No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, el hombre le pego en la cabeza con la pistola y quedo inconsciente en el asiento.

El hombre que conducía el auto marcó un número de teléfono y un hombre contestó.

¿Todo ok?- dijo Mason a través del teléfono

Todo listo jefe, lo vamos a llevar al lugar que nos dijo, luego le informamos más- dijo cortando la llamada.

**Damon**

Era un día de casa, habían estado todo el día pasando tiempo de calidad juntos. Definitivamente las tardes que pasaba con su hija eran lo mejor y ese día en particular tenía un brillo diferente. Luego de la llamada de la mujer en la mañana, su día se había alegrado sin razón…pensó que era por la voz de ella igual a la de Elena y eso lo hizo sonreír, pues pensaba que nunca más escucharía una voz parecida a la de ella.

Claire- dijo Damon sentándose en el sillón junto a su hija que comía palomitas, esperando a que su papá pusiera una película- Come despacio hija, no te vayas a atorar- la niña le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se llevó otra palomita a la boca. Damon se sentó a su lado y le beso la mejilla mientras ponía play en el control remoto para que empezara la película. El típico logo de Disney apareció en la pantalla y las músicas que conocía de niño empezaron a sonar. Con Claire habían elegido ver "Dumbo" porque a ella le gustaba el elefante que salía en la portada, las de princesas las había escondido…no quería verlas pues le recordaban demasiado a Elena de niña.

Fanfante!- dijo la niña al comenzar la película y saltando en su asiento. Damon la tomó en sus brazos para que viera la película con él y le besó la frente. Los minutos transcurrían y la niña estaba encantada con la película y Damon no podía evitar recordar una vez que todos cuando eran niños se habían juntado a hacer una maratón de películas y habían visto Dumbo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Miren encerraron a la mamá!- dijo un Stefan de 5 años apuntando el televisor- la dejaron atrapada!_

_Stefan Silencio!- le dijo Caroline cruzándose de brazos- No nos dejas ver la película tranquilos!- Bonnie asintió junto con Caroline para darle a entender que estaba interrumpiendo._

_Damon los miró y enroló los ojos, ¿porque simplemente no se callaban? Miró hacia su lado y Elena estaba muy concentrada viendo la película con cara de tristeza mientras sus ojos de a poco se humedecían al ver la escena donde encerraban a la mamá de Dumbo y esta le cantaba arropándolo con su trompa…_

_Damon preocupado, le tomó la mano y la niña lo miró con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas…_

_Lena- dijo Damon observándola con grandes ojos pues no entendía porque su amiga lloraba- ¿llamo a tu mamá? _

_La niña negó con la cabeza y dijo despacio- Es que me da pena que la mamá de Dumbo este encerrada, yo no podría vivir sin mi mamá me lo imagino y me da pena- dijo la niña soltando algunas lágrimas mientras se las trataba de secar con su brazo._

_Pero si tu mamá no se va a ir nunca- dijo Damon pensando- y la mía tampoco, nunca se irían- dijo el seguro- ¿Por qué tú has visto que alguien no tenga mamá?_

_No- dijo Elena inocentemente- pero…sé que algunas se van, a una amiga del pre escolar le pasó- dijo ella secándose sus lágrimas y susurrando- mi mamá dijo que se había ido al cielo…yo no quiero que mi mami se vaya…- dijo con los ojos húmedos otra vez._

_Lena- dijo él mirando a su amiga e intentando pensar de cómo era eso de irse al cielo- no creo que tu amiga deje de ver a su mamá…porque si se fue al cielo puede volar y por eso…puede venir cuando quiera ¿o no?_

_Elena lo miró a los ojos un momento y luego sonrió mostrando los dientes que le faltaban, no había pensado eso, las madres nunca se podían ir porque siempre volverían de alguna forma._

_**Fin FB**_

Miró a Claire que sonreía al ver la película estando acurrucada con él, luego subió su mirada y balbuceo- Papito! – dijo hundiendo su cara en el estómago de Damon- amo!- Damon sonrió mientras la tomaba en brazos y puso su cara en frente de la de él- yo también te amo princesa- dijo mientras le daba un beso grande en su mejilla- ¿Quién es mi princesa?´- Claire sonrió y levantando sus manitos dijo- Yo!

Se volvieron a acurrucar para ver la película y el timbre sonó, Damon bufo no quería levantarse, pero volvió a sonar. Dejó a Claire en el sillón y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Hola- dijo Andie sonriendo, lo observó de arriba abajo y sonrió aún más pues él anda sin polera.

Andie- dijo el sonriendo, pero un poco extrañado- pensé que hoy estabas ocupada, no te esperaba- dijo mirando hacia adentro para ver a Claire y el desorden que tenía.

No te preocupes por el desorden Damon- dijo ella sonriendo- Ya he visto tu casa y siempre es perfecta- dijo riendo- además traje esto- le paso una botella de vino- para que podamos conversar y pasar el rato

Damon la miró y luego le sonrió- Bueno la verdad estaba viendo películas con Claire, pero cuando termine si quieres puedo preparar la cena y tomarnos ese vino- dijo dejándola pasar

Andie entró y se sacó el chaleco largo que llevaba puesto dejando a la vista un vestido negro extremadamente corto pero que resaltaba su linda figura. Damon que iba detrás se quedó un rato mirándola…la verdad es que no podía negar que era hermosa y aunque no quisiera le gustaba verla así al fin y al cabo era un hombre, pensó y rio este tipo de comentario era de su antiguo yo, cuando todavía tenía el don de seducir a alguien. Andie se giró y supo que había sabido llamar su atención, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y fue hacia el sofá donde estaba Claire para saludarla. Se puso delante de ella tapándole la pantalla de la película que casi llegaba a su fin.

Hola preciosa- dijo ella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿cómo estás Claire?

La niña al mirarla se alejó y gritó- Fafante! Fafante!- dijo apuntando a la televisión que ella le tapaba

¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella amablemente- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Es que le estás tapando la película- dijo Damon riendo- está viendo el elefante

Oh lo siento- dijo ella moviéndose inmediatamente y riendo- lo lamento Claire- se salió y fue donde Damon quedando en frente de él. Se acercó con mirada seductora y le dijo- ¿Quieres que empiece a hacer la cena, mientras terminas de ver la película con ella?

Damon observó su rostro y sus ojos bajaron hasta sus labios. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella y le susurró- vamos- le dijo mientras ella sonreía pues por fin la estaba eligiendo primero que a su tonta hija.

Claro- le dijo ella sonriendo, tomándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo a la cocina. Él miró el sillón donde estaba su hija viendo la película y asegurándose que estaba bien siguió a Andie.

En ese momento Claire como pudo se paró en el sillón apoyándose en el respaldo y vio cómo su papá se iba con Andie a la cocina- Papi- dijo en un susurró, ya que no entendía porque se iba. Se dio vuelta y se sentó en el sillón para ver el final de la película, tomó a su muñeca Molly y la abrazó contra ella- Papi- dijo por última vez la niña antes de volver a prestar atención a la película.

En la cocina Damon buscó que podían cocinar en la alacena y se decidió por algo fácil y rápido, sacó un paquete de tallarines y una salsa. Mientras Andie coordinándose con él sacó un poco de carne del refrigerador y algunas verduras para la salsa. Damon sonrió al verla cocinar, nunca antes había cocinado con una mujer que supiera lo que hacía en la cocina porque con Elena él le iba diciendo como hacer las cosas para que aprendiera.

¿Cómo estuvo la reunión para poner la tienda?- dijo él para hacer conversación

Muy bien- respondió mientras cortaba las verduras- la verdad es que es el espacio perfecto para la tienda, mañana vamos a cerrar el trato- dijo contenta

Damon se dio vuelta y la abrazó- Me alegro mucho- dijo sin soltarla, se sentía bien abrazarla- Eso quiere decir que te tendremos mucho tiempo más por aquí

Por su puesto- dijo ella contenta por el abrazo, hace ya unos días que Damon se estaba dando más con ella- todo el tiempo que quieras- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y seguía cortando las verduras- Me fije que has ido guardando las fotos y algunas cosas – dijo ella casualmente mientras Damon asentía mientras ponía el agua a hervir.

Si- dijo- la verdad es que ha sido una buena terapia no verla en cada rincón, me ha permito avanzar un poco más…fue una buena idea Andie, gracias

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió- eres un buen amigo Damon, te mereces ser feliz- él la miró y volvió a sonreír.

La cena estuvo lista rápidamente y pusieron la mesa de la cocina. Damon fue al salón para ver que estaba haciendo Claire, ya que no la había escuchado en mucho rato. Se asomó por el sillón y no estaba. Miró en la alfombra y tampoco estaba ahí. – Claire!- llamó Damon caminando por el pasillo- Hija ¿Dónde estás?!- siguió por el pasillo y de pronto vio la puerta de la biblioteca entre abierta. Se asomó y vio a Claire en el rincón donde estaban sus libros de colores y su alfombra especial. Estaba acurrucada en la alfombra con su muñeca Molly en un brazo y la otra tenía la polera de Damon en la cual apoyaba su cabeza. Seguramente se había quedado dormida respirando su olor. Se sintió un poco culpable de haber dejado a Claire sola, pues era el día de ambos y aún más cuando su hija se ponía tan extraña con Andie. El problema es que le gustaba y quería que ella se acostumbrara a ella, la tomó en brazos y le besó la frente. La niña suspiró mientras dormía y Damon subía la escalera para acostarla en su habitación. Se había quedado dormida temprano y no había cenado así que probablemente despertaría muy temprano al otro día o en medio de la noche. Pensó en Elena y como le gustaba la biblioteca de la casa desde siempre y a Claire también, siempre se escondía ahí. – Buenas noches preciosa- le susurró mientras tomaba el monitor de bebe y se lo llevaba con él.

Cuando entró a la cocina los platos estaban servidos y Andie lo esperaba sentada en su lugar de siempre.

¿Estaba dormida?- preguntó ella dulcemente

Sí- dijo Damon sentándose- la verdad es que no le di de cenar así que se va a despertar en algún momento durante la noche, voy a dejar unas mamaderas listas por si acaso…

Eres tan buen padre- dijo ella sonriendo- nunca había visto a alguien tan dedicado a su hija como tú Damon, es realmente hermoso verte así con ella…

Gracias- dijo él sonriendo- pues la verdad la mitad del tiempo no sé que estoy haciendo, pero ella es mi todo, la amo más que mi vida…

¿Has pensado en tener más algún día?- le preguntó ella observándolo a los ojos y tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino

La verdad- dijo Damon sinceramente- no lo he pensado, o sea antes de tenerla cuando estaba con Elena, siempre pensé que tendríamos una gran familia y muchos hijos…pero ahora no pienso en el futuro, aunque me gustaría que algún día en el futuro Claire tuviera un hermano o hermana.

Eres soñado- dijo ella sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco- bueno… lo siento- dijo ella al ver la cara de Damon y al final riendo- lo que pasa es que a cualquiera le gustaría tener un hombre como tú, ya no existen muchas personas así…

Damon rio- Jajaja si bueno es cierto- dijo con su voz sarcástica sexy- tengo ese plus de querer una familia y además soy sexy…

Jajaja- rio ella- bueno si eso también es un plus- Damon la miró y comió de su plato

Esto esta delicioso- dijo él cerrando los ojos disfrutando del sabor- hacemos definitivamente un buen equipo en la cocina- ella levantó la vista y añadió

Yo creo que hacemos un buen equipo en muchas cosas- se sonrojó con la mirada de Damon y la sonrisa que le puso. En ese momento el con cuidado puso su mano sobre la de ella.

Andie miro sus manos entrelazadas y el habló luego de tomar un sorbo de su copa- No sé porque, pero no tengo ganas de que te vayas- dijo él mientras ella levantaba su vista para mirar sus ojos azules.

¿Qué quieres decir Damon?- dijo ella

Bueno, que me gustas- dijo él sin rodeos y solo concentrándose en ella- me gustas mucho, todo de ti en realidad, eres mi amiga, me has ayudado a salir adelante y creo que no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo sin decírtelo…hemos ido despacio, pero han pasado casi dos años desde que estoy solo y tú me haces sentir de nuevo..

¿Hablas enserio Damon?- dijo ella acercándose un poco más- Porque hemos hablado que no queríamos apurar nada, por Elena…

Elena- dijo el mirando sus ojos- Elena va a ser siempre el amor de mi vida- dijo él tranquilamente- pero ella es mi pasado y a pesar de que la extrañe, yo debo tener un futuro por mí no solo por mi hija…y quiero intentar que seas parte de eso si es que tú quieres…

Ella sonrió dulcemente y se acercó más a él estando solo a unos centímetros de su boca- Yo quiero estar contigo Damon- dijo en un susurro. Él miró sus labios y su corazón dio un salto, quería besarla pero no podía dar el primer paso, sentía que estaba traicionando a Elena. Andie se dio cuenta, por lo que puso sus manos en sus mejillas y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Damon cerró los ojos y al sentir sus labios ahí la beso. Hace mucho que no besaba a nadie y fue extraña la sensación de no sentir los labios de Elena que encajaban tan bien con los de él. La dulzura se desvaneció rápidamente y el deseo se instaló entre ambos. Ella se sentó en sus piernas mientras tocaba su pelo para atraerlo más hacia ella y el tocaba su espalda y sus piernas mientras besaba la línea de su cuello… de pronto ella se separó de él jadeando mientras ambos sonreían.

La verdad es que prefiero dejar eso para más tarde- dijo ella seductoramente- términos de cenar primero y luego podemos comer el postre- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Damon besó sus labios por última vez y le guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba el vino de su copa y calmaba su respiración. Hacía mucho que no había estado en una situación así y lo extrañaba. Miró como Andie comía un poco de su plato y pensó en Elena…no, no pienses en ella se dijo así mismo. Sería una larga noche y quería disfrutarla no podía pensar en ella, tenía que seguir con su vida de alguna forma.

**Erick**

Abrió los ojos una luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, pero no lograba ver casi nada. Hace días que llevaba encerrado en esa habitación oscura que solo se abría para darle agua un par de veces al día y dos platos de comida. No sabía cuantos días llevaba ahí, ni tampoco si era de día o de noche. Le habían curado el golpe en la cabeza pero aún le dolía bastante. Tampoco nadie le decía nada, entraban para llevarlo a un baño aledaño, que sea lo mantenían limpio…pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más estaría así. Su única preocupación era saber cómo estaba Elena, él no tenía familia no amigos de verdad por lo que nadie se preocuparía si no aparecía, pero Elena seguramente lo estaba buscando. La puerta se abrió y la luz cegó sus ojos, ya que no estaba acostumbrado.

Levántate- dijo una voz tomándolo por el brazo y parándolo para sacarlo de la habitación

Él con una mano en los ojos pues no veía luz hace mucho tiempo preguntó- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me tienen en este lugar?

Erick, Erick- dijo una voz femenina mientras alguien lo sujetaba a una silla. Levantó un poco la vista y observó a la mujer. Esa era la dueña de la voz que lo llamaba cada semana, la que lo amenazaba…seguramente era la tal Katherine.

¿Qué quieres?- le dijo él sin ganas- ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez?

O no, no puedo hacer eso- dijo ella seriamente- aunque créeme que me gustaría…eres un gran problema Erick, estuviste averiguando cosas que no debías divulgando información a la tonta de Elena, cuando no debías ¿recuerdas? Y seguías aprovechando mi dinero…mientras te hacías pasar por detective sin hacer bien tu trabajo…

Eres una maldita- le dijo él con desprecio- no tocó tu dinero hace meses…

Pero vives en una casa que yo pago- le espetó ella casi riendo- Erick, cuando vas a entender que de mí no te puedes escapar, no hemos acabado contigo solo por el hecho de que Elena se debe preguntar dónde estás, ella está con un tal Ralph ahora y se va a quedar con él por lo que no me preocupa en absoluto y tampoco recuerda nada de su pasado. Por lo que tú tienes que llamar ahora por teléfono y decir que te fuiste de la ciudad, que no podías más con la situación y llamar de vez en cuando.

Prefiero que me mates- dijo él enojado

Todo a su tiempo Erick- dijo ella pasando un dedo por su pecho- ahora vas a llamar a Elena porque si no lo haces te juro que la mato a ella y me ahorro todo los problemas.

Erick la miró con odio y ella sonrió- Eso es, debes hacerme caso- le dijo tocando su mejilla y dirigiéndose a uno de los hombres detrás de ella- dame el celular- el hombre se lo pasó y ella marcó el número- llama a Elena Erick y dile que te estas olvidando de ella…hazlo porque o si no ella va a pagar las consecuencias y si no te basta las personas que olvido van a pagar y entre esos hay una pequeña…así que…

No serías capaz- dijo él con amargura

Katherine rio- claro que soy capaz- dijo ahora enojada- soy muy capaz, viaje hasta acá solo para esto… tú no conoces a Katherine Pierce…- dijo poniendo el teléfono en su oreja. Sonó varias veces hasta que la voz de Elena contestó…

¿Hola?- dijo ella

Molly- dijo él con pesar

Erick!- dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Dónde estás?- dijo ella con preocupación – Dime dónde estás!

Elena estoy bien, sé que me has llamado muchas veces- dijo agachando la cabeza odiaba seguir mintiendo odiaba todo esto- pero estoy tratando se seguir adelante… al parecer tú estás bien y yo creo que no debo alejarme…

Erick tu eres importante- dijo ella un poco histérica- ¿Cómo se te ocurre no dar señales de vida?! Voy al departamento y no estás ahí!- Erick miró a Katherine - Todo empacado ni una nota!- dijo ella enojada- podrías haber contestado! Pensé que te había pasado algo!

Lo sé – dijo el seriamente- siento que te haya puesto en esta situación Molly, pero tienes que entenderme, tú eres el amor de mi vida y ahora no me quieres de la misma forma, de la noche a la mañana…no puedes ser así de egoísta conmigo por tratar de olvidarte y seguir con mi vida igual que como tú lo hiciste con la tuya…

Ella se quedó callada unos momentos y luego dijo- Lo siento…sólo me preocupe…yo… ¿Dónde estás?

Lejos- dijo el rápidamente- Me fui para intentar comenzar de cero y espero que lo respetes…

Si- dijo ella con una voz apagada- pero no quiero que te vayas de mi vida por siempre…

No puedo prometerte nada ahora- dijo él mirando el suelo- tengo que superar todo esto, espero que entiendas ¿ok?...te voy a llamar para saber cómo estás de vez en cuando. ¿Has estado bien?- le preguntó rápidamente y Katherine lo miro feo

Si- dijo ella- lo pase muy bien, pero he estado muy preocupada por ti Erick, la verdad es que he pensado mucho y no quiero que me odies yo te quiero mucho- dijo ella- incluso pensé que aún no volvías de tu viaje de negocios- dijo ella- llame a la empresa de ese tal Salvatore…

Erick intentó no ponerse tenso, para que no se notara que ella le estaba diciendo algo importante. ¿Y qué dijeron?- dijo el relajadamente

Bueno hable con el dueño de la empresa, por casualidad llame a su oficina privada y contestó su hija- dijo ella con voz dulce- él me dijo que nunca había estado contigo Erick…que jamás tuvo una cita contigo…

Al parecer no reconoció la voz del hombre con el que habló porque no parecía nada sorprendida…Katherine lo miro para que cortara- Es una larga historia Molly, creo que en otro momento podré contártela…ahora necesito que me prometas que vas a estar bien, necesito saber eso.

Si- dijo ella- te lo prometo, pero por favor no dejes de llamar…te necesito

Se puso serio antes de contestar- No digas eso Molly…yo igual, pero debemos estar separados por un tiempo…tienes derecho a ser feliz y yo también…debo colgar- Elena se negó pero él la paro- si lo siento debo colgar Molly, tengo algunas cosas que hacer…hablamos pronto, bye- dijo mientras cortaba antes de que ella pudiera agregar algo más.

Muy bien- le dijo Katherine quitándole el teléfono- ahora se vienen muchas cosas para ti, pero no creas que vas a poder escapar precioso- dijo ella sonriendo de forma calculadora- yo misma me voy a hacer cargo de ti…

**Damon**

Era de noche y un viento suave entraba por la ventana de su habitación. Había sido una noche extraña pero especial. Miró a su lado y vio a Andie durmiendo plácidamente envuelta en las sábanas. Era hermosa, le gustaba estar con ella…pero esto de estar con otra persona era raro, no parecía ser natural. Se estiró un poco y pensó que probablemente Elena al fin y al cabo estaría feliz de que rehiciera su vida con alguien bueno para no quedarse sólo. El monitor de bebé se prendió y se oyó el llanto de Claire en la noche. Sabía que se despertaría, se levantó se puso un buzo y fue donde su hija.

Shh ya mi amor- dijo tomándola en brazos para calmarla- Princesa papi está aquí- le dijo mientras la arropaba y la niña hundía su cabeza en su pecho mientras dejaba de llorar. Era hermosa hasta cuando dormía y tenía cara de disgusto.

Leche- dijo ella bostezando y acurrucándose en el hombro de Damon para seguir descansando mientras con la otra mano jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de su padre.

Ven bebé, vamos a darte tú leche- dijo saliendo de la habitación con ella para ir a la cocina. Una vez allí calentó la leche que ya había dejado preparada y subió nuevamente a la habitación de su hija, se sentó con ella en su mecedora mientras la niña bebía la mamadera. Tomaba mientras dormitaba y se aferraba cada vez más a Damon. Una vez acabada le dio un beso en la frente y la volvió a acostar en la cuna, pero su pequeña que luchaba por no dormirse murmuró- Papi tuto…

Damon sabía lo que significaba eso, ella quería ir a dormir con él. No podía, Andie estaba en su habitación. Por lo que se sentó al lado de su cuna y le tomó la mano a su hija y esta se abrazó de su brazo. Damon le tarareo una canción suave y de apoco la pequeña volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

No había pensado en las consecuencias de tener a Andie en su habitación, eso significaba que Claire no podía dormir con él, por un lado estaba bien, ya que tenía que aprender a dormir sola, pero por otro le dolía. Le gustaba dormir con su hija y tenerla cerca de él. Se levantó y le echó un vistazo a la foto donde él salía con Elena el día de su aniversario. Sonrió para luego salir y cerrar la puerta tras él, su vida por fin parecía estar tomando su curso.

**Muchas gracias por leer, sé que quedó muy largo! Se viene demasiado pronto el rencuentro! :D Espero que puedan dejar sus comentarios, de verdad lo apreciaría mucho!**

**Nos vemos!**


	9. El baile de máscaras

**Hola! ¿Cómo están?, bueno como siempre quiero agradecer a los que siguen la historia :) Hoy traigo un capítulo muy especial y espero que les guste!**

**Disfruten del capítulo y si pueden dejen sus comentarios :)**

**Nota del autor: Ningún personaje de TVD me pertenece.**

**Pasado**

_Elena se miró al espejo y sonrió, una de las cosas que más le gustaba de vivir en Mystic Falls eran los bailes y celebraciones que se ofrecían. Hoy era el día de baile de máscaras, una tradición que se llevaba a cabo desde la fundación del pueblo y la gente la adoraba. Primero se hacía algo más familiar con comida, algunos juegos para los pequeños y los tradicionales bailes de padres e hijas o madres e hijos para luego más entrada la noche ofrecer un baile dedicado a los adultos y parejas. Era entretenido llevar máscaras y vestidos bonitos, en la familia de Elena siempre habían adorado ese baile en particular. Miró el reloj y se sentó en su tocador para poder maquillarse. Ella y Damon estaban de maravilla, a pesar de que había sido un poco duro el comienzo de su relación puesto que él se había ido a la universidad en Richmond y ella seguía en la escuela, por lo que no podía verlo a diario. Lo bueno era que su universidad estaba a solo un par de horas y había cierta flexibilidad dentro de las cuales podían verse. Definitivamente casi el año que llevaba junto a Damon era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, poder estar junto a él más que como una amiga era perfecto, se sentía bien y estaba enamorada, lo amaba demasiado. Por otro lado, el tiempo que había estado sola sin él le sirvió para tener un tiempo para redescubrirse a sí misma sin sus padres. Damon siempre había estado con ella y nunca había podido experimentar lo que significaba no tener a alguien todos los días y no derrumbarse en el intento. Sus amigos por fin estaban aceptando a Damon de vuelta, a pesar de que Bonnie decía que en cualquier momento él la iba a engañar con cualquier mujer de la universidad, pero Elena sabía que no era así…la forma en como la miraba, como le decía que la amaba dejaban claro que él solo tenía ojos para ella, que atrás habían quedado esos días de rompecorazones y que ahora solo le importaba estar con ella, siempre. Cerró el lápiz labial y sonrió al oír el sonido de la bocina de su auto afuera de la casa._

_Elena- gritó Jenna desde la cocina- Damon llegó! Vamos a estar en la sala!_

_Sintió como su tía abría la puerta y lo invitaba a entrar. Al sentir su voz, su corazón saltó desbocado. Siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, desde que lo conocía cualquier roce, su voz diciendo su nombre, una mirada provocaba mariposas en su estómago y que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Se acomodó la máscara elegante que le había ayudado a comprar Caroline para que combinara con su vestido negro corto con encaje en la espalda. Se cepilló un poco su cabello liso que caía por su espalda y se acomodó el pequeño pinche de su peinado y salió de la habitación. Escuchó como Damon decía que había tenido muchos exámenes y que estaba ansioso por volver esa semana de vacaciones a casa para ver a Elena. Ella sonrió y bajo la escalera con cuidado, lo único que quería era verlo pues hace una semana y media que no se veían por los exámenes que tuvo que rendir en la universidad. Bajo los peldaños con cuidado para no resbalar por la escalera y cuando llegó abajo y entró al salón buscó los ojos de Damon que la miraban y se acercó rápidamente a ella. Sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban al ver su expresión y como sus brazos fuertes rodeaban su cintura. _

_Te extrañe- susurró en su oído apoyando su cabeza en su hombro para sentir el olor de su perfume. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él y susurró- yo también…_

_Jenna sonrió y salió sigilosamente de la habitación para darles un poco de privacidad. Elena se separó de él con una gran sonrisa y acercó sus labios a los de él. Damon la besó con ferocidad atrayéndola más a él. De pronto el calor de la habitación subió de golpe y Elena ya no quería ir a ningún baile, solo quería estar con él. Damon se separó de ella unos centímetros y con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas le sonrió._

_Lo siento- dijo él acariciando la mejilla de ella- es que no sabes lo que provocas en mi señorita Gilbert- Elena rio y se ruborizó aún más- no te he visto hace mucho tiempo y tenerte tan cerca es una tentación difícil de controlar, sobre todo porque te ves realmente hermosa- dijo él con tono seductor_

_Espera a lo que te tengo preparado para después del baile- dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a él y mirándolo de forma coqueta. Damon cerró los ojos para concentrarse y no llevársela directamente a su casa. _

_¿Estás luchando para no llevarme a casa enseguida?- le preguntó ella sexymente_

_Lena…- dijo él aguantando y abriendo lo ojos de nuevo- vamos al baile siempre ha sido una de tus ceremonias favoritas, además hace años que no vamos juntos- dijo él- desde que éramos niños- Elena sonrió y asintió_

_Pero esta vez vamos como pareja- le dijo ella- eso significa que podemos hacer cosas un poco más entretenidas ¿no es cierto Damon? Sé que hay un armario bajo las escaleras…_

_Si no paras de hablarme así, creo que no vamos a llegar a esa fiesta- dijo él riendo y dándole un beso rápido en los labios _

_Jajaja, ok- dijo ella riendo- vamos entonces señor Salvatore, por cierto me gusta cómo te vez con ese traje, te vez muy sexy…_

_Vamos a ser la pareja más hot de todo el lugar Lena- dijo él con voz de superioridad y ella rio- todos van a querer ser nosotros- Elena enrolo los ojos_

_Damon, no seas tan engreído, además yo no me veo tan espectacular- dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada_

_Lena- dijo él levantando su mentón con cuidado- eres la mujer más hermosa y te ves…- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo- wow, te ves espectacular…todos van a querer bailar contigo…pero solo yo lo voy a hacer- dijo él poniendo su cara de protector- y todos van a querer ser yo_

_Jajaja ok Damon- dijo riendo y negando con la cabeza- vámonos de una vez así nos podemos ir antes de la fiesta- dijo ella seductoramente_

_No tuvo que decir nada más, se despidieron de Jenna que estaba esperando a que Alaric la fuera a buscar para ir con él a la fiesta y se fueron._

_Llegaron a la mansión Lockwood donde la celebración se llevaba a cabo, el atardecer iluminaba los grandes jardines y los niños jugaban todos vestidos de traje y las niñas con vestidos que la mayoría parecían de princesa. Algunos se habían hecho su propia máscara._

_Mira que hermosos- dijo Elena apuntando hacia los niños que jugaban y las niñas que hacían como que bailaban y pintaban sus propias máscaras- adoro a los niños, creo que definitivamente debo ser maestra_

_Damon le sonrió y la tomó de la mano- Eres fantástica con los niños Lena, vas a ser una gran maestra- ella le sonrió, siempre la apoyaba en todo y le decía la verdad- tienes mucho potencial, te he visto con las actividades de voluntaria que has hecho para niños y eres increíble._

_¿Te acuerdas cuando veníamos de niños?- dijo ella caminando junto a él hacia la mansión _

_Claro que sí- dijo él- jugábamos a bailar ¿te acuerdas? Y todas las niñas se enamoraban de mí, todas querían que jugara a bailar con ellas…_

_Elena enroló los ojos y negó con la cabeza- Damon las niñas no estaban enamoradas de ti…_

_Claro que sí- dijo él como si fuera algo obvio- me veían bailar contigo y me encontraban lindo- dijo riendo al ver la cara de Elena de disgusto- pero yo jamás las tome en cuenta…yo solo bailaba contigo- la cara de Elena se aflojo un poco- tú eras siempre la princesa en los juegos, eras mi princesa…- dijo mientras Elena sonreía al escuchar sus palabras y se paraba frente a él antes de entrar a la mansión- y aún lo eres Lena…_

_Ella le sonrió ampliamente y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, como siempre el mundo a su alrededor desapareció y solo existían ellos dos….hasta que alguien los interrumpió_

_Es que acaso no pueden dejar de besarse un momento- dijo Jeremy con cara de asco detrás de ellos- hay niños presentes. Elena lo miró con cara de pocos amigos_

_Hey amigo- dijo Damon- si no te gusta te das vuelta y no nos miras_

_Jeremy negó con la cabeza- Es asqueroso ver todo el día a mi hermana besándote, con Matt que sea no andaba mostrando todo en público_

_Es que yo soy irresistible- dijo él de forma engreída y levantando una ceja mientras Elena reía y le pegaba suavemente en el brazo._

_Jer- dijo Damon- has como si no nos conocieras, tenemos estas cosas puestas- dijo apuntando a su máscara- piensa que no sabes quienes somos…_

_Si creo que lo haré- dijo riendo mientras Bonnie llegaba a su lado_

_Bonnie- dijo Elena sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga- te ves hermosa, te queda mucho mejor que en la tienda y que ahí te veías espectacular!- le dijo mientras su amiga sonreía_

_Gracias Lena- dijo ella- tú también te ves estupenda!- miró a Damon y cordialmente lo saludó- Que tal Damon…_

_Bonnie! A mí también me da mucho gusto verte!- dijo él sarcásticamente y Elena negó con la cabeza, todavía no se soportaban mucho ellos dos_

_¿Decidiste dejar tu apretada agenda de esta semana para venir a ver a tu novia? Dime ¿Cuántas chicas se enojaron porque las ibas a dejar plantadas?- le espetó ella fríamente_

_Jeremy la miró y luego a Elena que negaba con la cabeza- Bonnie…_

_Está bien Jer…que crea lo que quiera- dijo Damon no dándole importancia- Elena- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo- ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?_

_Ella se tomó de su brazo y asintió- Vamos- dijo y miró a Bonnie para hacerle un gesto negativo _

_Se sentaron en una banca a tomar sus bebidas y ver como Caroline, como buena anfitriona y mano derecha de la señora Lockwood, se subía al escenario sonriendo mientras Stefan la miraba desde un costado._

_Buenas tardes- dijo ella por el micrófono y todos se callaron para prestarle atención- Como dijo la señora Lockwood y el alcalde es un honor poder celebrar nuevamente una tradición como el baile de máscaras este año y que todos hayan podido asistir.- Varios aplaudieron y ella sonrió para proseguir- Como todos los años, queremos abrir el baile con el tradicional baile padre-hija, madre- hijo, así que los invito a ponerse en la pista._

_Todos los asistentes con hijos fueron a la pista de baile y la música empezó a sonar. A Elena se le humedecieron los ojos, la última vez que había asistido al baile había bailado con su padre una larga balada. Damon le tomó la mano y la abrazó mientras miraba como todos bailaban._

_¿Te imaginas algún día bailando aquí con tu hija?- le preguntó Elena a Damon en un susurro_

_¿Hijos?-le preguntó con un tono de duda en su voz- Bueno nunca lo había pensado…en realidad no me lo imagino ahora, pero quizás en unos años más si podría bailar con una pequeña, solo si es igual a ti claro- dijo viendo como ella sonreía- no soportaría bailar con alguien que no fueras tú o una pequeña igual a ti…_

_Sería muy tierno ver algo así- dijo ella volviendo la mirada a la pista de baile- Prométeme que vas a bailar acá algún día con tu hija… si es que tienes una claramente- dijo riendo un poco_

_Te lo prometo…pero en muchos años más- dijo él sonriendo- en realidad no quiero pensar en tener hijos en este momento- Elena lo miró a los ojos- pero…-dijo acercándose a su boca- el día que ocurra…-dijo acercándose a un más y sólo separándose por un par de centímetros- quiero que tú seas la madre de ellos, no me imagino la vida sin ti…_

_Elena escuchó sus palabras con cuidado, a veces Damon la sorprendía con las cosas que le decía. Eran cosas que no cualquier persona de su edad le decía a su novia. Se notaba que la amaba con cada hueso de su cuerpo y ella igual…esperaba poder hacer una familia con él algún día. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse- Te amo- susurró ella antes de terminar el espacio entre ellos y darle un suave y cálido beso._

**Presente- Damon**

Las cosas iban realmente bien en la vida de Damon, una estabilidad y armonía que hace ya bastante tiempo no tenía. Claire tenía 2 años y medio y cada día lo sorprendía con algo nuevo, a pesar de que a veces había tenido que llamarle la atención varias veces por su actitud. Su relación con Andie era maravillosa y sus amigos de apoco la estaban aprendiendo a tolerar, sobre todo Caroline y…Rose. Sí ,Rose había viajado hace unos meses y cuando conoció a su nueva novia le hizo un gran escándalo, cosa que fue extraña ya que ella siempre lo apoyaba en todo, pero lo atribuyo a que estaba muy estresada planeando la boda que al final Caroline accedió a organizar y ser la dama de honor. Estaba muy contento, por fin podía pensar un poco más claro en su futuro y avanzar. Elena seguía siendo parte de su vida pero de una forma distinta ahora que Andie lo ayudaba. Incluso había redecorado algunas habitaciones para que fuera más fácil seguir sin dolor. Había sacado por fin las cosas de Elena de su habitación por completo y las guardó en algunas cajas. Sus fotografías se redujeron al mínimo con el pasar de las semanas y a pesar de que Caroline y Bonnie no les pareció tan bien que Andie dirigiera todo ese proceso ahora él se sentía mucho mejor. Andie se quedaba en casa varios días para hacerle compañía y Claire estaba aprendiendo a quererla y cambiando su actitud hacia ella cada día más.

Princesa- dijo Damon entrando a la habitación de su hija que jugaba con su mesa para tomar el té. Tenía a sus muñecas sentadas en las sillas y ella llevaba una corona, anillos plásticos y muchos collares de colores en el cuello. Claire lo miró y sonrió levemente, no entendía porque su hija actuaba así con él.- Princesa, amor- dijo el acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado en el suelo- ¿Estás tomando el té?

Si- dijo ella ofreciéndole una taza de plástico en silencio

Mm, muchas gracias amor- dijo él tomando la taza y sonriéndole a su hija. Hizo como que tomaba un gran sorbo- Esta delicioso el mejor té que he probado- Claire sonrió al oír sus palabras y Damon la sentó en sus piernas- Princesa – ella lo miró a sus ojos y él le devolvió la mirada. Era ver a Elena con su pelo castaño que caía en pequeñas ondas por su espalda, su sonrisa, la expresión de sus facciones, sus manos.- Amor te amo demasiado- dijo él besando la frente de ella.

¿Tu amas a papá?- le preguntó al no recibir respuesta de Claire

La niña asintió con la cabeza y miró el suelo- Papi nojado conmigo- dijo ella con puchero mirando el suelo.

No mi amor no estoy enojado contigo mi pequeña- dijo levantando su cara con cuidado para que lo mirara. Los ojos de ella estaban humedecidos y una pequeña lágrima se le escapó la cual Damon la atrapó con su pulgar- Princesa no estoy enojado contigo, yo te amo más que a mi vida mi amor- dijo él abrazándola mientras ella de la nada lloraba en su hombro. No sabía porque su hija estaba así, quizás era porque estaba siendo un poco más duro con ella, poniéndole reglas que antes no existían pero debía hacerlo. Anoche, no quería ir a dormir a su cama y a Andie le dolía la cabeza. No le hizo caso a Damon y al final terminó retándola, debía mejorar eso su hija siempre estaba primero no podía olvidarlo.

Princesa- dijo él separándola un poco de él para que lo mirara a los ojos- Papá te adora, eres mi pequeña, mi pedazo de cielo- la niña lo miró con grandes ojos y lo volvió a abrazar.

Amo papi!- dijo ella abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitían- Papi tu pincipe Claire- dijo ella en su hombro y Damon sintió un calor en su corazón al escuchar sus palabras

Si mi amor yo soy tu príncipe-dijo besando sus mejillas- Dale un gran beso a papi- la niña le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y lo volvió a abrazar.

¿Quiere esta princesa acompañarme a un baile?- dijo él sonriéndole a su hija que volvía a sonreírle

La niña se paró y saltó con sus manos en el aire- yo quielo! ¿Un baile como el de la cenicienta?- dijo la niña abriendo mucho sus ojos

Si- dijo él- y puedes llevar un vestido de princesa y unas máscaras- dijo el sonriendo al ver a su hija tan emocionada- y papi puede ser tu príncipe – Claire saltó emocionada

Vamos!- dijo ella intentando parar a su papá de una mano mientras el reía

Es la otra semana princesa- dijo y su hija se puso seria- pero puedes ir con tía Care y tía Bonnie a ver un vestido ¿te gustaría?

¿Y Kim?- dijo la pequeña volviendo a sonreir

Por supuesto Kim también- dijo él viendo la alegría en el rostro de su hija. Era muy apegada a su prima y siempre estaba intentado enseñarles cosas nuevas.

No Molly!- dijo la niña de pronto acercándose a su mesa de juguete y retando a la muñeca que estaba sentada en una silla- eso no hace! No coma con la mano!

Damon sonrío al ver a su hija jugar con sus muñecas y salió de la habitación no sin antes besar en la frente a su pequeña.

Fue a su estudio y Andie lo esperaba sentada en el sillón.

Buenos días – dijo ella acercándose a él y besándolo- de nuevo.

¿Amaneciste mejor del dolor de cabeza?- le preguntó él acariciándole el cabello

Si- dijo ella sonriendo- mucho mejor, pero lamento que hayas tenido que retar a Claire…entiendo que ella quiera tu atención en todo momento…

No debí gritarle, ella es pequeña y no entiende todavía- dijo él mirando a Andie a los ojos- ella es mi vida no me gusta llamarle la atención…

Si entiendo- dijo ella con cara de preocupación- ¿pero fuiste a verla ahora en la mañana?

Si- dijo él un poco más relajado- y la invité al baile de máscaras, está muy emocionada.

Andie sonrió- Que bueno!- dijo ella besándolo rápido- Yo creo que le va a fascinar, sobre todo porque le gusta todo ese estilo de princesas y cosas así…lamento no poder ir contigo

Hubiera sido perfecto si tu hubieses ido- dijo él acariciando su brazo- ¿enserio debes ir a los ángeles la semana de vacaciones? Es justo una semana llena de festividades tradicionales del pueblo es muy bonito en realidad…

No puedo Damon aunque me encantaría…pero debo ir a ver unos temas de las tiendas a Los Ángeles, ya le he aplazado demasiado…pero al final de la semana voy a estar de regreso y te lo puedo recompensar- dijo ella seductoramente

Eso me gustaría mucho- dijo él besándola apasionadamente pero separándose de ella- debo trabajar Andie…tengo muchas cosas que hacer

No se preocupe señor Salvatore, me marcho enseguida- dijo ella sonriendo y parándose rápidamente- nos veremos luego, voy a la tienda

Sí – dijo él sonriéndole de vuelta- te llamo ¿está bien?

Ok- dijo ella dándole un beso rápido en los labios- espero tu llamado y dale un beso a Claire de mi parte- dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

**Elena**

Por lo tanto niños- dijo ella sonriendo a su clase de tercer grado que la miraban emocionados- las presentaciones las haremos a la vuelta de la semana de vacaciones para que tengan tiempo para practicar con su familia y recuerden que no importa si están nerviosos, todos ya son geniales por haberlo intentando!- dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura mientras la campana que indicaba el fin del último periodo.

No corran- dijo ella al ver como los niños se apuraban por salir. Muchos se despidieron de ella rápidamente excepto por una niña que se quedó hasta que todos los demás se fueron.

Amber- dijo ella acercándose a la niña- ¿paso algo hermosa?

La niña sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza- Le tengo un regalo- dijo ella metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y entregándole un chocolate- lo hice con mi mamá pensando en usted…

Muchas gracias linda- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla- lo voy a comer más tarde

Usted es la mejor maestra del mundo- dijo ella sonriendo y parándose para irse- por eso quería darle el regalo, espero que no se vaya nunca...

Muchas gracias Amber- respondió ella- y espero seguir siendo tu maestra, pero ahora debes irte mira- dijo apuntando por la ventana que daba a la entrada de la escuela- tu mamá te está esperando.

La niña se puso la mochila rápidamente y se despidió de ella. Elena miró como salía por la ventana corriendo y abrazaba a su madre que la levantaba del suelo dándole un gran beso mientras ambas reían. Elena puso una mano en su vientre y luego miró el suelo decepcionada…era solo un sueño ¿verdad? Eso le había dicho Erick muchas veces.

Hace varios meses que ya no lo veía y lo seguía extrañando a pesar de que hablara con el casi dos veces al mes. Él no quería revelar su paradero, pero se oía bastante bien por teléfono por lo que la preocupación de apoco se iba disipando. Al final estaba comprendiendo su decisión de alejarse para poder curar sus heridas y a pesar de que lo extrañaba mucho lo respetaría hasta que estuviera listo para volver a verla. Su celular sonó y se sobresaltó. Ralph la estaba llamando.

Hola- dijo ella dirigiéndose a su escritorio y sentándose

¿Cómo te ha ido amor? ¿Ya terminaste las clases?- preguntó él contento

Si recién- respondió ella alegre- una alumna me regalo un chocolate, me encantan estos pequeños…

No sé cómo tienes tanta paciencia Molly- dijo el riendo- eres una admiración

Ella enroló los ojos- no es tan difícil- dijo – solo hay que tener vocación

Ralph rio y pregunto- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta semana de vacaciones?

La verdad- dijo ella viendo la cantidad de pruebas y trabajos en su mesa- tengo mucho que hacer para la escuela, pensaba quedarme en casa corrigiendo y descansando…

Eso no va a poder ser…- dijo él excitado- me llamaron para ir a ver unas casas en otro estado y reserve pasajes para los dos, no es todos los días así que pensé que podríamos pasar tiempo juntos y recorrer los alrededores- dijo el emocionado mientras Elena apoyaba su mano en su cabeza negando. Le gustaba Ralph pero era impulsivo nunca preguntaba antes de hacer las cosas

Ralph- dijo ella un poco exasperada- debiste preguntarme primero…tengo mucho trabajo atrasado de la escuela y necesito el tiempo

Lo sé y lo siento Molly-dijo él- pero vamos ya compré los pasajes y además vas a tener mucho tiempo para trabajar cuando yo esté trabajando viendo las propiedades y sabes que eso me toma muchas horas...

No lo sé…- dijo ella sonriendo un poco- ¿y vamos a quedarnos en un lindo hotel donde puedo comer cosas ricas y tomar chocolate caliente para poder trabajar?- él río al escucharla- tú sabes que me encanta trabajar así

Bueno me dijeron que hay una cafetería muy buena en el pueblo, igual te va a gustar es un lugar pequeño y muy tranquilo, pero debo decir que hay algunas casas maravillosas por eso me contactaron para comercializarlas…vamos dime que sí.

Sí no me queda de otra- dijo ella mientras cerraba sus cajones con llave- pero a la otra pregúntame primero Ralph es enserio

Entendido – dijo el contento- pero es que no puedo tenerte tan lejos una semana, necesito tenerte a mi lado Molly- ella sonrió

Podrías haber dicho eso primero, claro que quiero ir contigo Ralph- dijo ella alegremente- y por cierto ¿dónde vamos a ir?

Es un pueblo llamado Mystic Falls en el estado de Virginia, nada que ver con Los Ángeles o Nueva York es un lugar muy pequeño y donde la temperatura es un poco más helada, creo que puede ser muy romántico- dijo él pero a Elena se le paró el corazón un segundo. Ese era el lugar donde Erick quería llevarla desesperadamente la última vez que lo vio y ahora iría con Ralph… eso la hizo sentir mal.

¿Molly estás ahí?-dijo él al no escuchar respuesta

Si disculpa me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero que bueno me muero por conocerlo- dijo ella intentando concentrarse en la conversación- escucha debo irme a casa ¿nos vemos más tarde?

Claro preciosa- dijo él con su energía habitual- estoy muy emocionado adoro que me acompañes un beso adiós- dijo colgando.

Se sintió pésimo, podía acompañarlo a él en algo de trabajo pero no pudo hacerlo por Erick, era una persona terrible definitivamente no había podido acompañar a su mejor amigo, la persona que le había amado toda la vida. Se paró, tomó su bolso y salió de la sala de clases.

**Damon**

Era viernes y luego de haber dejado a Andie en el aeropuerto fue a buscar a Caroline, Bonnie y Kim para ir a comprar vestidos. Claro él era el chofer, pensó, pero le haría un regalo especial a su pequeña, ya que era la primera vez que iba a ir con ella al baile de máscaras. Le compraría una pequeña tiara y sabía que le encantaría.

Vamos a buscar a Kim princesa- dijo mirando hacia atrás donde su hija iba sentada en su silla de auto y esta le sonrió- Kim bebé!- dijo ella riendo- Papi ¿Andie se fue en avión?- preguntó ella con grandes ojos

Si se fue volando- dijo él respondiéndole a su hija

¿Volando en cielo?- preguntó apuntando hacia arriba

Si en el cielo- dijo él sonriendo

¿Puede ver a mi mami?- dijo ella sonriendo- Mami cielo- dijo mientras Damon guardaba silencio. Claire, a pesar de no conocer a Elena casi nada la tenía siempre presente y hablaba de ella constantemente. La quería mucho igual que él y eso lo alegraba, era muy especial que su hija tuviera a Elena en su corazón.

Si mi amor- dijo él sonriendo- mami está en el cielo y siempre está con nosotros sabías- sonrió al recordar la respuesta que le dio a Elena cuando veían la película cuando era pequeños- porque cómo vive en el cielo puede volar y vernos siempre que quiera.

¿Y poque yo no pueo vela?- preguntó ella muy concentrada

Porque ella es un ángel- dijo el sonriendo- y nosotros no los podemos ver, pero ellos si a nosotros cada vez que pensamos en ellos. Ahora mamá seguramente va sentada con nosotros aquí en el auto y probablemente está sonriendo- dijo pensando en ella- mami te ama mucho

¿Igual que papi ama a Cle?- dijo sonriendo de alegría

Si princesa- dijo sonriéndole- igual que papi ama a Claire

Recogieron a las demás en la casa de Caroline y partieron al centro comercial que quedaba entre Richmond y Mystic Falls.

¿Andie se fue bien Damon?- preguntó Bonnie para hacer conversación mientras Caroline ponía cara de disgusto

Si- dijo él sonriéndole a Bonnie- a las 11 salía su vuelo

Qué bueno que iras al baile de máscaras este año Damon- dijo Caroline cambiando el tema- me alegra que hayas querido ir con Claire ¿estás emocionada linda?- le dijo a Claire que iba a un lado mientras la niña saltaba

Siii! Vo a ir con papi- decía la niña riendo y aplaudiendo

Bonnie y Damon sonrieron al ver a la pequeña tan contenta y el pregunto- ¿Vas a ir este año Caroline al baile?- ella que le acariciaba el pelo a su hija que dormía en su silla lo miró- Bueno la verdad es que vamos a ir solo a la parte más familiar- dijo ella un poco decepcionada- amo este baile, pero con Kim no podemos quedarnos hasta más tarde ¿tú con quién dejarás a Claire?

Bueno la verdad es que si es que me animaba a quedarme un poco más le pedí a Marie que la cuidara, le pedí que la fuera a buscar…pero solo en el caso de que me quede y no encuentro el sentido de hacer eso- dijo él mientras conducía

Quédate con nosotros- dijo Bonnie sonriendo- yo y Jer estaremos un rato además es entretenido vemos a personas que no vemos hace tiempo, comparte Damon te va a hacer bien

Lo voy a pensar- dijo él sonriendo, era difícil de creer pero quería mucho a Bonnie después de todo ella lo comprendía y lo apoyaba sin importar nada y era algo por lo cual estaba muy agradecido.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial Damon estacionó y dejo a las chicas en un lugar mientras él se fue por otro lado a comprar el regalo para Claire y quizás un traje nuevo para la ocasión. Recorrió las tiendas despacio para darle tiempo a las chicas, todas debían comprar vestidos por lo que supuso que les tomaría demasiado tiempo. Mando un mensaje a Stefan-_ ¿Estas disfrutando tu tiempo libre hermanito? Aprovéchalo bien-_ una sonrisa pasó por su rostro, sabía que Stefan estaba muy cansado entre trabajar hacer las actividades que Caroline preparaba y además cuidar a Kim. La pequeña era realmente hermosa y agradable, pero no lograba dormir toda la noche y tanto él como Caroline estaban agotados. Por suerte Claire la mayoría del tiempo fue muy tranquila, era realmente un ángel. Paró frente a una tienda que le llamó la atención un pequeño collar de oro. Era un corazón pequeño que en medio tenía una hermosa piedra minúscula de color verde en forma de un corazón más pequeño. Entró y una muchacha se acercó.

¿Puedo ayudarlo?- dijo ella sonriendo más de lo habitual y mirándolo de arriba abajo

Bueno la verdad es que estaba buscando una pequeña tirara de fantasía…pero ese collar en forma de corazón de la vitrina me llamó mucho la atención.- dijo él apuntando hacia la vitrina.

¿Le gustaría verlo? Es de oro de 24 kilates con una pequeña esmeralda…es muy elegante –dijo ella coquetamente- tome asiento por favor- dijo indicando una silla enfrente de un mostrador lleno de anillos mientras ella iba a sacar el collar.

Mientras la mujer buscaba el collar Damon comenzó a observar los anillos del mostrador. La mayoría eran de compromiso y muy elegantes. Pensó en Elena y el anillo que iba a darle. No era un anillo cualquiera, era el de su madre pues se lo había dejado a él en su testamento…era precioso y único había estado en la familia Salvatore por mucho tiempo una reliquia familiar invaluable. Pensó en Andie, quizás si las cosas seguían bien algún día podría proponerle matrimonio…pero no le daría el de su madre, ese anillo era de Claire, algún día llegaría a ser de ella. La mujer volvió con una caja azul oscura entre sus manos y se sentó al otro lado del mostrador. Abrió la caja y el precioso collar quedó a la vista y Damon lo tomó entre sus manos.

Es hermoso- dijo él admirando el collar y pasándolo entre sus dedos

Si es muy bonito- respondió la muchacha- a quién busca regalárselo ¿a una novia?

Damon la miró seriamente y sonrió luego de un momento al ver la intención de la joven por saber más de él- No la verdad es que pienso que sería un regalo perfecto para mi hija, ella es pequeña y este collar le quedaría perfecto, es un regalo mucho más precioso que una tiara.

Oh- dijo ella impresionada- ¿tiene una hija?- él asintió con la cabeza- es un padre realmente maravilloso ¿es por su cumpleaños? Es una joya un poco cara…

No- dijo Damon- la verdad es porque quiero hacerle algo especial, quiero que tenga algo mío que siempre le recuerde que es mi vida, mi princesa además no me importa el valor ella se merece todo- la mujer lo miraba con ojos tiernos al parecer ahora se derretía de amor por él

Es perfecto- dijo ella sonriendo- además que el corazón tiene algo especial- Damon la miró mientras ella delicadamente abría el corazón en dos. Damon lo observó y cabía una pequeña foto a un lado y en el otro se podía grabar algo.

Es verdad- dijo él- es perfecto, creo que definitivamente me lo voy a llevar- dijo mientras la mujer sonreía ampliamente

¿Quiere que le grabemos algo dentro?- preguntó ella

Sí- dijo Damon sonriendo- "Por siempre"

Por su puesto- dijo ella levantándose y sonriendo- pase por caja por favor para cancelar y le darán las garantías correspondientes, Damon asintió y se dirigió a pagar.

Unas horas más tarde luego de haber comprado el collar, haber comprado un par de libros que quería una nueva corbata y tomado un café su celular sonó.

Papi- una vocecita se oyó a través del teléfono y Damon sonrió

Mi princesa- dijo- ¿Cómo van esas compras ya encontraron vestidos?

Sii!- dijo la niña emocionada- Cle va ser pincesa!

Pero yo pensaba que ya eras una ¿o no mi princesa?- dijo el sonriendo mientras oía como Bonnie le decía que le dijera que las fuera a buscar

Papi ven!- dijo la niña- tengo hambe papi…

Si ya lo creo es bastante tarde y tu hora de almuerzo se pasó- dijo él mirando el reloj- pásame a tía Bonnie o a tía Care

Damon- dijo la voz de Bonnie- estamos en el segundo piso

Sí las voy a buscar, pero dile a Caroline que las invitó a almorzar…Claire tiene hambre y supongo que usted también ¿o no?

Bonnie sonrió- Bueno la verdad es que sí, con Care nos estamos muriendo de hambre la única que almorzó fue Kim

A almorzar entonces- respondió él- voy para allá, espérenme – dijo antes de colgar y caminar en dirección a las escaleras mecánicas.

**Elena**

El avión estaba por despegar y no podía dejar de mirar su celular, esperaba que Erick la llamara y cómo no tenía como contactarlo porque siempre llamaba de un número distinto estaba nerviosa. Algo se sentía mal en ir a este lugar con Ralph cuando había rechazado a Erick la primera vez, debía decírselo y no sabía porque.

Amor debes apagar el celular- dijo Ralph a su lado tomándole una mano- ¿estás esperando una llamada?

Elena lo miró y luego sonrió para que no sospechara, pues a él no le gustaba mucho que hablara con Erick a pesar de que ella le dijo que no podía sacarlo de su vida puesto que él era su mejor amigo- No amor, solo estaba viendo si me llegaba un correo de la escuela con las planificaciones…

Molly descansa- dijo él sonriendo mientras ella apagaba el celular- ya vas a poder trabajar allá todo lo que quieres, no te lo voy a impedir…pero quiero que te relajes además que te tengo una sorpresa!

Ella lo miró y puso cara de aburrimiento- Odio las sorpresas ¿lo sabes o no?

Si lo sé- dijo él mirándola- pero sé que esta te va a gustar mucho!

Dímelo- dijo ella sonriendo y poniendo cara dulce para que el hablara

Bueno- dijo él acariciando su mano- no puedo guárdate nada…el cliente que voy a atender me quiso dar las gracias por ir hasta allá para ver su propiedad y me regaló unas entradas para un bailes de máscaras que se hace en el pueblo todos los años. Me dijo que era una tradición que se realiza desde que se fundó la ciudad

¿Un baile?- dijo Elena emocionada- Jamás he ido a uno!- abrió los ojos y ladeo la cabeza- bueno al menos no recuerdo haber ido a uno jamás ¿ y es de gala?

Si- dijo él y vio la cara de preocupación de ella

Pero está todo listo mi cliente arregló todo para que tuviéramos trajes perfectos, además de las máscaras nosotros solo debemos disfrutar de la estadía- dijo el sonriendo

¿Y si no me queda?- dijo ella extrañada

Molly le di nuestras tallas, todo estará bien- dijo él preparándose para el despegue

Debe querer mucho que tú vendas su casa- dijo ella seriamente

Bueno amor, por algo soy el mejor- dijo provocando que ella riera.

Horas más tarde se encontraban en un auto que los llevaba a la Mystic Falls, ambos estaban muy cansados pues el viaje había sido largo. Elena iba mirando por la ventana mientras Ralph iba conversando con el chofer, el cual le contaba muchas cosas del pueblo y sus tradiciones. El sol se estaba poniendo cuando cruzaron el cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Mystic Falls" y el chofer les dijo que ya no quedaba mucho para llegar al pequeño hotel donde se quedarían. Al pasar por las calles que comenzaban a iluminarse Elena sintió como si ya hubiera estado en ese lugar, era todo muy familiar por alguna razón.

Su hotel está justo en el centro cerca de la plaza principal- dijo el chofer indicando hacia el frente

¿Cerca de la iglesia?- dijo Elena un poco desconcertada por su pregunta, pues estaba segura que no conocía el lugar

Si efectivamente- respondió el chofer sonriendo- ¿ya conocía el lugar señorita?

La verdad no- dijo ella negando con la cabeza y pensando- quizás lo vi en algún folleto turístico…

Cuando el auto se detuvo se bajaron y el chofer los ayudó a bajar sus maletas.

Que tengan una linda estadía y disfruten del pueblo- dijo él sonriendo mientras abría la puerta del auto para subirse- no olviden recorrer, hay muchas cosas hermosas como las cataratas o el lago del que les hable- Ralph asintió sonriendo y se despidió. Cuando el auto hubo tomado su camino él la tomó de la mano y la besó rápidamente en los labios.

¿Vamos a hacer el check-in al hotel? Si quieres podemos dejar las maletas, refrescarnos y salir a cenar- dijo él observando su reacción, la veía un poco incomoda como si el lugar no le gustara

Em…- dijo ella mirando hacia todos lados- la verdad prefiero quedarme dentro y pedir algo a la habitación, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien- le dijo con cansancio

Claro- respondió preocupado- vamos arriba y recuéstate, debes estar muy cansada por tanas horas de viaje si quieres puedo ir a comprar un remedio a alguna farmacia…

No- dijo ella tratando de que no se preocupara- es cansancio ha sido un largo día, vamos adentro- dijo ella tomando su maleta y la mano de su novio para entrar al hotel

Ok- dijo él besando su frente- Oh mira ahí está la cafetería que te dije, puedes ir a trabajar ahí mañana si quieres, perece que es buena es muy concurrida- Elena observó las luces de la cafetería y sonrió era perfecta, pensó, mañana iría a primera hora a trabajar a ese lugar mientras Ralph iba a hacer sus negocios.

Subieron a su habitación y dejaron las maletas encima de la cama para abrirlas y sacar sus cosas. Ralph abrió el armario y encontró un terno colgado en un perchero, una gran caja con una nota encima y dos cajas más pequeñas. – Molly!- dijo él – ven a ver esto!- sacó las cajas y las puso encima de una mesa. Elena llegó rápidamente y puso cara de sorpresa al ver la gran caja

¿Qué es?!- dijo ella sonriendo

Ralph tomó el sobre y lo leyó en voz alta -"Ralph como les prometí les dejo las entradas al baile de mañana que empieza a las 18 horas en los jardines de la mansión Lockwood. Además les dejo sus trajes y las máscaras, espero que asistan porque es una de las tradiciones más bellas del pueblo. Espero que a su novia le guste el vestido mi esposa lo eligió personalmente. Un auto los esperará a las 17.30 afuera del hotel. Nos vemos mañana para la reunión. Saludos, Tom F."

Elena abrió la caja emocionada y al ver el vestido quedo impactada. Era realmente elegante, era largo con varios pliegues que hacía que tomara una forma de princesa y la parte de arriba era estilo corsé en forma de corazón el corte del busto. El color una combinación de dorado con negro, la parte de abajo un color dorado oscuro y mientras iba subiendo se iba poniendo negro. Dos guantes negros y largos acompañaban el vestido.- Es realmente hermoso- dijo ella entusiasmada- parece sacado de una película antigua, pero lo colores son preciosos

Te verás hermosa Molly- dijo él abrazándola por la espalda

Veamos las máscaras!- dijo ella emocionada mientras él sonreía y le daba un beso en el cuello. Abrió la caja y encontró una hermosa máscara que hacía juego con su vestido y tapaba muy la mitad de su cara dejando solo su boca y ojos a la vista. – Parece que la idea es que no nos reconozcan- dijo ella riendo- es preciosa la máscara pero tapa mucho las facciones…

Bueno son sus tradiciones amor- dijo él besando su mejilla mientras ella lo abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.- Ven vamos a pedir algo para comer- dijo él separándose de ella y llevándola hasta el teléfono para ordenar algo. Mientras el pedía aprovechó de ver su celular pero aún no habían llamadas, tenía que dejar de pensar en su amigo no quería que Ralph se diera cuenta ahora.

**Damon**

Algo húmedo lo despertó, abrió los ojos despacio y se dio cuenta de que Claire estaba llenándolo de besos en la mejilla mientras decía- papi sol salió!- se siguió haciendo el dormido mientras ella saltaba a su lado y seguía besando sus mejillas. Él la despertaba así y ahora ella lo hacía con él. Hace tiempo que no la veía tan contenta y despertando a su lado.

Papi salió sol!- dijo la niña en voz alta y subiéndose encima de él y lo abrazaba, era muy cariñosa. Para que riera, Damon la atrapó con sus brazos y la niña saltó del susto pero luego rio.

¿Quién ha osado en despertarme?- dijo el con voz de mounstro mientras abrazaba a su hija y la mecía hacia los lados- Me voy a comer a quién lo haya hecho!

No!- dijo ella riendo- Papi no come!

Soy un vampiro- dijo él acercándose al cuello de su hija y llenándola de besos mientras ella reía a carcajadas.- Buenos días mi princesa- dijo él besándole la frente- ¿Estás lista? hoy es el gran día! Vamos a ir al baile!- la niña se paró en la cama y empezó a saltar- si!

Vamos a tomar desayuno amor, antes de que Caroline nos mate por no estar a la hora en su casa, viste que con esas cosas de las peluquerías- su hija lo miraba extrañada y él sonrió- ¿quieres leche con chocolate?

Aja- dijo la niña asintiendo y dejando que su papá la cargara- y panques!- dijo ella alegremente

Bueno si le das un beso grande a papá puede ser que te haga algunos panqueques- dijo él mientras su hija le daba un gran beso en la mejilla y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Papi Molly- dijo apuntando a la muñeca que estaba encima de la cama

O verdad, ella también quiere desayunar ¿verdad?- su hija asintió- no podemos dejarla sin panqueques, vamos- dijo levantándose de la cama para ir a preparar el desayuno.

Mientras cocinaba Claire jugaba en su silla y le cantaba a Molly. Mientras escuchaba a su hija balbucear una canción infantil un mensaje llegó a su celular y lo leyó- "Damon, llegue bien espero que me puedas llamar y lo pasas de maravilla con Claire en el baile…no bailes con otra- Damon enrolo los ojos y sonrió- con amor, Andie"

Hizo algunos panqueques y los adornó con caritas felices para Claire he hizo su café matutino. Se sentó junto a su hija y le partió la comida.

Mmmm- dijo ella exageradamente- a Cle gusta!

Qué bueno que te guste mi vida- dijo él- a mamá también le gustaban mucho

Foto mami- dijo ella apuntando hacia donde antes él mantenía una foto de Elena pero que había sacado. Damon miró como su hija se lo pedía y sacó la foto del cajón para ponerla frente a ellos en la mesa- Mami!- dijo la niña sonriendo y llevando su tenedor a la foto para ofrecerle comida. Damon la miró sorprendido y la tristeza lo invadió al punto de que sus ojos se humedecieron. Necesitaba que Claire tuviera una imagen materna, ella quería mucho a Elena y eso lo hacía feliz…pero necesitaban más que fotografías.

Mami come panqueque- dijo ella feliz llevándose un trozo a la boca

Si princesa- dijo él mirando su plato cabizbajo, seguía extrañándola demasiado solo hacía falta un recuerdo y quedaba destrozado.

**Elena**

Ralph había salido temprano esa mañana y le prometió llamarla cuando se desocupara. Ella se levantó y averiguó si podía tomar una hora en el pequeño salón del hotel para que la peinaran y maquillaran para el baile de la tarde. Se vistió, tomó su notebook y sus cosas para trabajar y salió rumbo hacia la cafetería. Cruzó la calle y entró con el sonido de la campana de la puerta. Se dirigió al mesón dijo- Hola buenos días, quisiera un Latte grande y un queque de arándanos- la persona del mostrador la miró y no respondió- ¿Disculpa pasa algo?- pregunto extrañada

¿Elena?- dijo el chico detrás del mostrador como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Ella lo miró extrañada, no era la primera vez que le decían por ese nombre- No- respondió intrigada- soy Molly ¿puedes tomar mi orden por favor?

El chico la miró con la boca abierta pero reaccionó- Claro sí disculpa, yo…perdón te confundí con una chica – Elena lo miró seriamente y él se apresuró a decir-Disculpa ¿qué querías tomar?

Un Latte grande y un queque de arándanos- respondió aún extrañada

¿Para llevar o para servir acá?- dijo él intentando concentrarse

Para servir acá- dijo ella ofreciéndole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara

Ok- dijo él- te lo llevamos a la mesa- Elena se dio media vuelta pero él la paro- disculpa ¿estás relacionada con Elena Gilbert?

No- dijo ella confusa- ¿Quién es ella?

Es… bueno no importa, es que te pareces mucho a ella pero de todos modos es imposible- dijo dándose vuelta para hacer el café y hablando consigo mismo- Elena lo miró extrañada y pensó que estaba un poco mal de la cabeza aquel chico. Observó el lugar y vio una pequeña mesa en un rincón cerca de la ventana que era perfecta. Se sentó y abrió su computador para empezar a trabajar. Luego un mesero le trajo lo que había pedido y se retiró. Al pasar las horas, muchas veces la puerta del lugar se abrió y se cerró era un lugar bastante concurrido. Levantó la vista un segundo y vio como un chico rubio compraba un café mientras hablaba por teléfono. – Si Caroline tiene la casa totalmente hecha un desastre- decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café recién servido y se quedaba parado en medio del lugar- va a ir la estilista del salón y quieres que llegues a la hora con Claire, no dice que no le laves el pelo porque allá se lo van a lavar.- Elena lo observó sin saber porque pero seguía escondida detrás de su pantalla- No lo sé Damon, son mujeres que vamos a hacer- de pronto el miró hacia su dirección y ella bajo rápidamente la cabeza. Cuando la levantó el hombre ya había salido por la puerta. Se sentía extraña en este lugar, desde que puso un pie en él sentía como si hubiera estado ahí antes, necesitaba hablar con Erick.

**Erick**

La vida que llevaba ya no le gustaba solo quería escapar o que la maldita de Katherine lo matara. Era la persona más mala que había conocido en su vida, engañaba, mentía y nada ni nadie era más importante que ella misma. No amaba a su novio el tal Mason que hacía todo por ella, solo lo usaba o eso le había contado a la amiga que había llegado el día anterior. Odiaba estar en esa casa sirviéndola casi como un esclavo sobre todo ahora que estaba a unos días de casarse y debía servir a muchos más. Pero lo que más odiaba era cuando lo obligaba a llamar a Elena, por suerte ella estaba bien o al menos eso parecía pero a él le dolía porque no podía decirle nada y porque sabía que ella lo extrañaba. Tocó la puerta de la habitación mientras las mujeres que estaban dentro reían a carcajadas.

Pasa- dijo Katherine de muy buen humor

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a las dos mujeres sentadas en el sofá probándose algunas joyas.

Estas mejorando Erick- dijo Katherine sonriéndole- no te demoraste nada en traernos nuestros tragos eres un lindo- dijo ella hablándole coquetamente- ¿Te gusta mi sirviente Andie?

Claro que si Kat, muy sexy- dijo ella mientras Erick con cara seria le entregaba su trago- Pero es muy serio- Kat enroló los ojos

No le gusta trabajar para mí- dijo ella riendo- pero ya debería estar acostumbrado ¿no Erick?- él solo bajo la cabeza y se limitó a decir

Si quiere algo más solo hágalo saber señorita Katherine- dijo y salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Pero a pesar de que podía ser descubierto se quedó escuchando tras de la puerta.

¿Cómo está Damon?- preguntó Katherine a su amiga y Erick sorprendido por el nombre se apegó más a la puerta- Es maravilloso ¿no es cierto?

Si así es- decía la amiga- es…wow ¿has visto su cuerpo Kat? Y esos ojos azules tengo mucha suerte de que me hayas mandado a conocerlo…y su hija bueno se ha alejado un poco de él.

Esa niña es una desgracia- respondió Katherine- La verdad es que Damon es perfecto…tenía todo lo que me servía

¿Nunca sentiste nada por él amiga?- preguntó Andie y Erick quedó aún más confuso, ¿acaso a ella no le molestaba que Katherine hubiera estado con él antes?

En realidad- respondió ella- si…todos dicen que yo no soy capaz de amar a nadie y es verdad que usé a Damon y también es verdad que pasé un límite con él cuando me descubrió, pero él siempre va a ser el amor de mi vida en cierto punto… aunque claro me trato muy mal después y perdí todo lo que tenía…

¿Fue muy malo contigo?- preguntó Andie

La verdad es que fue esa Elena y sus amigos los que lo separaron de mí…y luego se vengaron- dijo ella con odio mientras Erick se quedaba helado al escuchar el nombre de Elena- pero sé que en el fondo él me amaba aunque lo negó siempre y que fue influenciado…por eso lo hice sufrir lo preciso y ahora te tiene a ti una mujer encantadora – Andie río al escuchar eso último- te lo mereces amiga, es un buen hombre después de todo

No puedo creer que te hayan tratado mal Kat…pero están pagando eso es lo importante y te vas a casar y vas a ser mucho más que ellos en demasiados aspectos!- dijo su amiga emocionada

Fue difícil reponerme de la humillación pública que viví, todos me cerraron las puertas y decían que yo era la mala persona- dijo Katherine un poco rápido- pero toda la gente me destruyó mientras ellos vivían felices…por eso se merecían lo que hice…pero ahora siento que todo está pagado, ella esta con alguien más en otro lado siendo feliz con otro no con Damon, su amor no pudo contra mí y él está feliz contigo y yo me voy a casar con el hombre que siempre he soñado – el silencio reino en la habitación y Katherine añadió- Mason hace todo por mí, pero nunca lo voy a amar como quise a Damon…

¿Por qué no intentaste volver con Damon Kat?- dijo Andie con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado

Porque le rompí el corazón y no podía aguantar otra humillación…por eso prefiero que sea feliz con otra persona como tú….pero si no podía estar conmigo, Elena tampoco se lo merecía…ninguna está con él y eso me tiene tranquila- dijo ella seriamente. Erick separó su oído de la puerta asqueado, realmente esa mujer estaba loca. No sabía lo que era el amor…admitía haber usado a Damon pero lo amaba igual, pero quería que fuera feliz pero no con la persona que él amaba para hacerle daño igual…en realidad Katherine no tenía madurez emocional ni de ningún tipo pensó. Hizo todo lo que hizo por una ¿simple humillación cuando iba en la escuela? Realmente era una mujer que no razonaba, era muy peligrosa….

Bajo a la cocina a dejar las bandejas y luego se fue a limpiar la vajilla que faltaba para la recepción de la boda. Llegó al salón y no había nadie, seguramente era hora de almorzar se acercó a la mesa y tomó un paño para empezar a fregar los platos cuando vio un celular encima de la mesa. Nervioso miró para todos lados y se acercó rápidamente al celular. Dudo si tomarlo o no puesto que podía ser descubierto, ya que sabía que Mason tenía cámaras de seguridad en casi todos los cuartos. Se valiente, ya no tienes nada que perder se dijo a sí mismo y de una vez por todas tomó el teléfono en sus manos. Marcó el número rápidamente y empezó a sonar mientras el miraba por si venía alguien.

¿Hola?- contesto una voz

Molly- dijo él rápidamente

Erick!- dijo Elena contenta de oír su voz- estaba esperando a que me llamaras!

Escucha Molly tengo muy poco tiempo para hablar yo…- pero ella lo interrumpió

En realidad quería decirte que vine a Mystic Falls y la culpa me está matando Erick…no quise venir contigo cuando me necesitabas y ahora vine con Ralph, soy la peor persona del mundo y te debo tantas disculpas y yo- Erick escuchó sus palabras y el corazón se le detuvo. Ella estaba ahí y al parecer Katherine no lo sabía, podía descubrir la verdad sólo tenía que decirle. Sintió un ruido por el pasillo por lo que se apuro

Escucha Molly no tengo tiempo, si estas en ese pueblo quiero que busques a Damon, Damon Salvatore- los pasos se acercaban- hazlo por mí Molly búscalo, no me falles en esto- Ella iba a protestar pero Erick colgó. Dejó el teléfono y borró el registro de la llamada justo a tiempo cuando sus compañeros entraron a trabajar junto con él. Actuando normal agarró un paño y empezó a fregar un plato como si nada hubiera pasado, por fin ella podría saber su verdad si tenía suerte lo haría sobre todo si Katherine no se metía en sus planes, y él podría ser libre…podría haber ayudado a Elena a ser feliz.

**Elena**

Estaba en el salón del hotel donde una peluquera le estaba haciendo un peinado que parecía ser complicado ya que primero debía rizar su cabello lo cual siempre costaba mucho por ser tan liso. No podía dejar de pensar en la llamada de Erick en la cual sonaba desesperado y le rogaba que hablara que buscara a Damon Salvatore, el hombre con el que habló por teléfono hace unos meses atrás. No sabía de qué se trataba pero la voz de Erick era de súplica y estaba preocupada por él tendría que buscarlo debía hacerlo por su amigo pero sin contarle a Ralph, esto parecía ser algo entre ella y Erick. Pensó en donde podría buscar y cómo lo haría sin que su novio se enterara…obviamente el estuviera trabajando, pero cómo buscaba a alguien que jamás había visto. ¿De qué tendría que hablar con él? Cuando conversaron por teléfono el dejó claro que no conocía a Erick…pero era la segunda vez que este último insistía en que viera a este hombre y el ansia la estaba matando.

Querida- dijo la peluquera tocándole el hombro y sonriendo

Oh lo siento- dijo ella sobresaltada- estaba en las nubes- dijo sonriendo

¿Pensando en el baile querida?- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Te va a encantar, es una festividad muy bonita y que acá tenemos muchas festividades- dijo mientras Elena sonreía- deberías venir más seguido y las podrías ver todas

Oh- dijo ella sonriendo- sería un honor poder ver todas sus tradiciones, pero trabajo de maestra en Nueva York y no tengo muchas vacaciones- dijo ella mientras la señora le regalaba una sonrisa

Pero si tienes la posibilidad de volver hazlo- dijo tomando su cabello para hacer un moño hacia un lado- quiero que te mires con este espejo como te va a quedar por atrás el peinado- dijo pasándole un espejo a Elena que lo puso dando hacia el espejo y se sorprendió

Esta hermoso- dijo emocionada- me encanta, es perfecto para la máscara y el vestido

Me alegro que te guste querida- dijo ella tomando algunos pinches del tocador- Jenny la maquilladora vendrá enseguida a arreglarte te vas a ver hermosa creo que tu novio estará maravillado…

Eso espero – respondió Elena riendo

Todos los de esa fiesta querida- dijo la mujer asintiendo- todos van a querer bailar contigo, sobre todo en el baile de parejas intercambiadas- Elena la miró confusa- Oh son tradiciones, hay un baile padres e hijos y uno o dos donde bailas con otro hombre que no te acompañó a la velada… es todo muy de época, pues el primer baile fue en esos tiempos.

Le puedo preguntar algo- dijo Elena decidida

Claro querida- dijo la señora amablemente

¿Usted conoce a Damon Salvatore?- preguntó tratando de sonar casual

¿Salvatore?- dijo la señora- Bueno sé que son una de las familias fundadoras del pueblo, siempre sus apellidos y algunos representantes de esa familia van a casi todos los eventos formales. Además, son dueños de varias tierras…quizás sea uno de los hijos de Guissepe Salvatore, pero son de tan bajo perfil en realidad que no sabría decirte.

Oh- respondió Elena tratando de no parecer decepcionada- Bueno creo que tendré que buscarlo en algún directorio, un amigo de Nueva York me mandó un mensaje para él por si me lo encontraba pero no sabía dónde vivía por lo que estoy perdida- mintió Elena

Ya lo encontrarás hermosa- dijo la señora de forma despreocupada- este pueblo es lo suficientemente pequeño alguien lo debe conocer de todas maneras

**Damon**

Se miró al espejo se veía elegante con su traje y su corbata negra. Había odio como arreglaban a Claire y a las chicas abajo. Las risas de su hija y Kim llenaban la casa, de pronto la puerta de la habitación de invitados se abrió.

Stefan- dijo él mirando a su hermano por el espejo

Te ves bien Damon- dijo él acercándose y asintiendo- veo que no puedes dejar el negro

Es mi estilo me conoces- dijo él levantando las cejas- Tú tampoco te ves mal, incluso las ojeras ya no se te notan

En realidad lo único que quiero es volver a casa rápido para dormir- dijo él- pero no sé qué dirá Care…

Hermano esa Barbie no puede ser tan controladora, usa tus encantos y consigue los que quieres- Stefan enroló los ojos, esos consejos de su hermano nunca terminaban bien

No lo creo Damon- dijo él negando con la cabeza

Stefan- dijo él poniendo una mano en su hombro- se un hombre Caroline y tú se aman, por lo que no se van a separar si un día usas tus encantos con ella para que te deje dormir un poco más. Si descansas ella podrá hacerlo después y estarán mucho mejor- Stefan lo miró y luego asintió

Sí creo que tienes razón- dijo él mientras escuchaban que lo llamaban del piso de abajo

Stefan, Damon!- gritó Bonnie- bajen estamos todos listos!

Vamos- dijo Damon- mi princesa me espera- Stefan sonrió y salió de la habitación junto a su hermano

Cuando llegó al último escalón su sonrisa se ensanchó, Claire corrió hacia él y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco de la emoción…estaba preciosa, tan grande. Llevaba un vestido blanco con algunas flores azules en los pliegues, parecía una princesa de verdad. Su pelo castaño caía por su espalda en ondas y una trenza formaba una corona en la parte posterior. La tomó en sus brazos y besó su mejilla

Te ves hermosa princesa- dijo él sonriéndole a su hija mientras ella sonreía tímidamente- ¿Te gusta tu vestido?- la niña asintió emocionada y añadió

Tía Care eligió pelo!- dijo contenta- so Bella durmiente!- Damon sonrió, esa era su princesa favorita

Eres más bella que la bella durmiente Claire- dijo él abrazándola- Gracias Bonbon, Barbie- dejaron realmente preciosa a mi princesa

No fue nada- dijo Caroline sonriendo

Fue la peluquera- dijo Bonnie riendo mientras Caroline le pegaba suavemente en el brazo diciendo que se callara.

Están preciosas- dijo Stefan acercándose a Caroline y a su hija pequeña besando a cada una, con lo cual Caroline se sonrojó y sonrió

Tú también lo estás- dijo ella embobada con él cosa que hizo que Jeremy incomodo se raspara la garganta

Debemos irnos- dijo él mirando la hora- se hace tarde!

Em...- dijo Damon- necesito conversar con Claire a solas ¿creen que nos puedan dar un minuto?- los demás se miraron extrañados

Si claro- dijo Bonnie abriendo la puerta principal

Pero no demoren- dijo Caroline sonriendo mientras salía por la puerta y Stefan la seguía con Kim en brazos.

Claire miró a Damon y le sonrió, le gustaba estar con papá.

Ven mi amor- dijo él sentándola en el sillón del salón mientras ella lo miraba con grandes ojos- quiero darte un regalo princesa

Ella sonrió al oír la palabra regalo- Yo quelo!- Damon río

Es un regalo muy especial princesa, quiero que lo cuides mucho…¿me prometes que lo harás?- la niña asintió sonriendo. Damon sacó de su bolsillo la caja azul donde estaba el collar y lo abrió frente a Claire. La niña sonrió y llevó sus manos a su boca indicando sorpresa

Es un corazón!- dijo ella contenta- ¿Para Cle?

Si es para ti amor- dijo Damon tomando el collar y acariciando el cabellos de su hija- además tiene un secreto especial

¿Un secleto?- dijo ella intrigada

Si- dijo él abriendo el collar y se lo ponía a su hija en sus manos. La niña sonrió al ver lo que llevaba dentro- ¿Te gusta?

Miró la fotografía donde salía ella, Damon y Elena- Papi- dijo apuntándolo en la foto- Cle bebé- dijo sonriendo- y Mami!- dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risa

Me alegro que te guste mi amor- dijo él con cariño- yo y mami te vamos a amar por siempre como dice aquí- dijo el apuntando las letras grabadas- te voy a amar por siempre.

La niña observó a Damon a sus ojos azules iguales que los de ella y puso una mano en la mejilla de Damon, se paró en el sillón y lo abrazó fuertemente. Era tan especial, sus reacciones no parecían ser de una pequeña, lo quería tanto que siempre buscaba abrazarlo y estar junto a él. – Amo papi- dijo ella acurrucando su cara en su hombro y Damon beso su cabello y sonrió.

¿Quiere que se lo ponga princesa?- dijo él alegre

Si!- dijo ella saltando de alegría y dejando que él le colgara el collar en el cuello. Se bajó del sillón y caminó hasta un pequeño espejo que había y se miró sonriendo y Damon por atrás- debemos irnos princesa demos ir a ese baile- ella tomó su mano y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta.

Llegaron al baile, estacionaron luego de mostrar sus entradas y antes de bajarse todos se pusieron sus máscaras. Bonnie y Jeremy iban en el auto de Damon y Stefan, Caroline y Kim venían detrás de ellos.

Es hermoso el collar Damon- dijo Bonnie caminando hacia la entrada de la mansión Lockwood- un regalo perfecto- Jeremy asintió

Fue un detalle muy lindo- dijo él mientras llevaba a Claire en sus brazos- ¿Te gusto el colar que te regaló tú papá?- dijo Jeremy a su sobrina que sonreía con su máscara

Si- dijo ella abrazando a Jeremy que la cargaba, mientras Damon sonreía.

Espera a que Caroline lo vea- dijo Bonnie- le va a encantar…y es muy lindo el secreto que lleva dentro- dijo susurrando para que Claire no oyera

¿Te los mostró?- dijo Damon sonriendo

Sí- dijo ella- mientras conversabas con Jeremy, pero me dijo que no te dijera que era un secreto entre tú y ella- Damon rio- bueno debe aprender el concepto de un secreto

Papi- dijo Claire pidiendo que él la cargara- ¿Vas a bailar con Cle?

Por supuesto princesa, pero primero hay algunos juegos por allá- dijo indicando los jardines donde los niños jugaban- ¿Quieres ir?- ella asintió emocionada y se dirigieron hacia allá.

**Elena**

Se miró al espejo y quedo deslumbrada con su propia imagen. Se veía hermosa, es primera vez que se veía así frente a un espejo o por lo menos que recordara. Ralph entró a la habitación y quedó sin habla.

Molly- dijo él mientras ella sonreía- te ves realmente preciosa…yo…me faltan palabras para expresar lo hermosa que estás

Ella se acercó y lo besó suavemente- Gracias tú también te ves muy bien- dijo ella mirándolo y sonriendo tiernamente, le encantaba estar con él…luego pensó en Erick y lo que le estaba escondiendo a Ralph y se sintió culpable

Debemos irnos Molly- dijo él ofreciéndole su brazo y ella con gusto se lo tomó- el auto nos espera- ella lo besó suavemente y salieron de la habitación.

Muchas personas e dieron vuelta a mirarla al salir a la calle, al parecer su vestido de verdad impresionaba. El auto paró varias calles más allá dejándolos frente a la Mansión del Alcalde donde se celebraba el baile. Al bajarse del auto muchos los observaron, por suerte llevaban máscaras pensó Elena, pues sentía sus mejillas enrojecidas. Un mozo les ofreció un vaso de champaña y ambos aceptaron un vaso. Elena observó los jardines y las decoraciones, todo era precioso sacado de una película. Observó que un hombre estaba a punto de hablar con un micrófono para dirigirse a la audiencia mientras todos le aplaudían, ella se unió a la multitud.

Estimado amigos, bienvenidos al baile de máscaras de este año- dijo el hombre sonriendo- debemos agradecer al Alcalde y a su esposa- dijo mirando hacia donde estos se encontraban- por habilitar su casa para que todos nosotros podamos disfrutar de esta hermosa velada. Para dar inicio al baile, queremos pedirles a todos los padres y madres que vengan con sus hijos para bailar el tradicional baile padres/hijos- todo el mundo aplaudió y ella sonrió todos se veían elegantes y los niños muy tiernos. Mucha gente fue hasta la pista de baile. Miró entre la multitud y divisó al hombre de la cafetería de esa mañana. Besó a su esposa y tomó a su pequeña hija en brazos para dirigirse a la pista de baile la escena le pareció enternecedora pues la niña parecía ser muy pequeña.

Qué bonito- le dijo Ralph al oído- pero pensé que era un baile para adultos

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza para volver a mirar hacia la pista donde la música empezaba a sonar. Había niñas grandes bailando con sus padres e incluso mujeres adultas bailando con sus padres ya abuelos. Miró hacia donde estaba el joven rubio con su bebe y al lado de él una niña le llamó la atención. Su pelo castaño caía en ondas, su vestido hacía juego con sus ojos azules…era muy muy hermosa. La máscara solo tapaba sus ojos y miraba a su padre con una gran sonrisa. El hombre que la sostenía giró y ella lo observó, sus ojos eran azules igual a los de su hija, su pelo negro y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro…esa sonrisa…tenía la sensación de haberla visto en otro lugar. La pequeña lo abrazó y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su padre mientras él le daba un beso en su cabeza y cerraba los ojos mientras bailaba con ella. Eran perfectos, una sonrisa cruzó por su cara al verlos…jamás había visto a un padre querer tanto a su hija. Un mareo le vino y una imagen muy rápida cruzó por su cabeza.

_Papá me gusta mucho bailar contigo- dijo ella mientras veía a su padre que le sonreía con una máscara._

¿Estás bien amor?- preguntó Ralph al ver que Elena bajo un poco la cabeza y cerró los ojos

Sí…parece que la champaña se me subió a la cabeza- dijo sonriendo un poco confundida, apenas había alcanzado a apreciar el recuerdo que había tenido, había pasado muy rápido.

¿Te parece si vamos adentro para que te presente a Tom mi cliente y su esposa?- Elena asintió y se dirigió a la mansión junto con Ralph.

**Damon**

La música comenzó y tomó a Claire en sus brazos para bailar con ella. La cara de felicidad de su hija no tenía comparación con nada en el mundo, ella era feliz y eso era lo que más dicha le causaba. Sus ojos azules llenos de risas lo miraban mientras el giraba con ella y no pudo imaginar cómo sería una vida sin su pequeña. Ella era su razón para respirar, siempre. Volvieron a girar y observó cómo Stefan se movía lentamente con la pequeña Kim en brazos y sonrió, la vida estaba bien. Claire apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y él cerró los ojos un momento, como le gustaría que Elena estuviera viendo todo esto…al fin estaba bailando con su hija y sonrió.

Cuando la música paró todos aplaudieron y Claire contenta junto sus pequeñas manos imitando a los demás. Las madres intercambiaron lugares y se pusieron a bailar con sus hijos hombres o hijas. Claire miró para todos lados y Damon le sonrió.

¿Quieres bailar conmigo este baile princesa?- dijo él mirando los ojos de su hija que sonreía y asentía- Está bien, todo lo que mi preciosa quiera.- La música empezó a sonar y a pesar de que era el único hombre adulto bailando con su hija no le importó…pues él era todo para Claire, eran sólo ellos dos siempre.

La noche llegó rápidamente y de apoco los niños y familias se fueron retirando dando paso a mozos y cócteles para adultos. Claire bostezaba en los brazos de Damon que conversaba con Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan y Caroline.

Damon quédate- le dijo Jeremy- Marie está en la casa y Stefan puede pasar a dejar a Claire, disfruta un poco

No lo sé- dijo Damon inseguro- la verdad es que Claire está muy cansada debería irme con ella y acostarla…

Damon- dijo Caroline tocándole el hombro- debes quedarte, socializa te hace falta sobre todo ahora que estas todo el día con…- Stefan la miró con cara de "cállate"- Bueno ahora que estas más ocupado.

Damon enroló los ojos- Barbie con Andie salgo mucho más que antes….

Si- dijo ella- pero no ves a tus amistades de antes, porque no te quedas un rato conversas y luego te vas a casa con Claire piensa que tienes toda esta semana para estar con ella

Es cierto Damon- dijo Bonnie- te mereces un poco de diversión y un tiempo para ti…

Damon miró a Claire que de apoco cerraba los ojos pero los volvía abrir intentando no quedarse dormida- Esta bien, pero Stefan llévala directo a casa y que Marie la acueste de inmediato, no quiero que se desvele…

Por su puesto hermano- dijo Stefan sonriendo porque Damon había accedido.

Damon besó a su hija en la frente y está cerró los ojos por fin- Buenas noches amor- le dijo en un susurro y acarició su cabeza. Levantó la vista y una de las chicas más hermosas que jamás había visto le quitó el aliento. Su vestido dorado con negro resaltaba su perfecta figura, su pelo castaño hacia un lado lleno de ondas. Sus hombros al descubierto, sus brazos tapados en largos guantes negros. Era deslumbrante observó a su lado y se dio cuenta de que iba tomada del brazo de un chico que jamás había visto en su vida.

Damon- dijo Stefan riendo- ¿A qué chica estás mirando?

Damon lo miró un segundo un poco atontado y luego reaccionó- A nadie hermanito- dijo él bruscamente y provocó la risa de Jeremy

No cambias nada respecto a las mujeres- dijo él- se me había olvidado tu mirada de "soy un Salvatore seductor"- dijo poniendo una voz chistosa e imitando a Damon. Este rio sarcásticamente y añadió

No estaba mirando a nadie- dijo – bueno – le dio un beso en la frente a Claire y se la paso con cuidado a Stefan- lleguen a salvo a casa y cuiden de Claire

Caroline enroló los ojos- Solo pásalo bien Damon…- Se despidieron de todos y se fueron rumbo al auto mientras él veía como su hija se alejaba en brazos de Stefan. Había sido una tarde perfecta junto a su hija algo que le gustaría repetir toda su vida.

Bonnie, Jeremy y Damon se dirigieron a la barra y pidieron algo para beber mientras conversaban con algunos amigos de le escuela que no veían hace mucho tiempo. El ambiente era entretenido y Damon pensó que había sido una buena idea quedarse a disfrutar un poco de tiempo para él mismo. El presentador se paró en el balcón de la escalera y les pidió que tomaran atención.

Estimados y estimadas, es hora de dar comienzo al gran baile de máscaras – un aplauso de todos los presentes se escuchó- Queremos agradecer a la banda de música de Mystic Falls por acompañarnos está velada por lo que por favor démosle un gran aplauso.- Los asistentes aplaudieron con ganas- Muy bien, es hora de que busquen a sus parejas para hacer el baile de inauguración tradicional. – Las parejas se comenzaron a acomodar en la pista de baile y Damon vio las miradas que se intercambiaron Bonnie y Jeremy.

Chicos vayan a bailar- dijo él sonriendo para darles ánimo- no quiero que se queden sin bailar por mi culpa, yo voy a estar bien

Si quieres nos quedamos contigo – dijo Bonnie sonriendo- no hay problema ¿verdad Jer?- él negó rápidamente con la cabeza

No, no, no vayan si esto es un baile- dijo con su voz de superioridad- si no lo recuerdan es para bailar, así que no sean patéticos y vayan a bailar…yo como estoy solo puedo hacer algo que me gusta mucho de vez en cuando, beber.- Bonnie negó con la cabeza pero sonrió.

Gracias hermano- dijo Jeremy y le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras se dirigía con Bonnie a la pista de baile. Tomó su vaso y se puso alrededor para ver como las parejas bailaban. Unos metros delante de él se hallaba la hermosa chica junto con su novio que le sonría. Él puso la mano en su cintura y ella hizo la reverencia típica de ese baile para luego poner una mano en su espalda y apoyar la otra en su mano. Eran encantadores, admitió Damon, se veían bien juntos ella al parecer le sonreía y mientras bailaban le daba pequeños besos en los labios. Su teléfono vibró y leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegar "_Dejamos a Claire durmiendo con Marie, no hubo problemas- Stefan" _Damon sonrió al saber que su pequeña había llegado bien a casa. Siguió mirando como las parejas bailaban un largo rato, hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.

Jamás pensé ver a Damon Salvatore en un baile sin una chica- dijo la mujer mientras Damon al darse vuelta y verla sonreía.

Lexi!- dijo abrazándola con fuerza, ella era la mejor amiga de Stefan en la universidad y de vez en cuando venía a Mystic Falls, la última vez había sido para el nacimiento de Kim.- No sabía que ibas a venir Stefan no me dijo!

Jajaja- rio ella soltándose del abrazo de Damon- Era una sorpresa no le dije a Stefan, llegue hace poco, pero no lo encuentro

Mala suerte- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- se fue hace un rato atrás con Care y Kim a la casa.

Me lo imaginé!- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente- Bueno será una gran sorpresa cuando mañana lo vaya a visitar a su casa

Qué bueno verte- dijo Damon con una gran sonrisa- Estás cada día más guapa

Ella enroló los ojos y sonrió- Ahí está el Damon que conozco, ven vamos a bailar- dijo llevándolo a la pista mientras él no ponía resistencia

¿Y tú máscara Lexi?- preguntó él con una sonrisa divertida mientras de movían al compás de la música- Es un baile de máscaras por si no lo sabías…un baile que has venido por lo menos 5 veces en tu vida.

No tuve tiempo- dijo ella riendo- apenas llegue y me puse lo que encontré- dijo ella mirándose y poniendo cara de insatisfacción- pero no importa, igual estoy bailando con uno de los Salvatore más sexy de por aquí- eso provoco que Damon riera

Pff el único sexy, Stefan no cuenta él es hijo del panadero no tiene el encanto- dijo mientras le daba una vuelta a su amiga que rio

Claro que no Damon- respondió- tu hermano tiene su encanto, pero no voy a discutir eso con el egocéntrico más grande del mundo- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y Damon fruncía el ceño pero al final una sonrisa cruzó por su cara

¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va la nueva novia?- dijo Lexi sonriendo

Las cosas han estado muy bien la verdad- dijo él mientras bailaban- las cosas de apoco vuelven a su lugar y con Andie me estoy sintiendo bien, es una buena chica…me ayuda a olvidar el dolor- ella lo miró comprensivamente

Me alegro que ella te haga feliz, te lo mereces ¿Y Caroline ya la acepta un poco más?- dijo ella sonriendo

Bueno… esa Barbie, tú sabes cómo es cuando algo no le gusta, pero sé que se esfuerza, tengo claro que en el fondo quiere lo mejor para mí y Claire- Lexi sonrió y abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su hija

Por cierto! Claire está preciosa- dijo ella emocionada- Stefan y Caroline me enviaron unas fotos del cumpleaños de Kim y Claire se veía realmente hermosa, cada día es más parecida a Elena- Damon sonrió, le gustaba escuchar eso- ¿Viniste con ella?

Él asintió- Fue mi acompañante toda la tarde- dijo él sonriendo con dulzura- Estaba muy emocionada por venir, era la primera vez que venía y lo único que quería era venir para ser una princesa…lo pasamos bien

¿Bailaron ese baile tan bonito de padres e hijos?- dijo ella sonriendo

Si y le encantó- respondió Damon con una gran sonrisa- Se fue con Stefan, ya no daba más del cansancio, fue un día muy largo para ella

Me imaginó- dijo Lexi justo cuando la canción se terminaba. Bonnie y Jeremy se acercaron y con gran sorpresa abrazaron a Lexi y comenzaron a conversar animadamente.

**Elena**

Después de mucho bailar Ralph llevó a Elena al bar a tomar algo para pasar el calor. Ambos reían mientras se servían sus bebestibles cuando alguien por detrás les habló.

¿Lo están pasando bien?- dijo Tom el cliente de Ralph

Muy bien Señor- dijo él rápidamente y sonriendo- Este baile es fabuloso tenía usted razón cuando nos dijo que era algo imperdible- Elena asintió sonriendo

Quiero presentarte a algunos amigos míos Ralph, les interesan mucho las inversiones en propiedades y les hable de ti- Ralph asintió encantado y luego miró a Elena

¿Te molesta si voy Molly?- ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa

¿Quieres acompañarme?- dijo él y Tom añadió

Por favor acompáñenos señorita Molly le encantará conocer a estas personas- dijo él sonriendo amablemente

Bueno la verdad agradezco la invitación, pero tengo algo de calor creo que voy a sentarme un momento, vayan no más yo voy a estar bien – dijo sonriendo mientras Ralph la besaba por última vez- voy a estar en los jardines- dijo ella y el asintió mientras seguía a Tom.

Caminó por entre la multitud y salió por la puerta principal. La suave brisa voló un poco sus cabellos pero se sintió realmente maravilloso con todo el calor que el baile le había producido. Bajo los escalones hacia los jardines y camino por un camino que la llevo hasta unas fuentes de agua y un pequeño balcón de mármol desde el cual se apreciaban unas cataratas cuesta abajo y un río. Era realmente hermosa la vista. Se apoyó en el balcón y cerró los ojos a pensar en todo lo que había visto hoy. Algo había en ese pueblo que era extrañamente familiar, era como si hubiera estado ahí en un sueño lejano. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, pero alguien de pronto se puso a su lado.

Es realmente hermoso aquí, una de mis vistas favoritas- dijo el hombre desconocido aunque su voz le sonó familiar

Sí es precioso- dijo ella sin girar su cara para verlo- Nunca había visto un lugar tan tranquilo en mi vida

¿No eres de acá cierto?- dijo el hombre mirando el horizonte igual que ella

No- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Se nota mucho?

Bueno la verdad es que los que vivimos aquí conocemos muchos lugares donde puedes sentir la tranquilidad y el silencio incluso a veces nos hace falta un poco de movimiento- dijo él amablemente y ella sonrió

La verdad es que soy de Nueva York- dijo ella- donde vivo siempre hay ruidos todo el día, toda la noche, es bastante agitado…esta paz para mi es algo inusual es algo que me gusta mucho.

Una gran ciudad donde vives- dijo el hombre- fui varias veces por algunos negocios, pero ya hace algunos años que no voy, en realidad ya no salgo mucho de este pueblo…es mi hogar.

Eso es muy comprensible- dijo ella- a nadie le gusta salir de su hogar y sobre todo de un lugar como este

Y ¿qué te trajo a este pueblo?- dijo él sin dejar de mirar el rio que corría lentamente.

Acompañe a mi novio a un viaje de negocios esta semana libre, es corredor de propiedades y bueno aprovechamos de venir a este baile que decían que era algo fabuloso y tenían razón- dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risa- jamás había estado en un baile tan increíble

Si es una de las celebraciones favoritas, acá celebran por todo hay muchos eventos y en casi todos participa la mayoría del pueblo- dijo él sonriendo- eso es algo entretenido…

Elena giró su cabeza y vio que el hombre se había quitado la máscara pero él seguía viendo hacia el frente. Su cabello negro, un perfil perfecto con facciones varoniles y unos ojos de un color que jamás había visto…azules como el océano, un azul profundo como para perderse en ellos. Era el hombre que había bailado con su hija, él hombro la miró y ella giró su cabeza avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban y nuevamente agradeció llevar la máscara puesta.

**Damon**

Mientras hablaba con aquella mujer sintió que era transportado en el tiempo. Su voz era como volver a escuchar a Elena y eso le llamó mucho la atención, no solo era realmente hermosa sino que además le recordaba a ella. Sintió como ella lo observaba y giró su rostro hacia pero ella giró su cabeza rápidamente cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

Me alegro que hayas venido al baile- dijo él volviendo mirar hacia el frente para no ponerla incomoda- deberías hacer el tour que ofrecen en la pequeña empresa de turismo en el centro, es muy entretenido el pueblo tiene mucha historias y fábulas…

Creo que sí o sí le voy a decir a Ralph que lo hagamos- respondió ella dulcemente- me gusta mucho este lugar sería genial conocerlo más antes de irme de vuelta a casa…

Les va a gustar mucho y deben pasar al café que esta frente al hotel en la plaza principal, es el mejor hace un café delicioso- dijo Damon- pero si quieres tomar algo que sea un verdadero placer debes probar el chocolate caliente, yo y mi hija siempre tomamos eso cuando vamos es nuestro favorito…

Ella sonrió al oír hablar de su hija- Si fui esta mañana, me encantó el lugar es maravilloso y ¿tienes una hija?- dijo ella escuchando atentamente- los vi bailar en ese baile de inauguración, ella es muy hermosa te felicito- Damon sonrió- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Tiene casi dos años y siete meses- respondió él- es preciosa, también es la primera vez que la traje estaba muy emocionada…

Me imagino- dijo ella con ternura- se notaba que estaba muy contenta yo trabajo con niños pequeños bueno no tan pequeños pero siempre es una dicha ver la sonrisa de un niño

¿En que trabajas?- pregunto Damon intrigado, cada palabra que decía lo sorprendía más sentía que no podía dejar de conversar con ella… sabía que no era Elena pero en cada segundo podía cerrar los ojos e imaginársela con la voz de esta mujer.

Soy maestra de primaria- dijo ella sonriendo y Damon abrió mucho los ojos, eso sí que eran coincidencias Elena también lo había sido.- ¿y tú que haces? Tienes un perfil de emmm… bueno…

Damon rio- ¿No puedes imaginar cual es mi profesión?- Ella rio

Bueno la verdad es que te ves como… ¿empresario?- dijo ella con duda en su voz

Eres buena!- dijo él riendo- si la verdad lo soy con mi hermano llevamos una compañía aquí en el pueblo de madera, es algo familiar que tenemos desde que el pueblo se fundó. Yo soy el gerente y uno de los dueños mi hermano está a cargo de otras áreas y bueno también es dueño- dijo riendo

Wow- dijo ella sorprendida- es una gran empresa familiar entonces, igual debe ser entretenido trabajar con tu hermano, bueno si es que se llevan bien- Damon rio- y poder ser tu propio jefe…

Sí me gusta lo que hago, pero lleva muchas responsabilidades además que exportamos madera a varias partes del país y requiere bastante tiempo- dijo él mientras veía como ella giraba su cara para mirarlo y él también lo hacía…

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo ella con una voz un poco confundida mientras el asentía. No se le veía el rostro con la máscara, pero si sus ojos castaños…esos ojos que conocía tan bien, pero no era imposible.- Un amigo me pidió un favor y como tú eres empresario y de algo con madera seguramente conoces a esta persona…estoy buscando a Damon Salvatore ¿sabes dónde podría encontrarlo?

Damon abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Por qué lo buscaba a él? ¿Quién era ella?- Si lo conozco- dijo mientras veía la cara de sorpresa y alivio de ella- Lo conozco demasiado bien…yo soy Damon Salvatore.- Ella muy sorprendida y aliviada sonrió ampliamente y su corazón saltó al ver esa sonrisa.

¿Enserio?!- dijo ella emocionada- que mundo más pequeño! Justo necesitaba encontrarte, ya me conoces- dijo ella provocando que Damon la mirara extrañado y confuso- hablamos hace varios meses por teléfono! Te pregunte si conocías a mi amigo Erick que supuestamente tenía una reunión contigo- dijo ella rápidamente mientras él trataba de procesar toda la información que salía de sus labios- incluso contestó tu hija y…

De pronto recordó la llamada y asintió, la chica que tenía la voz de Elena- Molly- dijo él inmediatamente- Molly Brown…

Si- dijo ella alegremente- recuerdas mi nombre…

Si- dijo él sonriendo- la verdad es que la muñeca de mi hija se llama Molly, yo…es un verdadero placer- dijo extendiéndole la mano para saludarla. En el momento que ella se la tomo una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, algo que hace años que ya no sentía. La miró a los ojos y vio la expresión de confusión en la cara de ella, estaba seguro que había sentido lo mismo. Al final ella retiró su mano y sonrió intentado disimular.

Me alegra encontrarlo Señor Salvatore- dijo ella, aunque era raro hablarle así a alguien que parecía ser de su edad…era muy joven la verdad.

Sólo Damon- dijo él sonriendo- por favor sólo llámame Damon

Damon- dijo sonriendo amablemente- Mi amigo Erick cuando supo que estaba acá, me pidió que te buscara urgentemente por lo que creo que debes decirme algo, algún mensaje quizás… ¿cómo se conocieron con Erick?- dijo ella intentando saber por dónde empezar.

Intento hacer memoria en su cabeza, pero estaba seguro de no conocer a ningún Erick de ninguna parte- Cómo te dije aquella vez no conozco a nadie con ese nombre y tampoco ha tenido ninguna cita conmigo, quizás si me dices el nombre su empresa quizás pueda saber algo, pero en realidad no lo he visto nunca en mi vida- vio como la confusión pasaba por sus ojos

Bueno la verdad…jamás me dijo el nombre de donde trabajaba- se dijo más a si misma con mucha duda en su voz- él quería que te viera- dijo ella levantando la vista para observarlo- no sé porque, pensé que me dirías algo o no lo sé….la verdad Erick ha estado extraño desde hace muchos meses.

¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigado, por algo ese hombre quería que ella lo buscara

La verdad – dijo Elena mirando hacia todos lados por si venía alguien- es una larga historia…él y yo nos separamos, se fue de la ciudad luego de las vacaciones, luego que me insistió en que lo acompañara hasta acá donde tenía esa reunión contigo y…desde ahí hablamos muy pocas veces y ahora me dice esto- Damon se acercó a ella y la tomó suavemente por el brazo. Se veía extremadamente confundida y al tocarla otra vez aquella electricidad. La miró a los ojos ¿Sería posible?...aquella simple posibilidad….

¿Estás bien?- dijo él casi en un susurró y ella negó con la cabeza

Yo…- de pronto vio como ella se daba vuelta y se desabrochaba la máscara desde atrás. Él se acercó por su espalda con cuidado al ver que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y en la otra la máscara colgaba.

Hey Molly- dijo preocupado al verla tan débil y girándola de apoco para que lo mirara, no entendía que le pasaba a esta chica- ¿Estas…- la pregunta quedo en el aire cuando ella levantó su rostro y lo miro a los ojos.

No podía ser cierto, esto no podía ser cierto, pensó horrorizado al ver su cara…ella estaba…le costó mantener el equilibrio y mientras ella lo miraba confundida. Algo dijo pero no pudo escucharla, su rostro, su hermoso rostro estaba frente a él…viva. Muchos sentimientos llegaron de golpe, sorpresa, alegría, tristeza, culpa, enfado, amor….era ella, era Elena. No estaba muerta, ¿cómo? ¿Dónde había estado?, no la quisiste seguir buscando, dejaste de buscarla pensó. Estaba en shock, debía respirar…Elena, casi tres años sin verla un dolor enorme lo estremeció. Algo dijo ella nuevamente y lo tomo de ambos brazos, pero el cayó de rodillas ella se agachó para ayudarlo. Tomo aire, por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas de amor, de alegría, dolor, culpa y solo logró pronunciar su nombre.

**Elena**

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Erick quería tanto que viera a este hombre con tanta desesperación? Era acaso una broma, o ¿era algo de ella? ¿Este hombre sabía algo de ella?

¿Estás bien?- dijo él en un susurró pero con preocupación en su voz. No fue capaz de articular palabra de lo confusa que se sentía y solo negó con la cabeza. Se sentía mareada, no entendía nada odiaba esa sensación, Erick sabía que ella odiaba sentirse confundida. Tenía ganas de gritar, se giró dándole la espalada a aquel hombre y desabrochó su máscara para poder respirar mejor, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

Damon se acercó por detrás y dijo- Hey Molly- la giró y ella levantó su rostro del suelo - ¿Estas…- de pronto se quedó como si hubiera visto un fantasma, se puso pálido y rígido. Ella lo miró extrañada y observó cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Parecía estar en shock y temblaba un poco.

Damon ¿Qué tienes, paso algo?- preguntó Elena intentando que reaccionara, se mordió el labio ¿qué se supone que debía hacer ahora con este hombre que parecía a punto de desmayarse?! Damon comenzó a temblar y ella lo tomo de los hombros

Damon- dijo- ¿Estás bien? ¿pasó algo?!- las piernas de él colapsaron y cayó de rodillas sin dejar jamás de mirarla a los ojos. Se agachó para poder levantarlo, debía llamar a alguien de adentro pues si se desmayaba no podía cargarlo nunca había vivido una experiencia así, sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin parar. Elena intentó pararse, pero él le tomo los brazos también y con una voz casi en susurró pronunció- Elena…

**Ahí está! Bueno, este capítulo era el que más quería escribir desde hace mucho tiempo! Lo hice como 10 veces antes de estar decidida de publicarlo poirque tenía muchas ideas de cómo podía ser el rencuentro y al final me decidí por este, aunque también fue rescrito muchas veces. Sigo pensando que pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero desde aquí la historia comienza otra vez! **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y a los que dejan sus comentarios! Me hace muy feliz poder leerlos y me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo! **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen sus comentarios :D!**

**Gracias, Nos vemos!**


	10. Revelaciones

**Hola! Espero que estén muy bien :D! Bueno al fin pude subir este capítulo, me cuesta mucho quedarme con mis primeras ideas y las cambió tanto que me demoro en decidirme jaja. Pero bueno al fin me convenció un poco así que se los dejo. Es un capítulo con bastante sufrimiento, pero de apoco las cosas van a ir mejorando 3**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me hace muy feliz verlos y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo lo más rápido posible! También gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y la leen :)! **

**Bueno les dejo el capítulo! Recuerden dejar sus comentarios luego de leer :D!**

**Nota del autor: Ningún personaje de TVD me pertenece**

_**Pasado**_

_Era un día normal de universidad todos los estudiantes transitaban por el campus charlando, cargando libros o caminando rápidamente hacia algún lugar. Elena y Damon tenían el día libre de obligaciones por lo que habían decidido salir a caminar a los inmensos parques que estaban detrás de la universidad. Sentados bajo un árbol y con el silencio que los rodeaba ambos estaban abrazados descansado._

_Ya pronto vamos a salir de vacaciones y vamos a irnos a casa- dijo Damon mirando el cielo_

_¿Quieres irte a casa?-preguntó Elena mirando las nubes apoyada en el hombro de él_

_Bueno la verdad es que me gusta estar aquí contigo y me gusta nuestro pequeño apartamento, pero echo de menos mi cama- dijo sonriendo _

_Yo igual la echo de menos- dijo ella provocando que Damon riera- bueno la mía igual, pero estoy tan acostumbrada a vivir contigo ahora que va a ser un poco extraño ir en las vacaciones y estar separados_

_No pretendo que estemos separados en las noches- dijo él sexymente_

_Damon! Debo quedarme en mi casa, estar con Jenna y Jeremy que se va a ir a estudiar afuera por lo que tengo que estar con ellos- Damon puso cara de cachorro y a Elena se le apretó el corazón por lo que se apresuró a añadir- pero puedes quedarte conmigo algunas noches y yo en tu casa…_

_A Jenna a penas le gusta la idea de que vivamos juntos, no creo que me deje quedarme- dijo él _

_Te has quedado toda la vida- le dijo ella- no creo que ahora nos ponga algún problema, además estoy acostumbrada a estar contigo todo el tiempo y va a ser difícil no estarlo ¿te acuerdas la primera semana de vacaciones del año?- Damon asintió- No fue tan complicado, aunque no llevábamos casi nada de tiempo viviendo juntos…_

_Damon la miró- Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida es vivir contigo Lena, no creo que pueda separarme de ti dos meses completos aunque vivamos en el mismo pueblo… ¿y si nos casamos? así nadie nos puede separar…_

_Elena rio ante su comentario y lo empujo suavemente- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo para que no nos separen en verano?! Estás loco…además acabo de entrar a la universidad no quiero casarme!_

_A mí no me importaría casarme contigo ahora- dijo él haciéndose el indiferente- te amo demasiado y si es una opción para no separarnos…_

_Damon- dijo ella riendo mientras él sonreía al verla- vamos a estar a minutos en auto no nos vamos a separar por millones de kilómetros, además no sé si me casaría con usted señor Salvatore con tantas peleas que tenemos…_

_Damon la miró y sonrió al ver como ella intentaba ponerse seria al decir todo eso. Era cierto que peleaban bastante, pero toda la vida había sido así. Peleaban porque se decían la verdad, él siempre la apoyaba pero cuando no estaba de acuerdo se lo decía de frente, ambos provocaban que el otro se cuestionara todo en su vida cosa que los terminaba llevando por caminos inesperados y nuevas aventuras por eso disfrutaban del día a día, ya que su vida juntos jamás era aburrida._

_No serías capaz de resistirte a mí-dijo él riendo y levantando una ceja- mírame- dijo apuntando sus abdominales- todas quieren estar conmigo, no puedes resistirte- se acercó a ella peligrosamente mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa- a estar conmigo- se acercó y la besó ferozmente hasta que ambos se separaron para poder respirar, ella le dedicó una sonrisa_

_¿Enserio me amas mucho verdad?- dijo ella mientras él asentía con la cabeza y le quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara para ponerlo detrás de su oreja._

_Desde siempre- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- y siempre te voy a amar_

_¿Aunque conozcas a otras mujer que sean mucho más lindas que yo?- dijo ella probándolo_

_¿Qué?- dijo Damon extrañado y tomando su mano- No hay mujer más hermosa que tú en el universo Lena, jamás habrá nadie como tú para mi desde que te conocí supe que eras tú la persona para mi, amor- ella sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios- mi corazón se acelera cada vez que te veo, en realidad cada vez que pienso en ti…_

_Damon ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?- él la miró profundamente y sonrió- Creo que jamás te lo he preguntado… ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorado de mí?_

_La verdad- dijo Damon entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella- creo que fue algo gradual desde que te conocí supe que eras especial, al principio era amistad aunque debo decir que siempre me gustaste, siempre eras la más linda antes mis ojos, la más dulce…pero si al principio cuando éramos niños pensé que era amistad, luego crecimos un poco más y me besaste ¿te acuerdas?_

_Elena rio y se sonrojó ante el recuerdo- Sí lo recuerdo muy bien, éramos muy pequeños y queríamos ver que se sentía…fuiste mi primer beso, aunque claro fue bastante torpe solo rozamos nuestros labios- Damon sonrió- y luego nos reímos a carcajadas_

_Damon asintió riendo- fue algo nuevo para ambos también fue mi primer beso y me alegra que haya sido contigo- dijo él acariciando la mejilla de Elena_

_Todas pueden odiarme- dijo ella riendo- yo fui la que estrené a Damon Salvatore…- él rio ante tal comentario_

_Cuando me besaste algo sentí, fueron como mariposas no lo sé, no sabía lo que era Lena solo tenía 10 años y pensé que eras como mi hermana que lo que sentía era cariño como él que le tenía a Stefan pero luego, un día varios meses después de que mis padres murieran y antes de que yo los alejara a todos- dijo mirando el suelo pero levantando nuevamente la mirada- tú llegaste a mi casa de improviso, sin avisar y fuiste a mi cuarto. – Elena lo observó mientras hablaba- yo estaba afligido por los de mis padres, por todo el peso que llevaba ahora en mis hombros estaba pasándolo mal…pero tú llegaste y me sonreíste y eso fue todo. Tú sonrisa Lena la que me habías regalado toda la vida, ese día significó algo más para mí y sentí que te quería mucho más que como a una amiga o hermana aunque no supe que era amor hasta el día en que besé tus labios nuevamente, sabía que te amaba pero al besarte supe que era el amor- Ella lo miraba maravillada con sus palabras y sonrío ampliamente_

_Te amo demasiado para ser cierto Damon, a veces no puedo creer que tanta felicidad sea posible- dijo mientras acariciaba su mano mientras él la observaba, se sonrojó…hasta cuando la miraba su corazón se aceleraba al máximo._

_Yo también te amo- dijo él sin titubear- nuestra felicidad jamás se va a acabar porque nos merecemos ser felices- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- ¿y tú? ¿Cuándo supiste que me amabas?_

_Siempre me gustaste mucho- dijo ella riendo- siempre me sentí afortunada porque me gustabas mucho y estabas conmigo… aunque traté de convencerme siempre de que te quería como mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano…pero hubo un momento donde también lo supe a pesar de mi negación. Estabas con Katherine y no hablábamos muy seguido- Damon la miró intrigado- solo a veces…me dolía tanto esa situación y me convencía a mí misma de que era porque eras mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y me dolía como nos tratábamos, pero no era eso yo sentía muchas cosas por ti. Hubo un día en la escuela, donde yo estaba sacando las cosas de mi casillero y se me cayó todo al suelo, estaba atrasada y de pronto de la nada llegaste y me ayudaste a recoger mis cosas a pesar de que habíamos tenido una gran pelea hace poco. Levantamos las cosas y me miraste como antes, me sonreíste y…_

_Te acomode el cabello detrás de tu oreja- dijo Damon recordando aquel momento y Elena asintió sonriendo_

_Si y fue como antes, por un momento me sentí como siempre y ahí supe que estaba enamorada de ti Damon, a pesar de que luche contra ello y seguí en negación…lo sentí, supe que no importaba cuan separados estuviéramos, bastaba una mirada para volver a ese lugar feliz a donde los dos pertenecíamos- Damon le sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente. _

_Ambos se acurrucaron en la manta que tenían bajo el árbol y Damon despacio le susurró a Elena- Lo que siento por ti es algo indescriptible amor…solo con cerrar los ojos y pensar en ti miles de sentimientos pasan por mi pecho, yo solo…te amo más que nada en la vida, eres todo lo que tengo- ella se dio vuelta y se puso encima de él para mirarlo a los ojos_

_Te voy a amar toda la vida Damon- dijo acercándose a sus labios y quedando solo a unos centímetros_

_¿Me lo prometes Lena?- dijo él un susurro_

_Es una promesa- dijo ella- no importa nada, el amor que siento por ti es inagotable- él le regaló una linda sonrisa y ella se acercó rozando sus labios- Eres mi todo, jamás podría dejar de amarte- eso fue todo, Damon puso sus brazos sobre sus caderas y la atrajo más hacia él besándola como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, jamás se cansaría de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de sus ojos, de nada porque estaba totalmente e irrevocablemente enamorado de Elena Gilbert._

**Presnte**

Se sintió confundida al ver como él pronunciaba el nombre de aquella chica. No era primera vez que la nombraban así, pero no tenía ningún sentido para ella. Los ojos Damon la miraban con devoción, con una alegría inexplicable pero ella no entendía nada, aquel hombre estaba confundido…ella no era Elena, era Molly.

No- dijo ella soltándose de los brazos de él- lo siento estas confundido- le dijo mientras él se mostraba confundido, el dolor en su rostro era algo que jamás había visto en un hombre- lo siento mucho yo no soy Elena soy Molly, no…- él se levantó despacio mientras de sus ojos las lágrimas aun corrían

Estas viva- dijo él aun sorprendido y acariciando la cara de ella con un dedo suavemente pero ella ante el gesto se retiró bruscamente

No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo con un poco de miedo al observar como Damon se desmoronaba, las expresiones que pasaban por su rostro- Soy Molly, no Elena…estas claramente en shock, voy a llamar a alguien para- pero él se acercó y la tomó de los brazos

¿Elena no me recuerdas?- dijo él abriendo mucho los ojos mientras ella forcejaba para soltarse de sus fuertes manos- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te fuiste?

No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo ella firmemente sin poder soltarse aún- Claramente estás en shock y muy confundido…quiero que me sueltes ahora o voy a hacer un escándalo…

¿Dónde estabas Elena?- dijo él sin escucharla- Yo…no puedo creer que estés viva- dijo otra vez mirándola con devoción pero la cara de ella lo hizo reaccionar y la soltó.

Lo miraba con desagrado, con miedo, preocupada por su reacción. Sus ojos mostraban confusión, algo andaba mal…ella no lo reconocía, pero era ella… estaba seguro, jamás podría olvidar al amor de su vida.

Elena ¿Por qué no me recuerdas?- dijo él intentando respirar y calmarse aunque las emociones salían solas- Soy yo Damon…

Damon- dijo ella fríamente alejándose de él para que no volviera a tomarla- No sé quién eres, yo me llamo Molly Brown no soy esa tal Elena, quizás me parezco demasiado pero…

¿Esto es un mal chiste?- dijo él un poco exasperado- Dímelo! ¿Por qué me haces esto?! Fingir que no me recuerdas… ¿de qué se trata todo esto?!- dijo subiendo el tono de voz

Elena lo miró ahora asustada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero mantuvo la compostura, tenía miedo de aquel hombre…estaba totalmente desequilibrado. Intentó correr de vuelta a la mansión, pero él no la dejó escapar.

Elena- dijo él casi gritando mientras la agarraba fuertemente del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él- Han pasado años…- dijo bajando el volumen de su voz. Ya nada tenía sentido, pensó Damon, ella estaba ahí y parecía no conocerlo…pero estaba viva y eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara. La miró a los ojos pero estos lo miraban sin ese brillo especial, estaban vacíos de emoción y otra vez las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos- ¿Dónde estabas Elena? … Te enterramos y yo- cerró los ojos con pesar- deje de buscarte…yo….jamás debí…

Elena observó cómo Damon ahora parecía tener una lucha consigo mismo y de alguna forma sintió pena por él- Escucha Damon- dijo ella hablando un poco más suave para que se calmara- Veo que estas un poco confundido…yo me llamo Molly Brown, he vivido en Nueva York toda mi vida, soy maestra y no…

NO!- dijo él abriendo los ojos y subiendo nuevamente el tono de voz- Tú eres Elena Gilbert, has vivido casi toda tu vida acá en Mystic Falls y yo soy Damon…tu mejor amigo, el amor de tu vida, él que te conoce desde que éramos niños, él…

Ella lo miró horrorizada, él no podía ser nada de eso estaba mal de la cabeza. Pensó en Erick, él era su mejor amigo él que la conocía de toda la vida el que la amó siempre. Se soltó de él y enojada le dijo- Eres un estúpido! ¿Quién te crees que eres?! No sé a qué estás jugando, pero estás muy confundido amigo… dijiste que no conocías a Erick y ahora usas su historia para ¿burlarte de mí?

Damon la miró confundido no entendía nada de lo que ella estaba diciéndole, la miró y otra punzada de alegría, con tristeza, culpa y rabia atravesó su corazón. De pronto sintió como alguien lo empujaba. Miró hacia un lado y vio a un hombre rubio que se ponía delante de Elena.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa con mi novia?!- le dijo Ralph de forma desafiante.

Al escuchar eso se quedó helado… ¿su novia? Su Elena estaba de novia con otro hombre. Si era cierto ella se lo había mencionado antes mientras conversaban, pero él no sabía que era ella…esto era diferente. Cerró los ojos he intentó calmarse…Elena estaba con otra persona, viviendo su vida en otro lugar alejada de todos, de él, de…Claire. ¿Por qué?!

Hey- dijo Ralph empujándolo nuevamente.- Dime! ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi novia? Desgraciado- gritó él mientras Damon intentaba recuperar el aliento y comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Elena- dijo el nuevamente intentado calmarse, su cabeza daba vueltas- No entiendo- dijo acercándose pero Ralph lo empujó y él a pesar de querer defenderse no pudo, no tenía fuerzas…

¿De quién estás hablando imbécil?!- le gritó Ralph con rabia- Ella es Molly mi novia y te juro que si no la dejas en paz- no pudo terminar la frase porque Damon a pesar de lo débil que se sentía le pegó con su puño directamente en la cara y este cayó al suelo mientras Elena gritaba y se agachaba junto a su novio para ayudarlo.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!- Gritó ella desesperada- ¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo?!

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, la miraba y ya no comprendía nada. Ella con otro hombre y una puñalada lo atravesó. Todo ese tiempo él había llevado el dolor de haberla perdido, pero verla así preocupada por otro…sin reconocerlo, sin saber quién era él fue un dolor que lo dejó sin respirar. Esta viva Damon, pensó, piensa que no importa nada, que está viva eso es lo importante. Sus rodillas volvieron a colapsar y cayó al suelo derrotado por tanto dolor.

Elena mientras ayudaba a Ralph no entendía que es lo que sucedía con aquel hombre. No comprendía que es lo que había pasado, estaban tan bien y de un segundo a otro todo había cambiado… ¿qué es lo que pensaba Erick mandándola a buscar a un hombre tan desequilibrado?! ¿Era un juego?!

Miró a su alrededor y vio como algunas personas miraban lo sucedido mientras algunos corrían hacia su dirección, probablemente los gritos habían alertado a algunas personas. Vio como un hombre seguido de una mujer se acercaban a Damon e intentaban hacerlo reaccionar, mientras que una mujer la cual parecía ser la esposa del alcalde que había visto esa tarde en el escenario se agachaba junto a ella.

¿Qué es lo que paso?- le preguntó sin mirarla y ayudando a Ralph

Es hombre se volvió loco- dijo apuntando a Damon que seguía tumbado en el suelo. La señora Lockwood miró hacia Damon y se llevó la boca a las manos al ver como este temblaba en el suelo. Dio vuelta la cabeza para mirar a Ralph, pero se detuvo al mirar a Elena.

Elena- dijo ella llevándose una mano a la boca en sorpresa- ¿Elena…eres tú?

Elena la miró confundida y levantó las cejas mientras Ralph la miraba extrañado ante la situación. Ella negó con la cabeza y ayudó a Ralph a levantarse- No lo siento están confundidos, mi nombre es Molly- Ralph asintió junto con ella.

Elena observó como la chica ayudaba a levantar a Damon mientras el chico que la había ayudado se había quedado mirándola muy quieto. La cara de sorpresa igual a la de los demás al verla, pero este al igual que Damon tenía los ojos brillosos llenos de lágrimas.

Jer- dijo Bonnie llamando su atención para que la ayudara a sostener a Damon que estaba en tal estado de shock que apenas podía sostenerse- Jeremy- dijo ella tocando su brazo y observando la reacción de su esposo. Este miraba hacia el frente como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Levantó la vista y la vio. Sus manos se fueron a la boca en sorpresa y rápidamente se acercó a ella…

Elena- dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella que a esta altura se sentía más que confusa e incluso un poco mareada- Elena eres tú- dijo sonriéndole y tocándole el brazo pero esta lo quitó de inmediato. Muchas dudas vinieron a su mente y la gente comenzaba a acercarse de apoco… ¿estas personas la conocían? ¿Quiénes eran? Miró hacia el frente y tanto Damon como el chico que estaba a su lado la miraban pero este afirmaba a Damon por el brazo para que no fuera hasta ella. Ralph la miró y ella negó con la cabeza, no sabía que más hacer….debía salir de allí todo era demasiado abrumador, quería escapar.

Querida ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- dijo el alcalde que había llegado al lugar y se paraba junto a su esposa que solo pudo apuntar a Elena con un dedo. Elena lo miró y él se puso pálido. Luego lo que paso fue bastante increíble pues Damon se acercó al alcalde y lo empujó.

¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabían?- le gritó mientras el chico que lo afirmaba lo seguía- Te dije que no era ella! Que me dejaras verla, reabrir el caso! Y TODOS EN ESTE MALDITO PUEBLO ME LO NEGARON!- el alcalde lo miraba sin reaccionar- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PENSABAS? ¿QUÉ ME LO PODÍAS OCULTAR TODA LA VIDA? DIME ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTAS INVOLUCRADO EN ESTO?!

Damon- dijo Jeremy reaccionando- Damon cálmate- dijo mirando a su alrededor y cómo todas las personas se empezaban a acercar.

Damon se soltó de su brazo y le gritó- Este infeliz no nos dio autorización para investigar la desaparición de Elena, no nos dejó ver su cuerpo…Tu hermana está ahí viva!- dijo apuntando a Elena- Nos mintieron!

Le pido que se calme Señor Salvatore- dijo el acalde firmemente- si no se calma voy a decirle a la policía que lo saque de aquí

Elena miraba y nada tenía sentido… ¿ese chico era su hermano? Ella no tenía hermanos no según lo que Erick le había contado. Observó la cantidad de gente que se había aglomerado frente a ellos y varios la apuntaban. La situación se había salido de las manos y se sintió perdida…las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus mejillas y Ralph la abrazó protegiéndola.

Vámonos de aquí amor- le susurró él al verla tan indefensa y ella asintió lentamente. Ralph la tomó de la mano, pero antes de irse ella lo sujeto, quería saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

Damon- dijo Bonnie- No hagas un escándalo ahora….Claire está en casa, ella te necesita ¿recuerdas?- él la miró y bajo la cabeza.

Muy bien- dijo el alcalde retomando la compostura- por favor quiero que todos vayan a disfrutar el baile, no hay nada que ver aquí- dijo dirigiéndose a la multitud que de apoco se fue disipando- en cuanto a usted Señor Salvatore, creo que está muy equivocado.

Damon lo miró con rabia- Esta señorita que está aquí se parece mucho a Elena Gilbert es cierto…pero su esposa se ahogó en un lago.- La esposa del alcalde miró extrañada a su esposo por la frialdad con la cual lo dijo y además porque era obvio que aquella chica era Elena- Señorita ¿cuál es su nombre?- dijo dirigiéndose a Elena

Ella aferrándose a Ralph dijo- Molly Brown…

Estamos de visita en este pueblo- dijo Ralph quitándole la palabra- vinimos de visita y es una decepción que esta situación haya sucedido. Veníamos a pasarlo bien conocer sus costumbres, pero veo que aquí no hay respeto ni….

Lamento que hayan tenido que vivir esto- dijo el alcalde- En realidad les pido disculpas personalmente por la situación, jamás habíamos tenido un escándalo así.

Elena miró como Damon y ambos chicos miraban horrorizados al alcalde. Los observó a los tres e intentó recordarlos pero nada venía a su mente…eran desconocidos ella solo debía ser muy parecida a ella.

Señor Salvatore- dijo el alcalde dirigiéndose a él- le voy a pedir por favor que se retire de la fiesta, y a ustedes también- dijo dirigiéndose a Bonnie y Jeremy- por favor llévenlo a su casa…entiendo el dolor que debe estar pasando.

Jeremy se acercó un poco a Elena y a pesar de que su expresión era serena ella se sintió abrumada al verlo. En realidad, eran bastante parecidos.- Elena- dijo él con duda en su voz- yo…

Ralph intervino- Ya basta! No es Elena! Es Molly!- se dio vuelta para ver a Elena de frente que estaba tan confundida que se veía indefensa- Amor vámonos por favor, esta gente está mal…debemos irnos- Ella lo miró y asintió automáticamente.- Señor Alcalde- dijo dirigiéndose a él y despidiéndose formalmente- Alcaldesa- dijo despidiéndose de ella con la cabeza pero hasta ella se veía confundida y no parecía reaccionar.

Tomó de la mano a Elena y la arrastró con él pero Damon llamó su atención- Elena! Por favor- le suplicó sin acercarse a ella- por favor Elena escucha…

Ralph la tiró de la mano y lo siguió. Dio vuelta la cabeza y vio cómo Damon y los otros chicos la miraban como se alejaba, miró el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Damon por última vez y se alejó.

**Mansión Lockwood**

La fiesta había terminado pero él no podía dormir. Su esposa le había hecho un gran escándalo y había pedido explicaciones, hasta su hijo se había acercado para preguntarle sobre la chica Gilbert. Se levantó y se fue a su despacho el cual cerró con llave antes de sentarse en su gran escritorio. Tomó su celular y marcó el número lo más rápido posible esperando a que alguien le contestara.

Hermanito- dijo la voz de forma irónica- Llamas para decirme lo mucho que me quieres no lo creo…a ya se cambiaste de opinión respecto a mi boda y ahora todos ustedes van a venir

El señor Lockwood cerró los ojos intentando contener la paciencia, su hermano siempre había sido irresponsable deshonrando a la familia, siempre escapando de su deber y obligaciones. Y ahora se iba a casar con esa mujer de tan mala clase, pero no quería pelear con él no después del incidente del baile.

Mason- dijo él cortante- te llamo para informarte de algo importante

¿Qué puede ser más importante que te niegues a venir a mi boda?- le espetó el enojado

Entiende que no puedo ir- dijo él con autoridad- tengo que dirigir un pueblo por el amor de Dios y Tyler no quiere ir, odia a la mujer con la que te vas a casar…

Mason enroló los ojos- ¿Qué quieres de todos modos?- le espetó de mala manera- ¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde?

¿Estás solo?- le preguntó el alcalde- Es algo privado…

Si lo estoy- dijo él- Kat está durmiendo en otra habitación antes de la boda…

Bien te diré esto rápido y de una sola vez Mason y que conste que ya esto nos va a traer muchos problemas…no quiero verme involucrado menos el nombre de nuestra respetable familia- dijo él y Mason hizo un bufido…

¿Qué corrupción cometiste esta vez?- dijo Mason aburrido

Elena Gilbert esta acá en Mystic Falls- dijo él rápidamente molesto de tener que conversar con Mason- No sé cómo llegó hasta acá, pero hoy se presentó en el baile de máscaras con otro nombre al parecer sin recordar a nadie y por su puesto Damon Salvatore la encontró…

Mason se quedó helado ante tal noticia. Se suponía que Elena estaba en Nueva York trabajando y estaba en casa o eso había dicho Kat hace unos días atrás. Se sentó, tenía que tomar decisiones pensó en ir y decirle a Katherine pero algo lo frenó…no podían involucrarse más podían salir perjudicados por lo menos ahora. Las cosas podían complicarse si Elena recuperaba la memoria.

¿Sigues ahí Mason?- dijo su hermano por teléfono- Accedí a ayudar la primera vez, pero no me voy a involucrar más Mason…hoy mucha gente la vio, si es que hacen algo nos inculparan y no voy a dejar que nuestra credibilidad se venga abajo. Si tengo que delatarte a ti y a tu prometida me da igual ¿entiendes?

Si lo sé- dijo él molesto ante tales amenazas, su hermano jamás había sido su amigo- Solo…- lo pensó es mejor no hacer nada, ella había perdido la memoria era difícil que la recuperara además su boda era esta semana no quería que Kat pensará en otra cosa, debía dejar a Damon y Elena atrás y avanzar- no hagas nada solo déjalos y si se Damon hace algo avísame…no quiero que ninguno de los vigilantes le diga nada a Katherine

Te dije que yo no me iba a involucrar- le dijo él con rabia

Lo sé- dijo Mason exasperado-pero ya que no logras respetarme nada como tú hermano y ser un imbécil me lo debes…diles a todos los espías que seguramente los conoces a todos que no llamen a Katherine si ven algo…no quiero que ella se entere de esto hay que tomarlo con calma como que no sabemos nada ¿ok?

El señor Lockwood cerró los ojos, había sido un completo error haber ayudado a encubrir lo que Mason y Katherine habían hecho con Elena Gilbert, pero jamás pensó que ella todavía estaba vivía…siempre pensó que le habían hecho algo. Abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente- Ella no se va a enterar de nada Mason, pero es lo último que hago por ti.- Cortó la llamada y apoyo la cabeza en su respaldo, debía actuar con naturalidad y ver como fluían las cosas. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del jefe de los demás y pocos espías de Mason para decirles que ya no hicieran nada, que no le dijeran a Katherine por ningún motivo que Elena estaba aquí.

**Damon**

Bonnie y Jeremy se lo llevaron de la fiesta a pesar de que él quería que lo dejaran solo. Tenía ganas de no pensar, el dolor era demasiado. Siempre pensó que si es que algún día volvía a ver a Elena ambos estarían juntos nuevamente pero esto no se parecía nada a sus sueños. Ella estaba viva cosa que hacía que si corazón se acelerara, pero por algún motivo no lo recordaba para nada. Estaba con otra persona con una vida nueva que no sabía de donde la había sacado. Pensó en todos los meses que la buscó en cómo se rindió para poder avanzar…se rindió y ella estaba viva. La culpa hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Necesitaba un trago o más bien una botella para dejar de pensar. Su hija dejó a su hija sin una madre por no seguir buscando por ser egoísta y querer dejare de sufrir…como se odiaba a sí mismo por todo.

Bonnie estacionó el auto. Ella se ofreció a manejar pues tanto Damon como Jeremy estaban en shock y ella por lo menos pudo pensar un poco más racionalmente. Damon levantó los ojos del suelo y su vista se nubló producto de las lágrimas, miró hacia un lado y vio que habían llegado a la casa de Stefan.

Quiero irme a mi casa- le espetó Damon rápidamente pero ella lo cayó

Debemos conversar con ellos- dijo Bonnie- es una situación delicada Damon tenemos que estar unidos, se trata de Elena….

Jeremy bajó del auto sin decir una palabra y cerró con fuerza, Bonnie lo siguió mientras Damon bajaba despacio. Estaba cansado quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, su cabeza le iba a explotar. Bonnie tocó el timbre varias veces sin importar si despertaba a Kim o no. Stefan medio dormido y solo con unos pantalones del pijama abrió la puerta.

¿Se puede saber por qué tanto alboroto?- dijo con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Damon qué haces aquí? ¿y Claire?

Paso algo en el baile- dijo Bonnie con preocupación- debemos conversar dile a Care que baje- Stefan la miró extrañado pero al ver la cara de Damon y Jeremy no preguntó nada y subió rápidamente a buscar a Caroline. Cuando ambos bajaron al salón encontraron a Bonnie sirviéndole café a Jeremy mientras Damon miraba el vacío. Caroline miró a Stefan preocupada, la última vez que había visto algo así fue cuando Elena había fallecido.

Esperamos no haber despertado a Kim- dijo Bonnie mientras ellos tomaban asiento intentado despertar bien

No- dijo Caroline- duerme profundamente, aunque tuve miedo que despertara con el timbre… ¿pero qué paso?

Bueno- dijo Bonnie aunque no sabía cómo explicarlo- lo que pasa es que..- Damon levantó la mirada y habló

Elena está viva, estaba en el baile de máscaras- dijo apretando los puños para no quebrarse- no sé cómo pero ella estaba ahí y no nos recuerda, no me recuerda…

Stefan y Caroline se miraron preocupados, pero Bonnie asintió con la cabeza para confirmar lo que Damon estaba diciendo.

¿Cómo?- dijo Caroline- ¿Elena está viva?- se llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa mientras Stefan se acercaba a su hermano

¿Cómo es eso de que no recuerda?- dijo él mirando a Damon, pero Jeremy contestó

No sé muy bien cómo fueron las cosas, solo sé que dice llamarse Molly Brown- Damon golpeó el sillón donde estaba sentado y todos lo miraron

Jamás debí dejar de buscarla- dijo con rabia- no entiendo lo que pasa estoy confundido

¿Están seguros que era ella?- preguntó Caroline despacio

Si lo era- dijo Jeremy- era ella Care, pero no sabía quién era y además estaba acompañada de un hombre que jamás habíamos visto…no sé todo es confuso

Hable con ella hace algunos meses- dijo Damon de pronto- hable con ella la escuché y no supe que era Elena, no…

¿Cómo?- dijo Stefan- ¿Habías hablado con esta chica antes?

Es ELLA- gritó Damon- no está muerta! Llamó preguntando por un hombre, su voz era igual a la de Elena pero jamás imaginé que era ella….soy un estúpido, un egoísta…

Damon- dijo Bonnie cortándolo.- ya basta! Debemos ver cómo vamos a hacernos cargo de esto…

Caroline habló- Yo creo que debemos verla primero…chicos quizás solo era una equivocación….suena demasiado increíble lo que están diciendo….- Damon al escucharla se paró enojado y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada saliendo y dando un portazo tras él. Debía llegar a casa, debía dejar de pensar…maldita Barbie siempre dudando de él de su cordura… todos la habían visto era ella, Elena. Le dieron ganas de gritar mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas. Su celular sonó varias veces pero no quiso contestar, seguramente era Stefan o Bonnie o alguien…pero no podía hablar más. Cuando llegó a su casa las luces estaban apagadas, entró rápidamente y vio que Marie dormía en el sillón no la despertó fue directo a su estudio y cerró la puerta con llave. Se sentó en su escritorio y se sirvió un gran vaso de Whisky que se lo tomó de un sorbo. El alcohol quemó su garganta pero se sirvió otro. Su celular vibró de nuevo, miró la pantalla era Stefan. Le dio rabia y lo tiró lejos golpeando su estante de libros. Abrió su cajón rápidamente y sacó la foto de Elena. Se tomó el segundo vaso de Whisky y con ojos llorosos observó la fotografía de Elena que le sonreía dulcemente. Acarició su cara, había estado con ella después de casi tres años y su cara seguía siendo tan perfecta…su sonrisa la misma sonrisa que podía quitarle el aliento, pero ella no sabía nada y eso lo confundía…lo enfurecía no entendía porque las cosas eran así. Miró nuevamente la fotografía y tomo la botella de Whisky y empezó a beber de ella. La rabia lo invadió, su Elena estuvo viva, alejada de Claire y de él su familia…él la dejo de buscar, llevó el dolor de su muerte todo el tiempo pero ella estaba vivía… ¿ella había decidido irse por cuenta propia? No, no podía ser. Se sacó la corbata con rabia, pensó en el novio que tenía y le dieron ganas de matarlo miró la fotografía otra vez y a su dulce amor sonriendo pero no pudo soportarlo y tiró la fotografía lejos rompiéndose en mil pedazos. La botella la tiró contra un vidrio y ya no supo más de él…destruyó su oficina tiró todo al suelo con rabia. Mientras las cosas caían al suelo con fuertes ruidos sintió un llanto que provenía de los pisos de arriba. Claire, pensó por un momento, pero luego no se pudo sostener de pie y cayó de rodillas al suelo. El dolor y la confusión lo inundaron de sobremanera, su hija lloraba pero él no podía…no podía ir donde ella. Gritó y lloró hasta que de pronto los ruidos se fueron disminuyendo y su visión se nubló.

**Elena**

Esa noche apenas había podido dormir, el sol estaba saliendo y ella se había sentado en el balcón a pensar y procesar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ralph quería irse del pueblo lo antes posible al ver la confusión que paso por el rostro de ella y lo incomoda que se había sentido, pero lo había convencido de que se quedara a terminar sus negocios y que nada malo pasaría. Damon, su rostro la perseguía…el dolor que vio en su rostro jamás lo había visto en otra persona el problema era que él la confundía con aquella muchacha llamada Elena igual que todos los demás. ¿Serían parientes? ¿Era ella realmente? No le gustaba sentir tanta confusión pues venían los mareos e imágenes extrañas que nunca era capaz de distinguir. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos. Si ella era Elena ¿quién era Molly? ¿Quién era Erick?, odiaba tener el vacío de su vida lo odiaba con toda su alama. Se sentía indefensa, no sabía en quien confiar…cerró los ojos e intentó con todas sus fuerzas recordar. Pensó en Damon y cuando estaban hablando antes de que él colapsara. Su sonrisa le había llamado la atención, era una sonrisa que había visto en otro lugar, quizás en un sueño. Pero todo lo demás no significaba nada, era un completo extraño. Aquella chica que lo ayudó tampoco tenía sentido para ella y el otro chico… ¿Era su hermano? Si ella era Elena él era su hermano….pero no tenía sentido nada tenía sentido. Si la conocían porque estaba en Nueva York con Erick, él le había dicho que no tenía familia… ¿cómo había llegado hasta él? Era estúpido si quiera pensar que ella podía ser la chica de la cual todos hablaban ayer, era imposible. Miró como Ralph dormía y sonrió su corazón se aceleró, lo quería demasiado…estaba enamorándose de Ralph no podía dejarlo sin importar nada. Se acercó a él y besó suavemente su frente antes de entrar al baño y tomar un baño. Era muy temprano en la mañana pero necesitaba salir a tomar aire fresco, debía pensar que era lo correcto hacer.

Media hora más tarde estaba abajo en el lobby vestida con unos jeans cómodos y una camiseta de color azul de manga larga y su polerón favorito. Su cabello tomado en una larga cola de caballo caía por su espalda. Salió afuera del hotel a la fría mañana del domingo y miró hacia todos lados. La campana de la cafetería sonó y sonrió al saber que esta abría tan temprano pues eran las 7 de la mañana de un domingo. Cruzó la calle y entró por la puerta. Estaba vació excepto por la señora que entró antes que ella. Se paró detrás de ella a esperar su turno y cuando esta salió sonrió al chico que nuevamente la miraba un poco sorprendido…

Veo que también trabajas los domingos- dijo ella intentado ser amable a pesar de que su miraba la incomodara

Bueno- dijo él apartando su mirada- me toca trabajar los días domingos pero no trabajo los lunes ni los miércoles- dijo él sonriendo- esta cafetería es demasiado concurrida, pero hoy está tranquilo usualmente antes de abrir ya hay una larga fila de personas. Pero como es una semana de vacaciones y ayer fue el baile no creo que vengan muchos por lo menos no hasta más tarde- Elena sonrió y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Bueno que deseas tomar?

Mmm- dijo observando el menú- creo que quiero un chocolate caliente y una de esas galletas de vainilla, se ven deliciosas- dijo ella sonriendo

Si son muy buenas- dijo él intentando actuar normal pero ella lo notó

¿Pasa algo?- dijo ella- Estas un poco incómodo…

No- dijo él – no es nada

Es porque me parezco a ella ¿verdad?- preguntó Elena un poco intrigada- Al parecer no eres el único que me confundió con ella, ayer en el baile varios lo hicieron- el chico asintió y sonrió

Bueno era algo de esperarse, en realidad eres como un clon de ella, hasta hablas igual ¿no eres su gemela o algo?- preguntó el chico mientras le pasaba su chocolate caliente y la galleta y ella pagaba. Elena negó con la cabeza- No que yo sepa- él sonrió- bueno es una gran coincidencia…

Así parece- dijo ella tomando la boleta y mirando al chico que cerraba la caja registradora. Lo observó y preguntó por curiosidad- ¿Quién era ella?

¿Elena?- dijo el chico lavándose las manos en un fregadero tras él- bueno puedo contarte si quieres es una historia un poco trágica la verdad…

¿Puedes?- dijo ella

Bueno no hay nadie en la tienda, mientras no vengan clientes puedo contarte aunque es un poco surrealista- dijo él riendo- eres igual a ella y…

Soy Molly- dijo ella ofreciéndole su mano para saludarlo y él la sacudió

Martin- dijo él sonriendo- y lamento haberte confundido, pero bueno uno no olvida una cara como la tuya…o sea como la de Elena, siempre venía a este lugar…

¿Pero quién era ella?- dijo Elena apresurándolo un poco y el rio pues Elena actuaba igual pero se quedó callado la situación ya era bastante extraña.

Ella era de aquí como todos, una chica normal dentro de todo. Supe que perdió a sus padres a temprana edad y se quedó con su hermano y su tía. Pero yo la conocí luego de que volvió de la universidad, cuando yo recién había comenzado a trabajar aquí. Siempre venía en las mañanas- dijo sonriendo al recordar- y en las tardes con Damon su novio.

Damon- dijo ella repitiendo su nombre y haciéndole asintiendo para que siguiera contándole mientras tomaba un poco de su chocolate

Se conocían de toda la vida- dijo él sin dejar de sonreír- creo que desde antes de entrar a la escuela o algo así y en algún momento empezaron a ser novios, eran inseparables se notaba que se amaban con solo ver como se miraban. En realidad daba un poco de nauseas- Elena rio junto con Martin y el prosiguió.- Vivían juntos y luego de un tiempo ella estaba embarazada de su primera hija junto con Damon, estaban muy felices y ella lo estaba dejando pobre de todas las veces que venía a comprar cosas para calmar sus antojos- Elena rio nuevamente Martin era muy gracioso- Bueno no creo que se quede pobre alguna vez, es un Salvatore y tiene sus empresas pero da buenas propinas!- Elena negó con la cabeza pero seguía sonriendo. Martin miró por si venía alguien y al ver que no había nadie siguió relatando la historia- Lo horrible pasó cuando ella dio a luz…

¿Murió al dar a luz a su hija?- preguntó ella sintiendo pena por Damon

No- dijo él- ellos eran felices, tuvieron a su pequeña Claire- Elena sonrió al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña que bailaba con Damon- pero a la semana ella salió supuestamente a comprar pero jamás llegó…

¿Cómo?- dijo ella intrigada ante esa revelación

Fue muy triste lo que paso- dijo el bajando un poco la mirada- la encontraron muerta en el lago, Damon no lo podía creer hizo una investigación por mucho tiempo pero al final aceptó que ella se había ido…- levantó la mirada hacia ella- es por eso que es impresionarte verte, es cómo si se Elena se hubiera levantado de su tumba ¿entiendes? Para Damon fue horrible, lo hubieras visto el día del entierro sosteniendo a la pequeña Claire a penas en sus brazos- Elena sintió una oleada de tristeza por él y comprendió su comportamiento anoche…

¿Pero él pudo salir adelante?- preguntó ella rápidamente

Bueno le ha costado, creo que ahora sale con Andie una chica nueva pero no sé si es serio. La verdad nunca más volvió a ser como antes, aunque es un gran padre…él y Claire tienen una conexión muy linda

Me imagino- dijo ella sonriendo mientras la puerta de la cafetería se abría y Martin rápidamente volvía a su puesto de trabajo. Tomó su galleta y su chocolate y salió de la cafetería, de pronto de sintió con ganas de caminar. Miró el hotel y supuso que Ralph no se preocuparía, ya que le había dejado una nota de que iba a salir a tomar aire fresco. Pasó por fuera de la iglesia y cruzó el parque principal, mientras caminaba y el viento fresco soplaba en su cara se percató de la poca cantidad de gente que había y el silencio que reinaba por momentos. Siguió caminando derecho pero decidió doblar en una de las calles principales. Pensó en Erick y en su desesperación porque ella viera a Damon, la duda volvió a su cabeza pero era ridículo por lo que lo descartó inmediatamente. Pobre Damon, en realidad era una pena lo que le había pasado a él y a su hija no era justo perder a la persona que uno amaba. Miró hacia un lado y sonrió al ver la entrada a un parque con grandes rejas y al fondo unas maravillosas cascadas que caían sin hacer mucho ruido. Leyó el cartel que estaba colgado en la reja y miró su reloj. Eran las 8.20 de la mañana y el parque abría al público a las 10 de la mañana. Suspiró y siguió caminando mientras comía su galleta. Caminó algunos minutos más y se encontró por algunas casas residenciales por lo que dobló nuevamente y muy al fondo en la calle que estaba casi desierta por bosques vio una gran casa con grandes rejas. Era definitivamente la casa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, era grande pero acogedora. Caminó hasta ella y se apoyó en la reja que por casualidad estaba abierta. Dudo si dar un paso más pero la curiosidad por ver el terreno por dentro la superó y entró. Camino por el camino empedrado y vio un auto azul estacionado en el Porche. Debo salir de aquí, pensó Elena, están en casa. Se estaba dando vuelta cuando alguien con una voz un poco aguda le dijo- Hola- se dio vuelta y sonrió.

**Damon**

El sol entró por la ventana e impacto en su cara, lo cual lo hizo levantarse. Confundido vio el desastre a su alrededor y de pronto recordó la noche anterior. Se levantó con mucho cuidado y se sentó en el sillón de su despacho y miró la hora. Eran las 8.30 de la mañana. Se tomó las cabezas entre las manos, le dolía demasiado. Observó su estante y vio la foto de su hija sonriendo, esa no la había destruido en su ataque de furia. Se levantó de un salto, Claire…ella estaba llorando. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y fue corriendo hasta su habitación pero su hija no estaba una desesperación lo abrumó y bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Sintió un ruido en la cocina y vio como Marie hacía desayuno.

Marie- dijo él rápidamente- ¿Dónde está Claire?!

Damon- dijo ella sonriendo despacio y tocándole un hombro para reconfortarlo- La niña está jugando en el patio- dijo ella mientras Damon daba un respiro de alivio- quería verlo, pero le explique que se sentía un poco mal. Anoche ella lo escuchó y estaba un poco asustada, en la mañana estaba preocupada

Damon la miró e intentó sonreír pero sus labios no respondían, había asustado a su hija eso no le gustaba nada- Gracias Marie…disculpa por todo, anoche fue algo complicado…yo

No tiene que disculparse- dijo ella sonriendo con amor como lo hace una madre- su hermano llamó anoche y me explicó lo que paso y si es complicado y usted debía descargar su dolor de alguna forma, no soy quien para juzgarlo yo lo apoyo Damon- él la abrazó

Gracias- susurró él- muchas gracias

Ella sonrió y le dijo- Vaya a tomar una ducha y luego le llevo el desayuno- Damon iba a protestar pero ella lo calló- por favor Damon vaya luego lo ayudo a limpiar su estudio- Damon se sonrojó un poco y agregó

No es necesario yo puedo hacerlo- dijo mirando el suelo

Si- dijo ella sonriendo- lo es- él asintió y se dio vuelta para salir de la cocina. Subió directo a su habitación y mientras marcaba el teléfono de la casa de su hermano se tocó la cabeza que sentía que se le iba a partir. Debía arreglarse e ir a buscar a Elena, debía verla y conversar con ella aclarar las cosas porque el dolor volvía con fuerza y así no era capaz de seguir.

**Elena**

Al sentir la voz de la pequeña se dio vuelta y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la niña que la miraba con grandes ojos. Sonrió al ver que estaba vestida con un tutú verde, muchos collares y anillos de plástico combinado con unas botas de agua.

Hola preciosa- dijo Elena a la pequeña que la miraba maravillada

¿Quién eres?- preguntó la niña acercándose más a Elena

Bueno la verdad me gustó mucho tú casa es muy bonita y la quería ver, pero no debería estar aquí uno no debe entrar a casas que no son de uno- la niña negó con la cabeza pero sonrió

Papi dice que no debo hablar con estaños- dijo la niña pensando

Así es no debes- dijo ella- pero yo no te voy a hacer daño…

¿Eres un ángel?- preguntó la niña muy emocionada

Elena la miró extrañada pero sonrió ante la inocencia de la niña- No, no lo soy pero mi nombre es Molly- dijo ella extendiéndole la mano para que ella se la agitara

La pequeña sin dejar de observarla sonrió ampliamente- Mi muñeca se llama Molly- dijo mostrándole la muñeca que llevaba bajo el brazo. Elena observó la muñeca y sonrió algo de ella le parecía familiar- Mi nombre es Claire- dijo la niña dándole la mano a Elena y algo en ella se sacudió al sentir su pequeña mano en la de ella.

¿Claire? pensó Elena…ella no es la hija de él ¿verdad?- Claire- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿cómo se llama tú papá?

Mi papi Damon- dijo ella sonriendo y mirando hacia la casa- él sta en casa

Elena se quedó helada al escuchar el nombre de él…después de lo que había pasado anoche no podía ver a aquel hombre eso la hacía sentir insegura y confusa. Miró rápidamente el rostro de la pequeña de cabellos castaños como los de ella, pero sus preciosos ojos azules era igual a los de él. Pensó en lo que Martin, el chico de la cafetería, le había contado y la pena la abrumó. La pobre niña no tenía madre y Damon la había cuidado desde siempre. Debía conversar con Damon…era alguien que había sufrido mucho y sabía que su parecido con Elena lo confundía y lo hacía sufrir. Pero debía esperar un poco, no podía conversar con el todavía.

Bueno pequeña- dijo ella sonriéndole- creo que es hora de que me vaya

No- dijo la niña acercándose y tomando su mano- No te vayas…

Debo irme linda- dijo ella sonriendo e intentando soltarse- me esperan…

Claire con grandes ojos brillantes de la emoción se acercó y la abrazó de las piernas, en ese momento no supo que le pasó pero se agachó y abrazó a la niña con fuerza. Ella era maestra y sabía cómo eran los niños pequeños pero con Claire sintió algo especial en su corazón, un calor inigualable era como ponerse bajo el sol. La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Elena sonrió para sí y se levantó para decir adiós pero la niña añadió

Papi dijo que los ángeles vivían en el cielo y que no se veían- dijo Claire sonriendo- pero yo sabía que algún día bajarías a verme…mamá

Elena se quedó helada al escuchar lo que ella le decía, la había llamado mamá. Cómo no se le ocurrió que seguramente si era la hija de Damon ella habría visto a su madre en fotos y ahora la confundía igual que todos los demás. No quería provocarle esa ilusión a la niña que estaba maravillada, porque después sufriría….pero algo no podía negar que cuando la llamó mamá algo se encendió en ella y se encontró sonriéndole a la pequeña.

Me debo ir hermosa- dijo ella caminando de espaldas mientras la niña se quedaba mirándola desde el mismo lugar que la había dejado- cuídate mucho preciosa…

No te vayas- dijo Claire sin moverse viendo como ella se acercaba a la reja- quédate con Claire…

Elena cerró los ojos y cruzó el portón y lo cerró rápidamente por si la niña corría tras ella. La miró por última vez y su corazón se apretó al ver como la niña corría y se apegaba a la reja mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Mami! No va al cielo!- Elena se dio vuelta y corrió calle abajo…había sido una mala idea ir para allá…ahora Claire la confundía y sufría. Cerró los ojos y el rostro de la niña con lágrimas en los ojos apareció en su mente y la atormentó. Debió parar para tomar aire y calmarse…se tocó el rostro y sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

**Damon**

Luego de tomar una ducha, hablar con Stefan para saber qué era lo que podía hacer y tomar un desayuno rápido se atrevió a ir a ver su hija. Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Claire. Miró alrededor y le llamó la atención lo que estaba haciendo su hija que estaba sentada en el posadero de la ventana con su muñeca a un lado, mirando por la ventana y un marco de foto que tenía abrazado a ella. Era ver a una persona adulta pensando…Damon cerró la puerta de su habitación y se acercó a su hija sentándose en frente de ella. Era tan pequeña e inocente, pensó Damon, no sabía que era lo que tenía pero sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas. Claire giró su rostro y al ver a su papá soltó la fotografía inmediatamente y se lanzó a sus brazos. Damon la acurrucó y la abrazó fuertemente mientras su hija lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro. Intentó mantenerse fuerte por ella pero verla así rompió su corazón y las lágrimas empezaron a salir junto con las de ella. Verla así además del dolor que lo atravesaba era algo que no podía contener. La niña lloraba con fuerza y se ahogaba con hipidos, Damon la sostuvo fuerte y acarició su cabellos mientras besaba su cabeza con delicadeza…¿Por qué estaba así?

Shh- dijo Damon intentando calmarla y secándose sus propias lágrimas- Mi amor tranquila, papi está aquí mi princesa…¿qué pasó bonita?

La niña se quedó callada un largo tiempo mientras se calmaba y Damon le decía cosas dulces en su oído. Cuando paró se separó de él y lo miró- ¿Papi sta triste?

Damon la observó, ella estaba mal pero aun así se preocupaba de él primero…era definitivamente un ángel, era su tesoro más preciado. Besó su mejilla y asintió con la cabeza mientras Claire con su manito le secaba los ojos que aún estaban mojados y un poco rojos.

Estoy bien mi amor- dijo él tranquilamente y tomando aire para no quebrarse- ¿Qué pasó princesa?- la niña miró por la ventana en dirección a la calle y luego miró sus manos. Damon se percató que la foto que sostenía era una de Elena sonriendo con su traje de porrista.

Princesa dile a papi lo que paso- dijo Damon levantando con cuidado el mentón se su hija y mirándola a los ojos

Claire lo miró y balbuceó- Papi no se noja con Claire- Damon la miró y negó con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no se enojaría…

Vi a un angelito- dijo ella con una voz muy silenciosa- en patio estaba mami- Damon abrió los ojos en sorpresa, si era cierto ¿Elena había estado ahí?- ¿Era un ángel papi? Era mami…

Damon abrazó a su hija y besó su frente. De pronto sintió rabia hacia Elena…¿cómo se aparecía de esa forma en su casa? ¿Cómo le hablaba a Claire? Ahora su hija estaba confundida y sufría…Tendría que conversar con ella y dejarle clara varias cosas, no sabía si ella se había ido por voluntad propia o si era un chiste de mal gusto, no sabía nada…pero con su hija no podían meterse.

Mi amor- dijo Damon- ¿Dónde estaba el ángel?- la niña apuntó el patio delantero y dijo

Era una princesa papi- la niña se secó los ojos- me habló y dijo que se llamaba Molly- Damon cerró los ojos en frustración, no quería que su hija estuviera involucrada en esto y ahora no sabía que decirle- pero se fue papi…se fue- Damon vio como a su hija se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas otra vez y se apresuró a añadir

Claire mi amor- dijo secándole una lágrima a su hija- Mami siempre va a estar con nosotros, es un ángel – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- es preciosa como tú y ella te ama- dijo intentando sonreírle a su hija- no importa si ella se va- la niña lo miró a los ojos y Damon sonrió mirar a su hija siempre tenía un efecto tranquilizador en él- ella siempre nos acompaña, nos mira amor – la niña tomó la mano de Damon entre las suyas pequeñas

Mami ama Papi y Claire- Damon asintió y besó la frente de su pequeña

Así es Princesa, mami nos ama a los dos y siempre va a estar aquí- dijo apuntando a su corazón y la niña sonrió y abrazó a Damon. Este hundió su cabeza en los cabellos de su pequeña hija y respiró su aroma…debía tranquilizarse e ir a conversar con Elena o Molly o quien fuera.

**Elena**

Molly no debiste haber salido no después de lo que pasó anoche!- decía Ralph enojado mientras Elena lo miraba sentada en la cama. Entendía porque estaba enojado con ella, pero no era para tanto. Le había contado donde había estado menos la parte donde había terminado sin querer en la casa de Damon.

Esta gente te confunde con una chica que murió!- decía Ralph frustrado mientras ella lo miraba confusa- No sé qué es lo que está pasando aquí…Molly ¿tú sabías algo de esto? Estas personas ¿son tu familia?

Ella negó con la cabeza y miró el suelo en realidad no sabía nada no tenía idea de quién era- Ralph- dijo ella mirándolo nuevamente mientras él exasperado se sentaba a su lado- no sé qué está pasando aquí ¿entiendes? Para mí esto es confuso, siento que no puedo hacer nada…yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes del accidente- Ralph cerró los ojos- No sé si soy la persona que ellos dicen pero es extraño- Ralph la volvió a mirar

Si lo es…pero ¿no puede ser verdad?- dijo él calmándose- Tú despertaste a miles de kilómetros de aquí Molly junto con Erick y había gente que decía conocerte desde antes…- Elena asintió seriamente- además ellos enterraron a la chica acá, sabían que era ella…

No sé- dijo ella- esto es muy complicado para mí Ralph

Llama a Erick- dijo él tomándole la mano a Elena- Llámalo y pregúntale que es lo que está pasando…- Elena lo miró y negó con la cabeza

Él jamás me contesta…sólo me llama a veces y de diferentes números- dijo un poco apenada

Bueno pero algo debe saber ¿no? Después de todo él quería que vineras con él a este lugar ¿recuerdas?- Elena asintió y Ralph se acercó más a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos- Molly- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- lo siento si me enoje, pero todo esto es muy confuso y no quiero que nadie te lastime…

Nadie me va a lastimar Ralph- dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Estoy bien, si un poco confusa, pero no me van a hacer nada…ellos piensan que soy una chica diferente, quizás me parezco mucho a ella pero al parecer Elena era querida por muchos, no creo que pase nada malo…

¿Y ese tal Damon?- dijo Ralph preocupado- Que hay de él…

Elena era su novia, la madre de su hija por lo que supe hoy en la cafetería- Ralph asintió en comprensión y se tocó la nariz donde Damon le había pegado- sé que lo que te hizo estuvo mal, pero debe haber sido horrible para él esta situación…el chico de la cafetería dice que me parezco demasiado a ella por lo que me imaginó que para Damon debe haber sido muy doloroso

Ralph se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios- Te amo Molly no te vayas de mi lado- Ella sonrió al oírlo decir eso

Yo también…te amo- dijo ella sonriendo- y no me voy a ir de tu lado – él sonrió y se levantó con pesar

Debo irme- dijo sonriéndole a Molly- Tom me espera, por favor cuídate preciosa cualquier cosa me llamas y…- ella se levantó y lo volvió a besar

No te preocupes voy a estar bien, intentemos disfrutar las pequeñas vacaciones- dijo ella sonriéndole- y si ves a Damon no hagas nada…él no tiene la culpa- Ralph la miró fijamente y asintió

Está bien- dijo él- tienes razón amor…- la besó nuevamente y ella rio empujándolo fuera de la habitación- vete ya…debes trabajar- él rio y cerró la puerta tras él.

Elena recorrió la habitación con la mirada y se acercó a la ventana, a pesar de ya ser casi las 11 de la mañana el pueblo todavía se veía bastante vacío aunque la cafetería estaba llena. Miró el trabajo que tenía encima del escritorio y suspiró. Debía concentrarse y dejar de pensar en las cosas que estaban pasando, debía dejar de pensar en Elena, en Damon y en esa pequeña que robó su corazón. Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a trabajar ahí mismo, salir podía ser peligroso, no quería enfrentar a nadie que la confundiera con Elena.

**Damon**

Dejó a Claire en casa de Bonnie y Jeremy luego de almorzar con su hija en casa.

Damon- dijo Jeremy parándolo en la puerta antes de irse- Yo sé que es ella- dijo mirando el suelo al parecer Jeremy estaba igual de destrozado que él…se sentía culpable mal por haber dejado de buscar a su hermana.

Damon lo observó y puso una mano en su brazo asintiendo- Yo también lo sé hermano- dijo dándole su apoyo- pero debo verla, conversar con ella y si accede la voy a traer…tú eres su familia Jeremy, no puede no querer verte…

Ella estaba muy confundida anoche y no sé…- dijo él intentando no quebrarse y encontrar las palabras adecuadas

Lo sé- dijo él seriamente- no sé qué es lo que esta pasando en este momento Jer, pero debo verla y conversar…hoy se apareció en casa y Claire la vio- Jeremy lo miró sorprendido

¿Cómo? No nos dijiste nada…- dijo Jeremy alarmado

No quiero que se enteren todos todavía- dijo él seriamente- a Claire le afectó mucho verla y no entiende nada… es una niña pequeña no quiero que se involucre en esto, por eso debo verla y conversar con ella…- Jeremy asintió- sé qué es su hija, pero no puede llegar y aparecerse así frente a ella, eso le hace daño…- Damon miró el suelo la situación era complicada

¿Sabes dónde está?- pregunto Jeremy despacio y Damon asintió

Se está quedando en el hotel principal- dijo él amargamente- ayer me lo dijo…bueno voy saliendo espero volver antes de la cena- Jeremy asintió y se dio vuelta para entrar a la casa pero antes añadió

Vamos a resolver esto Damon- dijo él calmadamente- Para todos ha sido una sorpresa y debemos tranquilizarnos por Claire, por nosotros mismos…voy a llamar a Stefan y a Caroline para que vengan y nos puedas contar a la vuelta…ellos están un poco alterados igual que nosotros- Damon asintió y caminó hacia su auto para ir en busca de Elena.

Estacionó afuera del hotel y respiró antes de bajarse. En eso sonó su celular que había sobrevivido al golpe que le había dado anoche. Miró la pantalla y vio que era Andie. Andie…no había pensado en ella con todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería contarle no se lo merecía. A la vuelta le explicaría, contestó y escuchó su voz nada paso…no sintió nada al escucharla y se odio por eso…era por Elena, verla había encendido todo lo que había querido dejar atrás pero que jamás podía. Andie no se merecía nada de esto hablo con cuidado para que ella no notara su dolor.

¿Cómo lo pasaron anoche con Claire?!- preguntó ella alegre

Bien- dijo Damon disimulando- Muy bien la verdad bailamos mucho…

Y ¿te quedaste un poco más?- dijo ella alegre

La verdad es que no- dijo él intentando sonar despreocupado- me fui con Claire, nos acostamos temprano y ¿tú cómo te ha ido con las tiendas?

Muy bien- dijo ella rápidamente- todo ha ido excelente, la verdad es que los negocios van muy bien!

Me alegro- dijo Damon tratando de que su voz sonara feliz

¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo ella

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cafetería- dijo él mirando hacia un lado- ya sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi café- ella rio por el teléfono

Te extraño Damon, ya quiero volver a casa- dijo ella tiernamente

Yo igual- dijo él un poco cortante- Andie ¿te puedo llamar más tarde? Es que estoy un poco apurado, deje a Claire con Stefan y ellos van a salir en media hora y debo ir a buscarla…

Sí claro- dijo ella sonando comprensiva- hablamos en la noche! Te quiero mucho!- Damon dijo despacio – yo igual- y cortó la llamada. Odiaba mentirle a Andie pero esto era algo complicado que debía resolver por sí mismo.

Bajó del auto y se dirigió a la recepción del hotel donde una linda chica sonreía.

Buenas tardes- dijo ella cordialmente- ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Si estoy buscando a Ele…perdón Molly Brown, me dijo que se estaba quedando acá y quedamos en juntarnos usted podría ¿ubicarla?- dijo él intentando sonar despreocupado

Claro- dijo ella tecleando el computador- la habitación 407- dijo ella ahora marcando un número.- Hola ¿señorita Molly?- ella sonrió- Si la está buscando- ella miró a Damon para que dijera su nombre

Damon Salvatore- dijo él rápidamente

La busca Don Damon Salvatore- la chica se puso seria un momento pero volvió a sonreír- por su puesto yo le digo.- cortó- Baja enseguida por favor tome asiento – dijo señalando unos pequeños sofás al frente de la recepción. Asintió y se sentó. Los nervios lo tomaron por sorpresa, debía respirar y calmarse no podía reaccionar como ayer por mucho dolor que sintiera en esos momentos.

**Elena**

Recién había terminado de hablar con Ralph por teléfono, la había llamado para avisarle que llegaría más tarde al hotel porque Tom quería llevarlo a las afueras de Mystic Falls para ver unas propiedades. Habían almorzado juntos hace unas horas pero ahora seguía trabajando. Cuando cortó la llamada sonó el teléfono del hotel y ella contestó.

La voz de la recepcionista alegremente le dijo que alguien quería verla, pero al escuchar el nombre de Damon su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Cómo sabía dónde encontrarla?! Rápidamente recordó que ella misma lo había mencionado anoche mientras conversaban. Respiró profundamente y pensó que era mejor salir de esta situación lo antes posible, él necesitaba darse cuenta de que ella no era Elena. Le dijo a la chica que bajaría en un momento y colgó. Se puso los zapatos rápidamente y se miró al espejo, se había cambiado de ropa para ir a almorzar con Ralph, por lo que se veía mucho más formal con su pelo suelto una blusa negra y jeans oscuros más ajustados con unas botas. Tomó su cartera y bajo enseguida.

Cuando llegó a recepción lo observó. Estaba parado mirando por una ventana hacia la calle. Se fijó en cómo estaba vestido, pantalones oscuros, botas negras un polera oscura en V y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Sonrió antes de que el volteara a verla, su estilo le pareció encantador.

Se volteó justo cuando ella se acercaba a él con paso seguro y al verla no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que quería mantenerse serio su corazón saltó al verla y se derritió cuando ella sonrió de vuelta.

Damon- dijo ella ofreciéndole la mano y él cordialmente se la estrechó. Tomar su mano era algo extraño, era como si estuviera hecha para la de ella encajaban perfectamente y una electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo. Pero no podía pensar en eso, era algo extraño.

Molly- dijo él con un poco de duda en la voz- me alegro que hayas bajado a conversar conmigo…yo…necesito aclarar muchas cosas…

Yo también- dijo ella- pero quiero que lo tomemos con clama, yo estoy bastante confundida también espero que entiendas…- él asintió con lentitud pero confuso, ¿de verdad no lo reconocía?

Salieron a la calle en silencio y caminaron sin rumbo alguno, hasta que Damon le sugirió que fueran al parque de las cascadas y ella asintió. Debe haber sido el parque que estaba cerrado en la mañana. Elena lo miró de reojo, iba con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando el suelo seguramente estaba nervioso igual que ella. Trató de imaginar el dolor que debía estar sintiendo y de inmediato se sintió culpable no sabía qué hacer. Llegaron al parque y ella lo siguió sigilosamente entre los caminos para finalmente llegar a una banca al frente de las cascadas pequeñas que caían sin hacer mucho ruido. Miró a su alrededor y pocas personas caminaban por el parque, un poco más allá una glorieta grande y blanca daba una vista privilegiada a las cascadas una sonrisa inexplicable cruzó por sus labios.

Elena se sentó en la banca junto con Damon y lo miró directamente al rostro. Nada, era un completo extraño aunque sus ojos que la miraban con intensidad, era preciosos un azul en el que se podía perder, le daban tranquilidad.

Damon abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar parecía no saber que decir y ella intento mantenerse seria. De pronto escuchó su voz.

Bueno- dijo Damon intentando mantenerse calmado- Necesito algunas explicaciones porque esto es demasiado increíble como para ser cierto- dijo mirando el cielo y luego devolviendo sus ojos a los de ella que lo miraban un poco confusa- ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?

Ella respondió seriamente- Damon Salvatore, eres el hombre con el que Erick quería que hablara- dijo ella tranquilamente

¿Sólo sabes eso de mí?- dijo él tratando de que el dolor no se notara en sus palabras y ella asintió pero le dio pena al ver como el dolor cruzaba por sus ojos- ¿Por qué?- dijo él de pronto

Escucha- dijo ella cerrando los ojos- Yo creo que esto es una confusión demasiado grande- él negó con la cabeza pero ella se apresuró a añadir- Si lo es- dijo ella asintiendo- Yo sé lo que le paso a tu novia Elena, me lo contaron y es imposible que ella sea yo…ella falleció tú mismo la enterraste Damon- él cerró los ojos en frustración.

¿Tienes tiempo?- preguntó él mientras ella asentía con preocupación- Bueno entonces te voy a contar lo que yo viví…- ella asintió escuchándolo, necesitaba escuchar la historia de sus propios labios quizás eso le ayudaría a salir de la confusión en la que estaba envuelta.- Yo y tú- ella negó con la cabeza- yo y Elena…somos almas gemelas, ella desapareció una semana después de dar a luz a Claire, supongo que esa parte ya la sabes por lo menos los chismosos del pueblo saben esa parte- Elena se sonrojó un poco ante la franqueza de Damon, pues era cierto se había enterado de su historia a través de alguien en una cafetería- pero cuando me llamaron para decirme que ella estaba…- miró hacia otro lado era difícil relatar algo así a la chica que amaba

Perdiste el control- dijo Elena mirándolo comprensivamente y el asintió- Sí lo hice…yo y Jeremy tú…perdón su hermano. No pude tragarme la historia de lo que había pasado…ella solo fue a comprar quería salir a tomar aire, no debí dejarla- dijo Damon mirándola casi sin pestañar- me dijeron que se ahogó en el lago…ella amaba el lago, no estaba lejos del centro del pueblo…pero era imposible, Claire estaba recién nacida y ella solo quería estar con ella.- Elena miró al pobre hombre que le hablaba y pensó que su vida debe haber estado llena de dolor y que ahora debía relatar todo esto, lo quiso interrumpir pero él no lo permitió- No me interrumpas- dijo él y ella se sorprendió, como podía saber que lo iba a interrumpir…prefirió no preguntar- Nos dijeron que su cuerpo estaba mal, que no era conveniente que lo viéramos…solo la identificamos por una pulsera que yo le había regalado hace años atrás. Sus manos eran como las de ella y el cabello que sobresalía de la sábana que cubría de su mismo color- Damon miraba el suelo mientras relataba eso.- Jamás me trague la historia de que era ella incluso abrí una investigación privada para saber qué había pasado en realidad- Ella lo miró extrañada un momento

¿Pensaste que no estaba muerta?- dijo Elena comprendido un poco el comportamiento de Damon…era extraño que no le hubieran permitido ver el cuerpo de su novia. El asintió y la miró nuevamente

Yo sólo quería saber que había pasado, nadie cooperaba conmigo en este pueblo- dijo el seriamente- pedí que se reabriera la investigación, para saber qué había pasado…ella podía estar efectivamente muerta pero alguien lo había hecho…ella no era tan descuidada menos con nuestra hija recién nacida en casa…esa era una posibilidad la otra que estaba viva y el cuerpo que estaba allí no era de ella…..- Elena vio otra vez el dolor pasar por su rostro

¿Y qué pasó con la investigación?- dijo ella intrigada pero él cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una oleada de culpa lo inundo….pero abrió los ojos y respiró

Lo dejé un año y medio después de que se fue- dijo él un poco avergonzado y ella lo miró impresionada- y ahora que lo pienso fue un error….pero pasaron muchas cosas- dijo mirando hacia todos lados por si alguien los estaba mirando- Mi detective supo que una señora había visto como subían a Elena a un auto pero la amenazaron y la callaron…luego cuando mi detective se enteró alguien quemó la tienda y la casa de aquella señora y su esposo falleció- dijo él mientras Elena se tapaba la boca con las manos- Dijeron que fue una falla del gas…pero aquella mujer me afirmó que había sido amenazada, esa misma noche atacaron al detective…me dio miedo- Elena asintió comprendiéndolo

Verás esta información significaba que la habían asesinado o que estaba vivía en algún lado secuestrada- dijo mirándola nuevamente fijamente y ella se sintió nerviosa- pero con el dolor de mi alma preferí creer la primera…y me quedé así. La gente que estaba detrás de esto era peligrosa tenía poder no querían que supiéramos más era una advertencia…y a pesar de que ella era mi vida- Elena tuvo un impulso y tomo su brazo para darle apoyo. Él la miró y le regaló una leve sonrisa- pensé en Claire…ella es mi todo y no quiero que le pase nada ni tampoco a mis amigos que son mi familia…con Jeremy lo dejamos todo y los demás comprendieron y nos apoyaron. Alguien había hecho algo pero por seguridad de mi hija lo dejé ahí…ese dolor ha estado conmigo desde siempre…la culpa me come por dentro.

Pero tu hija está a salvo- dijo ella intentando mantenerse serena cosa que era difícil al ver el dolor en la cara de Damon- eso es lo importante tu hija…Elena estaría feliz de que la hayas protegido- él la miró un poco sorprendido

Seguimos adelante- dijo él- debíamos hacerlo, vivir nuestra vida…pero la culpa sobre lo que la pasó, donde alguien horrible encubrió todo…desde su muerte, su desaparición, el incendio….todo y lo peor es que la señora estaba vigilada quizás nosotros también y a pesar de que trabajamos en secreto igual lo supieron…

¿Hace cuánto fue esto?- preguntó ella rápidamente

Hace casi tres años, dos años y medio para ser exacto….Elena- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- se fue- ella soltó su brazo y pensó rápidamente, si ella había tenido su accidente casi en la misma cantidad de tiempo o eso creía eso decía sus exámenes y Erick.

Damon- dijo ella tomando aire y respirando profundamente- yo también tengo una historia…- él la miró con sorpresa- Hace un tiempo atrás desperté en un hospital, tuve un accidente en una calle de Nueva York.- Él la miró extrañado, ella era Elena estaba seguro- me atropellaron y golpe mi cabeza…desperté varias semanas después en el hospital con toda mi vida borrada…yo no recuerdo nada de antes del accidente. Desperté junto a Erick y un médico que me explicaba dónde estaba…

Por eso no me recuerdas!- dijo Damon sobresaltándose- Es…

Damon no- dijo ella- mucha gente me conocía y Erick me conoce de toda la vida, él fue mi novio toda la vida…nos conocimos desde pequeños, conoció a mi familia él es mi única conexión con mi pasado y…- Damon rio al escucharla y ella lo miró extrañada- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ok- dijo él- la historia que me estás diciendo…yo viví todo eso contigo, es como si ese Erick se hubiera puesto en mi lugar

No es gracioso- dijo ella- él me ha apoyado como nadie, pero a pesar de todo…él y yo…no funcionó y conocí a Ralph y las cosas cambiaron- Damon miró hacia otro lado- yo seguí adelante…pero Damon- dijo moviendo su rostro hacia ella- No soy Elena, soy Molly una chica de Nueva York

¿Cómo lo sabes?- le espetó él- Como sabes que no eres Elena!

¿Y mucha gente iba a mentir para hacerme creer una vida falsa? Es ridículo Damon- dijo ella intentando no subir el tono de voz

Y bueno- dijo Damon- ¿conoces a alguien más de tu pasado a parte de Erick? Amigos, padres, hermanos, cualquiera

No- dijo ella sinceramente- mis padres murieron y no tengo hermanos…es una pena no poder recordarlos…

Y Erick ¿te mostró cosas de tu pasado? Fotos junto a él…¿no fueron novios?, ¿te habló de tus mascotas o de las cosas que te gustaban?- dijo él un poco desesperado

No- dijo ella- dijo que no tenía nada que nos habíamos ido al centro dejando todo atrás…pero es ridículo pensar que yo podría ser Elena!

No lo es!- dijo Damon exasperado- Eres tú Elena te conozco desde que tenías 4 años! Se todo sobre ti, fui tu mejor amigo, fui el amor de tu vida- dijo acercándose y quedando a milímetros de su cara- ¿Es que no lo ves? Soy yo, ¿Cuándo me ves a los ojos no lo sientes?- Ella lo miró confundida y se sintió insegura con su rostro solo a centímetro del de ella.

No- dijo frustrada- al mirarte a los ojos solo veo a un extraño…nada más solo un extraño- Damon se alejó inmediatamente y miró hacia otro lado

Esas cosas no se pueden olvidar, puede ser que tu cabeza olvide…pero no tu corazón- Elena lo miró frustrada no sentía nada…ella…

Lo siento- dijo ella un poco apenada- lo siento mucho Damon, es terrible todo lo que te paso y si pudiera haría todo por cambiarlo…pero yo no soy Elena son solo coincidencias ¿entiendes?

Él negó con la cabeza- ¿No recuerdas nada?- ella lo miró. Si tenía ciertas imágenes en su cabeza pero…una de pronto vino con claridad, un sueño…un auto un choque, pero eso no decía nada él no sabía que había pasado con su novia.

No- dijo ella- nada y lo lamento…pero no puedo creer que yo sea aquella persona.

Damon se levantó de la banca, ya no podía estar más allí…las cosas eran muy complicadas y ella no la recordaba. Así que la habían alejado de él, se la habían llevado lejos y la habían hecho olvidar….siempre estuvo viva, pero lejos de él. La persona que hizo eso no quería que ellos fueran felices…tuvo ganas de gritar. Pero se dio vuelta y miró a Elena directamente a la cara.

Puede ser que no recuerdes nada- dijo él intentando mantener la calma- pero debo pedirte un solo favor…esto está hecho para hacerte sufrir a ti y a mí, pero al parecer solo soy yo el que sufre- ella negó pero él siguió- yo puedo sufrir y recibir todo el dolor, pero mi hija no. Si no sabes quién eres Elena o Molly no te acerques a ella- dijo él inseguro.

Elena lo miró sorprendida…no había pensado en la pequeña. Si fuera Elena, ella sería su madre. Pensó en su encuentro con ella en la mañana y comprendió lo que quería decir Damon.

Me duele decirte esto- dijo él en voz baja pero firme- No te acerques a ella, porque le hace daño. Hoy hablaste con ella y después de que te fuiste lloró- Elena se llevó una mano al pecho…no quería hacer sufrir a la linda niña.- Pensó que eras un ángel- dijo él mirando el cielo y volviendo a posar los ojos en ella- fue muy doloroso verla llorar porque su mamá se iba…yo…ella sabe quién eres, tiene fotos, videos tuyos y a pesar de su corta edad te conoce y te ama- Elena lo miraba sorprendida algo en su corazón se apretaba cada vez más e intentó contener las lágrimas.- Pero por favor no vuelvas donde ella, porque sufre igual que yo por tu ausencia…

Lo siento- dijo Elena intentando articular las palabras pero las lágrimas recorrían su rostro- yo lo siento…no sabía que era tu casa y ella estaba ahí…yo no quiero hacerle daño- Damon negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos estaban vidriosos

No puedo permitir que seas parte de su vida si la vas a dejar- dijo él con mucho pesar mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla- sé que esto no es tu culpa y que no me crees, pero Claire y yo somos una familia y no voy a dejar que sufra, es mi hija y la voy a proteger hasta por siempre…- Elena asintió despacio pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Damon dudo si acercarse a ella a consolarla, pero al final dio un paso atrás. Ella pensaba que él era un extraño y eso lo abrumaba, el dolor era peor que cuando pensó que estaba muerta. Pensó que era egoísta, que debía estar feliz porque estaba viva…pero en ese momento su cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Damon lo siento- dijo ella nuevamente parándose junto a él- todo es confuso…pero tienes razón cometí un error al hablarle a tu hija, pero no sabía que era ella hasta que me dijo su nombre…lo siento mucho- él la miró y asintió- y siento mucho lo de tu novia…siento mucho lo que paso con Elena- Damon negó con la cabeza

Yo siento mucho que las cosas sean así- dijo mientras sacaba su billetera y la abría. Elena se secó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y miró extrañada lo que hacía Damon. Él se acercó a la banca y dejó dos papeles blancos sobre ella luego se dio vuelta y dijo- si tienes más preguntas búscame…pero ahora debo irme a casa- dijo mirando el suelo y dejando a Elena confusa y sola en el parque.

Ella vio cómo él se alejaba rápidamente y se aceró a la banca a tomar los papeles que había dejado. Al tomarlos se dio cuenta de que eran dos pequeñas fotografías. Las giró y al verlas tuvo que sentarse de la impresión. Ahí estaba ella sonriendo ante la cámara apoyada en un árbol con el sol detrás y Damon sonriendo a su lado con su brazo abrazándola por los hombros. La foto parecía haber sido tomada en un bosque, la felicidad de sus caras demostraba lo enamorados y alegres que estaban. Al pie de la foto estaba escrita con una caligrafía que ella conocía muy bien _"Te voy a amar toda la vida"_…era su letra y la chica de la foto era ella. Miró la otra foto y su cara sonreía alegremente, tocó la foto con sus dedos. Era ella…era impresionante, no era parecida, era ella…miró la foto de su cara y vio aquel pequeño lunar sobre su ceja…se tocó su cara y lo sintió. No podía ser cierto, ¿pero cómo?... ¿Ella era realmente Elena? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente ante tal revelación. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar algo pero nada venía a su mente…la confusión la invadió y se mareó, nada tenía sentido ¿quién era ella? Se sintió perdida, nada tenía sentido, no había nada.. ¿Cómo podría vivir cuando todo era una mentira?. El sentimiento fue demasiado abrumador y sintió que no podía respirar…de pronto su visión se nubló y todo se apagó.

**Ahí está! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?! Sé que fue un poco triste y con mucho sufrimiento, pero las cosas van a ir mejorando lo prometo! Espero que puedan dejar sus comentarios para saber que piensan y opinan, los voy a leer todos de verdad que me alegra cuando veo alguno :)**

**Gracias por leer y espero poder subir de nuevo esta semana, ya que me voy de vacaciones la otra afuera del país y no creo que pueda subir hasta que vuelva :C! Pero si o si después lo voy a seguir!**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo!**

**Nos vemos :**


End file.
